I Didn't Invent Any Time Machine
by EmmettMcFly55
Summary: When Marty returns to the future 1985, I mean he finds himself in a Hell Valley! Will he and 1985A Doc be able to escape? Will Hell Valley Marty take a role in this story? Please Review and Suggest! Rating T for possible sadness and other bad things.
1. Back To The Present Or Not?

This is, 'till now, my longest chapter, and I think my best, I ever made. I'm really proud on it! I hope the people who're used to make 1985-A stories, like Flaming Trails, will also like my story. As for Bttf 4444 - I don't know if it will include Hell Valley Marty, yet. So I hope you'll make suggestions so I know. Anyway, thanks for replying my review anyway. **  
**

Okay, this is 1985-A, huh? So don't be surprised if it gets sad... real sad.

**1: Back To The Present…Or Not? **

_October 26, 1985_

_01:00 AM_

_I was really busy that night. Finding out time travel existed, or had to exist, drove me crazy. I just couldn't stop puzzling around with those words that had taken a place in my mind… "flux capacitor". I was just so busy with making schemes about how it would work I didn't even consider to eat. _

_Then came that knock, that one knock on the door… that knock that would change my life forever… I went to the door and opened to see a young teenage boy staring to the other side… I was busy enough, so I closed the door but the teen knocked again. I pushed my mind reader onto my head and opened the door. "Doc" the teen said. I didn't care. I pushed him into the lab with a "don't say a word." I pushed a piece of my mind reader onto his head and started reading. _

"_I don't wanna know your name, I don't wanna know anything about you" I informed him first. "Listen, Doc" the teen had said. I didn't listen. This was more important – scaring him off, or else trying to test the machine. "Quiet" I told him. But he didn't listen even. "Doc, Doc, it's me, Marty" he said. _

_Marty. It sounded pretty nice and also pretty…familiar, but I didn't care on that moment. "Don't tell me anything" I tried again. It didn't work. "Doc, you gotta help…" I didn't listen further and interrupted again. "Quiet, quiet. I'm going to read your thoughts." To check the teen's face he probably thought I was crazy. Everyone does, so that didn't surprise me. "Let's see now, you've come from a great distance?" That was, indeed, the first thing what came up in my mind – far away, this is far away. I didn't matter how far, but only if the machine worked. _

"_Yeah, exactly." The teen seemed relieved by that and to be honest, me too, but I wasn't ready yet. "Don't tell me!" I shouted angrily. _Hell, this boy really doesn't want to listen, does he? _I tried again. "Uh, you want me to buy a subscription to the Saturday Evening Post?" I heard newspaper in his thoughts, so I figured that might be it. Just a paper guy. _

"_No" the answer came. I was a little sad about it but I didn't care right now. "Not a word, not a word, not a word now." Then there came something I recognised in my mind, a donation paper and the words _"coast guard". _"Quiet, uh, donations, you want me to make a donation to the coast guard youth auxiliary?" I was sure this would be right. _

_The boy took, clearly getting tired of my game, the mind reader off his head. "Doc" he told me. "I'm from the future. I came here, in a time machine, that you invented! Now, I need your help, to get back to the year, 1985." _

_I was stunned. This boy thought he was from the future! My mind reader had to have driven him crazy! Which meant…which meant…_

"BOOM!" A loud noise sounded like a lightning had just hit something. Dr. Emmett Brown looked up confused. Where was he? He just had been in his old mansion, where this strange boy claiming to be from the future came up to him telling tales about being from the future, coming here in a time machine that he, Doc Brown, invented, and… He couldn't just think completely so confused he felt.

"BOOM!" That sound again. Doc got up and stared around. Where was he? After a few seconds looking around disorientated, his vaguely memories came back to him. He remembered now he wasn't in 1955, he was in 1985. And the past thirty years had gone worse than anyone ever had figured. Worse than the worst story he had ever redden and worse than the worst nightmare he ever had.

_Biff_ was rich. _Biff_ was powerful. _**Biff**_, for crying out it loud. George was dead, buried six feet under on Oak Park Cemetery, Marty was in Switzerland living a life on boarding school, Lorraine was forced to be Biff's third wife, he was committed and Hill Valley was a living hell. That was the changes in the short way. It could also be longer described, but this was the summary.

In the first three years after Marty left 1955 to depart to the future, nothing was wrong. And in fact, neither in the next three years. Well, Biff was starting to get rich. He was going richer and richer. So what? That was in the time George was still alive and climbing up to be an author, and he and Lorraine married and seemed happier than ever. Doc was still a scientist by that time, and was busy working with the flux capacitor – so he had more things to deal with than with a really rich maniac.

The worries did come in 1960, but they were still small. Biff had not been a really rich guy in the 1980s. Or did he get a bankrupt later on? That would explain why he bullied the McFly's so much in the 80s, just like his sons – who weren't born yet. For the first two years afterwards, Doc was happy with that theory. He didn't want to worry about it too much.

Doc kicked the wall. _"Stupid me,"_ he thought, _"stupid me who didn't want to listen to the voices in my brain keeping saying something was wrong. How could I've been so careless! Eleven years! Eleven years it took me to realise Biff was disrupting history in a major way – eleven years to late."_

He kicked the wall again. "If I had been earlier…" he whispered to himself, "If I had been earlier, I could've taken the almanac away from Biff. I could've taken his money away. If I would've done that on time, George would still be alive. Lorraine would still be happy married to him. The problem "Biff" would be solved in the year 1958, 1959 maybe. I could continue making the flux capacitor and everything would've run it's normal courses."

He sighed. He hadn't done that. He hadn't taken a stand to Biff until 1969, which was way too late. George and he had tried to stop Biffco, but it was no mood anymore. Biff had become too powerful to be stopped. He let them struggle a few years, and then, heartless, in one shot he threw the him irritating George away from Earth. The science fiction author who was facing such a promising future was no more.

He sighed, grabbed a dart, and threw it at an image of Biff's face which was hanging in every bedroom in the institute. It showed Biff smiling when he won his first million at the horse race in 1958. It was labelled "Our Hero, the rescuer of Hill Valley." Doc had replaced the line a long time ago with "Our Dictator, the psychotic murder-maniac of Hell Valley."

Doc forced himself to smile, as he red the words. In other situations, he had laughed with it, spotting with the so called rescuer of Hill Valley. But now he didn't laugh because what he had written was true. Biff had killed so many people Doc had lost count long time before he was committed. He had removed every obstacle on his path and threw them into death – starting with George McFly.

Doc sighed, as he thought how many good and loyal people of Hill Valley had been taken away from the world in the 70s. Good people, trying to fight for freedom. Doc tried to consider himself happy that he wasn't killed, that he had survived the bloody seventies, as it was known in non-Biff/Nixon-ruled pieces of the world, but he couldn't. Being committed, living for nothing, was worse than dying. If he could kill himself he had done it a long time ago.

"BROWN! SLEEP!" A guard walked next to his room. "Go to sleep, you nutcase! You have to be back at the therapy at 8am! Sleep! You'll need it, slacker!" Doc recognised the guy – he was the son of the formal principal of Hill Valley High, Strickland. The man had been disappointed when his son became a guard in the institute, as it wasn't a high office – but since the school burned down in 1979 (Biff's work, again, he hated school in his teens) he was happy with every job his son could get.

"I'm going, I'm going" the scientist muttered and tried to think nice thoughts. Just before he went to sleep, he heard some loud booms. He didn't pay attention to it and fell asleep. That was a shame, because if he had thought longer, he'd realised those booms only could come from one vehicle, a vehicle he knew very well.

Marty had returned to the present.

oooooooo

Marty McFly was feeling really disorientated. Lightning had hit the roof, thrown 1.21 gigawatt's into the flux capacitor, there was a flash and boom – here he was. Driving at 88 miles per hour across Courthouse Square, heading right for the Essex Theatre.

Essex Theatre?

"SHIT!!!!"

A loud crash sounded, as the DeLorean hit the wall of the theatre. Steam came off it, making the event really strange for a side-walking visitor. But lucky enough, at night there weren't too many people around.

Marty growled, while the DeLorean backed up out of the theatre. He should've thought about immediately releasing the gas after he broke the time barrier. He should've figured out Essex Theatre was only a few hundred metres, and that was a few seconds driving at 88 miles per hour, away from the place the line was on.

Then, a feeling of relief came over him. He made it. It hadn't been too easy to catch that lightning bolts – he really hoped Doc wouldn't be playing any more of those stunts with him in the future – but he was home. Back, in good old 1985.

The teenager switched the time circuits on. They were reading OCT 26 1985 1:24 AM, OCT 26 1985 1:25 AM and NOV 12 1955 10:04 PM. "As Doc would've said, precisely on schedule" Marty grinned. He spitted out a sigh of relief. Everything was going as planned. Now the only worry was racing over to Lone Pine Mall in less than ten minutes to prevent Doc from dying. It was a real bad thing he'd tear up that letter. He really should've tried more in those past few days to convince Doc he should read the letter.

Then something strange caught his eye. Some music was to be heard – some strange sounds were heard, like talking people. Marty also heard something what made him froze – gunshots. _"Holy shit, where… I mean when… did I end up!"_ the teen thought. He looked at the time circuits. October 26th 1985, 1.26am. Yup, the correct time and time period. But what the hell had those talking mean? It was midnight! And those gunshots…

Marty tried to start the DeLorean. He had to see more of these strange things before he'd jump into conclusions. But, unfortunately, the car didn't start. _"Damn"_ the teenager thought and figured he should better get out and take a walk. He stopped the non-functioning engine, opened the time machine's gull wing door and got out of the car. But what he saw then, made him gasp in terror and overshadowed all his worst nightmares.

He was staring right at a huge building, a casino more likely, with on top the letters "Biff's". There were also helicopters in the air, surrounding the building. There was laud music sounding he didn't know. As he looked down, he saw the clock had been replaced and was saying 1.28am. As he looked further down, he got the biggest surprise – the courthouse was now Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise!

The teenager gasped in horror. "Okay, Marty," he told himself, "this can't be true. You're imagining things. Close your eyes, don't listen to the music, and soon you will be back in your own bed discovering it was all a dream." Marty tried it, but it didn't work. As he opened his eyes again, he saw the Pleasure Paradise was still there, huge and powerful as ever. He slowly got the terrifying expression this was _no dream _at all.

All sorts of thoughts surrounded the young teen's mind. _"Okay now, what's happened? How the hell this…this hellhole can exist? It's impossible! Biff isn't the owner of such a casino like this. The Courthouse is not been replaced by some strange building Biff's Pleasure Paradise _(I don't think many people will consider this a pleasure)_ and the clock is still stuck at 10.04 since the lightning bolt hit it back in '55 – where I just have departed from. So, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" _

Marty tried again to think he was just imagining things. But, again it didn't work – because the new clock in the Paradise interrupted by chiming 1.30. That convinced him even more this hell was real. He had, somehow, ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time. And, someway, he also had to get out of it.

The teenage time traveller got back in the DeLorean and tried to start the engine again. After it didn't work, he decided he should hit the desk, just like he had done back in 1955. And yes, this worked. The teen hit the gas and began to speed away from the Pleasure Paradise, up to Lone Pine Mall. He had to find Doc.

But, however, when the DeLorean reached Lone Pine Mall and Marty got out to see Doc, he got another big surprise – Doc wasn't even around at all. _"What the hell?" _Marty thought. _"If I'm in the correct time, Doc should be here – sending the time machine back to 1955. How could I ever have ended up there in the first place if he didn't send me back?"_

The teen looked around. The Mall looked empty, ran down, and a few gunshots were sounding every couple of minutes. This was no Hill Valley anymore, this was hell. Marty looked up to the also half-shattered Lone Pine Mall sign, which had died out. However, it was still saying the time – 1.36am. He was on the correct time, that was for sure. But why wasn't the van even around then, or Doc – and no thing was pushing on the fact world's first time travel experiment had just taken place?

Marty got back in the DeLorean, closed the gull-wing door, and started to cry. "Where am I? At the time I am in, this is supposed to be Twin Pines Mall, with no Casino on the Courthouse, with a van of Emmett Brown Enterprises to be around and with Doc lying dead on the ground…"

As Marty thought of Doc, he began to cry even more. Doc was not just shot dead by terrorists, but what might've happened to him causing him to do not show up here could be even worse. Marty sighed, giving himself a conclusion… his friend was dead.

He sighed, and drove off into the night. Life sure wasn't what it was used to be.

oooooooo

Lorraine Baines-Tannen was taking a drink, and trying to forget how miserable living was having a husband like Biff Tannen, living in the worst drunk and criminal city in the world and having had her only true love buried six feet under for the past twelve years – even since that horrible day in 1973.

Lorraine sighed, as she thought back about her early years of happy marriage. After Calvin Klein had left Hill Valley shortly after the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance, at which she fell in love with George, they had explored each other and found a few passions they shared – Lorraine got to like science-fiction when George showed her some movies, and they used to watch Science Fiction Theatre every Saturday. The couple grew very close in the next year, and already by early 1957, they started to think of marriage.

The drunk 47-year-old giggled, thinking of her youth romantics – at the same time having a sad feeling of depression realising this all was no more. But still, around that time it had been going really well with them. George had finally asked her to marry him on a really special date – November 12th 1960 – and Lorraine had excepted. Things had gone really fast after then. They had married in early 1961, and bought a house at the shortly before finished Lyon Estates. And before Lorraine knew, she had been pregnant of her first child.

These events happened around the same time Biff's star, Biff's power and wealth began rising slowly. The millionaire in his early twenties was starting to get closer to the guy-who-had-everything he became in the 1970s. He had bought a beautiful and expensive house at the edge of Hill Valley where he could be admired by the town's citizens. Girls tried to get his hand – who married Biff, had no money-troubling anymore – and finally, in 1964, one succeeded to marry him, causing all Hill Valley to walk out to see their most respected citizen marry.

Lorraine remembered how relieved she felt, when Biff married. She had figured she wouldn't have to worry anymore about Biff trying to get a wedding out of her – they both had a husband now, and they were further out of each other than they'd ever could be. The truth, however, had proven to be else.

The marriage which was not set out of love but out of dreams of wealth quickly stranded, and in 1965 it already turned out to be a divorce. It was than Biff started to be really rude against the Hill Valley citizens. He was the guy who was the richest, so he deserved their respect, he thought. However, that didn't turn out that way. So Biff started to get buying up the whole town – a process which was still going on by 1985, and turned Hill Valley into the hellhole it was.

It started slowly. First a pub in the Courthouse Square – that was in 1966. It got pretty popular, and that was where Biff first met his second wife, Ann. They married soon, and this marriage seemed to hold on longer than the first one. Biff also started to get nicer to the townsfolk and entire Hill Valley breathed a sigh of relief. Biff-trouble was over now.

This was where they got it entirely wrong. 'Cause only a year after Biff married, the town got for the very first time a chance to see his real side – 'Biffco' was born.

Lorraine shivered in terror as she thought how it had gotten worse and worse in the late 60s. Biff had bought more and more pieces of the town and started to influence the government of Hill Valley. At the first day of the new decade, however (January 1, 1970) George and Dr. Brown started the No-Biffco group. The revenge had started. From now on, it would get better. But none of them had realised back than the real trouble had just begun.

George had started to travel around the entire country to convince people for the thing he stood for – Biff _had_ to be defeated, no matter what it cost. They had gotten to see a glimpse of Biff's real side and that was more than enough. They would do everything to stop it from ever being real. But, as Lorraine knew right now, it never got so far.

The No-Biffco group had, indeed, done everything to stop a Biff-ruled world from ever happening. George had even visited, in the summer of 1971, president Richard Nixon. But Nixon had already started to get cooperating with Biff – what him in the Watergate scandal saved from resignation – and told George to just go back.

Things had gone worse in the next few months. Dr. Brown had claimed he was making major breakthroughs for his time machine – he expected it to be ready in a few years. Lorraine had to put down a chuckle – time machines weren't real, were they? But, in those times, they had been as helpless they'd believe anything. However, while Brown made his time machine, George had tried to get the people of Hill Valley so far they'd help him beat up Biff. And yes, he had gotten a few more allies and members of the group.

In September 1972, they had finally tried to take over Biff's Palace – the place Biff had been residing in before he finished the Casino in the Square. George had led them. They'd almost succeed, but then they were spotted by Biff's gang, who managed to shoot dead almost all of them. Everyone except George and Dr. Brown. It had been a real tragedy.

By then, George started thinking about putting the idea of defeating Biff down – it wouldn't work. It would be no use. Biff was too strong for them. Hopeless, he had gotten into his writing, afraid for Biff's revenge. He started to write a few pages on his novel, which was someday supposed to be called "A Match Made In Space". He'd never finish it.

Lorraine shivered again when she thought about that last winter they had together. George had been really depressed because his plan last September didn't work out. He kept saying Biff would be out for revenge – what never happened. He kept saying Biff wouldn't let it by this. However, months passed and nothing happened.

Finally, George had gotten more happy. He had made a few more plans to stop Biff, what he hadn't done in a long time, and on January 25th 1973 he had visited Dr. Brown again, and they planned to do more. In the next month, they caught back harder than ever. It was like a war, and Biff really started to lost property. George assured his wife that "before Christmas, this town will be Biff-free."

And than came that letter, that one terrible letter that made an end on all of their dreams…

_Flashback._

_Tuesday, March 13th 1973, 5:53AM. _

"_Lorraine! Hey Lorraine! Seen what came today!" _

_I wave in my eyes and looked groggy up to my excited husband. "George, let me sleep" I breathed. "It's not even 6'o clock yet. What the hell makes you so excited?" I really didn't like waking up so early. It was a school day for the kids, but I really enjoyed the bed. _

"_Here" George said smiling happily and proudly at the same time, and he handled me a letter. "I just found this in the upcoming post. It's from the Hill County Writing Company. You really should read it. It's wonderful news!" _

_I figured I might as well open the letter, curious to find out what the hell was happening and on the other side figuring that might stop George from yelling all around the house. I grabbed it, opened it and started to read. It said: _

Dear Mr. McFly,

First: congratulations. You've been selected by a jury of four to receive an award for your last writings at the Hill Valley Culture House. Your writings are classified to have an 8, and that's enough to win the award. You'll be expected to receive it at 11am on Thursday, March 15th, 1973. It won't take more than half an hour so you don't have to bring your wife with you. We are really happy for you and we'll see you if you except this award next Thursday.

Congratulations again,

The Hill County Writing Company.

_When I finished reading, I was so stunned I red it again. This was really great news. The award George had fought for years was finally reached. I flew onto the neck of my husband and kissed him dearly. I didn't realise, however, what this news meant. _

_End of Flashback. _

Lorraine shivered again, thinking about what happened the next Thursday. After George had left to get the award, she had cleaned up the entire house. But, after waiting five hours, George still hadn't returned. Her kids had been scared something might've happened to their Daddy, but she had put it off as "nonsense". That was when the police offer came.

"Ma-am?"

"Yes, officer?"

"Are you Lorraine Baines-McFly?"

"That's right, officer. What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid we've found your husband, George, at 4:32 PM in the road next to Lone Pine Mall."

"What was he doing there? He was supposed to receive an award of the Hill Valley Writing Company before he returned home."

"Ma-am… when we say we found him, we don't mean we found him alive. We found him shot dead."

The last words turned back into her head as Lorraine had finally reached the end of the story she had been thinking about. She had married Biff half a year afterwards, and her life had gotten downhill like the rest of Hill Valley had already done. She shivered. These events might've been twelve years ago, but she still thought about the good time _before_ really much.

Lorraine sighed and took another sip of her drinks. That was almost the only thing she could use to forget these horrible things. It wasn't like there was another reality where her husband was dead – she had to face it, and don't think about it anymore.

But was that possible if she missed him so dearly that there was no day she _didn't_ wish he was still alive?

_Okay, this was the chapter then. I hope you liked it. I did. I don't know if I'll continue soon, but if I will, it might not be as long and as good as the first chapter. (PS: You can tell me also if you thought it was a disgusting, horrible, and/or boring chapter. I don't mind, and I'll be thinking about it when I'll continue this story in the (near) future. _


	2. A Little Piece Of Hope

**Chapter One**

**Saturday, October 26, 1985  
02:00 AM  
John F. Kennedy Drive  
Hill Valley, California**

Marty McFly was racing to the empty streets of night-life Hill Valley (or Hell Valley, as he already got used to call the place which he really thought of as coming close to hell) up to the Brown garage. At first, he hadn't known where to go – there seemed no place to be really safe in this horrific world – but then he had thought of Doc's old garage. He figured that might be the place if he wanted to have some rest, before thinking about what the hell was wrong.

As Marty pulled up on the garage driveway, he saw it was next to the Biff's Chicken Paradise. _"Yup, can't think of something original" _he thought. When he looked at the garage, though, he was surprised to see it looked still the same. He'd expected it to be damaged, maybe even replaced, but not standing on the same site. Maybe this was indeed some sort of Hill Valley, after all. Then, the teen shrugged. Whatever. The main thing was finding Doc and having some sleep.

When the teen opened the garage door, he was greeted immediately by an un-nice smell of an old boarded up place. Yup, this was really like hell. As he entered the main room, he was stunned to see all shattered pieces of glass on the ground (he almost stepped on one) and remains of books. There was also filthy dog food for one of the dogs Doc had owned in the past – maybe Einstein, if he was even around. But the main thing was, Doc was nowhere to be seen.

This did really surprise Marty. Of course, Doc wouldn't have liked to stay in a place as hellish as this town, where Biff ruled the world and where murder seemed to be quite normal (maybe even legal, Marty wouldn't put it past Biff to legalize it). But still, Doc had to remember the short visit Marty had brought him in 1955 – and also that he would return on October 26th 1985, which was today. If so, why wasn't he at the mall, then? Was he…really…dead?

Marty shivered, thinking about how Doc pretty well could no longer be alive. With Biff ruling, he could've been shot by Tannen's thugs and dumped on some place unknown. Maybe even cremated, so there would be no identification of the body as Hill Valley's ex-scientist anymore. This could all pretty well be possible, however Marty hated the thought his best friend was no longer be alive anymore. But then, if he was living, where could he be? And why hadn't he come to the mall last night? And what about Marty's younger self, who obviously still had to be send back to 1955? Where was he?

The teenager tried to stop his mind from thinking all those weird and really horrifying thoughts, and went searching for a bed to have a nice rest. The bed, however, was in the bed room – and Marty didn't reach it without having a few injuries of the glass pieces. As he was about to go to sleep in the (empty) bed and he figured he should think about more things tomorrow, he saw something next to the bed which made him froze and made all his hears standing right into the air. Next to the bed, on a special place, was the o-so-familiar shape of the flux capacitor.

Marty was surprised – really surprised. What the hell was the flux capacitor doing here? Wasn't it supposed to be placed in the DeLorean? Or was it here because there was no DeLorean? There was no time machine at all? Stunned walked the teen over to the thing and pressed on a knob, which activated the thing. Yup – it worked. The flux capacitor worked completely. Time travel was in this reality possible as well – but there was no time machine to travel with. Well, he had the DeLorean – his own DeLorean – but there should be a Hell Valley DeLorean as well, with a Hell Valley flux capacitor in it and a Hell Valley set of time circuits connected to it. But well, maybe it was in the back, and Marty hadn't found it yet. Anyway, it was time to go to sleep. Time travel problems could come later on. Sleep was coming on the first place right now. Tired of a long day with really much problems, he fell soon asleep and went off to dreamland – which certainly was a better place than Hell Valley.

oooooooo

"Lorraine!"

Lorraine Baines looked up surprised in the direction of the call. She heard footsteps coming closer to the door, and as it was opened the owner of the voice – her husband, Biff Tannen – stepped inside. She had been having a drink – the fifth that night – and had for a second forgotten the time. But now she was completely alert again.

Biff walked down the stairs and hugged Lorraine in a hard grip. The 47-year-old didn't try to show any signs of protest – she knew that was with Biff pretty impossible. She just waited, during the filthy kisses her husband gave her, and the embracing he did with her, until he finally released her and went to sit on the bench. "Aww, day's over" he muttered. "How have ya been behaving yourself?"

"Do you have to ask?" Lorraine asked, sarcastically. Sarcasm was the only thing in which she could put a little protest against Biff's horrible regime. And, in this case, she was right completely. Her day had been awfully disgusting, as all her days were since George had been shot on that Thursday morning back in '73. "You know that this is hell." She actually couldn't think of something that she hated more than Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise.

She got her reply almost immediately. Biff slapped her in the face so hard that she almost fell on the ground. The drunk billionaire chuckled at his wife. "Wanna take a poke at me, huh?" he sarcastically said. "I was just asking how you were behaving yourself, not to throw another complain on me." He grabbed one of Lorraine's drinks and sucked it away happily. "You're married to the richest man in the world. We got everything we want for. You're supposed to be happy, Lorraine, and you're supposed to remember that if I want, I can throw you on the street and then you can work for your dinner yourself."

Lorraine could hardly fight against her thoughts to hit him as hard as she could with the table her drink was on. She knew that Biff would not even consider the thought of not-doing it in a minute – he was serious with her. The 48-year-old sighed, and thought about why Biff was almost the only one in Hill Valley who actually enjoyed life.

As Biff continued to suck up her drinks, Lorraine thought of her youngest, Marty. Boy o boy, she missed the kid. However she had two other kids, Dave and Linda (who she didn't see as well because they were either hanging around on the street or rotting away in prison), she had always preferred Marty. Maybe that was because his face reminded her so much of the person she'd met in 1955, before all this mess had started that turned Hill Valley into what it was, a dump place, avoided by everyone who had a bit of sense in his or her head. Most of the time, she tried to think that this wasn't true, that what Biff all had done to the city was for the better… and that she shouldn't be so hard on him, and have respect for him. After all, the guy was her husband.

Lorraine knew that there was one person that was living – at least, she hoped that he was still alive – that could make sense of all the madness. She hadn't seen him since High School, but in the short time he'd stayed in Hill Valley he'd stood up to Biff Tannen as the very first person to do so, and even now Biff Tannen was no teenage bully but the ruler of a city, he still could stand up to him… Lorraine was sure of that. That guy was Calvin Klein.

The drunk sighed. Calvin Klein. Once, he had been the love of her life, and the guy she was sure she was gonna spend the rest of her life with. Dreamy she thought back of those days, in which many teens liked her. And why did she have to end up with the worst of all? Why did the only person that she loved as a partner in her life besides Calvin have to die at thirty-five years young? George had just made the first Chapter of his novel called 'A Match Made In Space' ready and showed it to her. And she was sure he was going to make his fortune with it. They were heading towards a promising future, and however George had to do so many other things (this Chapter, having a nine thousand words, was started in late 1971 already) she knew that one day in the distant future there would be a message that George McFly had his first book published after years… maybe decades of struggling as an upcoming science-fiction writer…

But that date had never come. George was dead now, lying six feet under at the local Cemetery that had replaced old Boot Hill Cemetery since 1962. And Hill Valley had slumped off even more into a hellhole, with no rescuer like in books to save town… it could have been the subject of a tragedy. But it was the hellish truth, and there was no other solution than that one. It was all the truth.

Right then, Match – Biff's crony – blasted into the room, obviously really tired from whatever he'd done. "Biff" he muttered, unable to get himself farther than the doorway. "Biff… it's… your stepson. Marty. He's… he's back. Back in town." Lorraine was shocked. Marty was back in Hill Valley? At 2AM at night? Hill Valley was a city in which nightlife really was people's main priority, but Marty never liked that. Then why did he now? And why had he come back in the first place? This was really confusing.

Biff, however, only got angry. "WHAT?" he exclaimed. "What do you mean? What is that butthead doing here? We skipped him off to boarding school in summer '83… he can't be back again. Lorraine, your kid's an idiot. Just like his ol' man." He sighed, thinking of what could be going on with Marty. He never liked the youngest kid of McFly, especially because he was the most rebelling of the three – which was strange, as he had of all the children the less known his father he should usually be the first to see Biff as his Dad, shouldn't he? – and somehow had decided to resemble Calvin Klein, the guy Biff hated maybe even more than George McFly and Emmett Brown. Them both successfully put away – one killed on a sunny Thursday in March, other locked up in the mental institute for insane people and treated as the town's crackpot – made him convince that Calvin Klein had to die, somehow. He'd crashed Biff in manure, and encouraged McFly to stand up to him. They made his life unhappy. At least there had been the almanac to get him a rich life, but still he didn't rest until Calvin Martin Klein was six feet under. The problem was, he had never shown a sign of life again after he'd departed Hill Valley on that stormy night in 1955. And when he'd tried to get it out of Brown when he was still in the progress of being committed Brown had simply said: "Some things have to be secrets because they can be dangerous if you know them. That, and I enjoy the pleasure of you getting angry when you realise you don't know them." He truly hated the guy.

"Don't you _dare _to speak that way about George" Lorraine interrupted, growling at the words Biff had already forgotten in his thoughts about Crazy Old Doc Brown and Calvin Klein. "You're not even half the man he was." She truly detested Biff when he said these words. George McFly had been hundred times better than him, and if it hadn't been for his murder and her being unable to pay her debts. Finally, she had agreed to her not ending questions of marrying him, but the day she had for the last _not _regretted saying 'yes' to his 258th wedding proposal was a long, long time away.

"Oh I'm not?" Biff sneered. "Like you have to say that. You dated idiots like Calvin Klein. You were actually the one to wed the biggest butthead in town. And I'm not coming back at that. McFly was the biggest loser in the school back in '55, and it wasn't until that bug Calvin Klein interfered with course of happenings that he managed to stand up to me. He was the biggest butthead of the entire world, Lorraine." He pushed her on the ground and laughed. "That's what you deserve! Now get up and go to bed. I'll be with you in an hour and a half… I got business to take care of." He departed up to the stairs and left into the lift with Match.

Lorraine looked up at the lift, not able to stand up properly. She managed to crawl somehow to the bar and took a drink. She didn't want to go to bed and wait for Biff's arrival before doing whatever he wanted to do… not yet, at least. First she had to forget this kick by a nice drank. Lorraine drank a shot of whiskey and kept repeating it for herself. "I was wrong" she muttered. "He was right, and I was wrong. I had it coming. He's my husband, and he takes care of all of us. And," and this was the hardest part, "he deserves our respect." She kept repeating these lines to herself every time Biff did something to her, and it got harder every time. Sometimes, she even considered suicide a smart, suitable option. She would just get up, go to the roof and jump off it. Suicide would be nice and neat, and it would save her from continuing life up here… at least, that was if you called this life, at all.

oooooooo

Dr. Brown woke up slowly, only realising one thing for a moment – he had a headache from hell. Then he realised his surroundings – he was in the mental institute. The institute in which Biff had thrown him in more than two years ago, and from which escaping was practically no use. It was the worst place he'd ever encountered in his entire life, even with adding the Pleasure Paradise to this list, and the worst thing was that he'd been stuck in this thing without any way to escape. He'd tried everything… nothing worked with these idiot guards. If he could, he'd kill himself right away. Sure would save him from lots of problems.

Then, his eye moved to the calendar that was hanging up. And for a second, he was puzzled. The last date circled was Thursday October 24th. So he now had to circle Friday October 25th. Meant today was…

"Great Scott!"

Doc jerked up in a feeling of both excitement and fear. Today was the date his science experiment was supposed to take place in which Marty went back in time… but more important was that Marty, the one from '55, had indeed this night returned. He faintly recalled hearing some sonic booms before going to sleep, and realised what it had been… the institute was only a few blocks away from the Courthouse Square… Pleasure Paradise, he grumpy corrected. That meant Marty had ended up at the Paradise? _"Holy shit, he's not going to survive this! And if he is not at the Paradise, he probably went to the mall… the kid is all worrying around about where the hell I and the terrorists are. Too bad, kid. We're not around anymore."_ He smirked.

How would Marty be able to survive in the world from here and now was something driving him crazy. Biff would shoot him immediately if he revealed to know information about time travel… before doing his own research. Doc began to feel a slight piece of fear. If Biff got Marty and the DeLorean and managed to make a way to travel with it… he could get plutonium easy enough, being the owner of the most toxic waste plants in the world. It was an easy piece of cake to change world so it would be even harder to live on earth. But that wasn't the biggest problem… live could hardly get worse for Dr. Emmett Brown. The worst thing was that it could create a paradox earlier on then the one they were currently heading forwards to, a paradox that would destroy the live of thousands to millions to billions of innocent people…

Doc didn't matter that he was supposed to change right now and do something useful like painting – they were really being treated like little kids up here – as he was completely concentrated on the matter with Marty. He wondered if the teen would find out about his father's bad fate. The inventor growled, as he had known for sure it was Biff from the moment he'd gotten the newspaper about author George McFly being shot dead close to Lone Pine Mall. And, unlucky enough, Biff had known that he knew… and had accused him of being a murderer. And since he was the fifty-three-year-old local crackpot almost everyone disliked, the stories were believed and lived by._"Hell, I should be glad to have had another ten years before I finally was stowed away in here" _Doc thought. _"Life in Hell Valley was bad, but I'd take in a second another ten years in Hell Valley above another two years in here. This building really was made to be a living hell."_

"Brown!" A voice then sounded from the hall. _Oh no, not again. _"You got an appointment at 8am, you nutcase! And it's 7:33 now! Means," the guy paused for a moment, "that you have a twenty-seven minutes left to change and prepare yourself for Dr. Michinson. He will be furious if you don't be ready in time." He chuckled. "I thought me ol' man told me that you were actually obsessed with time back in High School? Then why aren't you at least trying to be in time up here? Certainly wouldn't hurt a bit if you make some hurry… slacker." He left, watching what the rest of the hall did.

Doc stared up at the roof, wondering again why he was put in here, and why Biff had to turn out as rich as he did. Surely he could've been stopped from gaining power and wealth, and surely the police could've done something against Biff in the early sixties. It was way too late now, and the thing Doc wondered about was how it ever could've come this far. Of course the idea of being rich and powerful might've caused the police to 'turn the other side' while Biff took over Hill Valley in trade for a large amount of money. Biff sure was smarter than Doc always had thought, as he had actually managed to survive through all those years. Doc began to shiver, as he realised that Biff could pretty well be smart enough to find out how the time machine worked. If they only let him send messages out of the institute, he could maybe contact Marty and get him up here…but they didn't allow him to, so the case was a lost one.

Was it?

"Great Scott!"

Doc jumped up with joy, as he suddenly realised something. One of the guards in the institute, a man named John Statler – he was the son of the Statler auto detailer in 1955 whose shop was bought up in 1972 by Biff to make it a shop called 'Adult Toys' – was very, very corrupt and would do anything for a little money. Normally, that was something Doc hated. But if he could get the guy to track Marty down for him, and make sure that the teen got his message…

A smile appeared on the inventor's face, as he figured he actually might be able to get back on Biff. He had really wanted to do that for a long time now, and by now the time might come. If he recalled correctly, John usually arrived at work at around 10am. He could then go to the doctor he was supposed to visit and wouldn't have to make the others suspicious. Marty would sure rescue him out of this hell, he was certain, and once that happened they could together go build on the DeLorean and restore this mess…

A faint smile appeared on the scientist's face, as he thought about all of this. Maybe, his life wasn't the mess he'd been thinking of it for the past two years. Maybe, life could for one time be good.


	3. Finding Out

**Author's Note: **As I said before, I am now starting to work on this story. Here's my new chapter, I hope you all like it and will get some Hell Valley-info from Doc's notes which are mentioned in this story. Happy reading time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future, or the world of 1985-A. If I owned it, why is Biff still in charge there in this story, huh? **

**Chapter Three**

**Saturday, October 26, 1985****  
09:00 AM****  
Doc's garage  
Hill Valley, California**

Marty McFly looked up fuzzily. Where on earth was he? And what was he doing here? However, soon enough the memories returned to him and he knew. He was in Doc's garage… well, it was not really Doc's garage. It was the garage in a weird alternate world that obviously contained a Hill Valley ruled by Biff Tannen out of a huge strange building called Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise. "This is bad" he whispered.

He stared aside and looked at the familiar shape of the flux capacitor, which looked like it hadn't been worked on for a year or two at the very least. Obviously Doc hadn't been in this place anymore for quite a while. He was somewhere else to be find, but where? And how was Marty going to find him in this horrific world?

Then it hit him. Doc's lab contained notes from all decades back until the early forties. If that was the same here, Marty might be able to find the details about 'Biff-World' easily. Inspired, he got up and ran towards the place they were usually hidden. 'Cause they were private, Doc had stuffed them next to the old fireplace – and that was exact where Marty found them now. In book-size, five books from the 40s, 50s, 60s, 70s and 80s. Marty skipped the first one and opened the second one at the '1955' page and started reading.

Obviously, this world was very similar to his. Doc indeed reported of Marty's appearance at his doorstep in '55, and of his successful send back to the future. As he continued to read the 50s book he noticed very much notes about his young parents being closer and closer and about George publishing a small column in a magazine in December 1956 – Marty had to smile about that. Still, he couldn't find anything. He continued reading… and then, somewhere in late March of 1958, he found it.

_Thursday, March 27, 1958_

_I got quite a shock when I got home from the local supermarket today. I had there also seen George and Lorraine, and they seemed to be happy together. It is sure hard to think that it has been two and a half years already since I've last seen Marty. I sure remember him quite good. _

_When I came in one of the first things I noticed was the newspaper. I picked it up and, I must say, the headline did quite surprise me. It said 'Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races'. According to it, Biff Tannen won a million dollars at the horse tracks in Chicago yesterday. I was surprised, as Marty never mentioned Biff being a millionaire. This sure is strange. _

_I will have to force myself to do not to think about it, though. It's not really that important. The flux capacitor is more important, so I should continue my work on it. I still am not sure how it will create the flux dispersal energy, but I am getting ideas. Maybe by the end of the year I'll know how to make my time machine. _

_ELB. _

Marty gasped after he'd read the notes. Biff won a million bucks? How? He certainly hadn't in the world the teenager came from, and he was fairly sure that nothing that he left behind could cause Biff to win such a large amount of money. After all, the things that he had left behind had stayed with Doc… and most of the things had gone back with him 'cause Doc had said they had affected the future? So how could this have happened? Where had Biff received one million dollars from?

Not knowing what to decide, Marty scrolled through the pages all further into the book. There were small mentions of Biff winning more money, and getting on a cruise to all parts of the world. There was a small clipping of a January 20 1959 newspaper saying 'Biff Wins Again' and then a clipping of March 27, 1959 – one year and a day after Biff's big win which was labelled: 'Biff Tannen – The Luckiest Man On Earth'. After that, Marty found another, pretty important note. This one was labelled April 1, 1959… a date all too familiar for Marty.

_Wednesday, April 1, 1959_

_Today was George McFly's twenty-first birthday! Because I was the uncle of Calvin Klein I was allowed to come as well, and I am happy to report that Lorraine is still very much in love with George, however she keeps asking me about where Marty's gone, since it's been almost three-and-a-half years since they've last seen him. She even mentioned that he could simple write them. Of course they don't know that Marty can't do that, since he's twenty-six years from now. _

_But the main subject today was Biff's unbelievable winning streak. Well, I was not the only one who was surprised about it, or so it turned out. Everyone had been surprised at the fact that Biff actually managed to win four times in a row – if what they said is correct, the amount Biff won was after taxes 3.63 million dollars all together – but of course, no one has had the visit of a future boy to be confused about this. Of course, according to the general opinion, Biff can't have cheated, since that would require time travelling, which they think is impossible. If only it was… _

Marty sighed, as he closed the book, and wondered how it all could be possible. He tried to think it over. What all was in the DeLorean? What was in it, but was missing right now? He thought and thought, but couldn't think of anything that could help Biff win such a lot of money. What could have happened, then?

Marty scrolled through the last pages, as well as to the 'sixties' book, which mentioned Biff getting richer and richer, as well as progress on the time machine, which contained detailed diagrams Marty didn't understand one bit. Finally, Marty was caught by the first headline of the 'seventies' book: 'Non-BiffCo Group Started!' Curious, Marty started to read the 'article'.

_Thursday, January 1, 1970_

_Today we finally started the group formed against BiffCo Enterprises, with George and I being in charge of the entire operation. I am pretty glad I joined the group after all, I must say. Biff Tannen is becoming a larger treat to the people of Hill Valley with every passing day and he has to be stopped before he does even more damage to the citizens of our town, and the space-time continuum. Also, a positive thing is that when I was at the McFly house, I saw Marty again. _

_I can't believe how much he's grown since I last saw him, which was already a few months ago. Surely he's nothing like what he was in 1955 yet, being just one year, six months and twenty-two days old, but he's growing steadily. I guess the slow-down in the spurt that causes him to be stuck at five foot four will occur later on in his life. _

_I am now certain that Biff Tannen somehow stole the DeLorean in the future, probably in 1985 or later. Maybe he saw the original timeline's me and Marty leaving on a time trip, realized what the thing was – however I doubt he has the brains to do so – and got control of the machine, maybe he just broke in one night and wanted to steal my car, accidentally travelled through time with it and gave himself a sports book while he was at it. _

_George and I are getting close, now. I'm still doubting if I should let him know about time travel and so, but I am figuring I might as well do it. They also asked if they were invited to my birthday celebration of turning fifty on March 23rd…something new, since I never had a celebration like that for almost sixteen years, since my parents passed away. _

_I am so much looking forward to October 26th 1985. I know it's still fifteen years, nine months and twenty-five days away, but I'm so much looking forward to meeting up with Marty again. I wonder what he'll think of the changes that have been made in town, now with Biff rich. Also, there is a possibility that he might not show up at all, since the new timeline has been created which might as well include 'Local Marty' not going back in time at age seventeen. But if that was the case, wouldn't my memories about 1955 Marty have faded, since he never was there? I wonder… _

_Anyway, that'd be it for tonight. I have good wishes for the Non-BiffCo group, and I am certain that we'll be able to accomplish what we want – getting Biff out of here. That really will be my goal the next few years, aside from working harder on the flux capacitor. Once I'll finish my time machine, I'll go back to the past and see what's going wrong. It might be the only way to restore the right reality. _

Marty looked up in disbelief. What was this about Biff being rich? A 'Non-BiffCo-group'? Around January 1970, the Dad he knew had still been a spineless wimp who did nothing and let his wife provide the supplies… he didn't get to work at the company Biff was his supervisor on until the mid-seventies. Doc, at the time, had been different as well. Then what had happened to make town this way?

Determined to find something, Marty scanned through the next pages. There were few reports about the BiffCo-group growing, and of slight hope by the inventor that soon Hill Valley would be back the way it used to be in the early 1970s. After a few hundred pages, Marty came across a large headline in Autumn 1972, which said: 'DEFEATED!' Curious, Marty started to read again.

_Tuesday, September 26, 1972 – morning. _

_We lost! It's all over, now! Tonight, we finally planned our break-in at the Biff Tannen Palace, and it completely backfired. We had just reached the upper floor… no, let me start at the beginning. _

_At the start, it all went smoothly. The spy we got in BiffCo was able to break the door for us and let us in at 11PM sharp. After making the other guards surrender, we used the stairs to get up to the twelfth floor, where Biff lives. It was hard to get besides the guards at every floor, and some of us were even left behind to take care of them. Finally, George and I arrived at the twelfth floor at 11:37PM, with fourteen men behind us. _

_I first instructed them to head over to Biff's Office, and find the sports thing he has. I'd told George about time travel on the fifth, and he therefore knew we had to look for evidence that Biff had cheated with time, somehow. We went through all possible spots – nothing. We even did it so carefully that the clock, chiming 12am, terrified us as it went off. _

_At a few minutes past twelve, I finally realised where the book might be. Biff's got this large portrait of himself in his office, and I figured it might behind that. So I pulled the portrait away, and yes, there was a safe behind it. We tried all possible ways to open it, without noise, and as we finally had almost got the safe open, we heard a gun cocking. As we looked behind us, we were looking right into the faces of a well-armed gang: Match, 3-D and Skinhead, each with weapons that could kill thousand men from a hundred yards distance. _

_So we did the only thing we could rationally do – we fled. _

_Racing down the stairs, many men were shot. George even suggested surrendering, but I ignored his 'advice' knowing that if we'd surrender, we'd be most likely taken back up and killed by Biff himself. We had to move on. _

_As we reached the fifth floor, we only got three men left – George, me and another guy, who was apparently afraid of heights. Which was a problem, since we had to jump with a parachute that I'd instructed for this kind of cases, but carelessly had left on that floor. We jumped first, and I yelled to him he should go as well. Which he did – as Match shot him in the back, and he fell. Needless to say, he didn't survive it. _

_So it's over. George told me on our way back that 'Biff would get revenge for what we did' and that we should stop doing this, now. Maybe he's right and Biff is too strong for us. "But," I told him, "what do you suggest else – not fight back? If we'd do that, we'd allow him to kill even more citizens of our poor town." But George didn't listen, and got home depressed. I got depressed from it as well. _

_I do hope George will turn around, and realize that we can still beat Biff, but the hope is small. He seems really determined to think that we can't win anymore, and I don't really blame him. Today… yesterday was a bad day, which told us… or at least me… that if we'd ever want to defeat Biff, it'll be in the past, at the point the timeline skewed off into this alternate reality. Only the problem will be how to find out about how, where and when young Biff got his hands on whatever made him so incredibly rich and powerful? _

_ELB. _

Marty looked sad, as he finished reading. Too bad this plan to defeat Biff backfired, and cost so many innocent lives. He couldn't believe how cruel Tannen had become. Still curious, he scanned the pages to read more. But the next entry that caught his interest wasn't much better… instead, it was worse…

_Thursday, March 15, 1973_

_Today the worst thing that ever could happen to us happened. Biff got one strike and caused the entire group to be destroyed. The Non-BiffCo group is already in the process of disbanding as I am writing this. I still can't believe how evil Biff is and how this could've happened, but it did. Biff killed George McFly. _

_Today was the day George was supposed to get an award for his writings. He was talking about it the entire day yesterday, and I was happy for him… you don't get an award every day. So George went ahead this morning, and picked the award up. Afterwards, he was supposed to come by at my house to talk a little. But time passed and he didn't show up. At 1PM I finally called Lorraine, Marty's mother, who didn't know either. I felt depressed, as I got the feeling something bad had happened to my friend. _

_After dinner, Lorraine finally called at 7:15PM, being in a pool of tears. At a few minutes past five, a police officer had come to tell her George was found shot to death in the road next to the Lone Pine Mall. Four bullets were in his body, and although the officers had tried to get something out of him, he was already long gone when they found him – death had entered at 12:50 this afternoon. _

_I can't believe George is no more. He was one of the few friends that believed in me, in my time machine, since I believed in his science-fiction works. I'll miss him, especially since Marty is just four years old, and nine months and six days. _

_I am certain Biff shot George. He hated the guy, especially after what we did to him last September, and now I'm sure he'll try to get Lorraine to marry him. I certainly hope that never happens, but with their money-bringer dead, well, and Biff being so rich, I think that Lorraine will have to become Lorraine Tannen. Let's hope she'll have some common sense, though, and doesn't marry Biff, but I'm not giving her much chances. _

_Dr. Emmett L. Brown, on 03/15/1973 11:35PM. _

Marty stared away shocked. "No" he whispered, in complete disbelief at what he'd just read. "No. This can't be happening. Dad cannot be dead…" He sank down in tears as he saw the newspaper clipping next to it. It had a small picture of his father in it – who looked much better than Marty remembered him, by the way – and a bold black headline which read 'GEORGE McFLY MURDERED – Local Author Shot Dead'. The day was Friday, March 16, 1973.

The seventeen-year-old got out the clipping, closed the book and stuffed it back on the place it came from. Then, he headed back towards the bed, sat down on it, and continued to cry. _"It can't be" _he thought. _"I just can't have altered history that much so that my father is dead. What happened…" _

At that moment, the door bell rang. Alerted, Marty sat up in surprise. Who could that be? For one single moment he thought it was Doc. Then he shook his head… it couldn't be. In this kind of mess, Doc was sure not around anymore. For all he knew, he might be committed. Maybe that was what happened, too. After all, Biff hated the inventor, and since the guy was practically the only one to be able to stop him – well, until now – Marty was certain that Biff would be more comfortable if Doc was put away forever.

Another rang. This time, Marty got up from the bed, and headed towards the door. Even if it wasn't Doc, he could at least have a peek through the door window and see who it was, then. It might be Biff or his goons – it might be somebody good. As long as he kept the door closed, he'd be safe, and could easily watch through the window who on earth was coming to the Brown's mansion at… Marty checked his clock… 11am.

Getting all his courage together, Marty walked off towards the door, still puzzled and confused. As he peeked through the window, he saw a man standing in front of it with an envelope. _"Who can that be?" _he thought to himself. It obviously wasn't Doc…the inventor looked way different. This man was smaller, and relatively fat… something that surprised Marty. The only people he'd seen in this horrifying world so far, had been really slim… obviously through lack of food that wasn't nuclear-poisoned. Sighing, he opened the door, wondering who it was. The person did look rather innocent, though…

"Martin Seamus McFly, adopted Tannen?" the man asked. Marty made a face at the 'adopted Tannen' part, although he could've known that. _"Biff wanted Mom since High School"_ he thought. _"In a nightmarish world where he's rich, shouldn't it be logical that he's married Mom? Granted, adopting me doesn't really fit into the picture…" _A little weary, he nodded. The man's face brightened. "I got a letter for you" he said, in a matter-of-fact speaking manner. "It's from crazy Doc Brown. He said you'd pay twenty bucks for it."

Marty could've jumped into the air with joy. Grabbing his wallet and getting out some money – 1950s money, since that was the only thing he had on him, having recently returned from that year – handed it over, and grabbed the letter. "Thanks" he said to the man, closing the door and running off into the living room, filled up with curiosity and happiness. Quickly opening the letter, he saw it read:

_Dear Marty, _

_If my estimations of the walking speed the deliverer of this note will have are correct, you should receive this letter around 11:00 AM, which is approximately nine hours and twenty-five minutes after you arrived back from 1955. _

_First let me assure you that I'm alive, not being shot by terrorists, but instead committed into the local mental asylum. I planned the last two years for your return to the present, since it was my only way of getting out of here, or so I figured. _

_If you haven't yet figured out what I mean with 'here', it's the local asylum. Biff had me committed there in May of '83, after I was convicted for being the murderer of your father (it's a long story, but believe me, Biff has enough control over the government to do so). _

_Anyway, I want you to go over here this afternoon (visiting times is between 3 and 4 PM) and come and visit me. I wish I could write more, but my paper is filled and I had already trouble getting this much writing material, let alone more. _

_Now I will complete this letter. Please respect my wishes and do as I said. You've been my only hope in the past almost two-and-a-half year… come true to that. _

_Your friend in time, _

_(Dr.) Emmett L. Brown, Hill Valley Mental Asylum, 9:55am, October 26th, 1985-A (I'll explain that later). _

Marty stopped reading with a look of pure anger. How… how did Biff _dare _to accuse Doc of killing George! According to the paper, they were really close in this reality, closer than they were in his… maybe another of those changes. Marty went back to the book, pulled out the '1980s' one, and scanned back to the few entries before Doc's lock-up in the asylum, which was according to the letter in May 1983… wasn't that around the time Doc had won that award for his theories? Shrugging it off, Marty started to read the entries. They told him that Doc had, according to Biff, felt hatred against George because the writer did not want to work on the Non-BiffCo group anymore, and shot him on that March afternoon. Doc had been sent to jail on Biff's forty-sixth birthday, but was released three weeks later due to no evidence. On May 10th, however, the articles stopped… Marty guessed that was the day Doc was committed, or either sent to jail again. On May 20th, they resumed, with the note that '_Biff declared on the 17th he wants me in the asylum, since I'm apparently insane', _and one that he would be locked up at the 22nd… _'officially, since the police has surrounded my house since Thursday evening'. _Then, the entries stopped for good. Marty assumed that Doc was committed on that day… ironically the day he got the award, he now remembered. It would've been funny hadn't it been so sad.

Sitting down, Marty sighed. Crying and hissing angrily wasn't going to help. He had to actually do something or he would be still in this awful twisted world a year from now. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 11:15am. He then smiled for the first time in quite a while. "3 to 4PM, huh?" he whistled, smiling a little. "Don't worry Doc. I'll be there. I'll get you out of there, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do in my life. I don't _care _if Biff attacks me then, I honestly don't care." He got a trembled look in his eyes. "I just want my friend back."

He then sat down, on the bed, and waited anxiously for the time to come that he would see his friend back. Honestly said, he couldn't wait for that to happen. And then…

Marty grinned a little, as he thought of getting out of this stupid hellhole. He'd only spend a few hours here, and it already was creepy to him. He shivered, as he thought of Doc, who actually had to live through the making of Hell Valley – Biff's world. And hadn't be able to do anything to stop it, not knowing that he should, until it was far too late.

The teen started to wonder where he himself was, now. Hell Valley Marty McFly had apparently been adopted by Biff Tannen – a thought that made the normal Marty feel like throwing up – but further he didn't know anything about his other self's life. _I hope I'm fine. Maybe we should talk about that this afternoon. I want to rescue him… me, as well. I wouldn't be happy to return home knowing that he's gonna spend the rest of his days in this, this hell. _

Smiling slightly with hope, Marty went to sleep, having managed to set one of Doc's old clocks to go off at 2:00PM, giving him enough time to track down the asylum in this reality, if it had been moved. Life would be better, once they'd get back. Back in time, back to the past, back to restore everything Biff did. Marty didn't know what Biff had done to make himself so rich, except that it had something to do with sports, but they would stop it somehow. They had to.

The future and the present depended on it.


	4. Visit From A Friend

**Author's Note: **New chapter. Michael J. Fox appears in this chapter, because I know Bttf 4444, the person who reviews my stories the most, likes him. From here, I hope you like the in-jokes, Bttf 4444. Everyone please review.

**Chapter Four**

**Saturday, October 26, 1985  
03:12 PM  
Hill Valley Mental Asylum  
Hill Valley, California**

Doc sighed, as he looked at the clock. It was three-twelve now already, while he'd instructed for Marty to come and see him between three and four. It was obvious, even for him, the letter hadn't reached the teenager. Or worse, the kid wasn't even there.

The ex-inventor looked up at the clock, and watched it tick to 3:13. Surely he could've expected this. There was simply a too slight chance that the kid had escaped the ripple effect. The DeLorean had been erased somewhere on it's route. The Marty he had met in '55 didn't exist anymore, was faded somehow by the merciless powers of the space-time continuum. Sitting down, he closed his eyes. This sure was one hell of a day, hell being the proper description. After all, they were in Hell Valley… even the sign of the town's entry read so, sarcastically. Doc sighed – it was the unfortunate truth, after all. Hill Valley was Hell Valley since the seventies, when Biff started to go on his killing spree.

Sitting down, he sighed. Better go to sleep now… there was no other manner to waste an ordinary day. Closing his eyes, he failed to hear the door squeaking as someone entered through it. A shadow fell over his back, and a voice asked, as soft as possible: "Doc?"

Doc immediately turned around, and looked at his friend in disbelief. "Marty!" he exclaimed, hugging the teenager. "Marty, I'm so glad you're here – I am…" He had a loss of words what to say now. "Marty, it's so good to see you! I can't believe you're actually here. I had expected you to be vanished of some sort, since the ripple effect…"

"Calm down, Doc" Marty said, firmly, partly because he didn't understand a thing from what the inventor was saying. "I did manage to get inside, since I'm apparently Biff's stepchild here," he made a face at saying that, and Doc couldn't blame him, "and therefore they accepted me getting in. I did have to make up some story up about getting orders from my father," another disgusted look, "to examine you. The attendant believed that… but didn't let me go after she said up a dozen bad words about you." He sat down, concerned. "Do they do that more often?"

"All the time is the correct interpretation, Marty" Doc said, sadly. "They abuse me. Make me feel like a complete nobody who everyone hates… they just know how to make me sad. And the worst thing is, they actually pretend to believe it's good for me. And then I'm not talking about all the speeches I've heard about how much beautiful things Biff did to the town, and the rising economy that his casino has caused…" He snorted. "The only thing that the casino caused was druggies, alcoholics, and gang wars. Hill Valley has become the breeding ground for all kind of corruption, from gangs shooting innocents to alcoholics robbing the houses. Every week there are a few persons murdered… but don't think the police does anything about it. They just side with Biff, they disgusting creatures."

"What did you just say?" Marty asked, coming up with an idea.

"I said the police just side with Biff" Doc said, a little uncertain. What was his friend up to? "Marty, you can't beat the police…"

"I'm not talking about that" Marty corrected. "If Hill Valley is really this much crime-ridden, I guess the police might be shot sometime theirselves… right?"

"Yeah" Doc said, nervously. "So? That's not our business." He wondered why Marty cared for that particular fact. It wasn't like it meant something major that could help them get out of this horrifying world.

"It is our business" Marty said. "If we can somehow get the uniform off a dead police officer, I could pretend to have orders from Biff to take you somewhere else. They'd go for that, especially if I could pretend to have some kind of ID… we might be able to pull that off, right?"

"I suppose so" Doc said. "It'd have to be on a quiet night… how about this Thursday? It's Halloween then, and some of the other locked-ups have talked about a grand re-opening of a part of Biff's casino, that night. Everyone is going there. There won't be many people in here who we have to lie to about your true identity. Do you think you could manage to get preparations for such a stunt within five days?"

"Yeah" Marty nodded, now smiling. "Don't worry Doc – I'll get you out of here somehow!" As something else occurred to him, he added: "Say, Doc, how did Hill Valley come to be like this? It's not what I'm used to where I come from. Back there, Biff is poor and you are free and Dad's…" He felt like he was going to cry. "Dad is alive. He's not shot, not killed, but alive. Alive." He sobbed loudly, so loud that Doc feared that the hospital's inhabitants were going to complain about the noise any time soon, and that his friend was going to be taken out before the inventor got the chance to complain anything.

"It's okay, Marty" Doc said, patting him. "We'll get me out of here and fix this. You've got the time machine, right? All we have to do is find out how Biff got the almanac and find it, maybe even go back to the day he first used it."

"Almanac?" Marty sniffed. "What almanac?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know yet" Doc said, smiling with understanding. "Well, after your father was murdered…" another loud sob from Marty "… I tried to find out what had gone wrong. It took me quite a few months, though, since I was busy with the flux capacitor. Then, on the morning after your mother married Biff, it was a Saturday if I remember well, I finally found what I was looking for."

"What was it then?" Marty said, now stopping to be sad for a moment. "What was this 'almanac'?" He felt suddenly really curious what this 'almanac' might be. It did sound like something that make Biff rich, though, since it would naturally contain sports.

"I was looking at the newspaper about Biff's first win," Doc continued, "as I spotted something in Biff's back pocket. I picked my magnifying glass, and found out that it was a book, which said: 'Gray's Sports Almanac, 1950-2000'. Immediately, I realized that had to be it."

"Two-thousand?" Marty exclaimed, shocked. "But how can that be? I mean, I and the DeLorean came from 1985, right?" He felt really confused, and didn't know what to decide, now. How could Doc… the Doc from his reality, that was… have packed this 'almanac' while it did never get printed at all? Looking up at Doc, he repeated, feeling clueless about the whole matter, once again: "How could that be?"

"You're right about the DeLorean coming from 1985," Doc nodded, "and that was when I realized that the winnings Biff made were not caused by you at all, they were caused by somebody, most likely Biff Tannen himself from some point after the year 2000 either building a time machine – which I doubt he's smart enough for – or stealing the machine away from our future selves."

"Heavy" Marty groaned. "I don't really understand it all, Doc. Maybe you can explain? In _English_, I mean, not science talk?"

"I'm sorry, Marty" Doc said, apologizing. "But I just don't have anything on hand, and it'll be easier to explain once we're free. Just remind that the almanac probably came from the future version of Biff Tannen, from after 2000. And we have to go back to the fifties in order to get the sports almanac away from Biff. Once we're done with that, we'd better burn it, by the way – it's not worth the risk to keep it."

"Too bad," Marty said, "since I would've liked to use it myself. But on the other hand, seeing how much harm Biff has done to the world since he had the sports book – it might as well be better that way. We really have to burn the almanac once we go back to … whenever Biff got that book… or our future isn't restored, right?" He didn't understand all what Doc said, but this made some sense to him.

"Correct" Doc said. "Actually, I think that taking the almanac to the present will qualify in the original timeline to be back, or better, a slightly modified version of the timeline you created by heading back to 1955, by messing up your parents' courtship. Once we return back to the present, we'll finally know what that timeline is like." He then got a thought. "Wait – we can't do that. There is a chance that we would stop to exist when we replace the timeline, or at least within a certain limit as we've reached the normal '85… I should really check this out. It's interesting. Too bad I don't have enough experience on time travel yet. It would really be interesting."

"Doc, quit the 'interesting' part" Marty complained. "This is not just a frigging experiment… it's our lives! Dad's life! This is making Hill Valley back the way it was instead of this hellhole we're living in right now!" He sighed. "This world is absolutely terrifying, Doc. I just wanna go home… are you sure we can't restore the timeline and stay intact?"

"I'm not certain, I told you" Doc said, sighing. "I don't have that much experience with time travel, except for building the parts and getting a look at the interior of your version of the time vehicle. For all we know, your time machine might erase due the ripple effect, since it's not supposed to exist in this timeline. We just have no way of knowing when it'll catch up with it… or you, for that matter."

"What do you mean, Doc?" Marty said, gulping. This did _not_ sound good… but what could he expect in a world like this?

"You are not supposed to be here" Doc explained. "You're supposed to be in Switzerland, at some boarding school Biff sent you to last year… if I remember correctly what I heard some other patients tell me. The other, local you is the one who grew up in this reality, was born to _this _George and Lorraine, and had his father being killed at age five, therefore causing him to spend the rest of his life at schools Biff, his stepfather, selected for him to go to. Marty, your other self never met me again since he first went to a Swiss school… which was over eleven years ago. But, if he didn't meet me, and I didn't build a time machine, how could he go back in time? He couldn't. So he's still here." Doc paused, obviously tired from talking so much. "But if he's here, how can you be? That's what I call the ripple effect, the same thing that would let us fade eventually if we'd move into the non-Biff-ruled reality. I don't know if it catches up with human beings faster or not as fast as with objects like the DeLorean, but the thing I do know that, slow effect or fast effect, we have to get the time machine to be built fast. Even if you wouldn't get erased, and somehow could co-exist with your other self, we don't want to spend time in this version of the world any more than necessary, right?"

"Yeah, you're the Doc, Doc" Marty said, making the older scientist chuckle. Looking at the clock, he added: "It's three-fifty-five… I better get going, or these idiots will be throwing me out." He shivered. "I guess I'll be back here tomorrow at the same time, right?"

"I'd like you to, yes" Doc nodded. "There should be some money in my safe… the combination is 11-12-55 by the way… that should be able to provide you to buy lunch at the Biff's Chicken Paradise next to the garage. It's pretty judgemental against me and is owned by BiffCo, but at least it serves food, even if the quality isn't that good… but you won't find much better in the rest of town. See you tomorrow then… Future Boy." He snickered.

"See you tomorrow, alternate scientist" Marty quipped back. He chuckled, exiting Doc's room. "See you tomorrow." Doc listened on as the teen's footsteps faded and he had apparently left the floor.

The inventor sighed afterwards. It had been pretty good to see Marty again, after thirty… or was it eleven… years. The teenager had been a nice companion for those forty minutes, and he was looking forward to tomorrow again. And then the twenty-eight, the twenty-ninth, the thirtieth, and finally Halloween, the day he was finally going to get out of this mental asylum… he smiled with faint hope at the thought of it.

_See you in the future, Marty,_ Doc thought, happily. _See you tomorrow. _

Lying on his bed, he then dozed off, happily thinking of what the next day might bring. Hopefully, Marty would visit again, and talk to him, and then Thursday they would finally bust him out. Doc started to think about what they would do. Collect his stuff from the garage, that was the obvious, and then flee Hill Valley. It was too dangerous here. Maybe a few miles out of town would be good… somewhere between Hill and Grass Valley. The last time he was there, a hiding place was around which would be perfect to plan a return to the past from. Smiling, Doc closed his eyes to go to sleep.

While dozing off, there was one thing the inventor wondered about, though… what would've happened to Marty's local counterpart? Where would he be… around October 26th, 1985A?

oooooooo

"Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! Tell me this letter's a fake!"

The teacher sighed, glancing at his student. "I'm sorry, Marty" he said, sadly. "It's not a fake. It was signed by Biff himself, and everything indicates that it's come directly from the U.S. I'm afraid this letter is the truth, Marty…"

"It can't be" Marty McFly groaned, staring at the letter Biff sent him from Hill Valley, America, telling him to come back to Hill Valley. "Just as I'm getting used to my life in Switzerland again, Biff sends me a letter and tells me to come back to town! Maybe he knew, on the same way that he knew the winners of those sports, that I was just being happy and wanted to prevent it… that's how evil he is, y'know."

"I know Biff, Marty" the teacher sighed. "And I know he wouldn't care if you'd get unhappy… he hates you with a passion, right?" Marty nodded. "And that all because you happen to resemble someone who stood up to him during High School." He sympathetically patted the teenager on the back. "I know… life is hard. Even when living in Switzerland, where it's safer than in America, let alone Hill Valley."

"Right" Marty said, sighing and getting up. "If you'll excuse me now… I gotta tell the band."

Marty McFly was the founder of a band which contained members from the boarding school in Bern, Switzerland, and enjoyed playing with them. It distracted him from Biff and from other things that bothered him in his daily life. At least he didn't come home too often, so he could continue to practice very much. But now, Biff had invited him to the grand re-opening of the first floor of the Pleasure Paradise… and knowing his stepfather, Marty could sense Biff wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Sighing, he walked up the stairs that led towards the room he and his band had been practicing up until the moment he'd walked away for a minute to go to the bathroom, and when he had come out had been presented with the horrifying letter. Being in thoughts, he didn't notice where he was going until it was too late, and he'd bumped into somebody hurrying the other way. Somebody who looked _exactly_ like him.

"Michael" Marty said, smiling. "Nice to see you again. What are you going to do, still hoping to get a role in a Swiss movie? You've been trying that for a few years, now, but it hasn't worked. Why don't you give up?"

"Hey, I'm not asking you why you don't give up your dreams of being a rock and roll star, with Biff having all that power and the easy ability to prevent that from every happening" Michael chuckled. "That's why I'm not giving up my dream either. Because there's still hope, hope for a better future." He smiled, looking into the air dreamy. "And then I'll be the biggest actor in America's history. One who'll act in a famous movie, one good enough to make two sequels from, to become a famous blockbuster… something about… travelling through time…"

"You expect me to believe that?" Marty laughed. "You're just like your adoptive father, Mr. Lloyd. He's always talking about being an actor too, however he's more shy than you are about it. That reminds me… tell him I said hi, okay?" As Michael nodded, Marty continued to make his way towards the band, watching as his look-alike walked further into the other direction.

As he was walking on the stairs, he started to think of his life, and of the opening Biff wanted him to attend. Now he'd probably have to buy a ticket from his own money – Biff never sent him something, figuring the teen 'would sort it out himself, and I'm not wasting perfectly good dough on that', and try to get an airplane for the morning of October 31st. At least the clocks ran behind nine hours in California… that was a positive side, since it saved some time and could even cause him to leave on the 31st, but arrive on the thirtieth. He really hoped he wouldn't be late, since Biff would really abuse him if he was.

Telling himself to just 'shut up', he walked on. But the thoughts remained nagging. Going back to Hill Valley always reminded him of his childhood, before his father had been shot. Granted, he didn't remember that much since he'd been four, going on five at the time his father had been shot, or like Dr. Brown would've said: four years, nine months and six days.

Dr. Brown…

Marty remembered that face from his childhood with small clarity – he could barely remember the man's face, except for the fact that he was looking wild and eccentric – but he was one of his father's closest friends and allies in the fight they put against Biff in the early seventies. Doctor Brown had been an inventor in his early-fifties at the time, which meant that he had to be in his mid-sixties now if he was still alive. Which he was most likely – Marty now remembered having read an article about the man being committed just two-and-a-half years ago. And Biff talked about him sometimes, going on that the scientist was a 'crazy, wild-eyed nutcase'. Marty snorted; if there was anyone who deserved that description, it was Biff Tannen himself, judging from the way the billionaire had changed Hill Valley to a living hell in the past two decades.

Shrugging the thoughts away from him, he walked into the door that gave entry to the so-called 'music-room'. Inside were the members of the 'Freedoms': his band, named after what they all stood for: freedom, hope for a non-Biff-controlled world in which everyone wouldn't be limited to do what they wanted to because of Biff's power over the world. A world in which Nixon didn't rule anymore, and Biff's Pleasure Paradise would be destructed again. Marty smiled, realizing the thing they actually most wanted was no control from Biff in the first place. George McFly still being alive, as well as all the other persons that most likely were killed by either Biff's hand or by his lackeys and other people working for him. But that was unfortunately impossible, Marty smirked. After all, time travel only existed in books and movies, like the 'trilogy' Mike desperately wanted to star in, or as in his Dad's sci-fi stories he'd written before his dead. Marty would have to face this world as it was.

"Marty, where have you been!" one of the gang members, Carlo, said. "Were you caught by Biff?" He was an Italian who'd fled to Switzerland in 1982, and spoke with a rather obvious accent. He was soon afraid, and had often terrifying nightmares about Biff jailing them one day and killing them on the most violent manner he could think of. Marty and the others always accused his dreams of being nonsense, but still, they were friends.

"If I was caught by Biff, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Marty stated back, smiling. As his smile darkened, he added: "But there was a good reason for me to stay away… or actually, a bad reason, if you take 'good' and 'bad' literally. Biff wants me to come over to Europe for the re-opening of the Pleasure Paradise."

For a few minutes, the others were dumbfounded. Then, the leader – John, from England – shook his head. "Don't go" he spoke softly. "You really shouldn't go. If you'd go – well, Biff certainly invites you since he's got something bad out for you. You're safer in Switzerland. And besides, the band can't miss you."

"But what if Biff sends somebody after Marty?" Carlo said, scared. "What if he sends a spy here, who manages to kidnap Marty? He could get killed!" The Italian stared at his friend, obviously already imagining the musician's death by Biff's hand.

"He could get killed if he goes as well" a third band member, William from the Netherlands, said. "I'm not sure what he should do. But one thing is for certain – Marty will _really_ anger Biff if he doesn't go back."

"You got a point there, Will" Marty nodded. "Maybe I should go after all. If everything works out, I'll be back the next day." He smiled. "Well, I guess we should go on, shouldn't we?"

The others all grinned, as the band went back to their music. Marty really enjoyed the sound of it, and hoped that the days that would pass until they reached the fateful day he was going back home to Hill Valley would go as slow as possible. Life wasn't that bad sometimes… but that was only when he wasn't under the power and control of one Biff H. Tannen. And that was what he was going to be real soon. Sighing, Marty concentrated on his playing. Biff would come later… first, he had a song to make.


	5. My Other Self?

**Author's Note: **Here we are, again: next chapter. It's a little longer than last time, but I hope you'll all like it, anyway. Please review my story.

**Disclaimer: Haven't I already told you I don't own Back to the Future? Well, if I haven't, I'm telling you right now, so why don't the persons who think I own BTTF make like trees and get out of here. Er... leave, I mean. **

**Chapter Five**

**Wednesday, October 30, 1985  
11:22 PM  
Cliff Tannen Airport  
Hill Valley, California**

_I hate airplane delays. _

Martin McFly sighed as the airplane finally, after more than two hours flying and letting it's clients wait for the plane to actually start, settled down on the vast ground of the Cliff Tannen Airport, named after his stupid half-brother, Cliff – why somebody would want to name an airport after the idiot went by him completely – and taxied to the end of the way. Bracing himself in his seat, Marty waited for the plane to skid to a stop while taking a look at his wristwatch. It was set on 8:22am, something that confused Marty greatly – after all, it was pitch black outside – until he reminded himself of the fact that he was on America's West Coast, now. After setting the clock back nine hours, therefore also reducing the day from October 31st to the 30th, he glanced around the lane.

"The plane has landed at the Cliff Tannen Airport," an announcer then started to tell, "on Wednesday, October 30th, 1985, at 11:23 PM, in Hill Valley, California, United States of America. Please keep your seatbelts on once I will tell you it's safe to get out." Marty wondered why the announcer bothered to tell the exact time, but instead continued to stare out of the window. Not that there was anything nice to see, due Biff screwing up the atmosphere with BiffCo's power plant dumping nuclear waste, but at least it was better than staring at his grumpy co-passengers all the time.

As he exited the plane a few minutes later, he could not believe how much rundown the surroundings looked. After accidentally causing a fire on his boarding school in September '84, which caused him to have to return home temporary and Biff to abuse him until he was sent back again in early October, he hadn't visited Hill Valley anymore. Now it had been over a year, and town looked far, far worse. The nuclear smoke had increased, causing Marty to inhale mostly smog instead of air, and to feel faint – he couldn't believe how the citizens of town kept up with it. Still, moving was impossible, as the borders were closed. Biff could practically abuse everybody in town by letting all the smog go into the air. The young teenager's hatred against his stepfather increased once again, and he really felt like there was no way to get out of this hell but to, somehow, let somebody shoot Biff. He then slapped himself, realizing he wouldn't be able to shoot somebody in cold blood like that. He really was weak.

Not having enough money to rent a cab, Marty decided to go to the Paradise on foot. It wasn't too far, luckily, just a mile and a half, and around 11:50 Marty could make out the top of the Paradise already, just a small distance away now. Mentally calculating that he had to hurry if he wanted to reach his stepfather's hotel at midnight, he headed on… until he heard some movement behind him. Confused, he looked ahead in the direction of the noise – and opened his eyes wide at what he saw.

Skateboarding away from the Pleasure Paradise with a steady but slow speed was none other than _himself. _Not just somebody who looked like him, like his friend from Canada, Michael. This person looked the spitting image of him, was even wearing identical clothes. The resemblance was simply unnerving, even for somebody who, being Biff's stepson was ;used to crazy things… after all, Biff was sort of insane. The evil kind of insane, that was, torturing people all around town into selling their houses in order to built another power plant for his company, BiffCo.

Mouth opened wide, Marty watched his counterpart head up to him, skate past him – then screech to a halt as the other teenager realized what he'd seen. "Holy-" the other figure started, unable to keep his eyes of Marty. "You're me!" He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, no doubt you are. I wonder what Doc would say about this… this is heavy."

"I don't weigh that much" Marty said, still looking at his other self in disbelief. "But-whoa." He chuckled. "I can't believe this. I really can't. How can you be me – if I'm me?" He wondered if he was actually making sense to himself now, but he couldn't help it. Seeing yourself in the flesh was weird, no doubt. And who was 'Doc'? "Uh, is that Doc you're talking about, by any chance, Dr. Emmett Brown?" he asked, still a little uncomfortable around a person who looked just like him. Wondering why he wasn't addressing another issue, he added: "And what's your name, by the way? Mine is Marty… Marty McFly… or Tannen, but that's just 'cause Biff adopted me, unofficially." He smirked. "So, what's yours?"

"Marty McFly, as well" the second Marty nodded. "So, I gather you must be my local counterpart? I thought you lived in Switzerland."

Marty frowned at the last line. "Local counterpart?" he repeated. "I don't think I get what you mean, um, Marty Two."

Marty Two smiled at his nickname. "It's a little hard to explain" he admitted. "But I'll try anyway. From what you said a few minutes ago, I guess you know Dr. Brown, right?"

Marty One nodded. "Yeah. He was with my Dad, George, in the resistance against Biff and BiffCo Industries… at least, he was before he died." The teenager felt like crying. "I never got to know him too well, but he was my father, y'know. My Dad… and now he's gone."

"I know how it feels, somehow" Marty Two said, patting Marty One. It felt weird, but he still felt like he had to do it. "You know, you're not the only one who feels sad. Actually, the fact that he's gone is new to me… he'd been alive for me up until the twenty-sixth." He sighed. "Granted, my life wasn't the best until then, but at least Dad was still alive."

Marty One felt really confused, now. "Who are you, anyway?" he asked, curiously somehow. "I mean… you look just like me." Suddenly scared, he added: "Do you work for Biff? My stepfather, I mean?"

"No, no, no" Marty Two assured his local counterpart. "And as for my identity – I don't know if you're going to believe me if I tell you, and all honestly said I don't know how to tell it either but… I'm a time traveller."

"Sure" Marty One said, sarcastically rolling his eyes. Like he'd believe that.

"It's true" Marty Two insisted, staring at Marty One firmly. "How do you explain me looking just like you, then? I am you – the you from another reality. A reality in which Biff is poor, your father – my father – is still alive, Mom is not married to Biff, and Doc-tor Brown and I, er, you are best friends since 1975."

"You expect me to believe that?" Marty One asked. His head felt dizzy. "I can't believe it. Time travel is impossible, it cannot be the truth. Time travel can't be reality, it's a fake story, it's…"

"It's the truth" Marty Two said firmly. "I am you. And you are me. We're one and the same person, just grown up in different childhoods, if I understand what Doc told me about you correctly." He grabbed a note from his pocket, and a pencil, and started to scribble something on it. "Here" he said, handing it over to Marty One. "Tell me this isn't your handwriting and I'll stop nagging you."

Marty One looked at the paper. On it was written in large letters 'November 12th, 1955, ten-o-four P.M.' The date didn't say much to Marty One – he knew it was the date the clock in the clock tower was struck by lightning, thirty years ago, but who cared for that when the thing had been replaced by a new clock? But the handwriting… the handwriting was indeed his own. Marty One stared at it in disbelief for a few seconds, then looked back at the smirking Marty Two, who still looked just like he himself did. "You're me" he managed to stutter, dumb-founded. "This is weird. You are – you are me. You're telling the truth." He shook his head. "It can't be true, but it is. I – I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing" Marty Two simply stated, smiling. Marty One frowned at him, still uneasy. This was too strange to say anything about.

The two Marty's had a quiet walk to the Brown's garage. As they arrived, Marty Two opened the door and led his counterpart in. The mess was cleaned up a bit, now, but it still looked weird. "Whoa" Marty One managed to utter. "You live in Doctor Brown's garage?"

"Yeah" Marty Two nodded. "We're likely going to leave town at, say, 12:30am tomorrow, though – after I'll bust him out. We've been planning that ever since I arrived here, Saturday morning at one-twenty-four A.M."

"Where were you before then?" Marty One asked, curious about that part of his other self's history. Marty Two simply shrugged. "1955" he stated, smiling. "November 1955. You know, the day I came back to the present was also the day Doctor Brown unveiled the time machine to me in the other reality."

"I'd say you have an interesting story to tell" Marty One said, sitting down on a chair. As Marty Two sat next to him, he added: "So, Marty the Second, what's your life like?"

Marty Two laughed at his new nickname, then started telling the story of his life. About being born to wimpy versions of George and Lorraine, and having spent seventeen years with them. About Jennifer, his girlfriend, something that really surprised Marty One; although the Alternate teenager had some girls who were friendly with him, he never had really considered one of them his girlfriend; and about Temporal Experiment No. One, and about Doc sending Einstein one minute into the future.

"I was totally astonished when it happened" Marty Two told his other self. "I mean, hey, time travel! I couldn't believe it, like you, but I'd seen Einie vanish for my own eyes so I had to. The minute afterwards, 1:21am, Einstein reappeared and Doc started to load plutonium for his trip to the future – 25 years into the future, as he said it himself."

"So Doctor Brown went to the year 2010?" Marty One guessed. His counterpart shook his head. "No. Just as Doc realized he'd forgotten the second case of plutonium, without which he couldn't get back, some weird Lybian terrorists showed up. They shot Doc, and while chasing me, I headed back in time to '55, since Doc had set that day – November 5th – on the time circuits to show me when he came up with the flux capacitor…"

The story raged on, to include the secret identity mysterious 'Calvin Martin Klein' Marty One had been wondering about ever since his mother told him the story, and was stunned to hear his counterpart had dated Lorraine – "and trust me, it was not pleasant!" – and had encouraged George McFly to stand up for himself, something that had never happened before. Then Marty told the tale of his exciting return to the Eighties, and then immediately discovering that someone had gone haywire in a major way, as Biff was in control of Hill Valley. Then the tale went further about Marty going towards the institute after the letter from Doc, their plan that had started that same afternoon, and then finally, Marty Two watching the DeLorean erase from existence in front of him the night afterwards, at 1:24am on Sunday, October 27th, 1985… "It was really scary. Wouldn't want to go through that ever again in my life. And I thought that me erasing myself was weird enough in '55… but that's not as weird as the only thing that can help you vanish into thin air, without a way to turn it back to normal."

Marty One immediately agreed to help Doc get out of the institute once the story was finished, and they started to discuss their plans for the next day. Marty One was able to provide his counterpart with some more info about the world he was in now, and the rules that had to be followed. Once they were done, Marty One realized another thing – the reason he had originally came here for.

"Marty, um, Marty Two," he said, hastily, "I can't go tomorrow night! Biff ordered me to be at the party… I can't just not come. You told me that you've had nightmares of Biff beating you the past few days because of what you've seen. What do you think that I fear of him, having grown up with him as my stepfather?" He shivered. "Biff hates it when somebody doesn't obey his orders, especially when it's me. I can't come."

"We'll think of something" Marty Two said, smiling at his counterpart. He started to walk around through the room. "Let's see, the event starts at nine P.M. As for the break-in, it'll be started at around eleven… after 11 the chance is, according to Doc, unlikely the other attendants in the asylum will get there. Now we just have to get another uniform, another ID… and another proper disguise… we don't want to get into trouble… and then start to plan for tonight."

"Yeah" Marty One nodded, still feeling a bit nervous. "So I can stay at the casino until eleven?"

"Make that ten-forty-five" Marty Two corrected. "I'll pick you up at the entry – fake some sickness and tell Biff or anyone who asks that you have to get outside to enjoy the fresh air… not that there is many of that here… and they'll believe you. After I've picked you up, you can change into some nice clothes, and then we can go rescue Doc. We'll be out of town in about…" he checked the clock, which said 1:35am, "twenty-three hours from now."

"Well, you're the me, me" Marty One said, now also grinning. "Okay. Now, where am I going to sleep tonight?" He was surprised how quick he'd managed to adjust in the hour the other version of himself had told his story. "You got the bed… or do you want me to get back to the Pleasure Paradise?" he added, rather uncomfortably. That idea did not really appeal to him.

"Naa" Marty Two grinned. "You think I'd do that to another version of the person who's, well, me? Doc has a spare bed in the back somewhere… at least, he has where I'm from, and I haven't searched _this_ garage to the fullest yet… you can sleep on that. Just a sec." He walked towards the back, and, after a few minutes, pulled out a large mattress. "I'm sorry," he announced, as he entered the room. "This was the best I could find. Probably due Biff ruling town somehow that thing's been altered. He did have a complete bed in the world I came from, though."

Marty One observed the mattress. It fit completely with what he remembered from Doctor Brown, back in the early seventies – pieces of inventions, pieces of tools accidentally put through it, even a slip sticking out of the back what appeared to be a note as the teenager pulled it out. For a few moments, the seventeen-year-old thought the mattress was going to fall apart as he went to lie on it, but he was surprised to find it to be soft and comfy, and, most importantly, intact. "It'll do" he said, getting up again. Then rubbing his back from where the metal pieces had been, he added: "That is, if we can clean up the whole thing first. I don't really wanna lie on a piece of metal, worrying that with one wrong move, it'll smash through my back." He smiled uncomfortably.

"Of course" Marty Two nodded, immediately starting with the work. "I wouldn't sleep comfortable on something like that myself." Chuckling quietly, he added: "Well, that's pretty naturally – since I am you."

Marty One nodded, and the two Marty's started to pull out the tool-parts and other junk out of the mattress. It took them quite a while, since some of them weren't able to get free too easy, and Marty Two actually had to pull on them hard to get them out, and once even had to use a pair of scissors to get rid of it. After almost thirty minutes, both Marty's examined the mattress once again, and then both declared it ready to be used. "Good night" Marty Two told his other self before heading into the main bedroom in the garage.

"Night" Marty One whispered after him, still a little uneasy with being around himself, and sleeping in Doctor Brown's old garage. But the thought of seeing his Dad's friend again after over eleven years kept him in the old building. _"Just wait" _Marty One told himself. _"At least he _is_ me, so I'm pretty certain I can trust him. After all, I wouldn't do any harm to myself, would I? _

But then still, Marty had seen some movies when Biff wanted him to watch them that was about persons who looked really good, but after everything turned out to be bad. Could it be…

"That's a movie" Marty One told himself, firmly. "And if… Marty Two… was really that bad, I'd have experienced that earlier on today. He's just somebody who looks identical to me, and someone who actually can time travel… but that doesn't necessary mean that he's a bad guy, right. He's just me, but with different life experiences. There's no need or no reason to distrust him." Smiling about the firm lecture he'd given himself, he closed his eyes, waiting for the sleep to come.

Just as sleep finally did arrive, Marty One realized something. However he'd tried to ignore the weird things about the meeting with himself, he'd now grown to be more curious about his counterpart, his life, and Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown. Smiling as he thought of the inventor, he closed his eyes. "Good night, Marty Two" he whispered into the night sky outside. "Good night Dr. Brown. It'll be your last in this institute." He was determined to break 'the Doc', as Marty Two seemed to call him, out of the asylum, even if it took him and his counterpart half a year. He wanted to get back, burn that awful sports book that had, according to Marty Two, been the thing that destroyed his life, practically, and then see the reality his new friend came from. He couldn't wait for things to progress that far. As he finally started to doze off, he realized he now had some hope, some hope that hadn't been there before, not even if he'd dig to the deepest places of his mind. Hope to get out of Hell Valley, hope to rescue Dr. Brown, hope that, a few months from now, he'd be living in a happy world. Life was going to be better, now, Marty One realized just a second before he fell asleep completely. He was certain of it.

oooooooo

Doctor Emmett L. Brown smiled for once, as he woke up. Today would be the day. The day that Marty would bust him out, and cause him to get free… finally. He'd been sick of being trapped in this horrifying asylum ever since the day he'd first been imprisoned. He tried to hide his happiness, though. If the guards saw him that way, they might suspect something.

Checking his watch, he whistled softly. 7:35 AM. _"Means I'm about ten hours and fifteen minutes away from the big plan to come into action" _he thought. _"I can't wait." _The last few days had been hellish, waiting for the big plan to finally arrive. Marty's visits every day were the thing that kept him alert, happy, and waiting. Tonight the thing he'd been waiting for since he was imprisoned was going to happen… he was finally getting out of here.

Doc thought of what they would do next. Undoubtedly, they'd have to finish the time machine, then head into the past. The inventor wasn't sure yet what the ripple effect would do to a person, but had his doubts about messing with the past. If his past was altered so that the present he came from was never impossible, there was the chance that they would all vanish, erase from existence. But wait… wouldn't that cause a paradox? If they never were around, they never would've gone back in the first place, they never would've stopped Biff from winning with the almanac, so that happened, everything went back in their normal course again, so they did go back, and steal the book… that would no doubt cause an infinity loop, that was, if the universe was able to carry on such a scenario. There could, of course, appear 'echo's' of him and Marty in 1958, who therefore allowed the universe to go on the way it was supposed to be… but without him, instead with the other Doc and Marty. This sure was strange. Still, Marty himself still existed, however the DeLorean didn't. It sure was very intriguing.

The inventor started to wonder about his other self. What would he be like in the normal 1985? Would they get to meet him? Doc was unsure which of the events in his world could also have happened in Marty's. But their… his… both lives had skewed from each other drastically three days after his thirty-eighth birthday. What would he have become without Biff? Without Tannen's influence and power, without the hate that had grown against Biff, who'd practically been smashing town in the late sixties… He sighed, figuring that thinking would bring him nothing and that he should just relax and wait for tonight to come around the normal way. Marty would definitely free him… no doubt of that. At least something that he was certain about.

At that moment, one of the guards came in. Doc recognized him as being Jonathan Strickland, was the same guy as the one who'd made him go back to sleep when he was thinking about the past, back on the Saturday night Marty returned. "Hey, nutcase" he said in his usual, gruff voice. "You better get up, you're going to be tied up." The guard sounded and appeared a lot like his father, the former vice-principal from Hill Valley High School, but with a voice a lot darker and lower – fitting to a dark world. Doc always found him to be an idiot, but still understood him… he was, after all, also living in a world that nobody except Biff Tannen himself found to be fun. Still, that was no reason to do what the guard did. He should try to be nice sometimes… but the inventor assumed that being nice just wasn't really in the Stricklands' genes.

Doc let the guard tie him up and onto the bed, confused about what on earth could be going on, and why he was tied up. He saw some equipment around him. "What's going on?" he finally asked.

"It's for the move" the Strickland explained, not continuing to tie the inventor up. As he saw the confused look on Doc's face, he chuckled. "Ah, they haven't told you, yet? Well, you're going to get another room. Someone from another institute was only given to us if he'd have the best room possible. Well, you know, this one was the best currently available which didn't have two patients inside… less things to handle, you know." He started to pull the bed out, and held Doc onto it. "Your new place is gonna be in the cellar."

Doc panicked. Marty did not know about this! Undoubtedly, this move would cause a disruption of their plans. The plan had been to fake replacing the scientist to wait while the receptionist was checking the files, then escaping through the window. _"This is going to be harder than I originally thought" _he mentally told himself. Now what would they do?

After a few minutes of intense thought, Doc still hadn't come to a solution. He sighed quietly as he was led into the room that was supposed to be his resting place for the next night, and looked around. "Not really well-decorated, is it?" he sarcastically remarked, seeing that the walls were white just like in his previous room. Doc had nothing against white, his hair was even white, but sometimes he got sick of the colour being all around him… practically the only thing this stupid asylum offered that were not white was the food. And that wasn't that good, either.

Strickland shook his head, and turned to look at him. "It's not like you need that, either" he scowled. "You slacker! You're a nutcase, you know that? You're absolutely insane. Do you think we provide the best service to people who blow up their houses and kill people? If you only got close to a knife you'd kill me, just like you did with that slacker George McFly. You're insane, Brown."

Doc sighed, stubbornly. Strickland shook his head. "Seems like no sense is coming outta you again" he smirked, staring at him. "Figured that much. Now, let's untie you… it's safer to keep you restrained, of course, but this is what the instructions say." He untied the scientist, who waited for the progress to be complete. As Strickland finished, he left the room through the door, and stared at Doc one more time. "See you later, nutcase" he whispered angrily. He then left, slamming the door tight real hard. Doc watched as the forty-something-year-old walked away, and the footsteps slowly dissolved into silence again, except for the few noises in other rooms close to his new chamber.

As Doc started to relax after being restrained, he thought of Marty, and what they would do now. This sure would mean their plans would have to be altered, somehow. They hadn't counted on him being in this room, after all. Still, Marty was a smart boy sometimes… and Doc trusted him to be able to bust the inventor out, after all. And if he couldn't, well, they'd try another scenario. He was sick of being in here for so long, and didn't feel like giving up. He really did want to get out, and if Marty couldn't help, he'd try to get out all by himself, or die trying.

Trying to ignore the darkness all around him, he closed his eyes again, to relax a little. Tonight the decision would be made – live, survive out of Hell Valley and restore the timeline, or die trying to get out of the asylum in the first place. Sighing, he dozed off into a short sleep. Rest was what he needed, after all – to stay alert tonight.

"_I _will _see you again, Marty" _Doc thought, desperately. _"We _will_ get free, some way or another. And I can't wait for that event to come true." _


	6. Breaking Out Of The Asylum

**Author's Note: **Another chapter... hope it's liked. Please read and review.

**Chapter Six**

**Thursday, October 31, 1985  
10:30 PM  
Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise  
Hill Valley, California**

Halloween with Biff Tannen was even more boring than Marty McFly would've expected.

Glancing around the room, he saw it was filled, indeed, with all kind of famous people Biff liked to hang around with, as well as some of the richer citizens of Hill Valley who wanted to have a night at the casino, and Biff's Jacuzzi girls. There were quite a few people outside, too, who were watching at their so-called 'hero' intensively, and, of course, there was Marty's mother, Biff's wife, Lorraine.

Lorraine Tannen was, as always, sitting at the bar, drinking another glass of a whiskey-Scotch mix she loved. One of the things Marty's mother loved was alcohol, and her husband therefore always provided her with enough to keep her from bickering about her circumstances. However, it proved to be in the drunk way that Lorraine Baines-McFly-Tannen was the most likely to try to leave. Not that she'd actually came far, though; all Biff had to do was tell her that 'he'd cut off her kids' and she'd walk back as a proper wife. _"I wish she actually said 'no' against Biff for once"_ Marty thought, staring at his mother. _"She kinda reminds me of what my father was before the big punch-out that changed his life, according to Marty Two's stories…"_

"Hi, Marty" Caroline giggled. She was one of Biff's favourite girls, and therefore had worked herself up to high ranks, actually now being in control of a part of Biff's strip imperia, together with her sister, Tanya, who worked in one of the clubs in Courthouse Square. However she usually was rough to Marty, she seemed to be nicer tonight… perhaps that was because she'd had a glass or two. Some of Biff's girls seemed to relax from that, and go easier on him.

Now, however, was not the time Marty One wanted to talk. "Hi," he announced, in a dull voice, and moved a few inches. Caroline followed him, though. "How about we have a talk?" she said, smilingly.

"No" Marty snapped. The girl was in her mid-twenties… Biff didn't accept any girls that worked for him older than thirty… and that was too old for him. Besides, he A-never hung around with Biff's 'workers' in the first place and B-was going to picked up by his counterpart in just a quarter… and honestly, that time couldn't come soon enough. He was sick of Biff's Pleasure Paradise, and wanted nothing more than be freed of it forever.

After waiting a few minutes, Marty saw the time he'd been waiting for was arriving. Exiting the room, he got up and excited the room, trying to mutter a weak apology while leaving. Biff ignored it, completely drunk, and once he saw his idiot of a half-brother, twenty-one-year-old Cliff, wasn't doing much more either, he exited the main room of the fifth floor and started to go on his way to the stairs.

The way down wasn't really exciting. Sure, he had his run-in with some other employees of Biff's, but he quickly explained himself away with the obvious excuse – something in the food had made him feel pretty sick, so he had to go outside and check it out in private… and not to worry, since he'd be fine, and especially not to tell Biff, however that particular issue wasn't really announced out-loud, as that would've brought even more suspicion onto him. The second floor brought the most trouble – he had to hid in the closet for almost ten minutes since Biff's gang was there, smoking and drinking. He didn't want to run into the guys who'd proven themselves killers when slaughtering off the Non-BiffCo-group in September of '72. After minutes of anxious waiting, they finally left and Marty made his way to the stairs, and raced down the last part of his path to the lowest floor, the ground floor of the hotel and casino.

It wasn't that busy on the first floor of Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise. The receptionist was around, half-drunk herself, and the loads of people were outside. The slot machines were unattended, probably because everyone who wanted to use them was either not allowed in or using the ones upstairs. Marty sneaked past the receptionist and told the guard outside the same story about his sickness, complaining loudly about the pain it did. The teenager couldn't help but feel amused when the man actually bought it, and told him to 'go ahead, but be back in ten minutes'. After promising just that, Marty made his way through the crowds, and soon stood in front of the casino, looking out all through Courthouse Square to search his counterpart. Only then he realized something.

Nobody was there.

It was true, Marty One realized as he scanned through the crowds, watching out for somebody looking similar to him in a police uniform. He wasn't there. Quickly, Marty One got his wrist watch out and looked… 10:54. His other self should've been here by now… where was he?

Suddenly, Marty One heard a roar coming from the distance. As he waited for the sound to fade away, the roar increased. It sounded like an old car engine, the teenager thought. Could it be his counterpart. Marty One stepped forward into the direction of the noise – and was amazed by what he saw.

Doc's old Packard was riding there at a speed of no faster than fifteen miles per hour at the very most, and it was in a miserable condition. The right door was hanging open, however Marty Two inside desperately tried to close it – but it kept felling open again. The left door wasn't even there, apparently being thrown off the car on an earlier trip. The wheels looked like they were going to stop rolling at any second, and the hood of the car was covered with rust. Marty One couldn't help but laugh at the situation as he saw the over thirty-year-old car pulling up next to the Paradise.

"You laugh!" Marty Two remarked wincing as Marty One stepped in. "Yeah, you can laugh! You don't have to be driving this thing and worry it'll fall apart by every move you do! If one could be jealous of himself, I would certainly be of you!"

"Well, we're not precisely the same person" Marty One implied. "We're two different versions of Marty McFly, so we're not exactly the same." He patted the dashboard, which immediately broke. "Whoa!" he called out. Then chuckling again, he added: "I suppose this is why you got here so late?"

"You bet" Marty Two groaned. "Now, let's go. I don't wanna waste any more time than necessary in here. Doc will probably be worried sick if we come even a second late." Revving the car backwards, he pulled it out of Courthouse Square, on their way with a steady ten miles-per-hour towards Hill Valley Sanatorium.

The way took a few minutes, mostly because of the slow speed they were travelling at, but finally they reached it. "11:03" Marty One said, smiling. "We're on time. At least… we're not that late." He looked around disgustingly. "Seeing this thing, I'd figured we wouldn't get there earlier than midnight."

"Hey, Doc had it for thirty years" Marty Two defended his friend's car. "Or more. I drove it to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance, after all… a few days ago." He chuckled at the irony how he remembered the Packard intact in '55, for him a few days ago, and to the world thirty years past. "Your parents fell in love after George punched out Biff next to this very car. You owe something to this mobile, Marty One."

"Yeah, right" Marty One snorted. "C'mon, let's get out." They stopped the Packard, and ran towards the building. Marty Two then turned around. "One," he told his counterpart, "I changed plans. You stay here, try to find some other car to drive in. I'll break out Doc. If we gotta make a quick escape, I don't think that stupid Packard will suit – and the DeLorean has been erased, now."

"Check" Marty One muttered, under his breath. "Just get going." Marty Two grinned, and ran up the stairs, waving towards him. His counterpart sighed, then scanned the parking lot. Their luck was also their bad luck – there were not much attendants around, so not much cars. Sighing again real deep, he started his quest for a good vehicle… and somehow, he figured that would take some time.

oooooooo

After looking at his counterpart, Marty Two checked his disguise one more time, then ran up the stairs and headed right towards the receptionist, who was still there, looking like she could fall asleep of boredom any second. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he took out the fake ID he managed to get. "Police" he muttered, soft. "Biff sent me to pick up… uh, Dr. Emmett Brown?"

The receptionist frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't think Biff would want Dr. Brown to be moved, or freed. He's a really dangerous lunatic, you know, and he could harm people if he was to get outside of the asylum."

"I know" Marty nodded, inside growling at the woman saying something like that about his friend. "But Biff himself sent me. He says he knows an institute where this individual will fit really well… he _is _dangerous, you told me yourself, so he knows that um, Brown must be locked up tight. You do trust Mr. Tannen's views, don't you?"

"Oh yes, sure," the receptionist whispered, giving him the key to Doc's room, which had a beautifully stylized 'Biff's' on one side, and a smaller '214' on the other side of it. "Go ahead, mister. Doctor Brown is in room 214 – he's been moved just this morning to that room. I was a little suspicious about it, that's all. But your ID seems to check, Mr. Wilson." She stared at Marty's fake ID, which had the identity of the normal Hill Valley's mayor's brother, Mr. Wilson, on it, then gave the ID back to the teenager, and got back to her usual work, not giving Marty Two any more looks.

Marty felt shocked, and gulped as he walked away. So Doc had been moved. That sort of ruined their plans. He really hoped they could go through with it, though – he'd promised the inventor he wouldn't have to spend more time in this stupid asylum, and was fully intending to hold his promise to his friend.

Moving up the stairs carefully to not be spotted by one of the few people around, it took some time before Marty Two finally arrived at the second floor, the one Doc was on. Staring around, he quickly found 214. It didn't look that different from the room that Doc was in the day before, he noticed amused. He knocked, then realized how stupid he was, to knock on a door in an asylum were people were locked in. He put his key into the lock, and opened Doc's door.

The inventor was half-asleep, but immediately opened his eyes as he saw Marty enter. "Marty!" he gasped, looking at the teen in disbelief. "I never thought you would be able to make it!" Then glancing at the clock, he added: "But you're fourteen minutes too late. Try to work on that, kid."

"Yeah, right" Marty Two nodded, staring at the person who was bothering about him being late when he had to get freed out of an asylum and that wasn't of much importance at all. "C'mon – I told the receptionist that you were going to get moved, so you'll have to be in your strait-jacket and I'll have to hold you strongly." Looking around, he added: "So they gave you a new room here, huh?"

"Yeah" Doc nodded, as he pulled on the strait-jacket with Marty's help, then got up. "That sort of ruins our plans. Now we'll _have to _get by that receptionist – if we won't, we don't have a second choice anymore. Unless you want to go to the other room I was in previously, and go through the window there."

"That won't work" Marty Two sighed. "We'll have to do it this way. Come on – it's action time." He gave his friend a gentle kick in the back, and the duo started moving onto the hallway, Doc walking slowly, mostly due his uncomfortable strait-jacket, and Marty semi-holding him. They were lucky nobody was around, since not many would've been fooled by their act.

After another fifteen minutes, they finally got down inconspicuously, and stared down the main hallway. Marty Two was barely able to keep Doc backwards, as the scientist felt his normal sense decrease as he saw freedom was barely yards away now – the door stood wide-open. All they had to get past was the receptionist, and a few other workers running around. That couldn't be too hard, could it?

"Well, well, Dr. Brown. Don't you belong somewhere else?"

Doc and Marty froze, and turned around to see Jonathan Strickland smirking at him. "Why don't you go back to your room?" He turned to Marty. "And you can go out now or I'll call your old man. You don't think we'd buy that silly story of yours? You're Biff Tannen's kid aren't you? You're Marty McFly! Tough break kid, must be rough to be just thrown out of here this way. But it'll have to be. Now go." He gestured towards the door, holding Doc in an iron grip.

"Well, you're forgetting one thing Strickland" Marty Two insisted, desperately, "what the hell is that?" With that, he pointed behind the disciplinarian, hoping the Strickland's were as gullible as the Tannen's were.

They were. The Strickland turned around in confusion, and as he turned his face back, Marty hit him in the face, hard, knocking him out. That gave him great pleasure – he'd always watned to hit a Strickland, seeing how many times his principal had put him in detention already. Realizing the others wouldn't just take this and let him get away with it, he and Doc raced out of the hospital, the attendants following them.

Doc was faster than Marty, but two years of sitting non-stop in an asylum hadn't helped his speed. Also, Marty was more youthful and energetic, while Doc still had his strait-jacket on. However, they both held about the same speed when Marty opened the door and the two of them broke out of the asylum.

The sixty-five-year-old inventor almost stopped in his tracks as he smelled the fresh air. Well, it was not that fresh, merely polluted by Biff's toxic waste reclamation, but still – he'd never smelled the air outside anymore since the day he was placed in the mental asylum two years ago, back in May of '83. Marty Two noticed him standing still, and pulled him on his skirt. "C'mon, Doc" he pleaded. "We gotta get out of here." He paused, seeing the attendants come closer to them. "Now."

Doc snapped back to consciousness in a second. "Yeah, right, Marty" he whispered to his friend. "I'm sorry." The two ran off the stairs and onto the road –

Only to see a black limousine screeching to a halt in front of him. Doc got a good glance at the vehicle. The words 'Biff's' were on the doors, with a very detailed stylized BiffCo-logo next to it. The limo was long, and seemed real expensive. Before Doc could grasp the surroundings, the window was opened from outside and out came the face of… "Marty?"

Marty One grinned. "Nice, huh? Was the best I could get. C'mon – we're in a hurry."

Doc was still staring between the two versions of his friend. "Great Scott" he whispered to himself. "This is strange…"

"Doc, watch out!"

Doc turned around just in time to see a male worker of the asylum come right at him – having a knife in his right hand. Terrified, the inventor jumped aside, just in time to let the knife miss him. Instead, the worker landed in the bushes besides Doc, accidentally cutting off a plant with the knife. The inventor smiled slightly, then headed for the car and got inside. Seeing that both Marty's were sitting next to each other, he got in the passenger's seat and closed the door. "Go Marty!" he shouted. _I'll figure out the 'double-Marty' phenomenon later on. First we gotta get out of here… and quick. _

The first Marty, Marty One, pressed his foot onto the gas pedal and the limousine roared off. Doc noticed the speedometer was quickly heading up to sixty. "Great Scott" he whispered, realizing how quick they were speeding up. Trying to get a grip on himself, he stared around. "Take the left here" he instructed, seeing a side path appearing close to them.

Marty Two frowned confused. "But Doc, that path ain't leading to your garage! It goes the other way!"

"Don't you get it?" Doc said, smiling. "They think I'm going to my garage. So I'm not! The plan can't fail. We'll hide in one of the abandoned houses in, say, Lyon Estates, and after about two hours, when everything will have cooled down, one of us will drive back – in another car, of course – to Hill Valley Town Square and get the papers we need out of the garage."

"And then?" Marty One wondered, taking the path as Doc had instructed him to.

"I'm getting to that" Doc said. "After we finish this, we'll go even further out of town. There's an abandoned barn seven miles south of Hill Valley that will be a perfect place to hide ourselves… and the time vehicle, once we've picked it up where I've hidden it, in the abandoned silver mine, you know, near the spur that leads towards Clayton Ravine."

"Right" Marty Two nodded. "So, there we'll finish the DeLorean, and escape from the Eighties? As much as I'd hate to admit it – I'd like to see the Fifties again. They are sure a better decade than this, this… this horrifying version of the 1980s that Biff made." He sighed. "Actually, I prefer _any _decade over Hell Valley – and that includes the Old West."

"Ah, the West" Doc said, smiling happily. "I always wanted to visit that decade, you know? And now, now that I'm going to finish my time machine real soon hopefully, I think I'm actually going to do just that. See the world, see Hill Valley in it's primitive state, see the Courthouse from before Biff took it over… do you know that it was just being built in 1885, a hundred years in the past from now? The clock was not even delivered until September 4th, and dedicated to the people of Hill County the day after."

"You know a lot about history, Doctor Brown" Marty One told him. Doc just grinned. "Ah, I guess you're right. I studied a lot of history books in the late fifties and early sixties. Knowing I was one day going to build a time machine, I figured that I'd better be prepared and have a time period chosen already. But later, I realized how much I really wanted to see the future, and the progress of mankind… so in the mid-sixties, I decided that the future would be my destination once you got back from 1955, um, Marty Two. But as you know, I never got that far."

"Right" Marty Two nodded, sighing. It was too bad this Doc had never finished his time machine. If he had, they could just go back and correct things right now. Turned out that he'd have to wait a little, after all. "I wish I was home" he murmured, staring up at the roof of the limousine, which just pulled into the driveway of the house of their destination.

Doc noticed him saying that, and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry" he said, gently. "We'll finish the time machine and go back in time to fix this. You will be home, somehow. I don't know how, yet, but I know you will be. You remember what I always said, right? If you put your mind to it…"

"You can accomplish anything" Marty Two finished, grinning a little for about the first time in minutes.

"That's what Dad always said, too" Marty One nodded, thoughtfully. "Before he got shot, I mean. He told me that this kid, Calvin Klein – I know that's you now, Marty Two – taught him that back in High School." He smiled as he added: "Back then, I was desperate to meet this mysterious Calvin Klein-person."

Doc studied Marty One for a few moments. "I gather that you're the local version of Marty McFly, then?" he asked. "I figured that much. I met you, kid. Back when you were really little. I remember how you were also at my fiftieth birthday party, in March of 1970… I presume you won't remember that, since you were just twenty-one months old, but I do remember it. But a few years later, George got shot, Biff married your mother, and the next year you was shipped off to a Swiss boarding school and I never saw you again."

"Interesting" Marty Two said, "taking into account that _my _Doc and I didn't meet until 1975. October, to be exact… October 26th, 1975."

"That's ten years before the day you arrived home!" Doc exclaimed, stunned. "Great Scott! I wonder if my other self did that experiment on that date on purpose, just because it was our ten-year-anniversary." Smirking, he added: "Of course, the other me didn't take into account the fact that our ten-year-anniversary might cause us to meet twenty years earlier than we were supposed to!"

"Well, that was your first meeting with me" Marty Two laughed, as they got out of the limo. "I still remember first meeting you on that October day, and I'm sure that, uh, the other me that returned home to a normal 1985 will as well. After all, he is me… up until the moment we both got send back to the Eighties."

The two time travellers waited, as the third – Doc managed to smash a window with a nearby stone after almost ten minutes of trying to wrench the closed door open. Marty One then climbed into the opening, and managed to open the door from inside. The other two got in, and looked around.

The house was like most 'For Sale' houses in the neighbourhood a mess. Shattered glass, and not only from the window Doc broke, rotting wood, rats moving around the ground, food rest, spider webs… it seemed like the house hadn't been lived in for at least half a decade. Some tools were also around, and a plank was lying on a bench. The interior was not much better by the way – benches had holes in them as if one had been searching a treasure inside them. Chairs around were the same. Overall, Doc and the Marty's were completely disgusted by the house and the things they saw. "Whoa" Marty Two managed to stammer, nervously looking around. "This is heavy."

"Don't pay attention to him," Marty One told Doc, "he's always getting weight into business that don't have to do with it at all. Don't know why he's doing that.. maybe it's a habit where he comes from."

Doc chuckled. "Yeah, I was confused by that at first" he told Marty One. "Marty Two confused me by saying that several times in 1955, until he explained that 'this is heavy' is an expression that means that something is really weird, or hard, or something like that… right, Marty Two?"

"Yeah, you could put it like that" Marty Two nodded, smiling slightly. "So, I guess that word didn't get invented in here? Weird, real weird." He sighed. "Getting back to subject – Doc, do we really have to spend a few hours in this, this mess?"

"Be glad you don't have to live there" Doc smirked. "That would've been bad." He paced around, inspecting the walls. "Looks like there's some woodworms around. Too bad… well, at least they don't eat humans." He smirked slightly. "Let's get some sleep on the couches. Then one of the Marty's can go back to my garage around, say, 3.30? 4AM?"

"Make that 4am" Marty Two said, shivering. "I don't like this world, but I want to be safe. 4AM, November 1st would just do fine. The police force will be gone by then, I hope…"

"Oh, I'm sure they will be gone" Doc said, assuring him with a faint smile. "You're going then? Okay." He sighed, sitting down. "Y'know, I wonder if this night is _ever_ going to end…"

Marty Two grinned slightly. "Oh, I totally agree with you there, Doc" he said. "I absolutely do."


	7. Things Explained

**Author's Note:** New chapter. Hope it's liked. It is actually about the early morning hour on November 1st, and, after this, the story will make a gap to later in the month, when something unexpected will happen. Please review. And suggest.

**Chapter Seven**

**Friday, November 1, 1985  
04:55 AM  
Hill Valley, California**

"Great Scott!"

Doc frowned slightly at a shocked Marty One using his phrase as they hit a small rock, then decided to ignore it. It didn't matter, anyway – the police cars behind him was what mattered. Sighing, he twisted the car they were in to the left side, wondering how it was again that these officers were chasing them in the first place through the fields that was supposed to be the Hilldale housing development, according to what Marty Two told him about the world that he came from.

It had been only a small accident, but an obvious one. Doc recounted what Marty Two had told him, in those first few minutes after leaving their hide-out, about his mission. He'd managed to get the papers back in just a few minutes, still being careful around the officers outside, but in the way outside, he'd tripped over a small ball that had once belonged to Doc's dog, Einstein. Marty had dropped to meet the ground surface at real close range, and once he got up, he knew that it was a matter of running – the police had heard him already. Marty then had stolen a car that wasn't being used, and made his way back to their hide-out, told them to 'go with me now or you'll be shot at' and then they'd left, which was now already twenty minutes ago. Doc wondered if the police officers would ever give up. Probably not – they didn't want to make Biff angry, and Doc knew Biff would be if the police would fail to do their job. Sighing again, he took a swing to the right.

"We can't go on with this just forever" Marty Two told the others. Doc and Marty One rolled their eyes. "Yeah, right" his counterpart finally replied, sarcastically, "what do you suggest? That we should really be stopping and turning ourselves in to the great Biff Tannen?" He snorted at his other self, rolling his eyes. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was that.

"Of course not, silly" Marty Two responded. "I just meant that there's gotta be some way to get out of here. We don't want to be chased by those officers all during the night! We're supposed to go and fetch your time machine, Doc!"

"Yeah, of course we are!" Doc shouted back, a little irritated. "But I just don't know-" He then looked in front of him. "Great Scott" he whispered. "This is it!"

In front of them was the Clayton Ravine Bridge. However it had previously been in one piece, in 1976 BiffCo had bought the bridge and modified it to become an ordinary bridge in stead of a train rails track, and for it to go up and down, so that people had to pay five dollars for it to go down again and to be able to cross – another part of Biff's corrupt activities, Doc thought. Right now, the bridge was slowly starting to go open. Staring at the police behind him, he hit the gas, hard.

Marty Two frowned. "Uh, Doc, aren't we going straight for that-"

Doc grinned at him, in a crazy wide-eyed look that would make someone who didn't know the inventor shiver in terror. "We are" he simply said, shrugging, turning his attention back at the road, and at the slowly rising bridge that was nearing closer to them. "Brace yourselves for a sudden displacement in ground level!"

"What do you-" Marty One started, not having looked forward in the past few minutes, closing his eyes from tiredness, but then it happened.

The shiny vehicle roared up, onto the bridge. The Marty's felt themselves being plummeted backwards into their seats as Doc raced the car up the opening bridge, and then over the increasing hole. Marty Two gasped, mouth wide opened, as they literally _flew _over the bushes and rocks down in the ravine that had once caused Miss Clara Clayton's life to end. "Whoa" he whispered, unable to believe what the inventor was doing… maybe Doc really was crazy somehow. "Heavy…"

"There's that word again, heavy" Doc smirked, as they landed with a loud bump back on the ground, and raced away from the bridge. Marty Two shot him a nasty look, then turned around and was relieved to see the police standing still on the other end of the bridge, shouting furiously at the engineer to re-close the bridge over the ravine. "Ha!" Marty One smirked. "Just what they deserve!"

"Have to agree with you on that" Marty Two smirked to his counterpart. "Well, that's sort of logically – after all, you are me, and I am you." Looking around, he added: "So, Doc, where're we headed now?"

"The silver mine, of course" Doc replied, smiling. "That was my original plan, after all. Don't worry, it'll be in just four miles from here." Marty Two frowned, and sat back, checking the time in the car. 5:02… still at least an hour left for it to become light again. Sighing, he tried to get to sleep.

It took them about six minutes to reach the silver mine. As they arrived, Doc opened the gull-wing door from the inside, and walked up to the mine, checking if no one else had occupied it in the meantime. Marty One and Marty Two waited in the car. After a few minutes, they came back. "It's clear" Doc said, smiling. "We'll be fine in there. This silver mine hasn't been in business anymore for the past one hundred and four years… it was closed in 1881."

"Then why is it still there?" Marty One asked, curious. Having spent most of his life in Switzerland, he didn't know too much about the mine… or _anything_ about Hill Valley's history, for that matter. The things he did know, were most about the Tannen family, from the Biff Tannen Museum. He actually felt disgusted by every second in the past, when he was small, that he'd considered Biff his father and Buford Tannen his great-great-grandpa. Luckily that hadn't been much seconds, as, however he wasn't even five yet when his Daddy got killed, he always had been really rebellious against Biff. Over the years, however, he'd learnt to accept Biff as his superior and stepfather. It still didn't feel all right, though…

"The mine was just never destroyed" Doc shrugged. "Maybe because they had still hope it would become useful one day. Which it is." He grinned. "In there is my DeLorean, soon to be time machine."

"This is heavy."

"It sure is."

Doc grinned. "Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet" he smiled. "You are going to be in for a surprise…"

About a few minutes later, Doc, Marty One and Marty Two had entered the mine and seen the DeLorean. All had become fascinated with it, Marty One the most, having never seen the time machine himself. And Marty Two had been really impressed when Doc had showed them around in the vehicle that was supposed to be a machine able to traverse the time barrier.

The place between the two seats was empty, as expected, since Marty Two had brought the not-really-finished flux capacitor along with him from the garage. According to Doc, they'd be able to finish it in a month, taking another month for the rest of the equipment. The time circuits were partly made, but they weren't attached yet, neither working. Marty Two could see a faint red, green and yellow tint in them, but further they were all a set of non-glowing 8's.

The plutonium chamber was there, partly finished, and so were most of the lights that flashed in the normal time machine. "Talk about déjà vu" Marty Two muttered, for no real reason. He got out of the car and saw the DeLorean looked from the outside just like it did originally. Doc-A had managed to do quite a good job before '83, Marty guessed, more than the Doc he knew had. However he had never seen Doc actually working on the time machine while knowing what it was, he could figure that, with Biff being so rich, Doc had tried harder to make his machine work so that he could go back in time and sort things out. Unfortunately, that hadn't worked… until now.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Marty One nodded. "I can't believe Doc actually managed to do such a great job, to actually build a time machine like this. Where did you get the parts from, Doctor Brown?"

"It's Doc" the inventor corrected. "It feels weird not to be called 'Doc' by you, Marty." He smiled, as Marty One studied some of the microchips lying around, with help of one of the inventor's old rusty flashlights… which, somehow, still managed to work. "Now, and as for the parts, I collected them everywhere I could find them, especially in the early Eighties, when I knew I was A – running out of time to build my time machine and B – becoming a larger treat to Biff, or at least, that's what he thought, with each passing day. I don't have plutonium yet, though…"

"I don't mind how you're gonna get your hands on plutonium, Doc" Marty Two said, having finished inspecting the time machine, "as long as it ain't a certain Libyan terrorists group. They still give me the creeps, and it has been a few days since I last saw them. Any idea what happened to them in this 1985, Doc?"

"No" the inventor admitted. "In fact, the only thing I knew about them up until October 26th was that they were terrorists who'd shot me – nothing about their origin, circumstances in which they lived… I had no idea who they were. The thing I did know, though, was that they were somehow prevented in shooting me, since I was locked up in the asylum. I found it very strange, for sure."

"Yeah, right" Marty Two nodded. "So, we're going to start right now?"

Doc checked his watch – it was five-thirty A.M. "We might as well" he nodded, slowly talking. "It's no use to delay it, Marty. We want to get out of… Hell Valley… as soon as possible, and the only way we can, is building my time machine, going back to '58 and get that stupid sports almanac!" His hands clenched into fists, as he glowed up with intense rage against Biff.

"Relax, Doc" Marty Two said, nervously. "All right – we're going to work, right? We'll finish the time machine. Don't be too mad… everything will be fine, we will finish the time machine, and take the almanac away from Biff." _Correction – either I or my counterpart will. I've got a feeling that, if left alone with him, Doc will _kill _21-year-old Biff. And that doesn't sound too good for that time-space-continuum thing. _

"Yeah" Doc muttered, nodding. "We've gotta go to work. Sorry about shouting so loud earlier, Marty – it's just that I'm really furious on Biff for killing your father. He was my friend, you know. I guess he wasn't in the world you came from, but in here he was. We were pretty close… I even told him about you and the time machine, once. He was fascinated by the fact that 'Darth Vadar' wasn't real, and that his school friend, 'Calvin Klein', and his little boy at home were in fact one and the same person. We got to become friends, good friends, until the moment he was shot. I was closer to you in '55 than to George, but we were still good friends."

Marty Two smiled. "So, what was Dad like, in here? Sounds like he was really different from where I came from originally."

"Well, how about you tell me about the original 1985's George?" Doc suggested. "I can't really answer your question without knowing about him, after all. I didn't ever live through your version of 1985…"

"Dad was, in one word, a complete wimp" Marty Two started. "He couldn't say no to anybody, especially not to Biff, who eventually became his supervisor in the early Seventies, and bullied him to write his reports for him, 'cause the idiot was too lazy and stupid to do them himself." He winced. "I tried to help him – Dad, I mean – change his life for the better, to become confident, but he couldn't. On the evening before I left the Eighties, a man came up with his girl who was selling cookies, and he automatically assumed Dad would buy them. Too weak to give in, Dad even agreed." He shuddered in disgust. "Really, he couldn't say 'no'. It seemed like he forgot over the years what that word was like. I was most of the time at your place, trying to flee away from 'the man that was the biggest wimp on the block'. And Dave was the same, just like Dad, working at a hopeless job at Burger King." He winced at the reminder.

"Seems like your father was completely different than how he was here," Doc said, "or at least, up until the big punch that caused his life to completely alter, in that November month of 1955. I suppose you've read some entries in my notebook, and therefore got an idea what Confident George McFly is like?"

"Yeah" Marty Two admitted, nodding. "I saw your notes. I have to say that it did kinda surprise me. I mean, how can such an unimportant thing like a punch change Dad's life like that? It's amazing."

"Well, he did lie out his most important tormentor" Doc said, studying his old, yellowing blueprints from the 1950s, especially the one he'd drawn right that morning after he came up with the flux capacitor, a few hours before he'd first met Marty. "That might've changed his life a lot. George McFly was more confident after the punch because he knew that, if he could take Biff down, he could take _anyone _down. And with Lorraine encouraging him in that, and liking his science-fiction stories, he grew to be the confident author he was…" his voice trembled, "… when he got shot."

Marty Two sighed, heavily. "I can't believe it" he whispered, just staring up to the roof of the mine, which was looking like it was going to fall on them within seconds. "I can't believe Biff actually did that. I _knew_ he was bad, but just to shoot Dad like that… kill him, murder him, and only to marry my Mom…"

"You know how the saying goes, Marty" Doc said. "Power corrupts – absolute power corrupts absolutely. Biff has absolute control over Hill Valley, by having so much money, so he went mad. He wanted everything he liked, no matter what he had to do for it to happen. And, unfortunately, that included Lorraine. And knowing she'd never divorce George on her own…"

Marty Two sighed. "I guess. I just wish that he was alive again."

"Once the time machine is completed, it'll be a piece of cake to grant that wish" Doc said, smiling. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. We'll go back in time. And even if it might be dangerous to get the almanac away from Tannen, we can at least try to get even with Biff, somehow. I don't know how, but I'm sure… you will see your father again, alive. And if that is in 1985, or before 1973, well, we'll find that out on our own."

Marty One finished studying all of the microchips. "So," he said, glancing at the clock, which said five-forty, "before we go to work… how about explaining precisely how this whole thing is set up? I mean, how can Biff have become so rich, and Marty Two here not know about that? Seems rather strange and unusual to me."

"It _is _unusual" Doc said, grabbing some empty papers. "And, I guess that we could better go crowd together for that explanation. It's still dark in here, and going outside won't help a thing. The moon is pretty full, but BiffCo's toxic waste has ruined our sight. I'm afraid this flashlight is the only thing that can help us."

"It doesn't matter" Marty Two said, trying to reassure the inventor. "So, what are we going to do now? I mean, what are you gonna explain to us?"

"Well," Doc said, drawing a line, "it is like this." He looked at Marty One and Marty Two for a few seconds, then reached down to the paper. Through the flashlight, Marty One could merely see that Doc drew a 'Future' and a 'Past' at the opposite ends of the line. In the middle were two dates set: '1955' and '1985', 1955 being close to the 'Past' one. "As you can see, this is the timeline. The future is on the right end, and on the left end is the past. Of course, this is just an interpretation of the time, judged from the word 'timeline', so this isn't official." He paused to see if Marty Two and Marty One were still following him. They were, although with blank looks on their faces. Doc simply shrugged, and continued his 'lesson'.

"The first timeline is the timeline that Marty Two came from" he said. "In this timeline, everything went the way he remembered. On November 5th, 1955, I still came up with the flux capacitor, but everything from then on skewed off. George McFly and Lorraine Baines met when George fell out of a tree and right in front of the Baines' car. According to what I heard from Marty Two, One, Lorraine felt sorry for George, so she took him into the house, and cared for him. Although George was the total opposite that Lorraine stood for, being a complete wimp, he eventually won Lorraine's love. Once they were at the dance, they kissed, and that was when Lorraine realized she was going to spend the rest of her life with George… or so she told it to her children."

"Yeah, right" Marty One said. "Marty, um, Two, told me that before."

"Okay," Doc nodded, "but, for the sake of consistency, I'll re-tell the story, this time from my point of view, so that you can take it in all together." The others were silent as Doc raged on with his lecture. "As years passed, George never amounted to anything. In the Sixties, Marty Two and his siblings were born, but it was different, an unsuccessful marriage and family. In the early Seventies, George got to work for Biff, who wanted your father to write his reports. As the years passed, Marty Two and my counterpart met, in the mid-Seventies, and became good friends since Marty Two here wasn't having a good life at his home. I worked on my flux capacitor, and after years of hard work, and obviously years of hiding it for Marty Two as well, I finally finished and showed it off to Marty Two at the Lone Pine… no, _Twin Pines _Mall on October 26th, 1985. Everything was supposed to be quick, a show-off before I'd head towards my final destination, the future… but it didn't turn out to be."

"Oh yeah" Marty One said, nodding while smiling. "Marty, um, Two told me that. "He got shot at by Libyan terrorists, and escaped back to 1955? Then he messed up his parents' first meeting, and got them back together with your help?"

"Um, yeah, that's right" Doc nodded, nervously about the fact that Marty One appeared to know all that. He quickly drew a line between '1985' and 1955' as if connecting them, and then a line that skewed off a little from '1955' and then went horizontal again to become a second timeline running parallel to the other line, which Doc soon wiped away. "These are the two timelines" he explained. "Marty lived on the upper one, which I just wiped away – and he created the second one by going back in time." Pausing, he added. "So, anyway, that evening, while Marty got his parents together, I finished my work on the temporal physics-part of the story. So, when Marty was in the DeLorean, trying to get it started, I was actually up at the clock tower, trying to get the cables back together after they'd broken off a few minutes before. That was a really hard thing to do. Then, as I thought I'd gotten everything back together, I thought that the last cable went a little too easy, and I watched down. The ground-cable had unplugged."

"He was stuck, then?" Marty One asked, frowning.

"No" Doc answered. "I connected the 'air-cable' with the main plug-in, then I slid along the cable down to the ground. It was very hard, but fortunately I succeeded. I plugged the cables into each other just as the lightning hit the tower, went through the cables, and reached the DeLorean and, therefore, the flux capacitor inside it." He smiled proudly, thinking of that night. "So Marty got send back to the future. I danced from delight that it had actually happened, something I'd never thought in those last seconds, and then got home in my Packard."

"And, how goes the rest of the story?" Marty One asked, curiously. "What happened to make the future skew off from how it was originally?"

"George McFly married Lorraine Baines in the years that followed" Doc said. "Biff Tannen did something I'm not aware of, since no one here is from that timeline, but anyway, everything happened the way it did in the original timeline, except for the other version of me knowing he was going to meet Marty one day, and George and Lorraine being happier than before. On October 26th, 1985, the experiment was performed and that version of Marty, the one from the Lone Pine timeline… I'll call him 'Lone Pine Marty', here… went back to 1955, and Twin Pines Marty, that is Marty Two, reappeared in his year." He paused, staring at the others.

"From then on, what happened is pretty unclear to me. I think that, somewhen in history, after the year 2000, Biff Tannen found out about the time machine. Apparently, George had made him unhappy during his life, and he searched for revenge. He stole the time vehicle, bought or stole a sports almanac from a store, and headed back into time, to an unknown year and date before March 26th 1958. He gave his younger self the sports almanac, gave him some advice how to use it, and maybe to be careful around us, since he obviously still knew you and I in twenty-something, and then most likely departed the 1950s again to go back home. And so, this reality was created by Future Biff's doings, since Young Biff used the sports almanac successfully, to create the world, the reality, that we are living in today." He smirked as he saw the stunned looks on his companions. "Pretty heavy, huh?" he couldn't resist to say to Marty Two.

"Whoa" Marty Two muttered. "You don't know the half of it, Doc. So, Biff got the time machine in the future? You, the other you I mean, were still having it around in… two-thousand-something?"

"Apparently so" Doc said, thinking hard. "Then again, it might also have been caused by you and me from the 1980s going forward in time to some point after 2000. I was planning to go to the future in the video, after all, so this might as well be possible. Maybe Biff saw me arriving, found out what the time machine was, and decided to steal it? Then again, there's the matter of the almanac… how did he get it? How did he have it on him at that exact night that my counterpart arrived? Or maybe it happened when you and I came on another trip to the future. Maybe something had gone wrong, and I wanted you to fix it… and you bought the almanac?"

"No way, Doc" Marty One said, chuckling a little. "I'd never do that! Just the thought of that makes me feel sick. It's being like Biff, and that's certainly not a thing that I want to be. Forget it."

"The other you didn't know Rich Biff" Doc pointed out. "He might've done that, just from curiosity, or wanting to make sure that his future was going to be all right. If he discovered something amiss while he was there, that I had failed to tell him…" He started to ponder the ideas, thinking hard and pacing up and down the room. "Let's see… how could your alternate future have turned out. No doubt there was something important, that made my other self go back to 1985, or whenever he went, and get you. Maybe something about your future descendants, or something about you… your other self always wanted to do something with music. Maybe something screwed that up?"

"Could be" Marty Two nodded, a little uncertain. "But, as much as I'd love to discuss this any further… It's coming closer to six A.M. Can we go to work, now Friday has begun?" He felt anxious to finish the time machine, go back in time and get that almanac. He really hated Biff, for all the abuse the tyrant had done to his counterpart. _"Praise yourself lucky that it wasn't you" _he thought. _"And finish the time machine, with Doc and Marty-A, so that it never can become me anymore." _

"We can" Doc smiled. "But I figured that a small talk wouldn't hurt. Okay – let's go ahead. Let's just do it… we'll see the consequences one we use it." He paused, smiling faintly. "Let's finish that infernal time machine!"


	8. The Doc Is In Love?

**Chapter Eight**

**Saturday, November 30, 1985**

**11:15 AM**

**A hundred yards south of **

**Clayton Ravine**

**Hill Valley, California**

Marty One McFly smiled, as he was walking home from shopping – together with Doctor Brown, his new-found friend. Doctor Brown and Marty Two McFly were starting to become his two best buddies, and he really did enjoy hanging around with them, much more than hanging out at Biff's Pleasure Paradise. He missed his buddies in Switzerland, though – and really wished they could come with him. Unfortunately, Doc had told him no, since it would be too much work to let them cover over from Switzerland, and, besides, the DeLorean barely fit for them all. Still, he felt bad about it.

It had been over four weeks, since Marty and the others had started working on the time machine, which was now coming along real fine. He did hope that it would be finished soon, so that they could go backwards into time. He really wanted to be able to beat Biff Tannen up somehow. Doc had advised him, though, that this might be too dangerous.

"So, we're going home now, Doc?" he asked the inventor. 'Home' was the abandoned silver mine, which was, however it wasn't much, at least better than Biff's Pleasure Paradise. The other inhabitants _didn't _abuse him all the time, for example…

"Correct" the inventor nodded, smiling. "It's about time to go to work again."

Work. Marty One smiled again as he thought of the DeLorean. That reminded him of something, though… "How far is the DeLorean coming along, do you think?" It was the usual question that was asked by either him or Marty Two every day now, as the progress held on with a surprising large speed. Doc had been very proud of them in the past time, claiming that he'd never thought they would amount to that so soon.

"About five weeks, still" Doc said, sighing. "I wish there was something to speed up the process, but unfortunately there isn't. And one of our major problems is the plutonium – we'll have to get that somehow. And however many of BiffCo's plants carry enough plutonium sticks to generate the 1.21 gigawatt easily, there is the fact that it's not easy to get it. Stealing food is one thing… stealing plutonium, however…"

"Won't be that easy" Marty One finished. "I suppose. It's just… I'm terrified every day that Biff comes back and get me. It has been a month since we last bumped into each other, so he might've tried something earlier, but still…"

Doc patted Marty on his back. "I understand, Future Boy" he said, using the nickname he'd used in 1955 for Marty's counterpart. "You're afraid anyway. It's okay – I'm sort of afraid for you, too. I wouldn't want Biff to get his hands on you again, since he'd most likely kill you after that 'you' have been seen letting me escape from the asylum."

Marty One nodded. "Yeah… although it wasn't really me." Changing the subject, he asked: "So, how do you think Marty Two has been, the past few hours?" They had sent their companion off to one of the mechanical shops, to buy some last requirements for the DeLorean time machine. "Do you think he got the stuff, and not got caught by Biff?" He shivered. Over the weeks he'd come to like his other self, and he wouldn't want something to happen to the guy.

"The person who crashed Biff Tannen into manure, changed his father's life entirely, got his parents back together, and made it back to the future?" Doc grinned. "He'll be fine. I'm certain that, even if Biff catches him, he'll find someway to sneak away from them. Marty Two is not perfect, but he can be smart sometimes… especially when he's gotta sneak out of something." He smiled, thinking back on that week in 1955 they'd had together. That week changed his life. He had known that he would invent something that worked. A time machine, for crying out it loud. It had been simply amazing to hear that he would invent a time machine, would become best friends with a seventeen-year-old…

"Help!!"

Doc and Marty One both turned around at the sudden cry for their aid. In the distance, just about a 40 feet away, close to the old Clayton Ravine, was a woman who appeared to be in her twenties – neither of them could make out details from this distance – standing on the ravine edge, and two men surrounding her with guns pulled out and pointed at the woman, obviously threatening to shoot her.

As Marty and Doc watched in disbelief, one of the men stepped forward. "Don't you try that again" he whispered in a deadly but strangely familiar voice, putting his hand on the girl's mouth and his gun to her chest. "If you try that one more time, I'm gonna put this bullet through yer stomach."

"Great Scott" whispered Doc in utter disbelief. "Those bastards! Come on, Marty… we've gotta help her." He ran onto the scene. "You leave that woman alone!" he shouted. "Go bother someone else, you two!"

The men turned around, their faces shockingly familiar. "Well, well, Dr. Brown" one of them smirked. "Biff's been looking all over for you these past months, you know? For that friend of yours too. Never knew you and McFly got along so well?" He rose his gun. "Well, you won't much longer."

Doc was stunned. It was two members of Biff's old gang, Match and Skinhead! They looked generally the same as they did in 1955, only thirty years older. Doc gulped as Skinhead pointed the gun at his body. This was _not _good.

The woman, apparently not wanting her saviour to be killed, suddenly attacked the man. "Leave him alone, you bastard!" she shouted. Doc immediately acted, and helped her, while Marty tried to take down Match… or at least distract him from interfering to help his buddy out.

After a few minutes, Doc, Marty and the unknown woman managed to take the gang members down. Cheering in victory, Doc stepped over to Skinhead and stared hard into his face. "Don't you dare to interfere with us again" he whispered. "You go back to Tannen at the Paradise, and you tell that freak that he's not going to try this again, you hear? Leave the citizens of my hometown alone." He gave the two members a glare of disgust, then stepped over to the woman. Her hat covered her face for a moment, and Doc gently helped her put it back on her head. The woman smiled faintly as he did so. "Thank you sir," she gushed, "you might have saved my… life."

Doc stared at her in disbelief. In front of him was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. The girl had beautiful blonde hair, and her brown eyes seemed almost unbelievable gorgeous, as nothing he'd ever seen before. Sure, he had courted women before, a long time ago, but none of them had ever been like this girl. "Emmett Brown at your service," he whispered, unable to keep his eyes off her, "Miss…"

"Um," the woman muttered, checking if her hat indeed sat right, "um, Clayton." Looking up, she added: "Susan… Susan Clayton."

"Susan" Doc whispered. "What a beautiful name."

At that time, two identical-looking girls came walking out of the bushes nearby. Marty One noticed that both looked very attractive, with brown hair and brown eyes. One of the girls stepped forward a little. "Miss Clayton," she asked, in a voice that attracted Marty One a lot. "Are they gone?"

Susan nodded, coming out of her trance. "What? Oh yes, they're gone. It's safe." She smiled, as she looked back and forth between Doc and the girls. "Jennifer," she said, "Ann, this is my saviour. Mr. Emmett Brown." She stared at Doc lovingly.

Jennifer frowned. "Emmett Brown? Doctor Emmett Brown? The guy who was committed by Biff's hand two years ago… and escaped again on the thirty-first of October?"

Doc winced. _Oh no, this is not good! Think, Emmett, you've always been a thinker, now think! Come up with _some _kind of answer, please! _

"It's not like he's instantly bad" the other girl said, stepping forward – Ann, wasn't it? – and staring at her twin sister and Susan. "We all know how bad Biff is… especially you, Jennifer. You worked for him. So, I'd say that his enemies are our allies."

Jennifer growled. "You're right. I'd never thought I'd be glad to be begging for food in the woods like this, but anything is better than being abused by Biff Tannen at the Pleasure Paradise every day." She looked at Marty One, recognition arriving in her face. "Hey… aren't you Marty? You know, Marty Tannen – Biff's stepson? I saw you a few weeks ago. You disappeared right after Doctor Brown escaped, someone said you even helped him with escaping. I left Hill Valley that Saturday, but I still remember hearing someone talk about your presence…"

Marty One smiled. "Yeah, I'm Marty." His voice saddened. "Marty McFly. And the unfortunate thing of being a McFly, as well as Biff's stepson, is that you get beaten up by him all the time."

"He helped me escape, because we were both sick of Biff's regime" Doc said, smiling at the woman. He didn't want to say things, but he felt amazed at this amazing woman. _Now what was her name again? Susan? Sounds beautiful. _"We fled Hill Valley that evening, and hid in an abandoned mine… the silver mine, actually."

"Say, Emmett," Susan said with a smile, changing the subject. "I guess this must be sounding rather rude, but – how old are you?"

Doc was a little startled, but answered honestly. "Sixty-five years, eight months and seven days" he said, looking at Susan with adoration. He'd never met such a woman before. If only this wasn't such a hellish world as it was, and they weren't going to leave this place, they could get together sometimes, to meet up and talk…

"I'm twenty-five" Susan answered, as honest. "I was born on Leap Day of 1960. This…" she pointed to Jennifer and Ann with that, "… are my, well, my adopted daughters somehow, since early this month. They're only eight years younger than me, but I love them dearly, like if they were my real children. Jennifer and Ann Parker, both seventeen, born on October 17th, 1968."

"Let's skip the formalities," Jennifer urged, "and get going." She looked around her at the groggy figures that were knocked-out on the ground. "No offence to you, Dr. Brown and Marty, but I don't want to be around when these guys wake up. They are rather scary and creepy after all."

"Something that can be expected from members of _Biff's _gang" Marty One growled. "C'mon, Doc… miss Parker is right. We really should get going, now. I don't want to be around when these guys wake up."

"You're right, Marty" Doc nodded. "Jennifer is, too. Come on… let's get to our hide-out. We've got a nice place set up at the mine, actually, and however it's not planned to take on visitors, it is a place where you three can rest a little while, before you can leave the mine again." _And hopefully, not bump into my time machine. _That was a risk, but it was the only thing that Doc could come up with without having to send away this beautiful girl right now… 

_You're sick, Brown,_ he informed himself. _You're a disgusting creature. Which proper sixty-five-year-old would fall in love with someone four decades younger? I might feel younger than my real age, but it's not like… Susan… feels that way too. She probably thinks I'm an old man, who just tries to give her a shelter. She'll be _furious _when she finds out about my love for her… _

"Doc, let's get moving" Marty One told his friend. "The sooner we're outta here, the better." Doc coughed a little, and they started on their walk. As they started to go away, Doc remembered something. "Say, Susan, you said your last name was Clayton… right?"

Susan nodded, puzzled. "That's right" she said. "But I don't see what this has got to do with anything…"

"Oh, no, it hasn't" Doc hurried to say. "I just had to think about that girl that fell in the ravine hundred years ago, Miss Clayton. I heard stories about her in my youth, and your name brought them up again… you don't happen to be related to her, do you?"

"Actually, yes, I am" Susan nodded. "My family lived mostly in Grass Valley, though. I'm the great-great-granddaughter of Clara's sister. My great-great-grandma, Sarah Clayton, was three years older than Clara herself. She got married in the early 1880s, and mothered a boy, who moved to Grass Valley in 1907, checking on his aunt in the process. He was devastated that she'd died twenty-two years earlier, but had found it logical, since the family hadn't heard anything of her anymore since that fateful September day in 1885…" She whistled. "It was my great-great-grandaunt, after all. I wish I'd gotten to know her… but I guess that wouldn't even have been possible if she survived." She chuckled. "You really got me in nostalgia, Dr. Brown… Emmett. Talking all about an untimely buckboard accident that happened little over a Century ago…"

"Go ahead" Doc said, smiling. "Talk. Tell me about your family history. I really like to hear your voice. You do have a lovely voice, you know that, Susan?" _Okay, that was maybe a little too quick, but she really has a lovely voice. _

However Doc had doubted it, Susan giggled. "Okay" she said, slowly. "I'll talk…"

oooooooo

Susan and Doc were caught in their conversation for the entire walk. Giggles were heard from time to time, with Marty, Jennifer and Ann rolling their eyes. After about an hour and a quarter, they arrived at the old abandoned hide-out at around twelve-fifty. Doc led Susan, Jennifer and Ann through the entrance and showed them the inside.

Just as he started to show them around (and happily noticed the DeLorean was covered under some tarp) Marty Two re-entered, from the back of the mine. "Doc, where have you been!" he shouted, loudly. "I have been waiting for almost half an hour now… why did it take you so frigging long!" He then noticed the other presences in the room, and went dead pale. "Holy shit" he whispered, under his breath. "Jen-Jennifer?" His eyes widened, as he looked back and forth between Doc and the Parker twins. "_Two _Jennifer's?"

Doc frowned. "Do you know her, Marty?"

"Yeah" Marty Two whispered, shaking his head. He leaned over towards the inventor, and as he made sure that the others couldn't hear him, he whispered: "She's my girlfriend. Remember, the girl I talked with you about in 1955? She was my girlfriend, in the original timeline, I mean." He frowned. "But how come there's two of her?"

"If you know Jennifer, you should know Ann" Doc said, puzzled. "After all, they're identical twins…"

"Twins?" Marty gasped, barely able to keep himself from shouting it out real loud and therefore attracting the hearings of everyone else in the room. "Really? My Jennifer doesn't have a twin. She was an only child, always been."

"Hmm" Doc said. "Maybe something got altered in this Biff-ruled timeline to change Jennifer's conception. Maybe she has a different mother, and this new mother behaved in a different way when she was conceived? Her birth _was_ over ten years after Biff first starting to change the timeline in a major way, after all…"

"Yeah" Marty Two nodded. "But it's still weird, you know? Hearing that Jennifer suddenly has an identical twin sister. I wonder how Marty One feels to them. Is he attracted to the same girls? That should be able to happen, if he's me…" He chuckled. "Doc, I'm starting to sound like you. We've been spending too much time with each other, obviously."

"Obviously" Doc smirked. "Now, this brings an entirely different twist. You should be careful not to mention anything you know about her to Jennifer, Marty. Even if it's the wrong information. They're just staying this afternoon, but I can't help but be nervous around this. What if something happens, and they see the DeLorean? I guess they aren't evil, but I am not too happy to show off the time vehicle to locals."

"We'll just have to stick around them, I guess" Marty Two said. "Try to avoid it. And if it does happen, after all – we'll try to get out of it. Everything will go fine, Doc." He patted his best friend on his back. "Everything will go fine."

Or would it?

oooooooo

Susan Clayton felt happy, as she sat in the mine. It was one of the few times she'd actually felt this way, and she enjoyed it a lot. Just to think that she was in love, in love with one of the most attractive and intelligent men she'd ever met. However Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown had spent two full years in the local sanatorium, he was still cute. She felt like she never had before.

Looking around, she saw Jennifer and one of the McFly twins playing around. She wondered why this second McFly hadn't ever come into publicity, and why he knew Jennifer. Looking to the other side, she then saw Ann and the other twin playing… and Emmett coming her way. Her heart skipped a beat, as she watched her love come over to her. What would he have to say?

"Good evening" Emmett said, staring in her eyes. Susan smiled uncertainly. "Evening" she said, just like her great-great-great-grandaunt Clara would've said it if she was in a position like this. However the hair colour was a difference, ancestor and (not direct) descendant looked remarkably alike.

"You look very… nice" Emmett said, staring at her. Susan would normally have figured that was stupid, since the sun had gone out and the light in the mine was barely there, but now, being in love, she took it as a compliment. "Thanks" she whispered, staring at her inventor. He really was attractive.

Emmett looked around, and chuckled a little. "Too bad there's no music," he quipped, "music for such a beautiful evening like this." Susan nodded, as both ignored the fact that the pollution had made the evening sky not beautiful at all.

"Maybe Ann can play something" she suggested. "She isn't that good on the guitar, but she at least has one with her." _And then we can dance, Emmett… _

At the word 'guitar' Emmett raised his eyes. "Marty, um, Michael… that's the name of the other twin… can play the guitar" he said, nervously. "Really well. Maybe you can let him play, and we listen to him?"

"We could" Susan said. "Let's go over and ask him."

'Michael' frowned a bit as asked, but finally agreed. Ann gave him her guitar, and he abruptly jumped into 'Johnny B. Goode. Susan recognized the song, which she liked a lot; it was a rock and roll melody. Rock and roll had been _the _music kids listened to until the early 1970s, when it had abruptly died out… she wondered how a kid like Michael would still know that music. And somehow, Susan suspected that if it hadn't been for Biff Tannen's influence and power at the time, the die-out of rock music wouldn't have happened in the first place. She really felt like hating Biff.

As Michael started to sing along to the song, she started to dance with Emmett. However he was old, she enjoyed it a lot, and really felt like she loved him. As Marty got louder on the end, she suddenly decided to go ahead, and kissed Emmett. The inventor was surprised at first, but then responded. Soon, it all felt like a first date. _So there can be happiness in a Biff-ruled world after all. _

Looking up at Michael, she figured that there was something weird happening. Michael was completely losing himself in the music, and playing real weird. Even his twin frowned as he started kicking things. He fell down and started to move, still playing. When he finished with a high tune, he saw everybody watching him in disbelief, and chuckled.

"Aww, come on, guys!" he exclaimed. "Doc? Maybe they weren't ready in fifty-five, but they sure have to be now! Don't you know what I'm playing?"

"Strange music" Ann responded. "I've never, ever heard anything like this in my life. What's it supposed to be?"

"Rock and roll" Michael said, confused. "Are you sure you don't know it? This sort of music was way popular in the mid- and late-Seventies…"

Emmett winced, as Susan was still confused. "No, it wasn't" she said. "Rock and roll died out in 1971…"

Michael's eyes grew wide, as his face suddenly lacked any colour. "Nineteen-seventy-one?" he whispered, gulping. "Boy, this is heavy…" He fell onto the ground. Susan shrieked, but the teenager got up within seconds. "Are you really telling the truth? Sounds pretty heavy." He groaned. "Doc, we _really _gotta you-know-what… I don't think I can continue to live in a world without rock and roll."

"I know, Mar-Michael" Emmett – Doc, wasn't it? – said to the teenager in a slow voice, as if trying to ignore her hearing them. "But it'll take some time. Relax… things will turn out fine. We'll just have to work harder." Susan wondered what Emmett would be working on with the twins, but she knew not to be as blunt to ask. It still did bring up some questions, though… but she figured that Emmett might answer them sometime.

A few minutes talking later, Michael went to play another song, this one unfamiliar to her. It was something about time, but she didn't get the details. Still, Susan liked the song, and happily danced to it with Emmett. _This is one of the most fantastic evenings I've ever experienced. I wish it would never end. _

The hours passed like they were minutes. Susan and Emmett talked, danced, and just enjoyed the evening. As it became midnight, both headed to bed, Doc promising they could stay another night. As everyone had gone to sleep, and Doc was about to do so as well, Marty Two suddenly approached him. "Doc, what are you doing?" he asked, wincing a little.

The inventor frowned. "Going to sleep, of course" he said, a little confused. "I understand you want to spend more time on the machine, but it really is bedtime. It's about twelve-thirty A.M., after all…"

Marty Two shook his head. "No… I meant with miss Clayton" he said. "You – you're getting way too close to her. We gotta finish the time machine, Doc. We have to go back in time and flee Biff's regime. Every night I can barely sleep because I'm afraid Biff will catch us. We gotta get out of here. As soon as possible. And that won't happen when Susan is…" He paused, not finding the right words. "Distracting you."

Doc frowned. "What do you mean? She's not distracting me. She's just a nice person that was almost taken advantage of by Biff's gang. I rescued her… what's the big deal with that? And why are you looking so weird at me?"

Marty suddenly started to laugh. "It's obvious, Doc" he said, chuckling. "I know what happened to you." He paused for a few seconds to calm down, leaving Doc puzzled. "You're in love."

"I am not!" Doc protested, loudly. How did Marty dare to accuse him from such a thing. "It's only been half a day. Surely we can't have fallen in love in such a short time. All right, she is rather attractive, but I'm not saying that I'm in love with her. Great Scott, only the thought of falling in love with somebody who's just two-fifths of my age… it would be really disgusting of me." It felt more as a complain to himself than as a rejection of the theory that Marty had offered. _I am _not _in love with that girl! Why don't I accept that! She is beautiful, but she's closer to Marty's age than to mine. I am too old to fall in love. _

But did age really matter? Did it really matter when one was in love? He didn't feel sixty-five at all. Sure, he was not young anymore, and two full years in Hill Valley's mental asylum hadn't helped either, but he'd never really felt his age. The knowledge that Marty had showed up in 1955, that he had a friend in the Eighties, had increased that feeling. Now he was free, he felt like if he was in his forties again, an excited young inventor who liked to construct things and was anxiously waiting for 1985 to roll around. He liked the girl. She was nice to him (a big change to the others in this horrifying world) and attractive. So why couldn't he fall in love with her?

Marty Two coughed a bit, startling the scientist. "I'm going to bed" he announced, yawning. "I've got sleep to catch. See you tomorrow, Doc." He smiled faintly, then headed towards the bed-department of the room.

Doc stared into the air. However he hadn't really expected himself to ever fall in love again – a few misadventures in his youth had proved that this wasn't really something for him – he figured that Susan was, indeed, a nice lady. That was partially the reason why he'd asked her to stay… he wanted to get to know her some better. He'd never seen such a woman before in his lifetime…

Could Marty be right? Could he have fallen in love at first sight? Could it simply be the truth? The musician wouldn't lie about something like that…

Sighing, he headed towards the DeLorean, uncovered some parts of the tarp that was lying on it, and opened the gull-wing door. Stepping in, he leaned backwards on the front seat, and looked around proudly. Everything seemed to be as he remembered it… it had to be. It looked similar to how it did yesterday evening. He tried to switch the time circuits on. They buzzed a few minutes, then looked like they were displaying a random non-existing date, FEB 31 8888 13:64 PM, then died out again.

The inventor sighed. He shouldn't have expected anything more; he knew the time machine was far away from being finished. He really should go to sleep… maybe he could focus on the time travel repairs tomorrow, when December would start, and then try to accomplish his old dream. After all, if he put his mind to it, he could accomplish anything. And that included time travel.

The only thing that possibly might distract him from finishing that job was Susan. Doc had to admit to himself, she was a nice girl. He felt like nothing he'd ever felt before when seeing her.

Only when would he be able to admit that to others? Especially, to her?

Doc easily concluded that he didn't know. After all, for the answer to that question, only time could tell.


	9. The Secret Revealed

**Author's Note: **New Chapter.

**Disclaimer: Don't own you-know-what. **

**Chapter Nine**

**Sunday, December 1, 1985  
11:24 PM  
The abandoned silver mine  
Hill Valley, California**

"Marty?"

Marty McFly Two, or Marty Two for short, glanced up at the person who called him. "What's the matter, Doc?" he asked, yawning. He had to be the one to wake this night, as every third night in a row. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He chuckled faintly. "I'll keep the wild animals away from here… don't worry about that. We always have, remember?" He smiled faintly. "Or do you think that they'll start coming here more now that we have guests."

Susan, Ann and Jennifer had, after pressure from Doc, agreed to stay another night at the mine. Today had been a happy day with the six of them. Again, the time machine hadn't really had too much work on it done, but Marty Two had already felt like adjusting to that fact. It almost started to be normal, not to work on the vehicle when having 'the girls' around. After all, they didn't want to have them find out about their secret. But what would Doc be wanting to tell his friend…

The scientist sat down next to Marty, and coughed a little. "Marty," he said, as if making a hard decision, "I don't know how you're going to take this, but you were true. There's no point in denying it – I'm in love with Susan."

"Oh man!" Marty Two exclaimed, frustrated. "Doc, you're _sixty-five_! You can't just tell somebody you love her and start dating her! You're going to be sixty-six in March… surely you're smart enough not to start dating somebody in your retirement years. And Susan is only twenty-five…" He smirked slightly. "Six, if you only count leap years…" Turning back to serious, he shook his head. "Honestly, Doc, you can't. What'd she say? You're way older than her…" He sighed. "I can't believe this is happening and that you're actually falling in love like that. What were you planning to do? Date her? We can't finish the time machine if they're around, Doc. You know that."

"But we can tell her" Doc said, softly. "It's not like she would tell anybody about it. I trust her. She's a lovely girl." He paused for a second, then added, chuckling: "It's not like she _could _tell anybody about it – we're stuck here in this mine. I love Susan, Marty. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I don't care how short it might still be… I love Susan. I really love her." He sighed. "Don't you understand? Don't you get how I feel? You are in love with your version of this Jennifer-person, right? You should understand me, Marty."

"I guess I do" Marty Two nodded. "But it's just so – weird, you know? You being in love… I'm not used to that from the Doc I know. He was all science. I can't believe you actually are in love with somebody like that." He sighed. "I guess you could tell her, if you really want to…"

Doc thought that over for a few moments. "All right," he finally settled. "I guess I should tell her, then. After all, I really do love her… and I don't want to live anymore without her." His voice trembled, and he chuckled vaguely. Can you believe it? I'm actually in love with somebody. I'd never expected that to happen."

"Neither did I" Marty Two smirked, smiling. "I wanted it for you, the past years, even helping you with it by trying to hook you up with my science teacher…" a smirk followed that remark, "but in the end I never figured the chance as very big that it, you know, actually would come to occur. Especially once you became sixty in 1980, I gave up on you finding true love."

Doc nodded, anxious to get over with this. "Now, let's go tell Susan."

Marty Two's eyes widened. "Right now? It's eleven P.M.! You can't just go inside to tell Susan about the time machine at 11 in the evening…"

"11:27 PM and 14 seconds, actually," Doc corrected him, "but I understand your reasoning behind your motives. But the thing is, Marty, I just want this get over with… and not have to wait another night. Besides, the risk is that I'll become nervous in the morning, and that I am going to want to delay this, so that it'll take even longer for us to finish the time vehicle." He shook his head, firmly. "I'm going to tell her… right now."

Marty Two considered protesting more for a few seconds, then decided not to. "Okay Doc," he said, "but don't blame me if she's slapping you because you're waking her up in the middle of the night."

"She won't," Doc said, sounding a little more confident than he actually was. "She won't. And besides, the middle of the night is not now, yet – that is actually at 3:00 AM and 0 seconds." He got up, and started to head towards Susan's 'bed'. Marty stared after him for a few moments, wondering to follow or not, then decided to do so – how many druggies or drunks could come past in a few minutes, and Doc might need some help if Susan didn't believe his story. Besides, he was curious how Doc was going to explain all of it. Having come to a decision, he started to go after his friend.

The inventor entered the part of the mine Susan and the Parker twins were sleeping, and gently patted her on the cheek, while Marty Two started to wake up Jennifer and Ann – why not tell them all in the same time? – leaning close to her. "Susan. Susan, wake up." He sighed, not knowing how to go through with this. "It's me… it's Emmett. Emmett Brown, remember?"

Susan opened her eyes, and stared at him. "Emmett" she said, smiling happily. Then, realizing, she added: "Why are you waking me? What time is it, anyway?" She yawned. "It's still night, isn't it?" She obviously wanted an explanation.

"Yes, it is" Doc whispered, silently. "Susan… I have to show you something." He gestured towards the other two who were silently asleep. "And them, as well. Marty and, uh, Michael are leaving with me in about one month… but we don't want to go alone."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked, confused. "I.. I don't understand…"

"You'll find out" Doc promised, gently smiling at his 'girlfriend'. "If you just follow me to the back of the mine, I'll show you. It's a secret… a secret that I have decided to reveal to you three, because…" He stared into Susan's eyes. "I can't stand to live without you, Susan. Not anymore." He sighed, thinking back of the hard times he'd had when other girls he liked had stopped liking him. "Not anymore."

"Aww, that's sweet" Susan gushed. Then, not understanding him, she added: "But why… why are you saying that? What's going on? Are you wanted for something?" Making a face, she added: "Well, except for escaping from Biff Tannen and his goons, and rescuing me from them…"

"No, it's something entirely different" Doc said, shaking his head. "Just follow me, and things will turn out fine." He was saying that partly to himself, because he felt nervous around Susan's confuse and hesitance. "Everything will be fine…" _Emmett, why did you and Marty talk yourself into this! _

Susan, Jennifer and Ann changed into their clothes, and followed Doc into the back area of the mine. Nervously, Doc then decided to be blunt, and ripped the tarp off the DeLorean, revealing it. Susan, Jennifer and Ann looked all shocked at the to-be-time vehicle, and Doc couldn't blame him… he'd been astonished when he'd first seen it himself, back in nineteen-fifty-five, now so long ago…

"Emmett?" Susan's voice broke the silence as the woman looked at Doc's greatest invention in an amazing combination of both awe, frighten and disbelief. "What… what on earth _is _this thing?" Jennifer and Ann gave her looks as if they'd been thinking exactly the same thing, just hadn't voiced it.

Doc grinned broadly and proud. "This," he said, "this, my dear, is a time machine. An unfinished one, that is, but it is a time machine, and will hopefully be in working order in mid-January of the next year. My lifelong dream ever since 30 years and 26 days ago, November 5th, 1955."

Susan frowned. "1955? November 1955? Wasn't that the time lightning struck the clock tower? It's become sort of a symbol for the Biff-protesting citizens of town, so we all know about that…" She turned back to the time machine. "Is this really a time machine? I don't know what to say." Chuckling, she added: "I can't believe this. Time travel. I would never believe this… but there is the fact that I've never seen this kind of car before. And there's no sense of lying in your eyes… and believe me, you learn to know if somebody is lying when you live on the street."

"I guess" Doc said. "So, you believe that I'm telling the truth?" Not entirely sure, he opened the gull-wing door of the DeLorean, with the partially-finished flux capacitor lying on the driver's seat. "This is the flux capacitor, the thing that I came up with on that day. It's not entirely finished, yet, but…" He turned a knob on a switch, and the flux dispersal started to move through the capacitor's glass tubes. Susan watched in fascination with the whole thing. "Whoa" she whispered, looking at it. "This is rather… interesting. I can't believe time travel is true. After all, it sounds like something right out of a Jules Verne novel."

"Jules Verne?" Doc asked, with disbelief. "You know Jules Verne?"

"Know?" Susan giggled. "Up until I got thrown onto the street, Jules Verne books was what kept me living. I completely adore Jules Verne… his books, I mean, of course. How about you?"

"I love Jules Verne books" Doc said, smiling. "Twenty-Thousand Miles Under The Sea is my absolute favourite. The first time I read that as a little boy I wanted to meet Captain Nemo!" He got completely enthusiastic at the reminder of his youth. However it hadn't been that happy always, it was better than that it was right now… or, at least, better than it had been before Biff's interfere with the natural course of the time flow and disrupted the space-time continuum.

"It's so fantastic to imagine that you actually could meet him, now, if he had been a real person in the 1860s" Susan said, smiling, "seeing as that you have a time machine. I always hoped on time travel to become the truth sometimes… but I never figured that it would actually happen. And that someone I love invented it…"

"What?" Doc said, totally astonished. Susan realized what she'd said, and blushed. "Yeah… I said 'someone I love' about you, Emmett. And I'm not taking it back either 'cause I mean it. I have never felt about somebody the same way as I have now, after all."

"So haven't I" Doc said, staring at her. "I love you. Susan Clayton… if we ever are to get out of here…" His voice trembled. "Would you be wanting to… I mean, would you like to… you know… engage in actual together living behaviour after getting into a formal but happy ceremony at a church?"

"You mean marry?" Susan asked. Doc nodded shyly. "Why, of course I would! I never saw anyone like you before, Emmett. If we get out…" She frowned. "What do you mean, getting out of here? Out of Hill Valley?"

"Out of 1985" Doc said, firmly. "I have no intentions to stay here any longer after we finish the time machine. We'll first go to the future, to check out the progress of mankind and see if things have somehow restored to how Hill Valley formerly was, before Biff decided to make it this twisted hell, but if things aren't well enough… which is something I highly doubt… we'll go back in time, to the past. To whatever time you like… however I have to say I have a personal fondness for the late 19th Century." He smiled, thinking back to his youth again. "When I was a kid, I always wanted to be a cowboy. Knowing that I could spend my future in the past if we manage to get out of here, it sounds like a wonderful way to spend at least some of my retirement years." He turned to Susan. "What about you? Got any years in mind you'd like to visit?"

"Well, I've always liked the Fifties… and the Sixties" Susan said, still puzzled. "Just anything that was before Biff screwed town up. "And, of course I'm going wherever you go." She gave Doc a flirting smile, that made the inventor blush and feel like he was in his teen years again. "Then again… I'm still new to time travel. I suppose I need more thinking time, if I want to come up with a perfect destination."

"It doesn't have to be 'perfect'" Doc assured her. "After all, we have a time machine. Once we get out hands on some plutonium, we can easily go to more different times than just one… but we still can't have more than twelve trips, though, per case of plutonium that we hijack… borrow from wherever."

"Plutonium?" Susan echoed. "Isn't that stuff dangerous? Then again, most of the stuff in the air here is dangerous, so it's not like it's making a major difference…" She sighed. "Can't we somehow kidnap Biff in 1958? Stop him from becoming so rich? I wish we just know… why did Biff have so much luck in the first place?"

"Luck?" Doc snorted. "It wasn't luck. It was simply time travel." He smiled as Susan gulped, and Jennifer and Ann made shrieking sounds. "Don't worry – I don't think he's still got it, I mean, not in the present. His version from after 2000 got his hands on it, most likely from me, and took it back in time to give a sports almanac to his past counterpart." He headed over to a stack of papers, and pulled out the March 27th, 1958 edition of the Hill Valley Telegraph. "I can prove it to you, if you want." He grabbed a magnifying glass that he used for delicate pieces of circuitry on the DeLorean, and gave it to Susan. "You can easily see the book sticking out of Biff's back pocket."

Susan watched in amazement. Marty smiled as he saw Jennifer and Ann reacting the exact same way. "Whoa" was all Jennifer managed to say, after a few seconds of staring at the almanac. "1950-2000." She slammed the table. "I knew it! I… I've been working for him as stripper since my fourteenth…" a gasp from Marty Two, "…and I just felt that he was cheating. I talked myself out of it, but…" She sighed. "It was true, after all. Biff had control over time… and decided to use it to make himself more powerful than some presidents of the US ever were."

"You couldn't have known about the time machine" Marty Two said, comforting. Even though she wasn't his Jennifer, it still felt comfortable to be around her. "No one knew… not even Biff. All he actually knew was that an old man gave him the almanac… right, Doc?"

The inventor nodded. "I highly doubt that Biff has got the brains now, nor in 1955, to figure out that that man was his older self from 2015. Especially if he didn't believe in time travel at the time, which I know because he sometimes asked me when passing 'what are you gonna build this time, Brown, a time machine?'." He smiled. "Which may be for the best. If he knew, he'd probably had surrounded this place by now by his stupid gang and police department."

"Let's not talk about Biff" Susan said, smiling at Doc. "Let's talk about time travel. What does your machine do, Emmett? How does it work?" She frowned. "And while you're at it, you might also tell us how Biff got his hands on the time machine in the first place."

"Well, it's like this…"

It took all night to tell Susan and the Parker twins the details about time travel and the time machines. Guarding outside was forgotten, and luckily nobody tried to break in that night or the time travellers would've been really unlucky. Jennifer was stunned to hear that her counterpart was dating Marty Two, "although I have to say that Marty One is kinda cute", and Ann almost fainted when hearing that she didn't exist in the normal timeline. "Seems Biff Tannen's regime is good for one thing" Marty Two told her, gently. "Although I don't really want to owe Biff one."

Finally, it was around 5AM on Monday, December second when everyone was finally let in on the entire version of the secret… and both Marty's had fallen asleep a few times while doing so. After promising they'd never tell anybody about it, Susan, Jennifer and Ann were let in on the time travel crew and planned with the others to help hard working on the time machine… that was, after having had a good night's rest.

As everyone was gone, Doc wanted to go to bed as well, but Marty Two stopped him. "Hey, Doc" he asked, softly. "Do you think that everything will go all right, now? That no more trouble will happen while we build the DeLorean?"

Doc thought about it a few seconds, then decided against it. "No" he said. "I don't think that Biff will find out about our current situation… probably thinks I'm killed in some kind of gang war in Hill Valley." He smiled. "And as for you… he won't search after you. You know how much Biff hates you from your other self's tales. He'll be…" Doc's voice trembled, "… glad you're out of his life." He smiled again. "So we can be sure that we'll finish the DeLorean as planned, around early January of 1986."

"Isn't that supposed to be mid-January? You told me that date earlier…"

"No" Doc said, shaking his head. "I would've normally corrected myself as well on that, but I don't think that it will last so long anymore. Now we have three more people helping us, right? With the extra time they have to take to adjust taken in account, I think that we can finish it in a month time."

"Fine" Marty Two said, then frowned. "But don't hurry _too _much. I don't want to be able to leave at New Year's and end up in hell, accidentally." He made a face, staring at the pollution in the air. "If we aren't there, yet…"

"No, this is Hill Valley," Doc corrected him, gently, "but you're right, I can't imagine hell being much worse. The things that Biff has done to the town since 1958 makes me shiver. I just wish I had some more experience with time travel, not only theory. Then I could really deduce and decide if it is possible to go back to 1958 and take the almanac away from Tannen. If only I knew, I'd go back to March twenty-sixth of 1958 at the split second I'd fully finish testing the time machine. But I don't… this is going to get hard this next month, it sure is." He looked at Marty Two, still staring at the night sky, and smirked. "Isn't it time to head to bed," he said, smiling, "Future Boy?"

Marty grinned. "Boy, that sounds familiar" he said. "I have to admit I'm sort of used to that nickname from you, now…" A thought occurred to him. "Say, Doc, how was it the few days after I left? You must've had it hard, now the time machine was gone and you knew you had to invent it in thirty years…"

"Oh, I sure had it hard all right" Doc said. "But that was easy to bear. The thing that was hard was mostly the thought of never seeing you again until you finally was born, or met me in the natural course of time. Twelve years, six months and twenty-eight days are a long time, you know."

Marty frowned. "What do you – oh, is that the time between the storm and my birthday?" Doc nodded. "Coulda figured that. So, what did you do in the meantime while waiting for my birth to arrive?"

"Build inventions," Doc said. "Talk to Copernicus sometimes, trying to get that stupid mind reader to work…" A smirk from Marty followed on that. "And, of course, working on the time machine. Even more when I started to realize that Biff, and especially BiffCo, was starting to be a treat to the citizens of Hill Valley… and to you, and to my time machine-to-be."

"I thought you didn't figure that part out until late 1969?" Marty said, puzzled. Doc nodded. "Yes, but I figured something big was going on that had nothing to do with how things normally went much earlier… in mid-1966, I think. But I didn't really realize that it wasn't a minor change in late '69, and the thought that you weren't involved didn't really come until a few weeks before George's murder."

"Did you really think that I was responsible for Biff getting so rich?" Marty said, disgusted. "That doesn't sound like something I would do, does it? I mean, you knew about me crashing Biff in manure…"

"I had minor experience in time travel" Doc said, defending himself. Sighing, he added: "Let's go to bed, now. This conference isn't going anywhere right now… I desperately need some sleep, or I'll fall asleep right here."

"I've gotta wake 'till six" Marty said, also yawning. "But I'm definitely going to turn in afterwards. See you guys later."

"Thanks" Doc said, smiling. "Sleep well already, Marty."

"Sleep well, Doc. Good night."

"Good night."


	10. Visiting Family For Christmas

**Author's Note: **A new chapter, and a real long one too! I can't believe it is done, since I wasn't sure how to make this chapter well. I hope the readers will like it. It's over 5,000 words... hope everybody doesn't mind that. Please read, and review. Oh yeah, in the next chapter the time machine will finally be finished. Just informing everybody, since it's been sometime since this story started, and maybe everyone who saw a new chapter was added hoped that this time the time machine was ready... but it wasn't. Well, in Chapter Eleven they're gonna time travel. Just that everybody is calmed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future or Hell Valley. If I did, why would Biff be in charge in this story? You'd think I want that, huh? Well, I wouldn't. But, anyway, I don't own BTTF. **

**Chapter Ten**

**Wednesday, December 25, 1985  
08:02 AM  
Christmas  
Time Travel Hide-Out  
Hill Valley, California**

Marty One yawned as he walked into the room. "Good morning, Doc" he muttered, before really noticing what the inventor was doing. And then the eyes opened really wide.

Doc was standing next to a large tree, and holding some decorations next to it. Marty One saw there were also some decorations in the tree already. It all looked like a Christmas tree. "Wow" was the only thing the teenager could mutter. "Where did you get this thing? I mean, I doubt there are many Christmas tree sellers in Hill Valley around now…"

"Correct" Doc said, nodding. "I found it out at one of the BiffCo industry buildings. I don't know where it came from, and honestly, I don't care either." He smiled. "The important thing is that we have a nice two-day-period together. Merry Christmas, Marty."

"Merry Christmas to you, too" Marty One said, as he sat down to think. In the past little-over-three weeks they had advanced rapidly. The flux capacitor was finished on the Saturday evening after they explained everything, on the 7th, and Doc had been fascinated with it working. Doc and Marty then had finished the time circuits, and Doc had just installed the sense of time yesterday… all that it now needed was a direct link to the flux capacitor and the awareness of the 'Present Time', and it would work.

The plutonium chamber was, to Marty Two's surprise, bigger than before, about one feet high and the diameter was six inches. To Marty One, it seemed normal that something like that would take a large amount of space, not having seen the original DeLorean before. Marty Two, however, didn't think so – he'd been amazed by the many space that transistors and similar things needed. Obviously, the technology had advanced more in his version of 1985, Marty One thought. It was simply horrifying to think how much Biff Tannen had influenced the world.

Now all that was needed was, according to Doc, a few more days of work on the flux capacitor and the time circuits, and on the other things in the vehicle that hadn't been finished yet, and plutonium itself. And then, it would work. It simply would. They'd be able to go anywhere they wanted to go. The future, the past… Marty One smiled happily as he thought of it. Going back in time to get the book away from Biff was still his main preference to do, but Doc's ideas weren't that bad. Time travel sounded really nice. Go back to the Fifties and see the world before Biff's influence was always something he wanted to do.

In just a couple of days, he'd have that chance. He could go back in time. They could alter time. Of course, Doc had said that they shouldn't wreck the continuum too much, but at least they could visit a few places. And try to find a place to live. Marty One felt like he really wanted to take the book away from Biff, but Doc had told him that 'I don't know if it's safe' lecture, and finally he'd stopped arguing.

But if only they…

"Hey, Marty."

Marty One looked up, and stared at the person he'd started to see as his girlfriend in the past few weeks. "Jennifer" he whispered, looking at her. Since the moment he heard that Jen was Marty Two's girlfriend in the other timeline, he'd figured that it wouldn't be too weird if they started to hang around with each other a little. _"And things just progressed from there," _he happily thought, looking at his girl. She really looked like she was dressed in Christmas style. "You look nice" he said, not being able to come up with something else.

"Thanks" Jennifer answered, smiling back at him. Looking around, she added: "Has Ann woken up, yet? She was always up early…"

"She's talked with Marty Two a lot yesterday evening" Marty One smirked. "I got the feeling they're just like Doc and Susan, being in love. And after such a short time… I can hardly believe that's happening. I mean, maybe the feeling is stronger from Marty Two's side… since he's actually dated your other self for a few years. Now it's easier to bond with someone who resembles you."

"I'd like to meet my counterpart" Jennifer said, wistfully. "I wonder what my life would be like, if Biff hadn't been so rich. Of course, I can always ask Marty Two – but I think that asking her herself would be just easier. I mean, she knows more about her life than Marty Two does."

Marty One smiled. "Isn't it weird how we've started to think of our other selves as just other persons? We're getting used to it." He smirked, then frowned. "That's weird, if you think about it. Talking about yourself in the third person."

"It sure is" Doc agreed, having come over to the two of them. He grinned, and pointed at the tree, which now looked better than before, the best you could get as a normal person in a twisted reality like this. "Well, I guess we're about set, now. Today and tomorrow, we can relax, and try to have a happy Christmas together. We don't need to have our surroundings be so large and things… we'll be fine with just the six of us. Marty One, how many experiences do you have with small Christmases?"

"Not much" Marty One admitted. "Ever since we moved into Biff's house, we had large immense crowds at Christmas. It was really disgusting. There was the smell of smoke and wine everywhere, and Mom just joined the alcohol-drinkers at a side bar. I usually ended up going to my room on the evening, depressed because I didn't seem to have anyone who cared for me. Mom visited me around 10, and made my bed, but around 11 Biff came up to drag me out until 2 or 3am, and had me join the party." In a disgusted look, he added: "And to him, that meant getting slapped and abused every minute. Mom was too drunk at the time to do anything about it. I never felt so happy to go to bed than on that evening." He sighed, sadly thinking of those events.

"Well, that isn't going to happen now" Doc said, comforting the teen. "We're together going to have a nice party, and nor Biff nor one of those other drunks will bother you tonight. We'll celebrate Christmastime, and save the time machine works for Friday. We have all the time in the world… well, at least until the unknown year after 2000 when the universe collapses… we'll have a time machine."

Marty One smirked, knowing that his counterpart, Marty Two, had actually said that very line on November 12th, 1955, 10:01 PM, while realizing the fact that he, in fact, could go back earlier and save Doc from getting shot by Libyans. Not that it helped in the end, since there were no Libyans when Marty Two had arrived back home. He had arrived in an alternate reality.

"Well said, Doc" his own voice then replied. Marty One looked around to see Marty Two, Ann and Susan, all yawning from the night before. "Morning Doc, morning Marty One, morning Jennifer. Merry Christmas, all of you." He caught sight of the tree. "Whoa, Doc, did you do that all by yourself?"

"Mostly, yes" Susan responded for him. "I helped some bits, but Emmett here did the most work on it. It's a major improvement over what it was when I got to bed yesterday night. Have you been up all night to do so?"

"I've slept four or five hours in-between" Doc admitted. "But I _was_ awake again at around six-thirty A.M, so I could try to improve the quality of the tree. But I haven't done that much of a job on it… have I?"

"You're asking?" Marty Two said, grinning. He looked around. "Doc, I dunno how much work you've done on this, but it was certainly much. Ain't nothing but perfectionism, huh?" He sighed. "But that's how we know you."

Susan looked around. "I guess we're actually going to have a happy Christmas this year. I don't believe that Christmas was actually ever different from normal days back when we still lived on the street. We have been living out there since August, I mean Ann and I, and Jenny joined us since early November. But I've been running around, looking for whatever food I could find, since 1980. I was chased around by gangs who tried to kill me for fun, or just wanted to take me with them, like Biff's gang. It was terrible."

"That sounds terrifying" Doc said. "I'm glad that you're here now, safe and sound, at our mine. We'll have a safe Christmas here, without Biff Tannen's regime to bother us. We'll be all right, Susan." He smiled. "And once I finish the time machine, we'll _never _have to put up with Biff and his powers anymore. Then, you will be safe for the rest of your life, and not have to be on the streets for food anymore." He sighed with a mixture of emotion, thinking back of his old life from before Marty Two freed him from the institute, and happiness. "We're all able to be happy, now."

Marty One, who'd been silent in the talk, suddenly started to sob. Doc leaned towards him. "Marty, what's the matter?" he asked. He didn't want his friend to be sad. "Is anything wrong? Did I say something bad to you?" He couldn't remember himself doing so, but it remained a valid possibility, of course.

"Well," Marty One said, sobbing, "when you started about the happiness and so… I had to think of my youth, and my Mom. However it wasn't that good always, she comforted me during the Christmases… and now not. She has to be worried sick about me right now…" Another sob. "Doc, I gotta see her again. I want to assure her that everything is fine, spend at least _some _time of Christmas with her…"

Doc sighed. "Marty," he muttered, "you know that's practically impossible. We'd not only have to re-enter Hill Valley, but if you want to see your Mom, you'll also undoubtedly bump into Biff. And we all know that he won't hesitate to shoot you if he only catches one glimpse of you. Do you want our plan to fail right before the time machine would be finished?" He smiled to Marty, then went back in 'sighing-mode'. "I'm sorry, kid. I understand how you feel. But we just can't do that."

"Wait" Susan said. "You're not completely right, Emmett. Jennifer, Ann and I bumped into somebody in mid-November, while searching for food in front of the Paradise, who told us that Biff would be out of town at the time. He's leaving tomorrow morning at 4am for some kind of business proposal. It's about the possible expanding of the factories of BiffCo to move to L.A. I think Biff wants the entire state of California to be under his rule."

"_Only _California?" Jennifer sarcastically remarked. "Biff wants to rule the U.S.A, if no less."

"Make that planet Earth" Ann added. "Or even more, the universe that he so easily is gonna be destroying by changing time."

Doc's expression brightened at the opportunity, and ignored the Parkers. "Susan, how long do you think that Biff will be gone?"

"I thought he'd be back on Monday morning."

Doc ran over to some papers, and started to sketch something out. "Let's see. We all know the height of the Paradise is about, let's see, between two hundred and sixty-five and two hundred and seventy-five feet tall… approximately eighty-two metres. Now, if we approach the Paradise from behind, yes, that's the easiest way to do it, and then get inside through the back door. Marty, how many time do you need? We want to get in and out of there as soon as possible."

"Um, about twenty minutes" Marty One said, having stopped to sob. It wasn't much, but at least Doc was allowing him to do this, so he figured that he should do the scientist a favour, too.

Doc nodded, and went back to his calculations. "Now, Biff will leave the Pleasure Paradise tomorrow morning at 4am, give or take half an hour for the age of the news. We'll jump into action at approximately 5am, and enter the building from behind. While we wait downstairs, Marty will go up the stairs and search for his mother. I'm giving him forty minutes to track her down, meet her, and go back downstairs. If you're not back at five-forty A.M, Marty One, we'll try to track you down, while one of us goes to fetch the DeLorean to make a quick escape… and will flee if we're not back at six-thirty A.M. all together. Gotcha?"

"Check, Doc" Marty One nodded.

"Good. Now, if worst comes to worst and we can't find Marty's mother anywhere, we go back at six-twenty. No second later. I don't want to be involved in anything that ends up threatening our lives. Marty, I'll allow you too meet up with your mother, but our lives are main priority! Even if Biff isn't there, we all know what Biff's gang and other gangs around town can do."

"Understood" Marty Two said.

Doc then smiled. "Well, Marty, I guess we've got our plan set up. You can meet your mother tomorrow morning… but don't forget my warnings. We have to be absolutely careful around the Paradise. Luckily enough whatever we do can't change history, as it's still in the present, but it's still dangerous due to normal causes. If any of you sees someone dangerous, a guard or one of Biff's gang, don't hesitate to warn us and immediately jump into the closest hiding place. We all want to get out alive, but if anything goes wrong, it's better that at least someone makes it out okay, instead that this person goes back to find us and also gets captured or dies trying to do so."

"Okay, I think I got it" Marty One nodded. "So this plan goes into action tomorrow morning? We also have to wake earlier for it?"

"At 3:30am" Doc said, with a voice indicating that nothing could be altered on that anymore. "And we're going to sleep tonight at seven P.M." His voice turning happy, he then added: "Now, folks, let's be happy! After all, today is Christmas day. Let's celebrate today!"

Marty One smiled at Doc. He always was happy and optimistic, Marty had noticed over the past few months with him, whether it snowed or rained, or if the sun shone… he always had felt happy since he'd been released from the mental institute on that Halloween day. He felt happy now, too, to have somebody like Doc as a friend.

Grinning, he sat down around the Christmas tree. He _would _get to see his mother. If Biff wanted to protest or not. He would see his mom once again before finally getting to leave this hellhole. Marty still wanted to bring Lorraine along, to rescue her from Biff's abuse, but Doc reminded him that squeezing six people in a two-seater was already practically impossible. Let alone seven… at least he could see his mother again, in the past. Seeing '55 Lorraine had was simplified weird, according to Marty Two, but it also brought a sense of familiarity, since it was still his Mom.

Marty One's heart filled with joy, as he thought of his Dad, who he actually might get the chance to see again, too. He hadn't seen his father since the Ides of March in 1973, when the aspiring, alien-crazy science-fiction writer had been fatally wounded by the hand of Biff Tannen… as kids weren't allowed to see the body during the funeral the Tuesday afterwards. The mere thought of seeing a person who had conceived him, once in the past, and whom he hadn't seen since his childhood, was enough to made Marty One feel happier than ever before.

_Just a few days, now, _he reminded himself. _Tomorrow, you're getting to see your Mom again, after almost two months, and knowing that you're most likely never getting to see this version of her again. _He sniffed, then corrected himself to remain firm. _And within a week, the time machine is ready… and then, it'll just be a matter of choosing a time period and off you go. _He sighed, happily thinking of that nearing moment. The future would be in their hands. They'd have to be careful not to mess up history, but everything could then be all right. Would then be all right.

Time didn't matter when you had a time machine.

oooooooo

Marty One looked at the two unconscious guards, just lying there, and stared at Doc nervously. "Are you sure this plan of yours is safe?" he asked, for what had to be about the one millionth time in a row.

"A ninety-nine percent" Doc assured him for what also was the one millionth time in a row. "Don't worry Marty. It'll all be fine, and we will be able to return to the mine all right." He grinned. "You do remember what I told you, don't you? If you put your mind to it, you really can accomplish anything."

"Does that include escaping from Biff Tannen's gang?" Marty asked, darkly. He still wasn't certain about the whole thing. After all, it did seem kind of dangerous… but Doc wouldn't get him into trouble… would he?

"It does" Doc assured him. Checking his watch, he added: "Now go. We're behind schedule… it's 5:07 AM and 37 seconds already. Remember, be back at approximately five-forty AM."

"Check, Doc" Marty One muttered, smiling vaguely. "I'll be there." With that, he headed up the stairs.

Twenty-seven floors were much, Marty McFly experienced. And climbing every single stairs upwards was tiring his legs. _How long is this going to take? Seconds? Minutes? Heck, Hours?_

He sighed, and continued his way. After all, he didn't want to have to go through all this for nothing. He wanted to see his Mom.

Marty thought of the past, as he climbed up the stairs. He remembered with vague memories, how he spent time with his relatives around this time, back before George McFly was so brutally murdered. His Dad had given him the presents to open on the second Christmas day, and George and Lorraine had both laughed when Marty had ripped off the paper in the soonest way possible, anxious to see his present. And the happiness he had felt when they had all been together… happiness that had faded when Biff had shot his father.

The teenager shivered, as he thought of Biff. However the tyrant wasn't here right now, his gang still could try to shoot Marty. Match, 3-D and Skinhead were evil, the aspiring musician knew from experience, and didn't care about a human life as long as they'd got paid their salary by Biff. Marty growled in disgust at such people, who didn't seem to know the word 'conscience' and 'compassion' at all. They were just monsters, taking lives away from people without bothering the consequences.

"_I hate Biff Tannen"_ Marty thought. _"I hate him! If it hadn't been for him, we'd still had nice lives in this town. It wouldn't be filled with gangs. Hell, BiffCo wouldn't exist. I really do envy Marty Two, for growing up in a happy Hill Valley." _

As he continued to climb the stairs, he finally arrived at the twenty-seventh floor. Checking his watch, he saw that it was 5:15am. He'd have to hurry his meeting with his mother up a bit. Still, he really would like to see her once again… as the forty-seven-year-old he was used to see. However she was very drunk sometimes, and didn't look as good as she would've, if it hadn't been for Biff, he still loved her. After all, she was his mother, and had brought him up. However 1955 Lorraine looked nicer, not having the wrinkles yet, 1985 Lorraine was his parent.

Double-checking that Biff's gang or other guards weren't anywhere to be seen, Marty bolted into the main room of the 27th floor. After a quick look through the room, he saw Lorraine sitting in the centre of the chamber at the old bar, drinking some Russian vodka with the bottle standing next to her. _She's probably been awake all night, _Marty One realized. _As usual. _He headed over to her. "Mom" he whispered softly. "Mom."

Lorraine looked around, glassy-eyed – then did a double-take as she realized who it really was. "Marty!" she shouted. Holding herself to the bar, she stood up, and looked at her son. "It's so good to see you! I can't believe it is you. Or am I dreaming?"

"Naa" Marty said, grinning. "I'm as real as I could ever be. I've come to visit you, since it's Christmas today." He hugged his mother tightly. "I wanted to see you again, Mom. I missed you."

"Oh, Marty…" Lorraine whispered, smiling faintly. Then, realizing something, she added: "Where have you been! I haven't seen you since Halloween. Biff and I figured you'd gone back to boarding school, but they reported you as missing. Then, later, we heard of you being seen in the Emmett Brown Break-Out on that same night. I was able to wipe away the claims by telling the Justice that you were here… Marty, was it true? You didn't break out Dr. Brown, did you? However he might've been Calvin Klein's uncle, that wouldn't have been very wise, to just break him out like that. Biff would be very angry on you, and Dr. Brown is dangerous, after all."

"That's not true, Mom" Marty protested. "He's just an underestimated man who believes in what he wants. He even told me that if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything… and I think, no, I know that's the truth. Dad told me that too, remember? Biff was the one who locked Doc…tor Brown up." He winced a bit at almost telling how he called Doc now… however Lorraine wasn't going to tell everything to Biff, his mother couldn't keep secrets. "You shouldn't believe everything that Biff tells you, Mom."

Lorraine sighed deeply. "Marty, I know you dislike Biff, but you shouldn't say such things about him. He's my husband, and he takes care of all of us… well, he used to. And he deserves our respect, not such wrongly accusations."

Marty growled in disgust. "Mom, he doesn't deserve our respect. He's a rich drunken asshole who is destroying town. You know Hill Valley looked a lot better in the fifties, when you were a teenager like I am now. BiffCo Industries ruined the city… there are gangs, prostitutes, and other things people wouldn't even have nightmares about in the fifties." He shivered. "It's horrifying."

Lorraine frowned. "I have to agree with you on that, my boy," she said, gently stroking his hair, "but who's to say that wouldn't have happened without Biff? It's not like you have a time machine and could try to take away Biff from history, to see what life in the Eighties was without him." She sighed. "Even without Biff, George would still be killed in 1973, and Hill Valley might still turn out to be the hell it is now." She grabbed her drink, and took another large sip of it.

Marty, who had been grinning slightly at the 'it's not like you have a time machine' line; if only his mother knew!; frowned again by the latter lines. "That's not true" he whispered. "Biff killed Dad, I'm sure. You know that Biff always hated Dad for punching him out in 1955…"

"Well," Lorraine interrupted, "that might be true, but Biff wouldn't kill your father for that. However he may be an evil person, and he's harassed me a lot in my youth, I wouldn't think he would actually kill George. You should respect Biff, Marty, for taking care of us. After all, he could've just left you where you were… without him, you wouldn't have been so lucky to survive. You might have been killed in a gang war, if it wasn't for your stepfather." She sighed. "I don't get why you're not seeing that."

Marty sighed, and glanced at the clock; 5:29am. "I better get going" he muttered to his mother. "Biff might not be here, but his gang won't be really nice to me if they catch me. They'll most likely keep me in hostage until Biff gets back, and then he'll let them execute me. I know he will."

Lorraine sighed again. "Oh, Marty…" She patted her boy on the back. "You sure do have quite an imagination, my son." Smiling slightly, she added: "Well, I guess you are going to go now. It's been real nice to see you again." She paused for a few seconds. "When will we meet again? Will I ever see you again, my son?"

"I guarantee you will" Marty said, grinning. _Although maybe a few decades earlier than you expected. _"I will see you again, Mom. That's why I'm saying goodbye… and not farewell. See you later, Mommy." He kissed her, then quietly left the room. As the clock chimed five-thirty, Lorraine Baines McFly Tannen was alone once again.

Marty One silently descended down the stairs, watching out not to bump into any security guards Biff might've left behind. He checked the watch a few times, and was happy to be hurrying up. It really did look if everything would go exactly like Doc had planned for it to go. Only then, when he was just entering the third floor, it happened.

He was just checking his watch again while getting on a new stairs down to the second floor – the time was five-thirty-six, he really had to hurry – when the stairs door was opened, and Match appeared right two feet in front of him. The gang member opened his eyes wide as he saw the teenager. "You!" he shouted, pulling out a gun. "You ain't going to get free that easy this time. 3-D, Skinhead, come here! It's _him_!"

Marty's heart raced, and he quickly did the old trick he'd learned from his counterpart. "Hey, look!" he called out, pointing next to Match. The idiot went for it as easy as his boss, and Marty quickly kicked him onto the opening door, slamming 3-D and Skinhead, who just were entering, to a halt. Mentally cheering himself, he raced down the stairs to the bottom floor. He had to get to Doc…

Looking up, Marty soon saw that Biff's gang had gotten to their feet again, and were chasing him. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. This was, like Marty Two would say, heavy! Deciding that it went faster that way, he slid down the stairs' support. This was going faster, but still not fast enough. Realizing that the gang was coming closer, he decided to go the normal way on the last stairs to the bottom floor, giving it all his run power. He couldn't stop now, he was getting so close to his friends…

Down below, Doc smiled as he saw Marty One approaching. "Right on time, Marty!" he cheered, seeing that it was five-thirty-eight and forty-something seconds. "You finally-" the words 'made it' were cut in his throat as he saw Biff's gang behind Marty One, and the guns in their hands. "Great Scott!"

Match, who was first, suddenly slammed to a halt again. "What the heck?" he whispered, real puzzled, staring between both Marty One and Marty Two. "There's _two _of them?" He whistled. "I don't believe this!"

Marty Two glanced over to an old Frisbee pie in the counter, and quickly grabbed it. Within seconds, he reached out and threw it right into Match's head.

The effect were immediate. Match dropped his gun in surprise, and Doc quickly managed to catch it before it dropped. He then dived himself out of the building, Marty Two and Marty One following. Biff's gang followed a few moments later, now shooting at their targets wildly.

It took a few minutes for them to reach the time machine, but when it happened, Doc almost yanked off the gull-wing door with the force he opened it. "Go!" he shouted, making Marty Two feel a shiver run along his spine as this word reminded him of the Libyans' stalling van, and from happiness as it reminded him of Doc '55 shouting that to him on top of the clock tower… before the timeline skewed off. "Talk about déjà vu" he whispered, causing Marty One to frown.

Susan, who was at the wheel, only took a few seconds to realize what the thing was that she should 'go' away for. Pressing the gas, hard, the DeLorean roared and raced away from the Pleasure Paradise, Match, 3-D and Skinhead just having reached the spot it formerly was as they went onto the road. Match groaned. "We lost them!"

"Not yet" Skinhead said. "We can just let it known that there should be searched for a silver-coloured DeLorean." He looked at Match. "You call the boss, let him know what happened and that we're on McFly's trail. Don't tell anything about the doubles, though… he might lock _us _up in the asylum if you tell him that." Match nodded, and Skinhead turned to the other person. "3-D, you try to get information from the kid's mother. She might have seen him." He sighed, as 3-D and Match both headed on their way. "And I'm going to inform the authorities" he concluded, also heading back to the Paradise.

In the meantime, Doc cheered inside the DeLorean time vehicle-to-be, exhausted. "We did it!" he shouted. He turned to Marty One, curious and puzzled. "What happened to let those guys chase you, by the way?"

"I accidentally ran into them on the way back" Marty One said, in an apologizing manner. "It wasn't my fault."

"I guessed that much, but I just wanted to make sure" Doc said. He looked around, and chuckled quietly. "What a way to start the second Christmas day. What a way. Even if we manage to flee Hell Valley, I don't think I'll ever, ever be able to forget today, December twenty-sixth of 1985."

And at that moment, Susan, Jennifer, the Marty's and Ann really couldn't help but agree with him.


	11. I Always Wanted To See The Future

**Author's Note: **I can't believe I'm posting a new chapter this fast, but obviously I am. Please read this chapter, and suggest for the 2010 part of the story. Who should they encounter? Future Cliff? Griff, if he would even exist here? I hope everyone likes the chapter. Please read and review!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Tuesday, December 31, 1985  
02:47 PM  
Time Travel Hide-Out  
Hill Valley, California**

"I think we're ready."

Marty Two stared up from inspecting the front seat's sit-capabilities, and frowned at his friend. "You're joking, right?" he asked. "It can't be done just yet."

Doc looked around. "No, I'm not kidding" he whispered, looking around at the DeLorean. The machine looked really weird, in comparison to how it looked in 1955, since Biff's influence and power had ceased some things to be and caused some things to start existing. After some hard work the days before, they had yesterday finally managed to finish all of the electronics, and this morning and early afternoon was spent on testing the time circuits and flux capacitor and all of the other things in the time vehicle. "I really think it's done. All you have to do with this thing is just accelerate it to eighty-eight miles per hour, and it will work again, like it's other self did in 1955."

"It won't," Marty Two reminded him, thinking back of that same week. "There is no plutonium yet, remember? We had a working time machine in fifty-five, but no plutonium means no time travel."

"That _is _an issue" Doc admitted. "We have to find some way to obtain plutonium. But, however it won't be a matter of getting into the nearest drug store and buy plutonium, it will still be easier than it was in 1955, or even your 1985."

Marty Two frowned, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The one time travel advantage Biff in charge offers" Doc said, grinning happily. "Plutonium is often used in BiffCo facilities. Now all we have to do is get to the nearest one, and grab some plutonium."

"Doc!" Marty Two shouted. "This is _Biff's _empire we're talking about! Those workers won't give us plutonium if we ask for it, they'll immediately send you back to the asylum and shoot me!"

"Oh, we're not asking."

"We're not asking? What'll we do, then, huh? Beg?" The mixture of a both sarcastic and angry tone was really obvious in Marty Two's voice.

"No" Doc said, shaking his head. He protruded the gun they'd grabbed a few days ago. "We'll use this thing."

"_You _are going to use a gun?" Marty Two said, a little weakly. However Doc had tried to defend him from the Libyans with gunpowder – and failed because the stupid thing hadn't been loaded – in the original reality, he still couldn't really see Doc using a gun. He didn't really like the idea, either.

"Why not?" Doc asked, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to use a gun by a purchase. And maybe it was in this world. "It's pretty much the only way to obtain plutonium. As you already said, they'll probably have orders to, and won't hesitate to, capture you and kill you at the moment they see you. It's the safest way for all of us."

Marty Two frowned. "I am still unsure about the whole thing. Are you certain the DeLorean is ready in the first place?" That would be something, managing to get away with plutonium and then discovering that it would take another month to finish the time machine.

"Oh, Marty, I believe Emmett" Susan said, approaching them and sliding an arm around Doc's shoulder. "If he says it's ready, it is. Or are you about to take the flux capacitor apart and see if it really works?"

Marty Two shivered at the thought. "No. I'll probably ruin something in it and cause us to be stuck here for two more months… and besides, I don't think that I could see it if something went wrong anyway. If Doc can't, how could I?"

"Well, you seem to have increased in brightness in these past two months" Doc said. "Still, you got a point. We don't want something to go haywire on us. But that's why we've spend this entire morning looking it over, right?"

"You're right, Doc." Marty stared at his watch. "Um, anyway, how about we go to _eat_, now? I'm starving!" He groaned.

"Eat?" Doc smiled. "What a great idea, Marty! I wouldn't have thought of that! That really is something. I hadn't thought about that. Great idea, kid."

"Um… thanks."

"No thanks" Doc said, heading over to the food-prepare-table. "I am getting a bit hungry, myself. It's only two-forty-nine, yet, but still…" He turned around. "What would you like today?"

"Doc, we only _have _beans" Marty One reminded his friend. They'd grown closer in the past weeks, thus making Marty One feel more comfortable with calling his friend 'Doc'. "We really can't take anything else."

"Right, right…" Doc stared at the others. "Beans fine with all of you? After all, this most likely will be our one-before-last meal in this world."

"One-before-last?" Susan asked, puzzled. "I thought we were leaving tonight. If we can get plutonium by that time, that is." She shivered at the thought of not getting any plutonium, but being captured by Biff instead. That would be _bad_.

"Well, we are, sort of" Doc said. "But our finally leave is tomorrow. We have to make a few preparations first, to make sure that everything is all right when we leave, but we should be ready by that time. So we're leaving the city of Hell Valley at New Years Eve, 1986. Everybody better start thinking of ideas where to go."

"Anything but the fifties and the Old West is fine with me" Marty Two groaned. "They're so boring. I don't wanna go through another week like in fifty-five, with no good music… not that it's around now, but you know what I mean."

"I always wanted to see the future myself" Doc whispered, happily thinking of that occurring. "Seeing how Biff's power will influence mankind, looking beyond of my years… maybe I'll also get to see who wins the next 25 World Series."

"The World Series haven't been played since 1983" Susan said. "But I guess you were just committed around the time…"

"…so I couldn't have known" Doc finished. "Actually, I heard it around that time from one of the attendants at the asylum. But I guess I just temporally forgot about it, or was having happy memories of seeing my other self conducting his first time travel experiment and wasn't really thinking of that event."

"Let's get started with diner" Marty Two cut in. "I'm really hungry. Without food, it doesn't matter if you have a time machine… because you can't survive to travel through time in it anyway."

Doc frowned, then smiled. "I guess you're right" he said, grinning. "Let's get started with dinner."

oooooooo

After having had lunch, time passed real quickly. The afternoon was spent on some more checks on the time machine, and after dinner, Doc and the Marty's headed out to get some plutonium at the nearest BiffCo plant. Susan, Jennifer and Ann stayed behind in the mine and waited. Waited long. Waited more than two hours and a half. Finally, at 9:54 PM and 27 seconds, the DeLorean came rolling into the mine again. Both Marty's and Doc got out of it, and Susan immediately ran over to Doc and hugged him. "Emmett!" she screamed with joy. "You're back! What took you so long, we thought that Biff and his goons would've captured you three…"

Doc smiled shyly. "We did get into a chase" he admitted. "And we couldn't really find a safe way to enter the BiffCo plant. Still, we were around ready at nine-fifteen, but we waited half an hour for the police cars to have left. We didn't want them to follow us to the mine, did we?"

"You're right, Emmett" Susan whispered. "But I – I was worried about you. It's really late, now, already." She noticed Marty Two staring at the clock intensely. "Hey, Marty Two, what's up?"

Marty Two smiled vaguely. "I guess I was just remembering myself how these days happened in the past" he whispered. "I usually was calling with Jennifer from eight to nine… today was one of the few days Mom actually allowed me to do that… and around nine-thirty, I headed over to Doc's place. We usually celebrated it together. Last year, even my family tagged along for the ride. I had to beg for it a lot, but finally they came. We had a very happy experience, all together."

"I wish I had been there" Doc said, sighing wistfully. "In this 1984, you most likely were with your mother and Biff at the Pleasure Paradise…" A nod from Marty One, "… George was dead, your siblings were out on the streets, and I was committed. Seems like your version of reality really was much better than ours, isn't it? Granted, the world hasn't come to an end yet, but it will happen, eventually."

"What happens with a time paradox, anyway?" Susan asked, interested.

Doc shrugged. "I don't know… I don't have real experience, since if I had, I wouldn't be here right now. The lucky thing is, I believe that after the paradox it's safe. I mean, the laws of physics most likely won't work anymore after the moment the paradox occurs… and I guess that would mean that, if we were to enter the universe after it's collapsed, the DeLorean would just remain driving in mid-air. Or on one of the wreckages of what formerly used to be planet Earth."

"Seems pretty heavy" Marty Two commented.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Can we get started, now?" Marty One urged. "I mean, with testing the DeLorean? I wanna see if it works." He felt as eager as a young kid starting to wrap open a present, and he figured that Doc felt the same.

He did. The inventor immediately obeyed to Marty One's wishes, and they drove the time machine-to-be out of the silver mine, after having been in it for about three-and-a-half years, not counting quick trips with it that the time travellers-to-be had made in the past few weeks. Both of the Marty's were fascinated with Doc's old remote-control that he used for it, Marty Two the most because he'd seen a smaller version of it in his reality. Doc headed out towards the DeLorean, and after a few minutes, he arrived back with them.

"What did you do?" Marty Two asked. "We don't have a dog to use, now…"

"Correct, but I did leave one of my old clocks in there," Doc said, "as well as my wristwatch. So we do have a way of knowing if it worked. Start filming." Marty Two lifted up an old camera, handed it to his counterpart, who set it on.

As Doc saw that Marty One had started to roll the tape, he started to speak into the camera. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he started, "I'm Doctor Emmett L. Brown, standing here on the train tracks to Clayton Ravine, outside the abandoned silver mine in close proximity to Hill Valley, California. It's currently Tuesday, December 31st, 1985, at 9:59 PM, and this is Temporal Experiment Number One… or Two, actually, counting the one I conducted over thirty years ago at the clock tower. Anyway, this is a temporal experiment."

The inventor then started to back off the DeLorean down the tracks. After it had moved away about a quarter mile, the time travellers went to stand in the tracks. Sliding an arm around Susan's shoulder, Doc pulled the lever and the DeLorean started heading towards them.

As the time machine neared, Marty One started to shiver a little. "Um, Doc?" he asked. "Are you sure that this is safe?"

"If Emmett says it's safe, it's safe" Susan said, although not looking so sincere herself.

Doc focused his eyes on the remote control's speedometer. "75…80…85…86…87…88!"

Bright flashes started to appear around the DeLorean. The six persons watched in disbelief as the DeLorean suddenly disappeared in a brilliant ball of white light, leaving twin trails of fire behind in what would've been it's path.

Doc looked at his remote control in disbelief, then at the trails of fire. "Ha!" he shouted, holding the remote-control above his head. "What did my other self tell you, eighty-eight miles per hour!" He checked his watch. "The temporal displacement occurred at precisely 10PM and 0 seconds!"

Marty One stared at him in disbelief. "When… when is the time machine?" he asked, nervously.

Doc checked his watch again. "Our DeLorean time machine currently is on December 31st, 1985, which is today, at this spot, at precisely 10:04PM and zero seconds" he told the teenager. "Means that we'll have to wait exactly three minutes and forty-two seconds to catch up with him."

"So what'll we do in the meantime?" Susan asked. "Emmett, why did you let us wait that long, anyway?"

"I really wanted the DeLorean to re-appear at 10:04" Doc said. "Didn't you? I loved that time ever since the clock got struck on it, and the lightning hit the flux capacitor, sending Marty Two back to the future."

"We know" Susan said, rolling her eyes. "You told us that a millions of times, Emmett. You know that."

"It never bores me" Doc grinned.

"Even knowing that this 'future' you were sending me back to was actually Hell Valley?" Marty Two sarcastically remarked. "From the moment I saw Biff's face on the Pleasure Paradise, grinning stupidly, I wished I'd missed the lightning."

"Well, in that case, the DeLorean might've been erased much earlier" Doc said. "And we might not have been able to escape on time. I'm not sure, of course, but this way it's better. Even if we managed to take Biff's almanac in the late fifties, you'd rather be trapped in the past than spending just two months here and having control over a time machine again?"

"If it works" Jennifer reminded the inventor.

"If it didn't work, the vehicle wouldn't have disappeared, would it?"

"True, true…"

"How long, Doc?" Marty One asked, interrupting the talk. Doc glanced at his clock, then gulped. "Great Scott. Just twelve seconds! Thanks, Marty!" He pushed everyone out of the way, then did the same himself. At that second, triple sonic booms shattered and the DeLorean reappeared. Doc quickly took a hold of his remote-control again and stopped the machine. "Woo!" he exclaimed. "I didn't count on that!"

"We could've been killed" Jennifer whispered, deadly pale.

"We weren't" Doc said, firmly. He started to run over to the DeLorean, and unlocked the gull-wing door. "Haha!" He showed the wristwatch, and the other time travellers saw that it switched from 10:00 to 10:01, as opposed to Doc's clock switching from 10:04 to 10:05.

"It's four minutes behind" Susan whispered.

"It skipped over those four minutes and arrived at this moment in time" Doc explained. He then grabbed the watch, and re-set it… but not to 10:05, instead to 6am. "Um, Doc?" Marty One asked. "You're setting it the wrong way."

"No, I'm not" Doc said. "I'm just setting it for our next destination. December 31st, 2010, 6am."

"Twenty-five years ahead?" Ann asked, with some scepticism.

"Why not?" Doc asked. "I always wanted to see the future, and this is the amount of time my other self wanted to go forwards. We can see if Biff still rules, and return after spending a day in the future." He smiled. "This is going to be fun…"

"I hope" Marty One groaned. He didn't want to end up in the middle of a time-paradox. However he trusted Doc now, he couldn't help but be uncertain when Doc was grinning so insanely. It made him feel uncomfortable. However Marty Two had ensured him the scientist was in his heart sane, he still didn't feel relaxed at such moments.

"We'll be fine" Doc assured him. "Everything will turn out all right."

"Hey, yeah" Marty Two nodded. "Everything went fine when I got send back to 1985, remember? The lightning hit precisely on time, and I got transported back rather easily. We'll be all right." He paused, then added softly, so that his counterpart couldn't hear him: "I presume."

Susan had a question. "Emmett, you set your watch for 6am, right? Our destination?" Doc nodded. "But that's incorrect. I mean, if we arrive at 6, your watch will already display 6:01 or something like that."

"Very good thinking fourth-dimensionally, darling" Doc praised. "You got a point there, and that's why I haven't set for the clock to start running, yet. I'll push the 'on' button at the instant we arrive in the future. He turned around. "All right, everyone aboard" he commanded. "We are going to see the future, guys. And if it's for better or for worse, we'll find out."

Susan frowned. "Um, Emmett?"

"Yes, Suzy?"

Susan pointed at the DeLorean. "We can't all fit in there." However the DeLorean had some space behind the seats, it was still designed for two persons, and not for six. However they'd fit in together before, that was when they weren't all there. Mostly the Parker twins didn't go along. But now…

"I know, I know" Doc said. "How about the Marty's try to squeeze behind the seats, then you can sit in the front with the Parker twins." It was a command, not a question, since if it had been a question, Susan's answer had been 'no'. "Emmett, you can't mean that! We'll be half-killed sitting all together."

"Just a little pressed next to each other" Doc assured her. "Everything will be fine. Just do as I said."

After about fifteen minutes and an awful lot of squeezing, the exhausted time travellers had managed to reach their seats. Doc grinned at his friends, then took the driver's seat and closed the DeLorean door. "I'll try to make this trip quick" he promised.

"You'd better" Ann growled in disgust. "Or I'll make you do it." She was sitting on Susan's lap, and had her sister right above her.

Doc chuckled. "Brace yourselves, everyone." He started the DeLorean's engine, and started to speed off from the mine. As it finally hit a rough fifty miles per hour, which was enough to cause everyone to be shaken, Doc turned the time circuits on. "Let's see, time circuits on. Destination Time: December 31, 2010, 6am." He tapped the right coordinates into the circuits.

"Are we about to go, now?" Marty Two sickly asked. He really felt like throwing up, and hoped the trip would be done, soon. None of his previous time travel trips had been like this. At least there hadn't been an obstacle in the rails… yet. Derailing wasn't his idea of a fun trip, as they'd most likely all end up dead.

"Just a few more seconds" Doc muttered. His eyes didn't move away from the speedometer anymore, as the inventor started to get more excited with every passing moment. "Sixty… sixty-five… seventy… seventy-five…"

"Can a window be opened?" Jennifer sickly asked. "I feel like throwing up from all this shaking."

"Eighty…" Doc whispered in disbelief, completely ignoring her. "Eighty-five… eighty-six… eighty-seven… eighty-eight!"

The flux capacitor discharged. The time circuits had done their work well, as they started to make sounds as well. A bright flash of white light appeared in front of the window, blinding everyone's sight for a moment, and within seconds, the DeLorean time machine and it's squeezed-up passengers were gone from 1985.

**December 31, 2010**

**06:00 AM**

"Argh!"

Doc stared in utter disbelief at the place the light had been just seconds before. "What was that?" He turned to Marty Two. "Kid, you surely could've told me about that. We could've been killed!"

Marty Two grinned, now well-aware of the fact that he was the only one who actually had experience with time travelling. "It's just a flash of light" he said. "I think it appears whenever you time travel. You're the physician, Doc… you're supposed to be giving an explanation. Not I."

"That's correct" Doc whispered, staring in front of his window. "But I really thought we were going to die for a second." His expression brightened. "But we didn't, and the time travel worked! If the time circuits are correct, and the white lights we just saw were any indication, I'd say we're in 2010!"

Susan tried to have a peak out of the window. "This is 2010? It doesn't look too different from now."

"That's because you're sitting inside a car" Doc reminded her. "Come on, let's try to get out of here, then we can inspect the future somewhat better."

After a few minutes of trying to get out, all of the Browns/McFlys/Claytons/Parkers had left the car. Jennifer looked up, thinking she'd heard a weird noise, and almost collapsed from shock. "Jennifer!" Marty One shouted, rushing to her aid as fast as he could after sitting in such a cramped position. "What's the matter!"

Jennifer pointed at the sky, nervously. "A… a… a… cars" she stammered in disbelief. "_Flying_ cars." She looked at the air in disbelief. "In the sky."

Marty One looked where Jennifer had pointed to, and almost fainted himself. Indeed, up in the sky a car was flying above Clayton Ravine. There were some marks next to it that made it look like a freeway… except for the fact that, well, it was in the air. "I don't believe this" he whispered. He turned to Doc frantically. "They're flying, Doc. Flying!"

"I have to admit, this is an interesting phenomenon" Doc muttered, staring at the sky. "Flying cars." His eyes lighted up. "Imagine what we could do if we could make the DeLorean that way! We could get around every time period much easier. Needing a road decreases our options drastically. When we're able to let the DeLorean, fly, however…" He smiled. "That'd be perfect."

"Let's get into town, first, before we make any tries" Marty Two argued. "I want to see Hill Valley in the future."

"Are you sure that's safe, though?" Jennifer asked. "I mean, Biff might try to catch us again…"

Doc snorted. "Jennifer, you're not thinking fourth-dimensionally! It's 2010! By now, Biff will either be dead, or, if he's still alive at seventy-three, have long forgotten about us. We'll be safe… safer than we were in the Eighties, at least."

Jennifer considered that thought. "I suppose so" she finally muttered. "I guess we'll be all right. But what if something goes wrong, and Biff still captures us? I don't want to be caught by Biff Tannen and his goons. They'd probably try to kill me. Or Biff's son, Cliff… he'd be in his forties now, right?"

"Forty-six" Marty One nodded. "I really don't wanna think of him finding us. Or maybe his kids… it could be possible for him to have children already. I can't say I'm looking forward to see another Tannen."

"Same here" Doc growled. "But we'll have to stick it out here for a while, if we want to convert the DeLorean into flying mode, or whatever they call it here. And besides, I want to know if something changed, or if it's still something like 1985. Aren't you guys curious to see the future?"

"Not if that means getting shot by Biff or Cliff" Marty Two groaned. "They're pests in my timeline, and with them being so rich, now, I don't think that we're going to live long if we stick around Hell Valley in the future."

"Marty's got a point there, Emmett" Susan said. "I want to see the future, but I want to survive at all costs. Maybe we can better go back to 1985…"

"Aww, come on" Doc pressed, grinning. "You can't be giving up so soon. We've just got here, after all. And it is a fact that, however our encounters with Biff are fresh in our memories, in the current Biff's memory – if he's still alive, that is – they're twenty-five years ago. They won't be searching so intensely that they still expect us to show up, after all those years of seeing nobody they looked for…"

"All right, we surrender" Ann jokingly said. "Let's get into town. We don't know what the future will bring, but, for better or worse, we can at least have a short peek at it."

Marty Two found himself thinking the exact same thing. No matter how bad the current Biff, Cliff or Cliff's eventual son were, they could at least have a short look around Hill Valley 2010. Only looking wouldn't hurt, would it?

Would it?


	12. Not Another Tannen!

**Author's Note: **New chapter. It took a little longer than last time, but, hey, it is about 5,000 words. And besides, the space between Chapter 2 and 3 was half a year... but then I was working on other stories, though.

**Disclaimer: I double-checked. I still don't own BTTF! Ain't that too bad! **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Friday, December 31, 2010  
07:53 AM  
Courthouse Square  
Hill Valley, California**

"Wow."

Doc, Marty One, Marty Two, Jennifer, Susan and Ann gasped at the future version of the Courthouse Square. What once had been a peaceful town in the fifties, then a horrifying hell in the Eighties, now looked… well, like a futuristic version of the alternate Seventies. The 'War Zone' was now again a Café, called Biff's Café. The old theatre was now a new theatre called 'HoloWar'. Next to the War Zone was a shop called 'Blast From The Past', an antique store that looked like it was selling stuff from the Seventies, the Eighties and the Nineties, the time periods in which Biff's rule was on it's top according to a sign on it. And the Courthouse, well, the Courthouse…

First of all, the Pleasure Paradise was still there, but it had been reduced about ten stores, now making it 'only' about seventeen floors. On top of it was a _red _neon stylized 'Cliff's' and in the centre, it clearly read 'Cliff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise, for all your drinks, girls and gambling'. Cliff's face was on the whole thing, smoking what looked like a 100 dollar bill, but with '50.000' on it. _Great Scott, _Doc thought, staring at it with disgust. _Either the Tannen empire has increased even more, or inflation has gone hard ways up until the year 2010! This sure is strange! _

"I don't believe this" Marty One whispered. "It hasn't changed a thing! Sure, the Square looks newer, and everything looks more like the seventies than the eighties, but it's still horrifying. I can't believe this. Cliff is exactly like his old man."

"You bet he is" Marty Two groaned. "Oh, this is heavy…"

"What does weight have to do with our current situation?" Susan asked, curiously. Doc laughed, and they started telling the entire story again about how Marty Two's reality contained the word 'heavy' in another meaning. As they finished, they were startled by eight loud chimes. "Great Scott!" Doc whispered. "The clock is working!"

"It's working in 1985, too" Marty One reminded him. "Biff replaced it, remember?"

"Yeah… but I didn't think that your stepbrother would care very much for it" Doc muttered. "I'd figured that it might even have been removed. Seems Tannen's have some respect for history, at least… or it could just be fear of the town turning against them." He smiled at the thought of Cliff and Biff being chased out of Hill Valley. If only he could see that event happen…

"Where should Biff be in this scenario?" Susan wondered. "It looks like Cliff took over the town. Does that mean that Biff is dead… or is he just retired?" She shrugged. "That could have happened as well."

"Maybe we'll find out in there." Doc pointed to the Biff's Café. "And if not, we could have some kind of breakfast. Going of what my watch believes, it's currently 12:08AM on January 1st. Not usual breakfast time, but it'll do."

"Right," Marty One muttered. He didn't care what they'd do, actually, as long as he got to sleep a bit. He felt tired, which was starting to become logical once midnight had passed… or better, was supposed to have passed. "Let's go to the Café. I wonder if we can see something about how history has gone from 1985 on, that way."

"I suppose we can" Doc nodded. "We have to be very careful, though. We can't risk to reveal ourselves to anyone, since they might be working for the Tannen family. Understood that, all of you?"

"You're the Doc, Doc" Marty Two said, and everybody else nodded. "We won't tell anybody." He groaned. "Are we going to eat, now?"

Doc chuckled. "Come on, everyone."

The time travellers were stunned to what they saw, as they entered Biff's Café. Biff Tannen was clearly labelled a hero in here, as various pictures of him at different ages were shown, as well as some newspaper clippings. The thing that shocked all of them the most, however, was the writing above the photographs. It read: 'Biff Howard Tannen, the great ruler of Hill Valley. Born March 26th, 1937, Died August 17th, 1996.'

"He died" Marty One whispered, having a hard time to keep his joy to himself. "Biff died. He's gone, Doc. He really is dead." A smile started to form on his face, and the same thing happened with the others. Doc looked around, hoping that everyone wouldn't burst out cheering. They didn't want to get a Biff-loving crowd to chase them all through futuristic Hill Valley!

"Let's keep this to ourselves" he hissed to his friend. "We don't want everyone to get mad on us. Apparently, Biff is considered a hero in the future by most people, who most likely not know what he's done to a detail. We have to be careful. So… keep your voice as low as possible"

"Okay" Marty One replied. He was about to say something more when suddenly a half-working video waiter headed up to him with Biff's face. "Welcome to Biff's Café, where it's always being happy due the greatest ruler of all time. We got a great special from the Eighties here, Biff's Chicken burgers. The greatest chicken of Hill Valley! Dedicated to Hill Valley's number one citizen, and America's greatest dead folk hero, the one, the only, Biff Tannen! You have to buy it, or else you are a complete butthead!" Doc felt disgusted.

"They're telling people this crap in the 2010s, too?" Marty One said, too confused to keep his voice down. "Oh man, this is weird."

"I told you to keep your voice down" Doc hissed. He glanced at the video monitor, who seemed a bit puzzled by the 'crap' mention. "Um, we'd like to have the chicken burgers thank you" he decided. He didn't really want to buy something that had Biff's name on it, but he did want to get out of here as soon as possible. "Six of them, please."

"Okay" the 'Biff' monitor said. "That'll be 6022 dollars and 95 cents."

"Six thousand dollars?" Marty One exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear it. "Six thousand bucks?"

"I guess inflation has gone hard" Doc said, gulping. "All right… we take the Biff burgers." He grabbed his wallet, and started to get some money out of it. "This is going to be expensive…"

After a few minutes, Doc finally was able to count out 6022,95 dollars. Complaining over the price, they sat down to wait for their meal to arrive. Susan felt nervous about the whole thing. "Emmett?" she asked. "Do you think that we'd get captured, here?" She looked around at the Biff-monitor, which had flown off to serve other people.

Doc thought about it for a few moments, then shook his head. "No. I am certain that we'll turn out fine. As I said, Cliff won't suspect us being here… he barely knows us. Why don't you all stop being worried, and relax."

"Relax in a Biff-controlled world?" Marty Two asked sarcastically.

"Well, you could at least try to do so… after all, if you put your mind to it…"

"…you can accomplish anything" everyone finished. Marty One broke into a grin. "My father used to say that all the time as well, you know. Especially when he was working on his novel."

"That's only because I taught him" Marty Two told his counterpart, playfully. He happily thought back of that Wednesday afternoon in 1955. _Dad, you definitely held your promise when you told me you'd never forget all my advice. I'd never thought you would be able to hold onto it for eighteen years… or wait, no, it's seventeen. Still, it's weird to think of Dad as a successful science-fiction writer instead of a wimp who can't stand up to anyone, especially Biff Tannen. _The thought of Biff made Marty Two growl inside, as he really hated the man who, in this twisted reality, had married the teenager's mother, and murdered Marty One's father.

Marty One shook his head at that. "Now that's what I'd call a weird idea. You, well, me, teaching Dad how to be confident… the only memories I do have of my father are ones in which he's self-confident. I guess that is because this timeline is based on you having altered history in '55, right?"

"I suppose it is" Doc said, before Marty Two could answer. "This future is based on the 2010 of the mixture of two timelines: George McFly being successful and the mall being Lone Pine, and Biff being rich. The combination of both has caused this timeline, therefore the McFly that was shot on March 15th, 1973, was Lone Pine George McFly, not his wimpy counterpart, Twin Pines George McFly."

"Twin Pines and Lone Pine, huh?" Ann smirked. "Why call the two original timelines by those names, Dr. Brown? Why not 'Wimp George' and 'Successful George'? However calling a timeline by someone's name is a little weird as well, I admit…" She smirked slightly. "But I don't think those pines made such a large difference. Why did you do that, Doc?"

"It was just something I came up with" the inventor said, shrugging. "You can think of another name if you don't like it… but I just thought this up and stuck with it. It's not really important, anyway."

"You're right" Marty One nodded. "It's not important. What we should do, is simply just eat our-" At that moment, the door slammed open, and all music was abruptly silenced, as Marty stopped talking. "What the…"

"Hey, McFly!" a familiar voice shouted that Marty Two immediately recognized as being a Tannen's. "I thought I done telling you never to come in here again!" The figure made his way over to the Marty's seats. "Well, it's gonna cost you. How much money do you have got on you, you little wimp?"

Marty One watched the figure in disbelief. It was obviously a Tannen, one about fourteen years old (but as mean as if he was eighteen) and looked very much like Biff and Cliff, but… the noise! All kinds of weird sounds came out of his head as he walked. _What's wrong with that guy?_ Marty wondered. _Well, besides being a Tannen… and who's he after? He can't know we're here! _Walking right after him was a gang, one of which also had these weird things. Marty One wondered what they were. How could electronics be in your body? That was science-fiction technology, not real-life. However, since they _were_ a twenty-five years in the future, and flying cars had also proven to be reality there… maybe it could be, somehow… Marty groaned, and looked at what was going on. This wasn't really his day, even if it was 25 years ahead of his hometime.

The surprise was even bigger when the Tannen passed their table by a few feet, didn't even look at them, but instead headed to the table behind them. "Hey, McFly, I'm talking to you" he insisted. "You Irish bug."

Marty One looked behind his back, and his mouth opened wide from shock. The person looked just like him in 1980! Except for the futuristic clothes, brown eyes and a weird hat, Marty would've thought it was him from five years in the past instead. He looked at the kid gasping. There was no doubt for him anymore… he'd just encountered his future son. And it was very, _very _heavy.

'Marty' looked at the Tannen and winced. "Oh, um, hi, Griff" he muttered in a weak, wimpy voice. "How's it hanging?" _Oh no, a wimp. Great, that's just what I want to have for a son. _He rolled his eyes.

The Tannen – his name was Griff, wasn't it? – looked at Marty's son. "McFly?" he asked. "Yeah" the kid replied, same nervous voice. Marty Two felt uncomfortable around what most likely was his counterpart's son. This was getting way too familiar…

"McFly?" Griff repeated.

"What?" Marty's son asked, obviously getting irritated. Neither Marty could blame him, but they just wished the guy had a little more confidence…

"Your shoe's untied" Griff announced.

Marty One rolled his eyes at the old trick, figuring his child wouldn't fall for that, but Marty Two thought something else. _If he's like Dad before I changed things, and Griff is asking him this the same way… please let me be proven wrong and let my counterpart's son _not _entirely be a George-clone… _

Unfortunately, he was right. Marty's kid looked, and immediately received a hard punch on the chin that made him fall back onto the window. The gang all laughed. "Don't to be so gullible, McFly" Griff said, as a manner of fact. He glanced along Marty's clone, and suddenly grabbed the boy by the vest. "Don't you know it's polite to stand up when people are talking to you? Especially when the people in question are descendants of the great Biff Tannen?" He snorted at Marty's son, and tapped him on the head angrily. "You should have some respect for your father's step daddy, McFly. Haven't your folks taught you any manners? Figures, since they're McFly's, but you would expect something more from people who were raised by my grandpop."

The kid smiled faintly. "Um, I'll tell them to teach me manners the next time I'll see them" he said in a somewhat anxious way. Obviously, he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, and just wanted to get rid of Griff and his gang. _Please, son, _Marty One thought. _Whatever your name is, just say 'no' to them. They're a Tannen and his gang, means that they're just pests. Ignore them, get rid of them. Stop being such a wimp and say no, okay? _He sighed, and continued to look at the 'conversation' Griff and his son were having.

"Now, McFly," Griff told the twelve-year-old, "did you finish my homework, yet?" Marty One sighed. _He's doing Tannen's _homework_? Boy, what kind of a bully is he? I guess he was the same way against my Dad, though… _

"No, I figured, it wasn't until after the Christmas vacation, so…"

"Hello?" Griff started rapping Marty's son on the head. "Hello? Anybody home?" The kid just laughed along as Griff tapped on his head. "Yeah" he muttered, obviously not trying to show what he really was – uncomfortable. He simply laughed along with Griff's talk. "Yeah" he muttered. "I'm home. Hello."

"Think, McFly!" Griff called out, sounding weirdly disappointed and angry. "Think! You know I gotta have time to type it over! You know yourself that Dad and I are leaving on Sunday evening on that great business trip. Can you imagine what'd happen if I'd deliver my homework in your handwriting? I could get kicked out of school. And of course my Dad can't take that his son gets thrown out of a simple Hill Valley school. That'd destroy his reputation. You wouldn't want to be responsible for Dad having to burn down the local school, would you?" He paused for a few seconds, and frowned as the Marty-clone didn't answer him. "WOULD YOU?"

"Um, no, Griff," the clone then wimpily muttered, "don't be silly, I wouldn't want that to happen, no."

"Good," Griff nodded.

"Now," Marty's son said. "I'll run it over for ya tonight, and I'll bring it over to your room first thing tomorrow morning." He stared at Griff, obviously hoping the older teen would agree.

"Hey," Griff corrected, "not too early I sleep in Saturdays." Marty Two rolled his eyes, having heard something similar from Biff the day before he went back in time. "See you later, butthead." He left the café along with his gang, pushing people out of his way. Doc looked at the bully heading back to the entrance towards them with disgust and hatred, and then, suddenly, _it _happened.

Either Marty Two had his foot too far to the left, or Griff was walking too close to him. Whatever the reason was, Griff's right foot hit Marty's left, and with loud bionic noises, he tripped and plummeted to the ground. Almost everybody in the Café gasped at what happened, especially Marty Two himself. "Oh no" he groaned, figuring that now he would've ruined the day for all of them.

Griff got to his feet again, and looked at the person who had tripped him. "You" he hissed, angrily, however then realizing that, while this person that had tripped him did resemble the young boy he'd just been bullying, it wasn't him. Glancing between a stunned version of Marty's son, and the _two _Marty's at the table, he exclaimed: "What the hell?"

That was the sign for Marty Two to try and leave, but he didn't get very far. The gang caught him, and turned him to Griff. "Let me go!" Marty shouted. "It-it was an accident, I swear!" However he wasn't a wimp, he _didn't _want to get beaten up by a Tannen. Especially when this Tannen appeared to be even stronger than his relatives… hey, what on earth…

Marty Two frowned at what he saw. Griff, who had turned to him, was growing taller by a few inches. _Growing. _So that was what those noises obviously meant. _Great, McFly, _he thought. _You're going to get beaten up by a half-robot/half-human Tannen person. Just the ideal version of how I wanted to spend the day in the future. Great. _He rolled his eyes.

"Now," Griff said, staring at him intensely, "whoever you are, you're not going to get away with this!" Marty Two winced, and stared at his companions, who'd been stopped of helping him by Griff's gang members. Then, he decided there was a way out of here that he knew. Hoping that Griff would be as gullible as his ancestors, he reached out his right hand and pointed.

"Hey, look!"

Griff was gullible, but as Marty Two decided to go for it and punch him, the bully's right fist immediately came in his path. Marty winced as his fist was clenched on by Griff's. Oh no, this was not good.

Deciding that his friends couldn't help him right now, and that he was on his own now without his right hand to help him, Marty Two made his decision. His right leg shot out, and he kicked Griff in the you-know-where place, where it hurt the most. _Hard. _

The results were immediate. Griff's fist let go, and Marty Two managed to push the bully into his gang. As he saw he succeeded, he broke his way through the crowd into the doorway, and exited Biff's Café.

The Hill Valley… Hell Valley future streets weren't that good to run on, and Marty Two just knew that Tannen and his friends would soon outrun him. They were already exiting the Café at this moment… _skateboard, I need a skateboard… _

Suddenly, he saw two young girls holding a bright pink thing. Another pink thing was lying on the ground, and Marty easily identified it as what he was looking for. Seeing that, as he suspected, the Tannen gang was gaining on him, he dashed for the two girls. "Hey!" he shouted. "Little girls!" The girls looked up, clearly offended. At that moment, he arrived by them. "I need to borrow one of your skateboards!" He grabbed the board, which had a disgusting 'Cliff Tannen Industries' logo on it, ran to the street, and threw it onto the ground…

…only to notice something strange. The skateboard-thing did _not _have any wheels on it. And now, Marty saw another logo next to the Tannen logo. "Hoverboard" he read. He reached down to see the board closer, and his suspicions were confirmed. The board remained floating.

He turned to the girl. "Where did you get a flying skateboard?" he whispered, barely able to keep his happiness behind. He loved skateboards, and a flying one was the coolest thing he could ever think of. Granted, he didn't like the fact the board was pink, but further he loved the board. _I hope Doc lets me buy one of those before we go back to 1985. There's at least one thing good in a Biff-horrific world… flying skateboards. _

"From the Cliff Tannen factory, silly" the girl said. "They were invented last year, in October. Hoverboarding is really cool… who needs old skateboards, when they got hoverboards?" She frowned. "And gimme my board back! Where did you need it for, anyway?"

Marty Two remembered suddenly and hopped on the board, hovering away as he saw the gang, and Griff behind them, gaining on him. He started to make his way through the Hill Valley streets. _This is not good… _

In the Café, the other five time travellers had gotten out to watch the chase. "Great Scott" Doc whispered. "Poor Marty… maybe we really shouldn't have gone into this Café today. It seems to have caused much more trouble than we ever could've expected. Another Tannen…"

"You couldn't have known" Susan said, patting him on the back. "I know that you wouldn't have want to put Marty… either of them… in danger. But now, I think it's better that we go look for Marty, and go back in time to 1985. We can't spend here much longer, Emmett. The future is dangerous."

"I agree" Jennifer whispered, placing an arm around Marty One in terror. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Who doesn't?" Ann sarcastically remarked. "I think the only time safe is the past. Biff might not have power anymore since he's dead, his fortune has passed to his son and grandson, obviously. And they're bullying One's kid."

"You mean Griff is" Doc murmured. "But I see your point."

"Come on" Susan said. "We want to get closer to Marty, in case he manages to escape. Then we can get out of there at that specific moment." Doc grinned at her talking similar to him, gave one last glance to Biff's Café and then headed to the other side of the street, where Marty Two was being chased by Griff Tannen and his gang. Figuring they couldn't help at the moment, the five time travellers set to watch the chase.

Marty Two, at the time, felt like he had to escape the gang. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but how… looking around, he saw no escape options. He groaned, knowing that in just about thirty seconds from now the gang was going to catch up with him, if not earlier. That was, if he went on his fastest hover-boarding speed. And there weren't even cars around to hook on…

Wait a minute. There was one car. But it was some kind of… van? With the back opened? Marty Two blinked. The van looked an awful lot like the one Doc, his Doc used for his business. And there was a somewhat familiar man in his late forties motioning for him to go into the vehicle…

Feeling uneasy, Marty Two decided to ignore them. They were probably robbers or something, thinking that he was his counterpart's kid. He'd better focus on the road, and on the banana peel ahead of him…

_Banana peel? _

Marty slipped over the peel, and immediately lost control of his hoverboard. After a few moments of dizzily trying to regain control, the board hit a large rock on the side of the road, and he got thrown off it, and landed right in the van. Within moments, the van doors were closed behind him, and as Marty Two heard a key twitch the lock and the unmistakably sound of a starting motor was heard a few moments later, he knew for certain that he was locked up. _Oh, great… _

This is _not _my day.

oooooooo

"Where are we?"

Marty Two looked around himself uncomfortably. However he'd been treated well by the man and woman at the van… whose identity he hadn't recognized, yet, since their faces were masked… he'd felt uneasy from the start. The man and woman hadn't talked to him, aside from an occasional word here and there, and after a thirty-minute-ride he was finally entering some sort of underground hide-out. _Must be some sort of gang. Figures I'd end up in such a thing… I hope the others come rescue me soon. _

After being led through many, many doors, Marty Two finally arrived in some sort of 'main room'. There were all kinds of papers on the sides, which represented important happenings in the A-timeline: George McFly's death, Doc's commitment, Doc's escape, Biff's death. The last one shocked Marty the most. It read: 'Lorraine Tannen Executed – Merciless Murderess Electrocuted To Death.' "Oh, no" Marty Two whispered, touching the newspaper. First his father, and now… "Mom! Please no!" He sank down on his knees, weeping. "This-this can't be happening! This can't be…"

The male grabbed Marty's right arm, and dragged him along to the centre of the room. "Sit down" he gruffly ordered. "My brother wants to speak to you. He's the leader of everything here."

Marty Two frowned slightly, wondering who this 'brother' was, and looked around in the room, something he hadn't done yet because he'd been attracted to the newspaper about his Mom's death. The underground room was quite wide, and from everything he saw, he began to realize that this was the hide-out of some sort of protest group, just like he and his friends had been in the alternate '85. "I hope I'm going to be able to convince them that I'm all right" he whispered. "I want to get out of here."

"You're not the only one who wants that."

Marty Two spun around abruptly, shocked from the sudden sound, to watch a person who looked about to be his height approaching him from the back, then standing still to watch him for a moment. He was looking down, and even if he hadn't, Marty Two was unable to see his face because the lights were out in the back of the room. "Who-who are you?"

"Does it matter to you?" a strangely familiar voice replied, with an obvious smirk. "I could ask the same about you. Why did you help Martin Junior by standing up to Griff? If you're a spy for Cliff, who did that to gain our trust, I have to warn you that there are guards on the ends of the room, all determined workers for the reviving of the Non-BiffCo Group from the Seventies. You'll be dead before you can attack me."

_So that's why they've brought me here – they want to know why I helped One's kid. _"It wasn't on purpose" he told the man – where had he heard that face before? – with nervousness. "I accidentally had my leg too far away from the table, and Griff tripped on it. And the rest, I had to do in order to escape. And, no, I'm not a spy. I'm just visiting from out of town." It wasn't that good of an excuse, but at least it was something.

"Okay" the man said, his half-invisible head moving slightly. "I guess I can understand, that." Was there a sarcastic undertone in the voice, or did he hear that wrong? Marty Two guessed that he shouldn't care, and instead thought about the voice's familiarity. Who was this person? And why did he know him?

Suddenly, the man started moving closer towards him. The man's face pulled up instead of looking towards the ground, and after a few moments, the man had entered the light and Marty Two was able to see the guy's face. And as he saw it, he wished he hadn't, since this was too much to take.

The face was his own.

Marty Two's mouth fell open. Yeah, he'd seen his other self many times before and should be used to this by now, but this was different. This was no other version of himself, this was him. This was what he would be in twenty-five years. Marty could easily see that this wasn't the older version of Marty One, this was forty-two-year-old Marty Two. The face was lacking a scar, and the way he was walking was exactly the way the teenager himself did, instead of the faster speed Marty One used to walk at, being frightened of Biff catching him doing something he wasn't allowed to all the time. Yes, this was him all right. Him as a 42-year-old protest group member.

Marty Two had only the time for two, highly squeaked words. "I'm old!" he screamed, stunned, and too soft for anyone to hear it as he really wasn't able to get anymore volume out of his mouth.

And then, his mind went blank. A faint realizing of losing control of his feet was the last that Young Marty Two felt before he collided with the ground, and fainted.


	13. Future Troubles

**Author's Note: New Chapter. It took me a week, but with school starting and all, I couldn't get it up sooner. I hope you'll all like it. Please review.  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Friday, December 31, 2010  
08:57 AM  
Non-BiffCo Hide-Out****  
Fifteen miles north of  
Hill Valley, California**

Old Marty Two almost fainted at what he'd just seen, and just merely managed to keep his balance. He'd expected about anything when his alternate brother and sister, Dave and Linda, had warned him that someone had stood up for his counterpart's son at the Square, about forty minutes ago. But not a person who was, essentially, him. "This is heavy" he groaned, staring at the unconscious form. He had to warn Marty One, and soon.

In the past twenty-five years, things had worsened in Hill Valley. Shortly after Doc had finished the time machine, Biff had shot the inventor, killed Ann and Susan, and his gang had destroyed the DeLorean. Marty One, Jennifer and he himself had managed to hide, but they weren't happy with surviving without their friends. After the burials, they sort of had split up for a while.

Marty Two and Marty One had gone back to Lorraine at Biff's Pleasure Paradise, however they didn't like it, for a while, hiding from Biff's empire. After a few days, they'd moved on, and had gone out of town, spending their days on the streets. In Grass Valley, both Marty's had eventually gotten nice jobs. Jennifer rejoined them, and, in summer 1987, Jennifer and Marty One had married.

After over ten years of living in Grass Valley, Lorraine had finally mastered the courage to shoot Biff Tannen. The Marty's and Jennifer had gone back to Hill Valley, and had happy times together. Marty One had gotten two children with his wife, Marlene and Marty McFly Junior. Marty Two often thought fondly of that period.

Unfortunately, that had ended when in late 1999, Cliff had opened his attack on Hill Valley. In spring of 2000, he'd managed to take over town. The Marty's and Jennifer had fled – Lorraine tried to defend herself, but in April finally decided that she couldn't stick around longer. However, Cliff had captured her, and after almost two months of torture, Lorraine Baines McFly Tannen was electrocuted on July 20th of the same year.

In the past ten years, the Marty's had bonded with Dave and Linda, told them Marty Two's true origins, and brought new life into the protest group that had died out twenty-seven years ago when George McFly, their father, was killed. In 2002, they'd opened their first action at Hell Valley. However they hadn't managed to reach success yet, the Non-BiffCo group was now as active as before the McFly murder, and had spies in BiffCo's empire. They were currently planning for a major attack on the thirty-eight year anniversary of George's death, Tuesday, March 15th 2011. Marty was really hoping that they would succeed this time. He wanted to get rid of Cliff for a long time, and not want Griff taking revenge for his father by killing him, or his counterpart.

But now that he met up with his younger self, new memories flooded his brain. He remembered the time machine's initial test with more clarity than ever, and how they'd gotten ready for their time travel to the future. He even remembered Doc tapping in the Destination Time on the keypad: December 31, 2010, 6am. But then… a black hole. Nothing up until their return later that evening.

Marty Two thought about that for a few seconds. How could that be possible? Was it due to the fact that Doc and the younger version of his friends were here in 2010 at the moment? But shouldn't he be in his present, and shouldn't that be set? He did remember his return to 1985, so basically 2010 should be the present, and 1985 the past that couldn't be changed…

Marty Two scratched his head, and went out of the door. He didn't want to see his younger self anymore. It kind of confused him. He hadn't really been too much understanding of time travel in the past, and still didn't really have a clue from what Doc always talked about. However he had learned some things in the few months that he'd actually lived with Doc at the cave… and figured that his theory might be the truth. Whether way it was, he'd better warn Marty One. Marty Two glanced one more time at his younger self, then raced out of the door.

His counterpart was in the main room when Marty Two interrupted, making basic plans for their attack in March. He frowned at seeing his counterpart. "What's the matter, Two?" he asked, using the nicknames they'd thought up in the years they had travelled around and lived in Grass Valley. "Something wrong?"

"You bet something's wrong" Marty Two told his other self. "There's another me here… and I think there's another you, as well! Remember the day Doc revealed the time machine to us? Well, we went to the future, then! December 31st, 2010, 6am!" He whistled. "If you don't believe it, _I _am in the main room! The me from 1985!"

Marty One frowned slightly, then realized. "You mean, from then?" he asked, wondering whether if he did remember something like that happen. He researched his brain, and came up with nothing. "I don't remember… I mean, not that I don't remember you ending up in our hide-out, I don't even recall going to 2010 in the first place. I should remember that, shouldn't I? Shouldn't I?"

"I think you shouldn't" Marty Two said after some thinking. "I mean, that would take away the thought of having free will on a time travel trip." He smirked. "Wow, I think Doc might've told us that. What's happening, am I turning into him twenty-five years after he left us?"

"That could be possible" Marty One smirked. "However, I don't think you're really turning into him. You're just starting to resemble him a bit. It's not that bad, Two… I have it sometimes as well."

"But I more often" Marty Two argued.

"True…" Marty One mumbled. "Now, let's wait first. I think that we should tell Dave and Linda, and order them to let the others in if they come to pick Two, I mean, the younger you up… they'll recognise them, I'm sure. And as for us, I guess we'd better wait here. There's no good in meeting them and screwing history up, after all. What if the future as we know it is altered?"

"Okay, you got a point" Marty Two said, smirking. "Let's just stay here. We'll see later how everything runs… however I have to admit that I'm kinda anxious to see Doc again. Don't you think that we can have a slight peek through the windows?"

"Okay" Marty One nodded. "But be careful, right?"

"I will" Marty Two muttered. "Oh, I certainly will." He turned around, and departed to go talk to Dave and Linda.

oooooooo

"Where's Marty?"

Doctor Emmett Brown frowned, as he asked this question. He'd been wondering about it, and it was becoming a fact that the teen was gone as time passed. The kid was just nowhere around to be seen. "Where is that kid?" he asked to himself, remembering that one time in 1955. If only he'd known where that van had taken his friend…

"I have not the slightest idea, Emmett" Susan muttered. "I mean, I'm not the one who thinks those people resemble someone familiar to you." She stared down the road, where the van had vanished about a quarter ago, taking Marty Two along with it. However she didn't know the teenager as good as Emmett, she'd still managed to develop a friendship with the Twin Pines version of her husband's best buddy, and felt bad about him getting kidnapped. If only they knew where those bastards had taken him…

"Yeah" Doc nodded. "I do have the feeling that I've seen them before. I just don't know where…" He thought carefully. "Let's see. I got to see their faces for one brief moment… more than either of you… and the faces I saw… I'm sure I know them from somewhere, but I just don't know…"

"I thought they looked familiar too" Marty One said, thoughtfully. "I think I've seen the woman before. The way she walked… I remember that… someone walked like that when I was a kid…"

Doc suddenly snapped in his fingers. "Great Scott" he whispered. "Marty, you're completely right to recognize them… and I know who they are now, too. I've seen them before at your house in the early Seventies. There is no doubt anymore. Those people were none other than your siblings, Dave and Linda McFly!"

"You're right, Doc!" Marty One called out, shocked. "I didn't notice yet due not seeing them since I was seven… but that were my siblings all right. This is, like Two would say if he hadn't been kidnapped by them, heavy. Why would they do that?"

"Does it even mind?" Ann stated. "Honestly? We know who's taken them now, but does it give us any clues to where they've taken Marty Two, and, more important, how to get him back?"

"It sure does" Doc said, firmly. "We now can look up Dave and Linda, and see where they currently live. Visiting that address at least should bring us one step further in our quest to find Marty Two McFly."

"And how are we going to look him up?" Ann stated.

Doc's eyes lighted up, twinkling. "Hill Valley Telegraph."

oooooooo

"We're breaking into a newspaper office! This is nuts!"

"What, you never robbed a place before?" Doc asked. "This is Hell Valley, after all… and besides, the library closed down five years ago, or so it says on the outside. If you know another way of obtaining information, go ahead, say it. But this is the only way I know."

"It's still nuts" Ann argued. "A newspaper office. You have to be crazy on information if you go rob a newspaper office… no offence."

"None taken" Doc said, having finished breaking the lock and starting to open the door. "This is more important." He looked around the dusty shelves. "Let's see… late 1980s… I don't suppose there's still a receptionist around that can lead our way, huh?" He chuckled. "Seems like we have to find it by ourselves."

"Like any receptionist would help us, two 1980s fugitives" Susan quipped. "I think that you would've been smarter than that, Emmett. We'd have to find our way on our own, anyway… be glad there's no one around."

"True, true my love" Doc said, kissing her. "Now, let's check out the shelves." He walked forward, and looked around. "Well, look at this! It's actually organized! Take the stacks from the late 1980s first, everyone. We want to check out the fates of Marty's siblings."

"Wait" Marty One said, thinking of something. "Remember when we were in Biff's Café? It said Biff died on August 17th, '96. Why don't we go check that out? I'm sure that, since Mom was Biff's wife, Dave and Linda might be in that paper, too."

"True enough, Marty, really smart thinking of you" Doc complimented, grinning at the teenaged boy, who blushed. "Come on, everyone. Let's go find that particular stack of papers."

'Finding the paper' was a harder task than everyone thought it would be. Some of the papers, as it appeared, _weren't _organized, and when the 1996 issues were found, everything was all through each other and upside-down. At nine-fifteen AM, about half an hour after they first reached the library, Jennifer was the one to announce a joyous "got it!" Everyone immediately headed over to her.

The newspaper edition was three times bigger than a normal paper, Doc noticed disgustedly, and fully detailed Biff's murder in 1996. After scanning a lot of articles about Biff's life, winnings and final years, in the last page something was detailed about the suspects. Marty One then managed to find, and read aloud:

"_Suspect 2: David and Linda McFly. Adoptive children of the murdered, they are living on the edges of town in a hide-out after they were caught committing a crime together in 1991. They've now announced to come back to Hill Valley, now that Biff Tannen is gone out of their lives." _

"They're hiding" Doc whispered. "Or at least, that's what they were before 1996. We don't know what they're now up to, of course. Times have changed… it's been fourteen years. Doesn't the article say they're coming back to Hill Valley? But maybe they're not in town now, since Cliff is rich and all…" He sighed. "I guess our best solution is to search the issues after August 17, 1996 as well."

Susan gulped. "Up until 2005, the year the library was closed? That's an awful lot."

"Relax, Suzy" Doc said, grinning and patting her on the back. "I agree that it's a lot to search through, but we really have to find Marty Two. I'd hate to think what could happen to him, even if the kidnappers are his siblings." His grin faded for a moment, then appeared again. "And besides, all of you know what I've always told the four of you, some longer than others. If you put your…"

"Mind to it, you can accomplish anything" everyone finished in a dull voice and a I've-heard-this-speech-a-million-times-look. Doc chuckled at the expressions. "Aww, come on. You know it's true."

"Yeah… but it gets boring" Marty One said. "But you're right. Let's go find Dave and Linda in the other issues. Besides, I'm not complaining about the immense amount of papers that there are. The thing that matters right now is finding Two, and if I'd have to search ten times the amount of these papers for it and do it all on my own, and knew I could find him, I certainly would do that!"

"That's the spirit" Doc complimented. "Let's do it."

This task wasn't too easy either, but one by one the time travellers were able to locate the papers they needed. Susan came up with an issue in October 1996, that mentioned a great re-modelling of town to Lorraine's wishes. Town's elections were the month after, and the greatly popular 'Biff-killer' won the title of Hill Valley Mayor easily, on November 12th no less. Everyone, especially Doc, had to laugh when they heard that news. How ironically that this date turned out to be so important in future history of Hill Valley.

Ann, unfortunately, found the sad news: Cliff's take-over of town, in December of 1999/March 2000. The entire spring of 2000 was filled with Cliff taking revenge on his father's murderess. Lorraine was tortured, called 'a pest to humanity', and 'the spirit of all evil'. Marty One broke out in crying several times while reading the papers, and in all honesty, neither of them could blame him.

After a three-month-long process, the jury called Lorraine guilty in mid-June 2000. No more than four days later, Doc himself was the one to find the final issue in the Biff Tannen Murder Case. The June 21st, 2000 issue boldly read: LORRAINE TANNEN EXECUTED. The line below, about his mother being electrocuted as a 'merciless murderess' caused Marty to break out in tears once again.

After having comforted Marty, Doc read the rest of the paper. Besides going into great detail on Lorraine's life, especially between 1973 and 1996 when she'd been married to 'the town's hero', there was a little detail about Dave, Linda and Marty. The children of the executed all had had high positions in the late 1990s' Hill Valley, but now were forced to flee and live in an 'unknown hide-out, which most likely is located out of town'. That was everything the paper told about the McFly children's current location, where they continued to fight Cliff and BiffCo Industries, but for Doc it was enough. He closed the paper with a mixture of happiness and sadness for Marty. "Come on, kids" he said. "Let's go."

"Where?" Jennifer asked, sniffing.

"To the old shelter besides the Delgado Mine" Doc said, firmly. "The thing that has firmed is a continuation of the Non-BiffCo Group. I was part of them, so I know where they had their hide-out. If this is anything like it… and I know your and your siblings' feelings for your father's memory, One… that's the place you're situated." He turned around. "Come on. To the DeLorean."

"Emmett, are you sure?" Susan asked. "I mean, aren't you jumping into conclusions?"

"It's our best try" Doc said. "We don't want to wait around for Marty Two to locate us instead, so we'd better go there. Come on." He winked to the others to follow him, then left the library. Marty One and Jennifer rolled their eyes, then followed him. Susan and Ann came last, and within a minute, the library was as empty as ever.

As if no one had been there in the first place.

oooooooooooo

It took the time travellers about twenty more minutes to arrive at the old Delgado Mine, and it was around nine-fifty when they arrived there. Doc stepped out of the car, and expected the territory. "Now, where would they be?" he asked to himself. "Probably someplace hidden carefully…" He sighed. "I wish I knew something more about future technology." He sighed, and started to explore the grass.

Minutes passed. Many minutes. And however all of them searched hard, when it was 10am no one still hadn't found anything. Doc kicked a piece of grass. "Where is that kid!" he shouted, loudly.

Immediately the ground started to move. Everyone jumped back as a part of the grass field lifted up and revealed a drive-way inside what looked like an underground hide-out. It looked immense, and futuristic.

Doc screamed it out. "Of course!" he yelled. "The perfect hide-out! No one'll expect they're in there!" He ran down the large hole. "Come on, everyone!"

"Are you sure that's safe, Emmett?" Susan asked, carefully looking down. "I mean, what if Dave and Linda catch us? They might be Marty's siblings, but I don't think they'd make an exception for us really. Especially after twenty-five years…"

"At least we are sure that they're here" Doc said, confidently. "No one would use such a hide-out but the McFly family. And besides – if they try to chase us, we can always escape fast in the DeLorean. As soon as we're back in time, reality will change around them and this chase won't even happen for another twenty-five years, if it will happen at all, since we're planning to go back in time…"

"No lessons in thinking fourth-dimensionally now, Doc" Marty One protested. "We're in a hurry, here. Who knows what might've happened to my counterpart." He turned around to glance at the females, then followed Doc down the hole. Susan, Ann and Jennifer exchanged glances between them, then followed the males. "Here goes nothing…" Ann muttered, sarcastically.

"Don't you start again" Doc warned.

"Okay, okay…"

oooooooo

"They're on their way."

Old Marty One smiled, grinning into the walkie-talkie. "I figured that much. But thanks anyway." He shut the connection with his brother, fifty-three-year-old Dave, and turned to his counterpart. "What do you think? I'm here! With Doc, Susan, Jennifer and Ann!"

Marty Two frowned slightly, and winced. "Then I have to do something" he whispered. "Where are they, now?"

"In the entrance, where we park the van" Marty One responded. "Why do you wanna know, Two? It's not like you're going to be able to really interact with them…" He gulped. "You know how much Doc said… says that interrupting history is too bad. Even if it's in the present for us."

"Please, One" Marty Two pleaded. "I gotta change something. I want Doc to be all right. If I just write a note…" He grabbed some paper, and started scribbling madly on it. "… and stick it into my younger self's pocket, he might be able to find it. And take care that Doc… and Ann… survive." He sighed wistfully as he thought of his mentor and his Eighties crush. If he… his 1985 counterpart could somehow take care that Doc and she would survive, and they would manage to escape into time… "Please, One. I'll leave if Doc and the others come in, I promise. Just let me do it. You want them to survive, don't you? And it's not like you can't change history… this whole world has already proven that." He sighed, thinking back of twenty-five years of living in Biff's own personal hell. Even minus the four years in which Lorraine ruled town, in the late nineties, he'd give all his money to make sure that they were erased for good, and replaced by a happy life in the non-Biff-ruled past.

"All right, all right" Marty One sighed. "I give in. But make it quick… if they discover you, we'll certainly have a major paradox."

"I know, I know" Marty Two said, hurrying off. He tried to steady his heart, but realized he couldn't help it. He was so excited! Finally, after all those years, he had the chance to stop Doc's murder. And Ann's. He felt himself running on pure happiness as he reached the door, and stepped into the main room.

Young Marty Two was lying unconscious in the same position as he had when he fainted, which was little over an hour ago – Marty noticed with a grin that it was 10:04 AM. The older version checked his pocket, and got out the note. He re-read his own words for a few moments, then knelt down next to his younger self. Opening Young Marty Two's pocket, he carefully let the note slide into it. After finishing, he exited the room. Only just as the right door closed, the front door opened, and Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown and his friends stepped into the main room of the Non-BiffCo-Group.

oooooooo

Ann was the first to notice their friend as they entered. "Marty!" she shrieked, getting over to the unconscious young boy. "Marty, are you okay? Is everything all right? What happened to you…"

"I don't think he'll hear much of your concerns if he's unconscious" Marty One sarcastically remarked. Ann shot him a look, and focused on her patient. "Marty. Marty, wake up. It's us, it's your friends…"

The unconscious form on the ground slowly opened his eyes, then closed them again, and blinked a few times, before keeping them open. "Ann" he muttered, still half-asleep. Then, realizing, he added: "Ann!" He sat up, and hugged her. Then, as memories started to come back to him, he added: "I had the worst nightmare…"

"You'll be fine, now" Doc said, firmly. "We're going to leave the future right now, and once we get back to 1985, we'll immediately make preparations for a second time trip backwards. Time travelling is much too dangerous, actually. If it hadn't been for the hell that awaits us at 'home', I would've considered destroying the time machine."

"Doc!"

"It's true!" Doc said, defensively. "We'll have to make it back in time all right, but once we're there…" He sighed. "I wish we could restore the timeline, but that's dangerous for all of us. Now, let's go back to the past!"

"As opposite to 'back to the future' Marty Two quipped. He stood up, and followed the others as they left the hide-out, unaware of the older version of himself watching him from a small distance.

Having reached the DeLorean just took a few seconds, and soon they were on the abandoned freeway out of Hill Valley again. Doc checked both Present Time and Last Time Departed – they didn't want anyone to have stolen the machine. Luckily, both readouts were as he remembered them being, with the Present as 10:28 AM. "All right" he muttered to himself. "Last Time Departed – 10:11pm. Means our Destination Time will be ten-thirty, to make sure that any rumours on seeing a DeLorean disappear have gone. Even better… make it the full eleven P.M. December 31, 2010, 11:00 PM." He whistled as he finished inputting the date into the keypad. "All right, all of you, brace yourselves for temporal displacement!"

Everyone held onto their chairs. Ann let out a shriek, as Doc started to accelerate. Fifty miles per hour… sixty… seventy… eighty… eighty-five… eighty-six… eighty-seven… eighty-eight mph…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

A loud noise, and brilliant flashes of light, and the time vehicle had disappeared from the year 2010.


	14. Finally Back In Time

**Author's Note: An exciting chapter this time (or I think it is). Marty Two goes back to the past. Next chapter, we'll temporary move to a next POV when we watch 'our' Marty and Doc return from 2015, to a _normal _1985!  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**December 31, 1985**

**11:21 PM**

**Time Travel Hide-Out**

**Hill Valley, California**

Doctor Emmett Brown smiled at his DeLorean. It was nicely shaped, and he admired his other self from the normal 1985. It was perfect for a time machine, however it made some danger in the past when some crazy old man tried to shoot you. Doc smirked, thinking about what Marty Two had told him in 1955, and how Peabody had actually been committed later that day when telling the police about the 'space-alien'. It was, actually, very funny right now… but certainly not back then, for neither Marty or Peabody.

In the past few minutes, they had landed back in 1985, driven to the Hide-Out, and placed the DeLorean in the exact place they had left it. They were now planning their next trip through time – to the past.

Ah, the past. However he had always been reminding himself that it was dangerous, Doc just loved the idea of being able to travel backwards through the space-time continuum. Granted, he'd now done it before (2010 – 1985) but it wasn't really the same experience. Anxious but happy, he started humming a tune as he looked over their DeLorean.

Marty Two tapping him on the back startled him from doing that. "Doc, when are we going?" the teen asked, anxiously. "I want to go to the past. Now."

"You might've had some sleep while having fainted, but the others have to let some of the stress go away" Doc said. "I think we're leaving at, say, midnight. Is that okay with you? I'm sorry, but it can't really go sooner. I have to re-check the DeLorean's readouts, and we have to refill the plutonium chamber. It's kind of hard, to just prepare time travel. I wish we could've had more time to explore the future… there might have been an easier way to get to 1.21 gigawatt's without plutonium or lightning bolts." He sighed. "Well, maybe we can do that later on sometime, and travel to a time the commotion will have cooled down. That's much safer."

"You're the Doc, Doc" Marty replied, grinning. "So, we're going to wait 'till 12? I guess that I'm going to spend my time thinking up destinations. I haven't really got any… and I _don't _wanna go to the fifties again. The sixties sound okay to me, though… Biff wasn't really rich back then, was he?"

"Not yet" Doc confirmed. "In the early sixties he was rich, indeed, richer than he ever could've wanted, but not powerful yet. It would be very much like your own sixties. It was only in the later years of that decade that his empire started to rise. After all, 1967 was when BiffCo was founded."

"It's unbelievable to think that Biff got his influence and power just around the time that rock music got to catch on" Marty Two said, sighing. "Means that, if I want to go back and hear my favourite music, I gotta go to a time in which Biff was already powerful. Granted, he wouldn't be after us, yet, but still…"

"Maybe we could go to the 1920s or 1930s" suggested Doc. "I'm very anxious to see that period again, as I actually grew up in that time, and it's not like we can go to a time in which your favourite music was around. And I guess this ain't a bad compromise. The discomforts of my favourite era, the Old West, weren't around anymore, and my other self wouldn't recognize me as himself as all, since he's still a kid! It's perfect!" Doc cheered with joy. "The ideal time period for us to go to! I wish I'd thought of this earlier!" His smile faded a bit. "Granted, I'd still would like to visit the West, but for living I think the 1920s and 30s will suit us more. Once everything is finished, and if we all agree, we're going back a full sixty years. Midnight, January 1st, 1926. Our birthdays can just be placed back a sixty years. It's ideal."

"Not too ideal" Marty Two groaned. It was nice to be free of Biff, but going to the twenties…"

"Don't be so sad" his counterpart, who just walked into the room, scolded him. "Everything will be fine. What's so wrong about the twenties? For me, everything goes above Biff's regime." He chuckled. "You're a spoiled brat."

"I am not" Marty Two said, defensively. "I just wanna go to my own era instead, and the one not ruled by Biff."

"Oh, you are" Marty One chuckled. "You really are spoiled."

"Am not."

"Are."

"Am not."

"Oh, you are."

"Am not. I grew up with loser parents."

"Are. I grew up with Biff for a stepfather… that's way worse."

"I am not a spoilt brat!" Marty Two shouted. "I just want my own music, okay? Don't you understand that?"

"I guess I do" Marty One said, sighing. "After all, I am you. But I just wanted to point out to you that, if you want to get out of here, you should allow more possibilities to cross your mind. Our main priority is to get away from Biff Tannen, after all. And I don't care how and where we do it, as long as we do it." He whistled. "Still, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to get angry. And maybe you're right… I did act a little childish." He stuck out his right hand. "Friends again?"

A fairly identical hand shook him. "Friends all right" Marty Two said. "Apology accepted… counterpart." He chuckled. "Funny. In a way, I'm shaking my own hand. I don't think there are many persons who can say that…"

"Neither are there many persons who have time travelled" Jennifer, who had just come to the scene, nodded. "We really are a special group of people, aren't we? I can't actually believe this, to see two Marty's fighting, but I guess it is possible after all, isn't it? A good thing you two made up." She looked at Doc. "How's things progressing with the time machine? Are we ready to travel with it again?"

Doc, who'd been looking at the DeLorean while Marty Two and Marty One 'fought' their 'battle', looked up. "What?" he asked. "Oh, yeah, it's ready. I just did a last system check, and it's fully operative to travel through time again. I just discussed with Two that we should be going to the twenties. Is that fine with you?"

Jennifer nodded. Susan and Ann, who'd also entered, nodded too. Doc grinned. "Okay, it's nice we don't have to fight everything out. Come on, let's load the plutonium, and then roll it out."

After a few exciting and nerve-breaking minutes, Doc and Marty One had finished loading the DeLorean. The time vehicle was slowly driven out of the mine, for good this time, and Doc got out happily, checking the clock. "11:46" he announced. "All right. Time circuits are running well right now." He and the Marty's stepped away from the time machine, joining the others who were already standing aside.

"I can't believe we're actually going now" Marty One said. "We'll miss New Year in a few minutes, I guess, but that doesn't really matter. The important thing is that we're gonna get going."

"Yeah" Doc nodded. "It's almost to get nostalgic about, isn't it? After two-and-a-half years, I'm actually going to get free." _Great Scott, I'm feeling like I'm starting to cry from happiness. And I thought that nothing could be happier than an hour and a half ago, when I discovered that my time machine worked. _"After all those years in this horrifying world, we're finally going to be on a place where Biff Tannen can't hurt us anym—"

"Brown, raise your hands! And the other buttheads too! Or I'll blast you apart!"

Doc froze. That voice, those words, that obvious angriness… he turned around in the direction of the sound, and his eyes opened wide as he identified Biff Tannen and at least five police cars, carrying a rifle. The other police were carrying guns as well. _Just when you're thinking everything's okay… _"Tannen!" he shouted, not wanting to say Biff's first name from utter disgust. "Great Scott!"

Biff chuckled. "Surprised, nutcase?" he asked, tauntingly. "I've been on your case ever since you escaped out of the asylum. But it wasn't until you and your, your _gang _broke into the casino on Thursday that I was actually getting some clues about your whereabouts. And I'm powerful, Brown. I have more power and influence than you think. One of my spies in the plutonium fabric placed a nice tracer on you, which led us right to your hide-out."

"And, oh, we thought that we'd lost for a few minutes, when we lost contact. Somewhere after 10. But at 11, everything started again. And then, it was just a matter of getting everything into action." He chuckled. "And now I've found you. _I _win this game, butthead. Not you. Your free days are over."

Terror flooded through Doc's brain. "You're never going to take me back to that institute!" he shouted. "I AM SICK OF IT! I'm free now, Biff, I've tasted freedom of electric therapy, and YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET ME BACK THERE!" He sighed from exhaustion.

Biff chuckled. "Oh, Brown, you honestly think I'm going to do that? No, I'm not going to bring you back. Don't be worried." He pulled out a gun. "I'm going to kill you. You and all of your friends. _Now._" He laughed. "Farewell, butthead." He laughed, and rose the gun about to pull the trigger.

Marty Two looked in disbelief at the gun. He hated guns, ever since the Libyan terrorists, and seeing one in the hands of Biff Tannen… he had to get out of here. In a quick move, he pointed behind the billionaire. "Hey, Biff, maybe you better first check out that!" he shouted, praying that this version of Biff would be as stupid as the one that Marty Two was more familiar with.

He was. Biff frowned, and turned around curiously. Marty immediately grabbed a nearby laying semi-plate Doc had constructed for their dinners, and threw it at Biff. And threw right. The thing hit Biff right in the face, causing him to stumble backwards, and fall to the ground. "Yes!" Marty Two whispered to himself, making a dive for the DeLorean. It was now or never…

"Stop him!" Biff shouted, getting hold of his gun again and pointing it at the other time travellers, who'd tried to follow Marty Two into the DeLorean, and froze as the rifle was pointed at them. "All right, stand still" he growled. He turned back to Marty Two –

Only to see the other time traveller was already in the DeLorean, and had shut the door. With a loud roar, the engine jumped to life, and the time machine started to drive away. "Stop!" Biff shouted effortless. "Stop him! I'm going to break all of the bones in his body, I'm gonna…" He jumped into the police car. "Car 5, you stay here and watch these other buttheads! 2, 3 and 4, come with me!" The car also started to drive away and soon an entire crowd of police cars was chasing the time machine.

Inside the DeLorean, Marty Two was having trouble with his heart beating too fast. He had been chased before, by the Libyans, and that hadn't been too much fun either. But now it was Biff Tannen, an insanely powerful Biff Tannen. His father's murderer. And however he was in the DeLorean…

_Oh shit. _

Marty Two suddenly realized that, however he had learned that DeLorean's weren't able to be harmed by normal bullets, something he'd temporary forgotten when chased by the terrorists, that might _not _be the case in this alternate reality. Whether it was or not, he wasn't gonna try it out. He chose a long stretch of road, and raced up to fifty-five miles per hour. He could almost literally feel himself being pressed backwards _into _the seat, so fast was he accelerating. If only he had more space between him and Biff…

Marty chuckled faintly. This reminded him of that other night. November 12, 1955. He'd been in a hurry then, too, and had thought the same thing: 'If only I had more…' but then it had been time, not space. But the thing was the same… in most ways…

The teenager's eyes went wide. "That's it!" he gasped, coming onto the realisation his two-month-younger version had also came on then. "I got all the time I want… I got a time machine, for crying out it loud!" He whistled. "I can go back earlier and get everyone out of here… no that would cause a paradox, or whatever that is." He sighed. "Wait… if I got more help? Then I could bust Doc and the others out… and I think I know exactly where to get that help."

A plan started to form in Marty Two's mind. Hurriedly, he threw the control switch to the circuits that made you able to precise your destination, and he started inputting the coordinates in the space-time continuum of Biff's twenty-first birthday and first win: March 26th, 1958, 12:00 AM. Midnight… way before Biff's first successful bet at the local racetrack, at 2PM that afternoon. "If I can somehow grab the almanac before that" Marty Two whispered. "Then destroy it, and go back to the future, my reality's Doc and me should be around, and I can get help to free the others from them…" His face brightened as he actually managed to think fourth-dimensionally. "Yeah, that's it. That is the answer!" He'd finally managed to find an idea…

While speeding along the road, which led down to Grass Valley, Marty thought a little more about his plan. The idea was simple – getting his Doc to help. But how was he going to get Biff's almanac away from him? That stupid book was worth a lot, and after who-knows-how long Tannen had owned it the bully might've realized that. This wasn't going to be an easy task…

"At least I'm smarter than Biff" Marty Two told himself. "And if I could out-smart this Biff…" He cast a glance at the time machine which was driving behind him at an insanely high speed. "… I can take care of the '58 version, too. Let's just hope he won't recognize me as being 'Calvin Klein'…"

A few moments later, Marty had felt himself calmed down enough to take on the trip backwards. According to the clock, it was currently 11:55 PM on December thirty-first. All right, if his destination was midnight, it shouldn't be too much of a difference and he wouldn't be blinded by sunlight suddenly appearing. Marty breathed steadily, checked the engine, which had enough to hold for at least thirty more miles… not that he was gonna ride them, but still… and orientated himself. He was about five miles west of Grass Valley, now. He'd better go for it before he arrived in the city limits and get unwanted attention from one of Biff's local spies…

"All right, time circuits on" he whispered, barely able to hear himself. "Destination Time set, flux capacitor fluxing, engine running, speedometer at… sixty… let's go!" He threw the time machine into a higher gear, and accelerated.

DeLorean's were sports cars, as Marty Two knew, and sports cars were able to accelerate fast… Doc's DeLorean was no exception. The engine practically jumped up to seventy, seventy-five, eighty, eighty-five…

86…

Marty shot one last look at Biff and his goons chasing him. The bully was visible in the car's front window, still wearing that ugly blue suit of his. He smiled faintly… soon, this was all going to be over.

87…

Marty suddenly remembered his belt, and quickly put it on. He didn't want to end up in a crash. Steadying himself, he stared right forward, closing his eyes as he realized the speedometer was clicking to that fatal number.

88.

88 miles per hour.

With triple sonic booms and a bright flash the DeLorean time machine appeared from the alternate 1985, soon to be 1986. Twin trails of fire were left behind, behind in a world which was about to be erased.

**Wednesday, March 26, 1958**

**12:00 AM**

Marty McFly closed his eyes as the bright light that came with time travel appeared. As he opened them again, however, he saw that the exterior looked… different. He was riding on a pretty much deserted road, now, and the police cars that had been tracking him just moments ago had vanished without any trace of them to be seen. Which made clear one thing; he was no longer in Hell Valley.

As the teenager stopped the DeLorean – seeing as it was midnight he would only bump into a tree or another road-blocking thing anyway, _and _he was going the wrong path – the time circuits confirmed his suspicion. "MAR 26, 1958, 12:01 AM" he read aloud. "Last Time Departed: DEC 31 1985 11:57 PM. I made it back." The teenager chuckled at his relief to have escaped the future, as just two months weeks ago when he was in 1955 before all of this Biff-mess started he wanted nothing better than to get out of this decade… now everything was the opposite. Only, there was one thing that he had left behind and that he didn't want to leave in 'Biff-City': his friend, the Alternative, Biff-Horrific version of Doctor Emmett L. Brown, and the other members of the time travel crew that helped them build the DeLorean time machine and go back to 1958 in the very first place. He had to get them out of that mess, too… they deserved it as much as he did, if not more, having put up with the alternate '85 for their entire life.

However Marty had come to understand that this wasn't his Doc but the Doc of the world Biff created with that stupid sports almanac, he still had come close to the alternate inventor in the past weeks, and seeing the Doc he knew back once 1985A, or so Doc-A called it, was erased, wouldn't help. He wanted _his_ Doc back, no matter what it was gonna take. Even going back to that twisted, hellish Biff-controlled world.

The teenager sighed, looking once again at the time circuits displaying his present time: 12:02 AM. Midnight. Only fourteen hours from now, Biff would place the bet that would make him a millionaire. At least, if he wouldn't prevent it. But could he? Could he just erase Hell Valley from existence and leave Hell Valley Doc at the clutches of that hellish version of Biff?

"No!"

Marty Two was almost scared of his own voice screaming through the night sky. He felt himself angry for thinking that. He was going to get help for Doc – that was the main reason he'd time travelled here in the first place. Only he was going to be aided by his Doc, and hopefully, his other self.

"My other self" he whispered with a chuckle. It was just a matter of assuming that he still would have a counterpart once he returned to the 1980s, but he bet on it. Would that guy be freaked out on seeing him. If he had as less experience as Marty Two had had, before that he arrived in the alternate eighty-five, that was going to be an interesting experience. _He will probably think I'm a ghost or something. Better go to Doc's place, first – if the guy's still alive, that is, of course. _

Marty shivered. However it was a valid possibility that his Doc was no longer alive, he didn't really like to think about it. Doc could've been killed in the Libyans chase… he had no way of knowing if the inventor was still living until he made his way back to the real 1980s. But even if Doc didn't live, he could team up with Local Marty, travel back in time a day and save him. Everything would go fine, then – both him, Local Marty and Doc could then go back to now and return to the alternate world to rescue Doc-A. It was some kind of a plan, however Marty Two didn't know how comfortable his other self would be with going on a mission with another him. He was kind of used to having another him around, after two months with Marty One, but he had no idea how Marty Three would react. He hoped that his other self would at least have learned some fourth-dimensional lessons from Doc once he returned from 1955 in his DeLorean time machine.

"I don't have time for this right now" Marty Two firmly told himself. "I have to go to Biff's house. I have to get that sports almanac away from him, one way or another. I want Doc and the others to be safe!" He reached down to start the DeLorean's engine again, and fortunately it didn't give too much problems this time around, instead after a few seconds starting with a loud roar. Marty sighed relief, turned the DeLorean around, and started to race up to downtown Hill Valley.

After about forty minutes driving the DeLorean like a nervous wreck would do (he had to do it real slow in order to get around safely) Marty Two arrived closer to town. He felt really nervous, as he suddenly realized that he had no way of knowing where Biff lived. Doc might've given him the address, but since they had never been intending to travel back to 1958, the inventor had never done so. He could look it up in a phone book, of course, but who would look up something in a phone book at the middle of the night? And where would he be able to find that book in the first place at 12AM? Well, actually 12:50, but still… the point remained.

As he passed Lyon Estates, he felt a sense of déjà vu as he looked at it. The development was no longer that anymore; it was fully built, and felt like it was home. He gulped passing it, knowing that his parents would get to live there in a few years from now. Right now, just a few families lived in the 'new housing estate'.

As he passed many familiar landmarks, he finally arrived in downtown Hill Valley and stopped to a halt as he saw Courthouse Square. Non-Biff, it looked very beautiful in the night sky, clock still stopped at 10.04 as opposed to being repaired in the Biff-horrific reality. It really gave him that sense of happiness and déjà vu again. Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise might have looked nice to the Hill Valley civilians of the alternate present, when they didn't know yet what kind of a tyrant Biff was, but even without knowledge of who ruled after that November week in '55 nothing could replace the Courthouse and Clock Tower attached to it for Marty. _Whoa, I'm really getting nostalgic, _he noticed with a grin. _Maybe I'll even get to be a member of the Hill Valley Preservation Society, once I return to my 1985. You'd never know… _He chuckled softly at that possibility, since in the day before his time travel he'd been very annoyed with said society disrupting his and Jennifer's… talk.

Grinning at the reminder of that event and last day of happiness before the adventure in the 1950s and Alternate 1980s, Marty reached down to start the car again – or tried to start it. While it didn't have too many problems a few minutes earlier, it now stubbornly didn't start. After a few tries, the teenager gave up on it, opened the gull-wing door, and headed over to a phone cell on the side of the street, which was placed in the shadows in such a way that the kid had originally missed when he went to 1955, instead going for the Café. He'd been embarrassed about not noticing it later on, since if he'd gone there, all that mess with his Dad wouldn't even have happened in the first place, and George McFly and he would've never met.

The teenager shook his head. No, that would've been bad. It had already been established for a fact that George McFly punching Biff out hadn't made Tannen a super powerful multi-billionaire, and if it hadn't happened, well, then the timeline would be some kind of original, disgusting, but still Alternate version of home. No, even with as little experience from how the Successful-George timeline would've turned out without Biff's power as he had, Marty could've said for sure that it had been for the best that he hadn't discovered that phone cell as early as he thought he could've.

After a few bangs, the door opened and the phone cell gave entry to it's visitor, one Martin McFly. The kid looked around, in the dark, squinted his eyes and finally found the phone book at the top of the side. _All right. Now I just gotta grab it. _He reached out…

… and found that he was too small. _Oh boy, I hate being short sometimes! I just wish Doc was here, or someone else would come along to help me. _He stared onto the quiet road, immediately chuckling at himself for doing something that stupid. Hill Valley in the fifties didn't have people running around like that at midnight and some more minutes. It was hopeless.

After trying to reach for the book a few more times, Marty Two decided to try to jump. It wasn't that much of an idea, but, hey, at least it was something. He figured that the distance between his fingers and the books was about, say, five inches. If he now jumped, he might be able to grab it. Not wanting to wait until dawn for someone to come along and offer help (at a time Biff might already be up) Marty decided that this course of action was the best, and jumped upwards.

The result of Marty's action was somewhere in-between 'success' and 'failure'. Marty _did_, indeed, somehow managed to get a hold of the telephone book… but immediately fell backwards, with the book against the side of the cell, hitting his head against the case in which the nickel was supposed to go. "Auch!" he called out, rubbing his head. Maybe he really should've inputted some other destination time than 12AM. It was kind of dark, and that had the advantage that no one was able to see him all right, but it also meant that his eyesight wasn't really that much. _I really should've tapped in 4am or something like that. Something not too close to Biff's wake-up time, but still not midnight. That's stupid. _

Stumbling up, Marty stared down the names on the pages. "Tanbo… Tanni… Tannen." He squinted against the faint light that went into the cell, and decided to rip the page out. The teenager threw the book back on the shelve, and seeing it hold, he exited the cell and headed back to the DeLorean, after having double-checked that nothing betraying his presence was left behind in the cell. Doc might be paranoid about that sort of thing sometimes, but he had to give him credit this time – he really didn't want to mess up history even more than Biff had done.

Opening the gull-wing door, Marty sat down in the driver's seat, closed the door again, and winced at the time circuits. "1:24" he read aloud, chuckling slightly at the last time he'd seen that time on the readout, about two months before, when he first entered the Biff-ruled world. "I still got time. A lot of it." He tried again to start the time machine, but again, the engine stubbornly decided to fail. The teenager kicked the steering wheel with his hand in desperateness. This couldn't happen to him! Not in 1958 at the middle of the night! Granted, most of their time travel experiments had taken place around that time, but still, it remained nuts.

The teenager reached down again, and tried to re-start the car. After a few unsuccessful tries, he gave up. Getting out, he pushed the car-converted-into-a-time-machine under a few trees, where the very few passer-by's wouldn't see it. Marty felt himself having a terrible thought of Doc '58 (or even worse, Biff '58) seeing the time machine. That would really be bad. He had to bury it really good.

After double-checking that it was safe, and using the time circuits' light to re-set his watch to local time, and check the address on the paper – 1609 Mason Street, listed to one 'Gertrude Tannen', who was, according to one of the videos inside the Biff Tannen Museum, Biff's grandmother – and covering the time machine with some bushes, Marty set up in the direction of Mason Street, figuring that he would try to re-start the car later. Sighing, he set off for the long way to Biff's home in the Fifties.

In the dark, without much light and in the early spring, Marty didn't really enjoy himself on his way to the Tannen's home. From time to time he stopped to look at the street names, then went on again as his suspicions were confirmed or not. He had some idea where Biff lived, but didn't exactly know. It wasn't like he had visited Biff's house as often as his father's, and even if he would've, he had forgotten everything in the past two months. Groaning, the teenager went through with his trip to the house in which the almanac was supposed to be, hoping that Biff wouldn't have left for some other racetrack to place his bet there. He wasn't feeling up to walking, or even driving all the way to L.A or Sacramento and climb into a hotel room to check Biff's pockets…

Ignoring those thoughts, the teenager walked on, and at around two-something A.M (he couldn't make out the exact time on his watch in the dark) he reached the house of Gertrude Tannen. In the dark he could make out some signs in the garden that made clear that the house was ruled by Gertrude all right. _I guess I understand now why Biff moved out as soon as he had his first win, _Marty Two mentally chuckled. _I wouldn't want to put up with that kind of a grandmother either. I bet she's a real tyrant… then again, Biff deserves something like that. He shot my father! _Anger lighted up Marty Two's eyes, as the teenager daringly stepped towards the Tannen home and went to try to open the window as careful as possible, only to find out that it was already open. _Well, I guess that bad luck has to end somewhere, _Marty jokingly thought as he managed to step inside.

Looking around Biff's room, Marty felt disgusted. The now twenty-one-year-old bully (or twenty, Marty had no idea at what time Biff's birth was and didn't care either) was lying on his bed silent, with an 'Oh La La' magazine in his right hand… apparently he had been reading it before he fell asleep. There were pictures of girls around, and the teenager spotted an entire case of liquor under the bed. _What's he gonna do, celebrate the legal gambling age by drinking an entire case?_ But one thing that was no where to be seen, was the sports almanac. The teenager groaned – he could've known this wasn't going to be an easy piece of cake right away. _All right McFly, relax. All you have to do is search everything. That book has to be somewhere around here… I doubt Biff got it today. Or, more correct, _will _get it today. _He shook his head, partially surprised at his own temporary ability to actually think fourth-dimensionally.

After double-checking that Biff was indeed asleep, the teenager silently crawled over to the edge of the room, and saw a painting there. "Let's see" he muttered, silently. He'd remembered Doc telling him of sneaking into the Pleasure Paradise one day to watch what was behind the painting – a safe, which most likely had contained the almanac. Marty quietly removed the painting, and saw that his suspicions had been confirmed. There was a safe behind it. With a number code.

Next issue. What code could Biff have chosen? His birthday, maybe? Marty tried '032637' and immediately got an angry beep. Today's day, the day he was gonna get his first win? No, '032658' didn't give any results either. For a moment, Marty thought that Biff was going to wake up at the last beep, but the snoring increased again and the teenager focused again on the safe. What would be it? The day Biff got the almanac? But he didn't know that date. Maybe the day that had screwed up his life permanently…

Although giving it not much chances, Marty silently tapped in '111255' and was surprised to realize the safe did not beep. His hand quietly moved to the handle, and twisted it. The safe opened.

Gasping from happiness, Marty looked inside. Among with another beer bottle, the sports almanac was lying in the centre of the safe. Not believing what he had managed to do, the teenager grabbed the book and opened it. Yes, it was true. All kind of sports scores were inside it. Chuckling quietly, he closed the safe again, grabbing the bottle out of it with intention of draining it dry outside. There was nothing like pestering Biff Tannen, after all the guy had done to his family in this horrifying alternative timeline.

Then, it happened.

BOING!

A loud chime from the clock above Biff's bed stand announcing that it was two-thirty A.M. scared Marty Two, who had just started to make his way out of the room again, and startled him so much that he dropped the bottle. The alcohol and it's bottle shattered to the ground, abruptly waking up Biff. "Huh?" the teenage bully muttered. "What the-" He stared around, and spotted Marty Two. Showing that he didn't have that bad memory, he added, getting a red furious colour on his face: "YOU!"

"Um, uh" Marty Two tried. But Biff had already recognized him. "You punk!" he called out. "You cost me three hundred bucks damage to my car butthead, even if it was two-and-a-half years ago! Well, you are going to pay for it, butthead!"

"Why, Biff," Marty Two said, nervously pointing behind the bully. "I will pay. But can you tell me what that is, first?"

The next things followed on each other within seconds. Biff looked in the direction Marty had pointed. The teen jumped forward with some of the bottle remains and smashed Biff on the head with it. Biff's head moved a few times, then fell backwards in a dead faint as Tannen got unconscious again.

Barely believing his luck, Marty checked the sports book again. Yeah, it was not something else than the almanac. Happily he dived out of the room, checking that Biff was till out, and almost ran the long way back to Courthouse Square.

Luckily, the DeLorean seemed untouched. With great relief, the teenager grabbed the radiation suits out of the back, and put one of them on. After letting one of the plutonium cores slide in the chamber, he took his suit off again, and stepped inside the time machine through the gull-wing door. It was about time to go back.

Driving away from the central 'park' in the Square, Marty soon found himself on the road leading backwards to Lyon Estates. He switched the time circuits on. "Let's see" he murmured. "The present time is 3:22. Destination Time…" Should he go back to October 26th? He was going to have to bump into his other self anyway. Nah, better give them some rest, first. A day ought to do it. Carefully, the teenager tapped in Sunday, October 27th, 1985, 12:00 AM.

Having placed the all-important almanac on the side seat, the teenager started to drive into the Square again. Accelerating nervously, Marty focused on the speedometer. Fifty, fifty-five, sixty, sixty-five, seventy, seventy-five, eighty, eighty-five, eighty-six, eighty-seven, eighty-eight…

The flux capacitor lighted up. Outside the car, electricity surrounded it, and at the point that the experiment from 1955 had taken place, and Marty had originally departed the fifties, the time machine disappeared from 1958 in a white bright flash of light. Two fire trails were left behind on the road as only things that showed that the teenager was ever there.

With two months delay, Marty Two McFly had finally made it back to the future.


	15. Returning Home But Not Done Just Yet

**Author's Note: **New chapter. Took long, huh? New POV, too. I hope this story is done, soon, so I can either work on 'Back to the Restoring' or my story for November, which all of you will find out about... well, in November!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Saturday, October 26, 1985****  
09:00 PM  
Hill Valley, California**

It was a quiet evening in the close proximity of the Hilldale housing development, 1985. No one was around, since the only bum, Red, resided in the Square. It was quiet… everyone was asleep, and there wasn't the slightest bit of a noise around. It was just a peaceful night, and looked like it was going to continue being just that.

That was, until 9 PM.

From out of nowhere, the citizens of Hilldale were released from their sleep with triple loud sonic booms sounding through the night sky. Three bright flashes accompanied them, as just 1000 feet east of Hilldale, a hole was ripped through the space-time continuum. With the third flash, the hole was completed, and a shiny DeLorean sports car and time machine ripped itself backwards from the year two thousand fifteen, and flew away as if nothing had happened in the first place.

Inside the car were a few people, who had just returned from the future. At the steering wheel was Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown, a sixty-five-year-old scientist and inventor of the time machine, who was known as Doc by his closest friends. Next to him, in the passenger's seat, was Martin Seamus 'Marty' McFly, 17, Doc's best friend since 1975. Doc's dog, Einstein, was also with them, sitting between the seats, as well as Marty's girlfriend, miss Jennifer Jane Parker, also 17. In the future, she'd encountered her 2015 counterpart, and promptly fainted from shock. Marty was currently holding her unconscious self, and seemed to hold on well under the weight of him carrying his girlfriend.

"Did we make it?" Marty asked Doc, uncertainly. "Are we… back?" He looked around, noticing the DeLorean's speedometer dropping down to 70. It certainly did seem quiet, and there were no flying cars or hovering signs to be seen…

BROOM! The DeLorean tumbled backwards as a huge airplane flew above them, narrowly missing the time machine. "We're back" Doc said, smiling semi-crazily at his friend.

Marty chuckled faintly, still under shock. "Well, let's go home then" he said. "I really wanna go home, now. The future's bitching, like me living in Hilldale and all that, but with all that stuff that happened… well, time travel really seems to be dangerous. Maybe you're right, and we shouldn't go on with it."

"That's what I thought" Doc nodded. "Can you imagine the time machine falling into the wrong hands? Like, Biff's?" Marty shivered, as Doc started to steer the DeLorean downwards. "I think we should drop Jennifer off first. Then, we can go drop you off at your home, and at last, I can go home, and dismantle this infernal machine. It really caused nothing but disaster."

"Yeah, right, Doc" Marty nodded. "You got a point there. Still – it did seem to have improved my parents' life. I got a truck now! And you saved the kids from going to jail… we owe a lot to this time machine."

"You might be right" Doc said, landing the DeLorean on the street the Parkers lived. "Still, I think we should destroy the machine – it's too dangerous. Maybe I'll think about it later on, when we both have matured a bit. The world isn't ready for time travel yet." He pulled up in a driveway, and Marty opened the gull-wing door and they both got Jennifer out. "Let's put her in the swing!" Doc called out. "Then I'll take you home and you can come back in your truck and wake her. When she awakens here in her own house and it's dark, you should be able to convince her it was all a dream."

Marty stared at his girlfriend. "Wait a minute, we're just going to leave her here on the porch?" he asked. The idea didn't appeal to him.

"The disorientation will help convince her that it was all a dream" Doc insisted. Marty looked over at Jennifer, concerned. "How long do you think she's gonna be out?" he asked.

Doc shrugged. "I'm not sure, she received quite a shock. Could be for a few minutes, most probably a couple of hours. You'd better bring some smelling salts with you."

Marty nodded. "Well you're the Doc, Doc."

Doc smiled. "Right" he said. Turning to his dog, he added: "Let's go Einie." Doc and Einstein walked back to the time machine, but Marty continued to stare at his girlfriend. Doc sighed at him, realizing how worried the kid was. "Don't worry, she'll be fine" he insisted.

Marty nodded. "I guess you are right about that" he said, getting back in the DeLorean. "It's just – you know, it's my girlfriend! And just see her faint like that…" He shrugged. "I don't know. It freaks me out."

Doc sighed, as he backed up the time machine and drove it down the street up to Lyon Estates. "I understand, Marty. You get that when someone you care for is in danger. You better head back here with your truck as soon as possible."

"Check, Doc" Marty said, sighing. "I just- are you sure you wanna destroy the time machine? I mean, accidents happen. That doesn't yet mean that you have to dismantle it immediately. I mean, if something you have fails one time, you don't throw it away, do you?"

"Marty," Doc insisted, as they had reached Lyon Estates. "I understand what you're getting at, but it's just too dangerous to keep using the time machine. It is too dangerous. I told you what I think about Biff eventually getting his hands on the machine."

"Yeah" Marty said. He then kept silent, as they drove up to his house. After a few minutes, they'd finally reached the McFly house, and Marty got out. Doc turned at him again. "If you need me, I'll be in my lab, dismantling this thing" he said.

"Right" Marty nodded. He stepped back, closing the gull-wing door and watching as Doc started driving off again. After a few seconds, he then headed back to his house. It really was sad that the time machine was now going to be destroyed.

Marty opened the gate-door and entered the backyard. He got into his room through the window, and lied down on his bed, glancing at the clock. "Nine-nineteen" he murmured. "Doc said I should bring some smelling salts with me when I go fetch Jen. I guess I'll do that, but I just have to lie down for a minute…"

That minute soon became longer, and Marty was finally woken as the clock chimed 10PM. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, getting up. "I was asleep for forty minutes!" He quickly ran down the stairs to fetch the smelling salts.

Down below, he ran into his mother, Lorraine, who raised her eyebrows at seeing him. "Marty?" she asked. "Aren't you and Jennifer at the lake? I thought you were going tonight."

"Yeah, I sorta overslept" Marty said, weakly. "I gotta go, now." He dived into the kitchen and grabbed the smelling salts, having some trouble to find them at first since his mother had placed them in another place again, then headed out the door and over to the garage, just noticing the clock said it was 10:04PM.

"_Doc might've liked that" _Marty thought, then getting a bad feeling. Doc was destroying the machine that made Lorraine even allowing Jennifer and him to go in the first place… it was real sad. Granted, he'd hated the fifties, and Doc didn't allow him to gamble with it, but still there were many ways on which you could have fun with it.

After opening his garage door, Marty got into his truck. It sure was a beauty. Now that it was evening, he started to remember some more things from the new timeline. After all, it had been over thirteen hours since he'd returned from 1955… at least, it had for him. Still, he couldn't completely remember driving the truck. He figured that would come, somehow.

As he arrived at Jennifer's house after about fifteen minutes, driving carefully since it was so late, he headed over to the unconscious body. He quickly got out to grab the smelling salts, pleased by the fact his girlfriend was still just like they left her – knocked out in the porch.

"Jennifer" he slowly murmured, placing the smelling salts in front of her face. "Jen. Jennifer." Jennifer slowly seemed to stir, but made no response. Realising he wouldn't get a chance like this in a few months or more, he kissed her on the mouth.

"Marty" Jennifer murmured, waking up. Then realising, she exclaimed: "Marty!" Getting up, she hugged him. Then, with a horrified stare in her eyes, she added: "I had the worst nightmare…"

"It's over now" Marty said, smiling. "We'll be all fine now. C'mon, we gotta go to the lake. It's waiting for us… remember?"

"Yeah, of course, the lake" Jennifer replied fuzzily. "I forgot the whole thing." Turning to Marty, she added: "But that dream… that dream I had is so real. It was about the future. It was about us...and you got fired."

Marty looked at her, shocked. "Wait a minute, what do you mean I got fired?"

"Well, you were in some kind of illegal proposal with Needles… who called you a 'chicken" Jennifer explained. "And then it turned out your boss was watching you, and terminated you." She chuckled. "But it's all a dream, of course… right?"

"Yeah, right" Marty muttered, still uncertain what to make of it. What would this mean for his future? He decided not to worry. "Come on, we gotta get to the lake. We've been planning this for over two weeks."

Jennifer pondered that for a few moments. "I guess you are right" she whispered, softly. "I want to go. We've been planning this for a long time, and I don't want my dream to be the cause of us not going to the lake." She stepped off the porch, and walked towards the truck. Marty followed her, seeing that Jennifer was obviously still a little shaky from the encounter with 'Old Jen'. Maybe, once tonight was over, he could tell her about the time machine. It wasn't like they were going to be able to use it anytime soon, anyway. After all, Doc was destroying the car right now.

"Marty?" Jennifer asked, removing Marty's thoughts about time travel from his head. "Come on. Let's get going to the lake." Marty smiled, and stepped in, as Jennifer continued talking. "Don't you think it's cool that your mom actually allows us to do something like this? She's really unlike other mothers. I think you got a really nice Mom, Marty."

"_If only you knew" _Marty thought, grinning. He started the Toyota's engine, and drove it out of the Parker's driveway. And within a few minutes, the 4-by-4 was on it's way to the Hill Valley lake.

oooooooo

_I made it! _

That firm knowledge entered Marty Two's mind at the precise moment he arrived in 1985. It was midnight, now, on October 27th 1985. And where in the alternate, Biff-ruled reality everything would've been covered in light, and tanks with soldiers were driving around, and where the 'Biff's Pleasure Paradise' lights would've been so bright that he could see them in the DeLorean, now none of that was around. It was silent, no gunshots, and there were no lights. As Marty stopped to a halt just before reaching the Essex theatre, and got out, his theories were confirmed. Only Red was around at this late hour, and looking at the Courthouse, he saw that all the stores on top of the former Casino were gone, and the clock was back stuck at 10.04. "Red, you look great!" he exclaimed with relief. "Everything looks great!"

The drunken bum rolled his eyes. "Are ya gonna come here every night saying that?" he asked, sarcastically, obviously remembering the Local Marty's comeback the day… night before. As Marty didn't respond, he rolled his eyes again and lied down on the bench. "Crazy drunk teenagers."

The seventeen-year-old smirked, opening the gull-wing door of the DeLorean, and looking around in Hill Valley. Everything in town looked exactly like he remembered it. It should, as he had the sports almanac on his position, now. Cheering to himself, he got back in the driver's seat of the sports car, and started the engine again. Luckily, it caught on this time, and happily he started driving over to the mall.

Happiness couldn't have been greater when the kid discovered that the mall was in much better condition than in the Biff-Altered timeline, only still called 'Lone Pine', instead of 'Twin Pines' as he knew it. But that didn't matter. The teenager felt like visiting the gravejard for a moment, then decided not to. No – it had already been confirmed that this was his '85 again, and there were more important things to do right now. Rescuing Doc, and the others, for instance.

Marty pushed down the gas, and roared off towards 1640 John F. Kennedy Drive.

oooooooo

_Why can't I destroy the time machine? It's dangerous for the world! _

Emmett Lathrop Brown paced through his lab, clearly angry with himself, and shot a look at one of his many clocks on the wall. 12:40am, Sunday. It had been three full hours, and forty minutes since he and Marty had returned from the year 2015 where he had made the wise decision to destroy the time vehicle, as it brought mankind nothing but problems. Once he had dropped Jennifer and Marty off home (Jennifer still unconscious on her folks' swing, and Marty at his home) he'd headed over to his lab and immediately grabbed tools to dismantle the time machine. That was four hours ago – and except for little pieces belonging to the futuristic hover-conversion, he hadn't done a thing in that time.

The inventor sighed. It wasn't as if he didn't _want _the time machine to be destroyed – surely he did. After all, the vehicle caused great danger to the universe, since it could made the entire universe to collapse on itself by a time paradox. But the problem was that he couldn't. He just wasn't able to dismantle his life's work. Thirty long years he'd spend pacing around like this for thoughts, taping little parts together to the think that would one be a functioning time vehicle, his pride. But now he knew better. Time travel was too dangerous for mankind, at least now, even for responsible scientists like he was.

Doc glanced over to the clock again, as he thought of something else. Within about twelve hours, the accident that would break Marty's hand would actually occur!

At least, it would until he'd prevent it. And, except for some vague hints that the inventor had given the teen by making him realize that his son was a wimp he hadn't done a thing about it. While he had wanted to. Oh, he sure was certain of correcting Marty's fate, until he realized how much consequences it, and time travel in general, was going to have on his friend's and his life, and on the world.

Doc snorted, as he thought of that. That was a rather stupid thought. If that was true, if he wanted to mess with the timeline as less as possible, he should go back to 1955 in the DeLorean and stop Marty from interfering with George and Lorraine's first meeting. Or make sure that his younger self _would _throw away those letter parts after ripping them up, therefore allowing his murder the day before to happen and effectively erasing himself from the timeline… causing another world-ending paradox.

The inventor sighed, and looked at his attractive bed. If he wanted to get some sleep this night, he might better go. The time machine would always be there to dismantle in the morning, provided no one would come to his house and steal it – which most likely wouldn't happen, since it hadn't happened in the past few years he had kept the DeLorean around in the garage.

There was, of course, the fact, that once he really stopped with dismantling the machine, that he might not be able to pick the work up again in the morning. He sighed, and grabbed his tools again to get back to work…

… just when there was a loud knock on the door. Doc frowned. Who would be coming at his door at so late in the night? Sure, there had been pranks at this time before from kids who thought he was a crazy maniac trying to make machines to take over the town and kill everybody, but that were prank calls, not prank visits. Curious, the inventor headed over to the door, and was shocked at what he saw under the faint light of both door lamp and moon when he opened the entry to his house.

Standing in the cold was a 17-year-old Marty McFly.

"Marty?" Doc stammered. What was the kid doing here? He'd thought the boy had been at the lake with Jennifer! What was the boy doing in his garage?

Just at the moment Doc was about to ask, however, Marty hugged him tightly. "Doc!" he cried. "Oh, Doc! I thought you were dead, Doc… I thought you might have been killed by the Libyan terrorists…"

Doc frowned at that… hadn't Marty already saved him? But he still patted the teenager, and after doing that, he happened to glance outside, and got another shock, two within the space of barely half a minute.

In front of his garage was another DMC-DeLorean, complete with the plutonium reactor from before his first trip to 2015. Doc suddenly got the feeling that whatever Marty was about to tell him, it was a long story.

"Marty?" he asked, as the teen had finally started sobbing after five to ten minutes. "What did you do? Did you steal my DeLorean in the future? But I'm in the process of dismantling it! Where are you from?"

Marty looked in his eyes. "1985" he muttered. "But not directly. I've now just departed from March 26, 1958… after getting an almanac back from Biff."

The words 'almanac' made Doc's limbs go stiff. "The almanac" he whispered, thinking back to 2015. "It can't be…" He rushed over to the DeLorean, having meant to have seen something silver grey earlier on, and froze again when his suspicions were confirmed as he held up the old Blast From The Past bag. Empty. That was… except for a little paper sticking to the side…

"What's that, Doc?" Marty Two asked, rushing to his side. He glanced down to the bag, and frowned. "'Blast From The Past'?" he asked. "I heard that name before… ain't that an antique shop in the future?" He looked down. "It's empty, isn't it? So, what's the big deal?"

"It's not" Doc said, frowning. He reached down and got out a white piece of paper. "Blast From The Past, Antique Store with antiques from the Seventies, Eighties and Nineties. Purchased: Gray's Sports Almanac, 1950-2000. Purchaser: Martin Seamus McFly, Senior, age 47 years, 4 months, 12 days. Address purchaser: 3393 Oakhurst Street Hilldale, Hill Valley, California, United States of America. Specific location: Blast From The Past Antique Store, Hill Valley, California, United States of America. Specific time: Wednesday, October 21st, 2015, 5:11 PM, Local Time Zone." He looked up, and smiled slightly, for the first time in minutes. "Shocked by that?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so" Marty Two stammered. "I mean… I didn't really think I'd buy that almanac. And when did you say? 2015? That's really far in the future. I mean, it's not like the DeLorean can't go there, but still, we hadn't expected it. I guess that we now know why in 2010 the universe hadn't collapsed, yet."

Doc frowned at his response. "I take it you're not the Marty that I know" he said, starting to pace through the lab again. "Or else, you would've remembered going with me, actually _buying _that sports almanac and it getting thrown away from me. I suppose that the real Marty is still at the lake… are you from the future? Or have you somehow altered the present?" He shivered at the thought of an alternate world where Marty and he had speculated about in those few moments after the return to 1985.

"Yeah" Marty Two nodded. "Somehow, you could say that. But I didn't cause it. I'm a Marty that returned with the lightning bolt earlier today… yesterday, I guess… but I returned to an alternate version of 1985. One ruled by Biff Tannen."

Doc gasped. "Biff Tannen? Great Scott? I gather he got the almanac?" Marty Two nodded. "How did that happen? As far as I'm concerned, the almanac was in the trash in a 2015 dustbin."

"I think… I mean, my Doc thinks he overheard you" Marty Two explained. "He must have somehow stolen the DeLorean from you and taken it back to the fifties or forties or whenever Biff got I the book. I… we didn't know about what happened to the almanac before that, though. We didn't know that I… my other self… bought it when you two were on a visit to the future. For all we knew, Biff might've found out about that possibility – buying the sports book, I mean… by himself."

"I guess he overheard us, and realized that he could use time travel for his own wishes with the sports almanac" Doc said, sighing. "I guess I didn't even realize that it was possible for Biff to be that smart, that he would figure out the time machine. Luckily, you restored that reality that Biff made before we could catch up to the time stream in the alternate version of 1985."

"You're the Doc, Doc" Marty Two said, grinning a little confused. "But, I have to tell you something. I only came here because I needed help. I need your, and possibly you're Marty's help to free the Doc… my version of you… from Biff Tannen and his goons. And my other friends, Susan, Marty One, Ann and Alternate Jennifer."

"Marty One?" Doc asked. "Oh, I suppose that's your name for your counterpart, right?" Marty Two nodded. "That was obvious. Now, let's phone Marty… _my _Marty. I think he would be willing to help another version of himself."

"You're calling me at 1am?" Marty Two asked, with utter disbelief. "Well, I guess you also did the night before, but I'm not sure if I'd be that willing to help if you'd phone me awake when there's no appointment."

"You're already awake" Doc reminded him. "You're at the lake with Jennifer, remember?" He headed over to the phone book, and started searching in it. "There should be a phone cell close to the lake."

"But Doc!" Marty Two insisted. "We couldn't have gone to the lake, since the car was wrecked when Dad borrowed it to Biff yesterday evening! Or actually Friday, I suppose… Don't you remember? I even told you about it during the experiment, and how much my Dad disappointed me…"

"A science fiction author disappointed you, Marty?" Doc said, chuckling. "Or did a confident George McFly, writer of a best-seller, fail to stand up to his employee, Biff Tannen, the car waxer, on top of whom he's been since High School? Marty, you're not thinking fourth-dimensionally! Ever since you, either of you, changed that event, the car wrecking incident does not exist anymore!" He snorted. "And besides, why borrow your Dad's car when you got your own Toyota truck?"

Marty's eyes bulged out of his head. "Boy, now I really envy the local me" he groaned. "Fancy truck… confident parents… most likely a happy Jennifer, I suppose?" He smiled. "Oh, wait – Jennifer has sure changed, too. What happened, does Mom approve of her now?" He grinned.

"Yes, she does" Doc said, seriously. Marty gasped. "Really?" Doc nodded. "Boy, things sure have changed here!"

"I suppose so" Doc nodded. He turned towards the telephone, now having written the telephone cell's phone number down. "I guess it's time to call my Marty. He'd certainly be interested in helping us, as I already said before." He suddenly realized something. "Oh, Marty… did you say there were other people with us in the alternate version of 1985? Who were that, then?"

"Yeah" Marty Two nodded. "Well, there's first Ann, who's the alternate Jennifer's twin sister. Then, there's Jennifer from Hell Valley… and there's Susan…"

"… and who is she?" Doc asked. "I never heard of somebody with that name."

Marty Two blushed. "Well, she's kind of your fiancée."

Doc's eyes went wide. He froze in his steps, and stared in front of himself without moving for a few seconds. As a concerned Marty Two was about to step closer, the sixty-five-year-old muttered a soft "Great Scott" and fell backwards into a deep faint.


	16. Preparing For A Final Trip

**Author's Note: Another new chapter, longer one than the usual. Please read and review... (yeah, I know, it's getting boring to repeat that every time, but it ain't finished yet so I might be doing that some more times in the future, actually.) **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Sunday, October 27, 1985  
02:33 AM  
Doc's garage  
Hill Valley, California**

"Finally" Marty Two groaned as the black Toyota pulled into the light of the garage lamp. Over the past hour and thirty minutes, he'd woken at Doc's bed, where he had moved the scientist after it became clear the inventor wasn't going to wake up soon. At one-forty-five, he had finally taken matters into his own hands and called Marty Three with a happy "Hey me, with you." After calming the other teenager down, he'd finally convinced… him… to come over. And for the past forty minutes or so, he'd been waiting for that, while waking at Doc's bed so that the scientist wouldn't stir unnoticed.

Within seconds, as Marty Two watched through the door window, two forms emerged from the Toyota. The first one – himself – rushed towards the door, and Marty Two immediately opened it. "What, no apologies it took so long?" he joked, as he noticed his other self staring at him. "That would've been friendly. I sure would've respected that, Marty McFly the Third."

Marty Three frowned a little at his new nickname. "I can't believe it" he whispered. "You really are me. From before 1955, I guess?" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm starting to get new memories now, y'know. I am really starting to remember the way things are now. Although it's still vague… maybe that's because, according to my watch, it's for me 5:34 PM yesterday, due the hours we skipped when returning to '85 earlier in the evening. So I've only been here, in the future I mean, for sixteen hours and ten minutes… maybe that effects it. By the way, it's about dinner time for me… I am feeling quite hungry. Considering that I don't even have had any lunch…"

"You're allowed to get something out of Doc's cabinet, I think" Marty Two said, smiling. "There should be enough to provide you food. By the way, I did live through the 1955 experience… I just never got the memories 'cause I didn't end up getting home due that lightning bolt, but in an alternate world."

Jennifer stared at Marty Two, perplexed. "I can't believe it" she muttered. "There's two of you here now? And according to what my Marty told me what you told him, in that other world, there's another version of _me_, too? With a _**twin sister**_?" She whistled. "I never expected that dream last night, about the future, to be reality. Guess I was really much wrong, huh?" She sighed. "I wish I'd seen some more from the future, and not just our depressing family."

Marty Three frowned. "What? Why would our family be depressing? I mean, we got promising futures. You're a smart girl, I got dreams of being a rock star! I can't believe we could mess our future up with that kind of talent, huh?"

"Guess your memories are really affecting you" Marty Two said, snorting. "Just yesterday in the original timeline, I… you… well, I guess we both were unsure about posting an audition tape, since our Dad was rubbing off on us."

"Actually, that happened here, too" Marty Three said, sheepishly. He was just baking a pair of eggs he had found, and got bread, butter and a slice of ham to go along with it. "I guess I was just feeling unsure yesterday… I mean, I sure wasn't anymore this morning. Maybe time travel and spending a week in '55 would've caused that anyway, even if I had been living in the new timeline from the start."

Jennifer walked over to Doc. "Why did Doctor Brown pass out, Marty, um, Other Marty?" she asked. "He sure seems out of it. What did you do, knock him out?"

Marty Two chuckled. "First: call me Marty Two" he replied. "Everyone does that in our time travel crew, back in the alternate 1985. And second – no, I didn't knock him out. I guess it was just the fact that he was going to be married to somebody which made him faint. The Doc… the other Doc, I mean, not this one… is dating. Dating a _25_-year-old girl named Susan Clayton.

Marty Three and Jennifer gave obvious looks of disbelief. "All right" Marty Three said, at the moment temporary not caring if his eggs would burn and he'd have to start all over again. "Are you saying that Doc is dating someone in her mid-twenties? That's insane! Doc would never do that! Biff would harass someone twice to trice less his age, but Doc wouldn't. He's a scientist, not like that at all."

"She loves him, too" Marty Two said, smiling slightly. "It's true! Really! They promised each other to marry, once they got out of 1985-A… that's how Doc calls the other reality. And judging from what now's happened, that'll happen soon."

Marty Three, grabbing his eggs and carefully placing them on the bread slice with butter and ham, nodded to his counterpart. "Certainly. I wouldn't let any version of Doc, Jennifer, her twin or Doc's girlfriend,…" the thought made him get a weird feeling about the whole thing, "… get any harm. And Biff Tannen sure represents that, even more if he has world power and richness."

"Exactly" Marty Two said, relieved. "Well, I have to say that this is a whole sorrow less. Now I suggest that you should eat your bread with eggs, and then we can go back to waking up the Doc, and discuss together what to do."

"No need" Jennifer said, being the one closest to the inventor at that moment. "I've watched him for about half a minute now, and I believe he's stirring. The Doc is really waking up, I guess."

"WHAT?"

Barely half a second later, Marty Three and Two stood by Doc's bed. "Doc?" Marty Three asked, patting the inventor's face. "Doc? Wake up, Doc. It's me, it's Marty. Wake up, now. It's just me…"

The inventor groaned, and then opened his eyes. "Marty?" He then realized there was two of them. "Great Scott!" he called out, sitting up in an instant. "I guess there's something weird going on. All right… I'm up… would you… one of you… mind telling me what on earth is going on?" He then realized. "Oh wait, I remember. Who of you is from that Biff-ruled world?"

Marty Two stepped forwards. "I am, although not originally" he said. "I was just sent there from 1955. The Marty that grew up there – Marty One – is still trapped in front of the mine four miles south of Clayton Ravine, on December thirty-first in the altered reality."

"Well, I guess we'd have to set up a rescue plan, then" Doc said, grinning as he got up. "Let's see. We'd have to build our two temporal vehicles into one if we'd want them to fit together, and if we don't want to create multiple timelines at once by creating two holes in the space-time continuum, which could cause too much pressure and might even warp us into a parallel dimension. It would most likely take 2.42 gigawatt instead to travel through time, but that is easy to come by with one of Marty Two's plutonium pellets and our Mr. Fusion is automatically filled with trash."

"Didn't you destroy the time machine?" Marty Three asked. "I mean, you were planning to do that before you dropped me off home." Doc turned to him, and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess you could say that hesitated. I was a little unsure… and by the time I was about to decide what to do, your other self here showed up. And that caused a setback in my plans. But I hope you're not suggesting me to destroy the machine right now! Or at least, not until we're done with the trip to the alternate 1985, and saved the other versions of us. I have no control over my other self's possessions, but I'm certainly going to advice him to destroy his DeLorean. Time travel has been much too harmful for the entire space-time continuum. It's better that way, and you know it."

"I know it, but I don't understand it" Marty Three complained. "You said, "What the hell" yourself when you taped up that letter, and I suppose that you did spend thirty years building the time machine…"

"Marty, we're going to talk about that some other time" Doc firmly instructed his friend. "Right now, we've got a friend to save. The other us may not be us, but they're still similar. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them, even if that timeline is currently in non-existence. Plus, Marty Two here would miss his friends terribly. Could you do that to another version of yourself, Marty?"

"Nope, I guess" Marty Three said, sighing. "Well, let's get started on the work, then. From what you said, I suppose we got a _lot _to do."

Doc turned towards his two friends, and grinned. "Trust me, kid… kids" he told the two incarnations of what was literally both Martin Seamus McFly, both born on June 9th 1968 but split apart at the moment the lightning was connected into the flux capacitor and they got both send back to two different versions of 1985. "You… neither of you… really do know the half of it."

Marty Two grinned again, the first broad and meant grin since Biff threatening them. "Yeah" he whispered. "I guess we don't."

oooooooo

All of them were surprised how quick the hours flew by as they worked at the time machine… time machine. Once Marty Two's DeLorean was slowly rolled into the lab, they got to work almost immediately, and started to make much progress soon. Of course, Doc had to do the most things, being more experienced with constructions like time machines and achieving temporal displacement in the first place, but in the end, both Marty's and Jennifer were able to help a lot, and Marty Two even managed to teach his third, local Lone Pine/Twin Pines self a few things. As the clock went past three A.M., they had managed to attach both machines to each other with bars, and made them pretty stabilized. Doc briefly considered attaching the hover-conversion unit to Marty Two's car – he'd been studying it for a few hours in the past day… or was it days? Nobody could be sure anymore… and he thought he knew how it worked. Still, the danger of flying in the air with a second time machine that could go loose and drop was too big and overpowered the handiness of the whole thing. So they simply worked on to the normal things, like the flux capacitors.

With help of the Marty's and Jennifer, Doc had carefully removed the flux capacitors from their old places, in the centre of the two seats, and used a big board to over-cross the distance between the two time vehicles. On top of that, he had attached them together as one big temporal displacement unit, with cables to the Mr. Fusion on top of Local DeLorean and the plutonium reactor on the Hell Valley DeLorean. Of course, this entire displacement system took a lot of work, since it concerned the major function of both DeLorean's – the flux capacitor – and therefore, it was not really surprising that when the flux capacitor was finally ready, it was around four-twenty in the morning. The four time travellers, one of them to-be, then got to work on the time circuits modification for the current situation, and it was then when it happened.

In the first DeLorean, everything was attached, and Marty Three looked up from the circuits board. "Marty?" he called out, feeling funny. "Marty Two, I mean? Is everything ready over there?" He smiled, and waited for response. When nothing came, he was worried. "Marty?" he called again. Answer me. Is everything all right?" When again no response came, he rushed over to the second DeLorean.

Only to find Marty Two passed out in the front seat, with an iron bar and dismantled time circuits unit lying next to him.

Marty Three let out a shrill scream, and rushed over to his friends. "Doc!" he screamed. "Doc! Jen! You gotta come, Two's passed out in the cockpit! We gotta do something, he might have been attacked, knocked out from the back perhaps, Biff Tannen might be here!" The teenager's head almost exploded from considering the possibilities of what might have happened to his counterpart and new-found friend, for a moment not remembering the local Biff's wimpy attitude and thinking only of the Biff he knew and the one from 2015 that had stolen the DeLorean and caused Hell Valley with that almanac _he _had bought.

"Calm down" Doc instructed, as he curiously sat up and headed over to the Hell Valley DeLorean. "We aren't going to help Marty Two anything by panicking." He reached the DeLorean and kneeled down by his friend. "Let's see. Pulse stable, head not hot, not cold, no wounds from any possible attack from the back…"

After a few heart-breaking and exciting moments, Doc got up again. Marty Three immediately attacked him with questions. "What happened? Is he okay? Did he get attacked by someone? Is he sick?"

"I said calm down!" Doc said firmly, now a little harder than the last time. "Don't do that at me again."

"I'm sorry Doc" Marty Three said, still nervous about Marty Two. "It's just… it's still me, y'know? Not exactly, but he's what I would've been if I had returned to that other world. From before November 12, 1955, we're not that much apart. I wouldn't want something to happen to someone who's just like me in a way."

"I understand" Doc nodded. "And that's the whole thing why we're doing this, remember? To save the third you and me from an unfortunate fate in the other Hill Valley. But I can assure you that your counterpart is okay. Marty Two was just suffering from an increased feeling of control by melatonin."

Marty Three blinked. "A what? Is that serious? Does he have to be treated for that?"

Doc broke into a grin. "No, not at all" he said, smiling. "Since in your language, an increased feeling of control by melatonin is simply stated as 'exhaustion'."

Marty frowned, then laughed, too. "Whoa, you really had me worried there for a second, Doc!" he called out. "Talk about you and your hard phrases. You were even worse with that in 1955, than how you are with it here… and that says something, since right now, you're pretty bad with it."

"Am I supposed to take that as an insult?" Doc asked.

"Nah" Marty Three said, shaking his head. "Just consider it… constructive criticism." He turned back to Marty Two. "By the way, why was Marty Two so exhausted?"

"You're not thinking fourth-dimensionally" Doc said. "Marty Two's internal clock thinks that it's currently, let's see, eleven-thirty-four A.M. on January 1st, 1986 instead of four-forty-four A.M. on October 27th, 1985. And considering he's been awake since seven AM on December thirty-first, if I remember correctly what he told me, well, I guess then it's been little over twenty-five hours for him, then. Which immediately increases his need of sleep to much more than yours. To you, it's currently… what, a quarter to ten P.M.?" Marty nodded. "And I guess for Jennifer the need to sleep is even less, considering she's been out for at least two to three hours, adding the time she was out in 2015 to the hour and some not precise known amount of minutes she spent unconscious in 1985 after fainting."

"Well, you're the Doc, Doc" Marty Three said. "So, are we going back to work now?"

Doc stared at the time circuits. "I guess. We should finish the time circuits display in the other DeLorean, and then try to test it before we head back to the past with both of them. I guess we should wake Marty Two when we're ready for the test, though – I want him to be awake as it happens. But for now, I guess we should allow him some rest. He's been up for twenty-eight-and-a-half hours, after all. Maybe a little less, since we don't know the precise moment he fainted or the exact time he was out of it in the year 2010, but still, it's over a day at the very least."

"Right," Marty said, nodding. "Let's go to work."

And they did, and worked surprisingly harder than suspected. It took the foursome, now reduced to a threesome, only about forty more minutes to finish the hard work on the second version of the time circuits display. By the time that everything had been done and the wires had been put back in their appropriate places, Marty Three was almost surprised to discover that it was just a few minutes past five-thirty A.M. in the morning of October twenty-seventh, 1985. He'd have thought that it would've been much later by this time. Maybe that proved what Doc used to say about one of his favourite scientists: Einstein said it himself, time is relative. At least, it was to Marty right now.

Doc then looked at Marty Two, who was now lying on Doc's bed, still unconscious. "I guess he should be woken, now" the scientist muttered, "and then we can start on our experiments with the renewed version of the time circuits display and flux capacitors. I have to admit, I am curious how it works… but I really want all of us to be awake and ready for it, so we know what to do once the 'plan' goes into action." He stared between the two teenagers. "Question is – who should do it?"

"I think that I would be more familiar to Marty" Jennifer said, carefully. "You wouldn't want to shock him by seeing himself Three."

"Well, we do want him to be awake" Marty Three quipped. "Although I kind of see where you're coming from. Shocking him like that – wouldn't be a very wise idea, I guess." He smiled faintly.

"See?" Jennifer said, confidently. "Means I should wake him." She tended down to Marty Two, and patted the young boy's head. "Marty? Marty? Wake up."

Marty Two let out a faint groan. "M-Mom?" he asked, rolling over to the other side of the bed. "Mom's that you?"

Jennifer giggled faintly at the thought of her being Marty's mother, then continued her 'works' on waking her alternate boyfriend up. "Just relax now," she instructed, not wanting to exhaust or shock her boyfriend too much immediately. "You've been asleep for about an hour now, give or take."

Marty Two groaned again. "I had a – terrible nightmare" he whispered. "Dreamed that I got stuck in an alternate world, in which Biff was rich, and I had just escaped to another world…" He fought through his memories, trying to figure out what exactly he had 'dreamt'. "It was terrible."

Jennifer smiled. "Well, you're safe and sound, now."

"Good." Marty Two rolled to his side again, dozing off.

"Back in Doc's garage, where we are working on the time machines."

Marty Two's eyes opened abruptly. "Time machines? Argh!" He sat up immediately, and stared to the woman next to him. "Mom?" he asked. "That can't be you, you're Jennifer!" He looked around bewildered, and saw Doc and his counterpart watching the whole scene amusedly. "You're me!" he exclaimed, staring at Marty Three. "Then it was true. All of it. It was me who went back to 1985… and ended up in Hell Valley." He rubbed his head, groaning. "Oh, this is heavy…"

"There's that word again," Doc chuckled, "heavy! What's so-"

"Heavy in the future," Marty Three and Marty Two both filled in, "is there a problem with the earth's gravitational pull or something?" They all started laughing at themselves, Jennifer staring confusedly at the three time travellers. "Um… what's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Marty kept saying 'this is heavy' when he was in 1955" Doc explained. "I eventually asked him what was so heavy in the future… well, and of course, Marty didn't mean that literally!" He chuckled again, thinking back of 'the old times'. "Now, let's get working again."

"My thoughts precisely" Marty Two nodded, feeling anxious to 'get done with it'. "What have you done already before I, um, fell asleep, I guess?" He felt a little uncomfortable with the fact that he'd actually fallen asleep under the time machine works. Although he'd done it more than one time before during the work on Doc's machine, every second of Doc being at Biff's power in the alternative 1985, even if they were able to return to the moment after they left, hurt like hell.

"It's finished" Doc announced, happily. As Marty Two frowned, obviously doubting that, he nodded again. "We're serious… the time machine is ready, done, finished, accomplished or whatever you want to hear. In fact, the whole reason why we woke you up was because we wanted to get some tests done. Before we finally can head back, after all that's what this whole thing is about."

Marty Two gasped with joy. "That sounds wonderful!" he exclaimed. "We really can go rescue Doc, now, and beat Biff up! Even if he's too powerful in the alternative '85, we can try to do something against him in 1958…"

"We'll see that, later" Doc instructed. "The tests, and afterwards, our return to the 1950s and afterwards to the 1980s are from utmost importance. We have to get them finished, first, before we can even attempt to make any rescue plans."

"Well, you're the Doc, Doc."

"Precisely."

The crowd grinned, and they all walked over to the DeLorean's. Jennifer took a seat next to both cars, and Doc got in the local DeLorean, together with Marty Three. Two, in the meanwhile, had taken place in the Hell Valley DeLorean, which was in the back of it's counterpart, and was about to close the gull wing-door when he saw Doc jogging over to him with something black and small.

The sixty-five-year-old inventor handed it to Marty Two as he arrived by the second DeLorean. "Walkie-talkie. Dated, circa 2015. I figured it might come in handy when I picked up – guess I was right." He smiled. "You can use it if you like. It goes just like a normal walkie-talkie, only has longer range."

"Got it" Marty Two said, nodding, and closed the gull wing door as Doc Three headed back to the first DeLorean. Within seconds, he heard a sound outside and saw that the inventor was remotely opening the garage door. He watched as it finished being opened, and as that happened, the Doc's voice cracked through the walkie-talkie. "Marty, this is Doc. Come in, please, if you are currently in the process of receiving this message."

Marty Two grabbed the walkie-talkie and pressed the 'talk' button. "Doc, this is Marty Two. Come in. Received your message – standing by." He figured that this was the way they did it in movies, when someone was contacting the other party when challenging the enemy. And although they currently weren't in that kind of a situation, that soon might come.

Doc semi-grinned through the walkie-talkie. "All right, Marty, we're going for the first test, now. If everything is correct, you're going to be in for a slight surprise." He cut off the message, and just as Marty had started wondering what the inventor's cryptic message meant, the whole car started moving. Marty felt shocked for a second, then realized that Doc, in the front seat, was controlling the car's moves. "Whoa" he muttered, thinking back to that first experiment with the remote-control the inventor had used then. "Heavy." He smiled faintly as the time machines rolled out of the driveway, Jennifer slowly following, and then stopped to a halt again in front of the garage.

Again, Doc searched contact. "Marty? I'm now going to perform a few tests with the temporal displacement system. You may be surprised by what'll happen, but watch the time circuits."

Frowning, the teenager looked down to the circuits – and saw them suddenly being switched on out of themselves. He was surprised, if no more – and that increased when the time circuits suddenly started to make beeping noises, and in no time at all a Destination Time appeared on the first display. An all too familiar date: November 12th, 1955, 10:04 PM. Marty smiled slightly at the occurring of that. Doc was always the same nostalgic friend he knew.

"Marty?" the inventor asked, through the walkie-talkie. "Is your destination time now November twelfth, 1955, 10:04 PM?" Marty nodded, then realized how silly that was, and responded a short "yes" through the walkie-talkie.

Doc, however, seemed not already done, and continued. Again the beeping noises sounded, and now the Destination Time read October twenty-sixth, 1985, 1:24 AM. "Marty?" the inventor asked, through the walkie-talkie. "Is your destination time currently the time you programmed the original time vehicle to return at to the present?"

Marty Two hardly managed to keep track of the scientific language the inventor was speaking in. "Um, yeah, I guess" he muttered, wincing at Doc's choice of words. "Yesterday at one-twenty-four A.M.?" Something occurring at that time caught up to him after Doc's "Affirmative". "Hey, Three, wasn't that the time we got back to save the Doc? How did that go, then? He's alive now…"

"I got to Lone Pine Mall late" his own voice responded, "at 1:33. At that time, Doc had already been shot. But, luckily, Doc had managed to live through the experience by a bullet-proof vest. He'd read the letter we had written before."

Marty Two nodded, mostly to himself. "All right, I guess I remember that" he said, wincing slightly. "Doc told me that he had read the letter, I mean, the Doc from the alternate '85. It must've slipped out of my mind." He noticed that there was again a beeping noise. "Hey Doc, aren't you sure yet?" he half-laughed as again a rather significant day came up – June 9th, 1968, 04:13 PM – the time he himself had been born. "I mean, the time machine works. Why checking for three times in a row?"

"Just respond" Doc said back. "Is your current Destination Time your birthday and time?"

"Yeah" Marty Two nodded, rubbing his head. "So, are we done now? I really want to go back and save Doc, y'know."

The response came in some more beeping and the final Destination Time arrived on the display: March twenty-sixth, 1958, 2:30 AM. "As far as I'm concerned, that's the time you broke the bottle of beer in Biff's room" Doc's response came through the walkie-talkie. "We should be able to return close to Mason Street without the younger you noticing the sonic booms, being distracted by Biff. Once he's fled and is on his way to the original DeLorean, we will come into action. You will return the almanac to Biff and we'll return to the alternate 1980s immediately, at a time further to specify."

"Gotcha" Marty Two said. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"What we are going to do now, as you so nicely put it," Doc said, "is formulating an exact plan of how to rescue the other me and you, and our respective girlfriends." Marty heard an uncomfortable tune as Doc mentioned the 'our'… was he jealous of Doc-A, perhaps? "We'll need some time for that, but I am certain that eventually, we'll be able to formulate a plan how to take over Biff's guards in the alternate 1985. We're getting back to the lab, now." The connection broke, and within seconds, Marty saw the time circuits being switched off and the car slowly started to drive backwards, into the laboratory. The teenager smiled, as he saw the garage door being let down again. The second portion of their pre-mission – formulating a plan against their enemies, and to free their friends – was about to begin.

oooooooo

It took almost an hour for everyone to be explained the exact specifics of their plan. Jennifer volunteered to be left out completely, saying that she'd 'take up space and wouldn't be able to do something necessary'. However the Marty's immediately confronted that issue, saying that she wouldn't take that much space up at all, Doc agreed and decided to leave the teenager behind. After some resistance, the Marty's decided to agree with that part.

After Jennifer had been dealt with, everyone focused on their return to the alternate '80s, the time period Marty Two was (for two months) familiar with. They detailed their plans to take over the power in the cave and release Doc and Marty One and the entire crew, and finally got ready at around six-forty-five AM.

"Guess that's it" Doc whispered, to Marty Two. "I have to admit I'm a little nervous to seeing this." He held the newspaper 'Emmett Brown Commended' that they had picked up in the library clutched tight to his hand, knowing that it soon wouldn't read that anymore. "I can't believe my counterpart was actually committed." _I'm not a coward, but I certainly don't want to get shot again… and this time, for real. _

Marty Two chuckled faintly. "Aww, come on, Doc" he said to the scientist. "After all, if you put your-"

"mind to it, you can accomplish anything" Doc finished. "Right." He turned to Jennifer. "Jennifer, we'll probably be back at seven AM approximately. Prepare to see some alternate dimension time travellers around then. See you." Doc patted Jennifer's back, and both Marty's got the honour to kiss their girlfriend. Marty Two felt a slight pang of jealousy to Marty Three, at actually having such a nice girlfriend. _Well, at least I can control my temper, _he reminded himself.

At six-forty-nine A.M. on October twenty-seventh 1985, the DeLorean came rolling out of the garage in a Hill Valley that started to get awake again. Marty Two yawned, as he saw the daylight. "Haven't slept much tonight" he muttered to himself, realizing that he indeed had been out for only two hours, and then there was about six hours and fifty minutes addition for the time he'd spent in 1955 and 2010, meant that it was about one-thirty-nine. P.M. "Boy, this is heavy" he whispered, as suddenly Doc's voice cracked through the walkie-talkie. "Marty, we're leaving, are you ready?"

Marty Two picked up the walkie-talkie, sleep vanishing and only revenge remaining. "As ready as I'll ever be" he whispered. Doc grinned. "Let's go for it, then!"

The front time machine revved it's engine, and as it shot forward, Marty Two looked at the speedometer. It was amusing, actually, being towed up to 88 for once. He kept a good eye on both the Destination Time display and the speedometer, once they had reached the neighbourhood of Mason Street and had started accelerating. "Fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty, eighty-five, eighty-six, eighty-seven, eighty-eight miles per hour!"

Marty Two closed his eyes as the electricity surrounded the machine. Being the seventh time that something happened to him, he was kind of used to it by now, but it remained being weird. As the flux capacitor lighted up, Marty Two held himself tightly. Then, as the triple sonic boom hit, the electricity filled up the windshield completely and both time machines were transported to the past.


	17. Still Not Over Yet, Or Will It Never Be?

**Disclaimer: I don't own... well, what do you think. FanFictionNet? ? A house? Well, actually I don't own any of those things. But the thing that matters right now, is that I don't own Back to the Future Part I, Back to the Future Part II and Back to the Future Part III. Although for writing this story, Part III wasn't really necessary, I still don't own either of them. Get it? Fine. You can go on with reading.  
**

**Author's Note: **_Finally _updating. It's been twelve days since I last did. If I want to finish this fic before November 1, which I planned as the deadline, I've got to work harder from now on. Well, at least in the end of this month there's autumn break. I'd just hoped to get some work on Back to the Twenty-First Century and/or Heaven Or Hell done before that day...

Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Wednesday, March 26, 1958  
02:30 AM  
200 yards north of Mason Street  
Hill Valley, California**

As the sonic boom faded, Marty Two realized that he was still holding to the sides of the stool. He quickly released himself, and looked around. The faint light of dawn had been replaced by a night sky once again, and the vehicles around were now obvious forties and fifties culture. Although he didn't really need any confirmation, he grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Doc?" he asked. "Did we make it?"

"It appears to be so" the inventor responded. "The surroundings certainly look very… fifties-like. We're certainly in the right period, according to the time circuits."

"All right, over and out."

As the time machine slowly drove towards Mason Street, Marty realized they were entering from the opposite side that he had entered from. _Clever thinking, Doc. Wouldn't want, er, me, to realize that we're here. _He gulped. _Now _that _would be bad. _

After a few moments of mind-wrecking slow driving Marty did a double-take as his younger self, Marty Two '58, was actually leaving the house. As the younger version of the teenager had run away, he suddenly heard his walkie-talkie spring to life. "Marty, come in" Doc told him. "Marty '58 is gone. We're expecting you now to head back to Biff's house and take the almanac back to him."

Marty Two gasped, surprised at this part of the plan that had not been discussed before. "Hey, Doc!" he protested. "Why should I go? Can't you or Three do it? I've already been through that once before, and it's mind-wrecking! I don't wanna do it again!"

"Marty" Doc started. "You got more experience. You have already done it, so that gives you information about Biff's house situation, and things like that. Now, let's get on with it. We want to do it before Biff wakes up. Quick."

"Yeah, right…"

The teenager sighed, and opened the gull wing door. He wasn't really looking forward to this, but he kind of figured that he had to. Silently, he sneaked over to the Tannen household, got past the bushes and into the place he now knew Biff's room was situated. Slowly, he got in through the window his other self had forgotten to close, luckily, and headed inside.

Biff was still knocked out, but Marty wasn't sure if he would wake up any time soon. He decided to give the almanac anyway, and placed it next to Biff's head. The now-adult murmured a bit, but didn't seem to protest.

As Marty Two was about to turn around, though, he suddenly got a bad feeling. _I can't do this, _he told himself. _I'm killing Dad with this, and causing Mom years of unhappiness in the hands of this, this bastard. _He looked at the 21-year-old with disgust. _I have to take the almanac with me. _

_But if I do that, Doc and Marty One and all the others… including Ann… will be stuck in the alternate 1980s. Do you want that? _

"No."

Sighing, Marty Two headed outside of the room again, and after making sure Biff really hadn't noticed him and that he had the window open for the third visit, he crept off, back towards the DeLorean.

oooooooo

"Hey Doc, there's two idiots walking across the street. The one says to the other…"

"Marty, could you shut up with those jokes of yours?"

The seventeen-year-old frowned. "No, he didn't say that. Actually, he said…"

Doc grinned slightly. "I know he didn't say that. I just meant that I was getting sick of you telling stupid jokes. We are supposed to do something sensible here, not just sit around and do nothing useful."

"Well, Marty Two is actually doing the work for us right now. I suppose there's nothing to keep us from telling jokes."

"True, but…"

Doc frowned, as he noticed something. He picked up the newspapers taken from the 1980s library, and went pale in his face. "Marty" he whispered. "Take a look at this… it's changing."

Marty Three picked both newspapers, and what he saw made him feel like throwing up. The newspapers were changing. Were the one newspaper first read

GEORGE MCFLY HONOURED

Local Author Receives Award

it now read

GEORGE MCFLY MURDERED

Local Author Shot Dead.

And where the other newspaper first said

EMMETT BROWN COMMENDED

Local Inventor Receives Civic Award

it miraculously changed to read

EMMETT BROWN COMMITTED

Local Crackpot Inventor Declared Legally Insane

"Great Scott" Doc whispered. "I guess that Marty didn't overestimate all of the bad things that had happened to us in the other reality… and that the ripple effect has caught up to the two newspapers. Biff Tannen is apparently back in power."

That suspicion was confirmed, as the walkie-talkie 'jumped' to life again. "Doc?" Marty Two asked. "This is Two. Mission accomplished, I guess. The almanac is back in Biff's hands, and he hasn't woken up yet."

"Check" Doc said, a little nervous of going to Biff's world. "Then I guess we'd better get going, now. We don't want to waste too much time by just sitting around here. The sooner we get out of 1958, the sooner our older selves can return… that is, if we manage to complete our quest in the 1980s."

"Check, Doc."

Marty Three smiled. "We're gonna get going, again?"

Doc nodded. "Yeah, no use wasting time here." He started to drive out of Mason Street, and went faster towards Clayton Ravine. As they had crossed the bridge, Doc began to accelerate even faster. He grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Marty? What was the Last Time Departed on your time circuits display before you travelled to our 1985? And when did your conversation with Biff Tannen end?"

Marty Two apparently didn't really know anymore. "Um, 1985" he muttered. "December thirty-first, 1985. Yeah, that was it! Eleven-fifty-seven PM. And the other thing… well, it was eleven-forty-six shortly before Biff discovered us. At least, that was what Doc said." It was obvious that Marty Two had a hard time collecting these things from his memory.

"You sure?" Doc asked.

"A hundred percent?" Marty Two snorted through the walkie-talkie. "No. But this is the closest we can get."

Doc nodded, wincing at Marty's forgetting, and continued to accelerate as he tapped in the Destination Time: December 31, 1985, 11:50 PM. Within seconds, the triple sonic booms hit as the time machine reached eighty-eight miles per hour, and the scenery changed around them.

Marty Three frowned. The sky hadn't changed in darkness too much, as both times were at night. But the entire place had the 'different' look to it. He recognized obvious pollution in the air, and as Doc opened the window, a rather nasty smell entered the car. "Fires" Doc muttered. "Fires from nuclear waste. I guess Biff is indeed in control here."

"Now that I hadn't figured out yet." Marty Three snorted. "Boy, this is heavy. I wanna get out of here as soon as possible. Guess we really have to rescue Two's friends, though… I can't leave them behind either. We didn't go through all this trouble just to turn around right now."

"Exactly." Doc gave his friend a sympathetic smile, and continued to drive on. Within about five minutes, they had arrived at the cave Marty Two had told them the Time Travel Hide-Out was located. The gull-wing door was opened, and slowly, Marty Three and Doc sneaked out, followed by Marty Two from a short distance. They were all afraid, even Doc a bit, but as the inventor had told them (and himself): "There's no 'not succeeding. We must succeed, no matter what it takes, or else, our other selves are going to be in serious trouble we don't want them to get into, and we can't allow them to get into." Marty Three had agreed, but now, he honestly wished he had volunteered to stay home with Jennifer.

The seventeen-year-old tried to go over the whole plan again. It was, in all means, simple – make some noise so one of the officers came to look, and knock him out. Repeat the process until they got suspicious, then attack on two sides. With Doc's self-made 'shields' they would be able to do that without trouble, and over-power the last guards. They'd untie their friends and use the ties for the guards, and then get the hell out of Biff's horrifying reality.

That was the theory, though. It lacked proof, things that showed that it could be done. Even if it seemed simple, it sure wasn't that. Marty Three gulped. This sure was not something he liked, and he hoped that they would get over with it, soon.

It seemed like an endless time when they sneaked into the cave, only finally they arrived in the centre. There was another him there, Doc-A, two Jennifer's (one of which was most likely Ann) and an unfamiliar blonde woman who appeared to be mid-twenties. Marty Three guessed that was Susan. They were all tied up, and then there were about five guards. The teen groaned – this wasn't going to be easy.

"Marty" Doc whispered. "I think we should just go on with the plan, now. There's a nice place we can stand, so that they won't see us. Who wants to throw the stone, guys?" He smiled, as the plan he'd thought up was actually going into action.

"Guess I will" Marty Two said, desperate. Marty Three winced – he couldn't believe how anxious his counterpart apparently was. Then again, if it had been his best friends who were currently being held hostage by Biff's goons, he might've done the exact same thing. He would have done the exact same thing, since it was him, just some other version. Boy, this sure was confusing!

Marty Three watched, as Marty Two grabbed a random stone, examined it for a moment, then threw it against the wall. The loud noise shattered through the cave, and for a second, the seventeen-year-old felt like his heart was not beating anymore. If this plan of Doc's went wrong…

Inside the cave, Match frowned. "What was that?" he asked, pulling out the cigarette he was smoking for a moment. "Sounded like some rock being thrown… think Biff is back already from chasing that other punk?"

Doc-A made angry noises. "Don't call him that! If there's someone who deserves being called that, it's you!"

Match snorted, headed over to Doc, and kicked the scientist in the face with his gun. "You better be careful with what you're saying, old man" he hissed. "I could just shoot you right now. And if you're doubting is – I'm willing to prove to ya that this gun _is _loaded." He chuckled, and suddenly grabbed his gun and shot a few inches above Susan's head. Susan's eyes went wide, Doc got even more angry at the gang member threatening his girlfriend. "You… you…"

Skinhead chuckled. He'd been insulted more in his life, and could take this. "C'mon Match" he told him. "Ignore those idiots. Let's see what made that noise." He headed out of the cave's deepest parts, and passed the time traveller's hiding spot when Doc suddenly held his arm in front of Skinhead's legs. Not able to think so quickly, the bully fell to the ground. Marty Two immediately jumped on him, followed by Doc and his counterparts, and started to release his anger. By the time he was done, the bully was knocked out. Doc quickly moved him in their 'hole', and looked at the darkness. He could vaguely see that no one was coming, yet. But knowing Biff's gang, that soon could change.

Inside the cave's centre, 3-D frowned. "Match?" he asked. "Did you hear that? Sounded like something dropping to the ground."

Match chuckled faintly. "You're also hearing noises. I bet if Skinhead was here, he'd complain about how we're both chickening out on everything. Why don't we just ignore the thudding sound?" He frowned. "Still, brings up the matter, why ain't Skinhead coming back, yet?"

"Well, maybe he got lost in the cave" Marty One sarcastically remarked.

3-D hit him with his gun. "Don't you make that kind of smart-ass comments again! I wish Biff was here, so we could kill the five of you right now!" He turned to Doc. "Wonder why it took so long for Biff to realize how much of a threat you are. Too bad. I would've loved to kill you much earlier on, you bastard. You burned down your own house, you nutcase! You're a threat to Biff, to Hill Valley, to Earth."

Doc snorted. "Am I supposed to believe that Biff isn't? If I remember correctly, he was the one that set many people out of their homes for building BiffCo factories. He killed lots of people. He helped Nixon get re-elected until now and who knows how long he keeps doing it. He's killing America."

3-D slapped him. "Have you never heard about the law that says no one is allowed to say that kind of things about Biff Tannen? You're the one who's sick here, not Biff. Everyone knows that you killed George McFly."

"Biff did" Doc insisted. He knew the others didn't change their opinion, since they knew he was right as they had been involved in Biff's plan to shoot George, but he wanted to get his angry feelings away. "Biff was the one that killed George McFly, not me! I wouldn't ever kill anybody, especially Marty's father not!"

"Why especially-" 3-D stated when he realized something. "Skinhead? Why aren't you coming back?" He turned towards the cave's entry. "Match, go check it out. I don't think that it could be something serious, but you never know."

"You never know what the future is gonna bring" Doc quipped to himself, although realizing that his future was probably not that much of something, either. He was going to be killed within an hour, either way or another. _Great Scott, I sure hope Marty managed to escape Biff's terror. He'd probably not be enough able to stand up to them… I would almost feel comfortable if only I knew for sure that Marty's safe. _

As 3-D had done some more rounds around the time travellers, he frowned deeply. "I'm not sure about it" he muttered to himself. "Why ain't Match coming back, either? Something must be going on down there…" He hesitated, then motioned for the other two to come over to him. "You two, follow me. We're gonna check things out down there."

Doc watched as 3-D left, and also frowned. "I wonder what's going on, too" he said. "Why don't they just shoot us and get over with it?" He sighed. "I just hope that Marty is still okay…"

"Yeah" Marty One nodded, pale at thinking what might've happened to their friend. "Knowing Biff, if he catches him, it won't be just an execution like with us. He's going to let him die on the most evil manner possible." He shivered. "A few months ago, I'd almost wished this from anxiousness to get away from it all. But now I met you guys, and learnt about the possibility of fleeing Biff's regime…" He smiled. "Now I don't want it anymore. I wanna live."

"Same goes for me" Doc sighed. "I used to think that everything around here is just plain bad. And maybe it is. But now I am safe, free from the institute, I don't want anymore what I wanted for over two years – dying. I want to be safe, I want to head back into time to see whatever I wanna see. I don't want to die just yet, especially now I've met Susan."

Susan smiled. "And I don't want to die without having married you, Emmett" she said. "I never loved or liked someone as much as you. You're smart and nice. I don't want our marriage to be messed up by Biff shooting the two of us. We want to live… all of us. I just want to be safe again."

"Well," Jennifer started, "I actually don't care where to go, as long as we're away from Biff. That creep-" And then her words were suddenly shut off by another loud thud to the ground. "Whoa!" Jennifer exclaimed. "What was that? Another one of these thuds?" She snorted. "For the gang of one of the most powerful men in the world, they're not really smart, are they? Just falling into holes."

"Well, actually," Doc said, "It can be something else." He wanted to say some more, when footsteps started to near the cave. He felt the biggest load of surprise in his entire life as he himself came running in, followed by not one but two Marty's. "Great Scott!" he blurted out, and fainted.

Doc Three also noticed his counterpart, also uttered "Great Scott" and almost fainted if Marty Three hadn't caught him. "Doc, don't suddenly faint on me like that!" the teenager complained. "You scared me!"

Doc whistled. "I'm sorry, Marty. I just let my emotions go. It is quite strange, meeting another version of yourself."

Marty One stared confused and eyes almost falling out of his head around. "Two?" he whispered. "How come there's another one of us… and there's another one of Doc, too? What happened?"

Marty Two smiled. "One, may I introduce to you: Martin Seamus McFly the Third, and Emmett Lathrop Brown the Third. Originates: Lone Pine normal reality." He grinned at One's perplexed look. "In short: the Marty and Doc of the non-Biff-ruled reality, who did return to a not-altered 1985. I got back to '58 and changed time so they could be here."

Marty One let out a faint smile. "Now that's typical you" he said, smirking. "Going in against Doc's rules. I thought he done telling you that we can't alter time like that because that would probably cause us to non-exist." He snorted. "Great, I'm beginning to sound just like Biff. Now that's something no one wants… except Cliff, of course."

Doc Three, in the meantime, stared at the young girl that didn't resemble the 'Jennifer's' on the other side of the cave, and made his way to her. "Susan Clayton, I presume?" he asked. _Great Scott, I can't believe my other self actually got someone like this to fall in love with him… makes me feel that maybe my hopes on real love aren't gone yet, either. _"Marty told me about you, and my other self's, um, relationship with you. You two are dating, if I'm correctly informed?"

Susan giggled a bit. "Yes" she said. "And you are definitely Emmett, a version of him at least, since nobody can talk like that but him. So, you're from an alternate timeline? One in which Biff is not rich and corrupt?" She sighed. "I would've wished to go there, you know. Before Biff trapped us earlier this evening."

"Well, you're free, now" Doc said, suddenly realizing that neither he or the Marty's had made moves to untie their counterparts, the Parkers and miss Clayton. "You can go wherever you want in your time machine, although I'm wanting to persuade your Emmett to destroy his machine once we have returned to the present. Believe me, Marty and I have experienced how much disaster it can cause. It's better to keep it locked up. The world isn't ready for time travel yet, something you should know as you're currently in an alternate world caused by someone using time travel the wrong way. Granted, not everybody is just like Biff Tannen, but there are many people that could turn corrupt upon gaining a time machine or information from the future that can help them get rich or gain power. You never really know a man once you've seen him in power… same goes for Biff. I always thought that he wasn't that bad. A bully, sure, a pest, but it was gone, now, and I actually thought he'd turned decent. Well, after this, I sure know how bad Biff Tannen, and anyone, can be, if the situation applies to it." He sighed, thinking how stupid he had been by not taking more care that the almanac was away for good and the time machine was safe and couldn't be stolen by anyone, especially not Biff. "See what I mean?" he asked Susan, hoping that she would agree with him.

Susan thought about it, then shook her head. "No" she said. "Well, yes, I have indeed considered the risk how time travel was dangerous, when talking about it with you – the other you, from this world. And sure, the time machine being stolen by Biff Tannen was sure a lesson for us to keep this version of the machine protected at all times, once we were out of here. But that doesn't mean we have to stop time travelling, Emmett… Alternate Emmett." She stepped closer to him. "Precaution – yes. No reckless time travels – both my Emmett and I agree on that with you. But entirely stopping…" She sighed. "Emmett, my you and I… we all… needed the time machine to get back to the past. And maybe we'll need it again, if something bad happens. If one coffee machine malfunctions, is that reason for you that all coffee machines are bad and have to be destroyed? No. If one time traveller uses the time machine irresponsibly, does that mean that everyone, including us, does that? No. You can't blame a machine for human's faults, Emmett. We – and you – have to keep this machine intact."

Doc sighed. "Maybe you're right" he whispered. "But I just… I just am not sure if we could continue to live with that time machine. I can't live in sanity knowing that in my cellar I have something that could wreck the world if left unattended and someone bad can get his hands on it."

"Then don't leave it unattended" Susan responded.

"The risks are still there" Doc pointed out. "We can't stay up all day and night and guard the time machine. And just sending it forward from bedtime to rising time is insane. Although I could easily have the time machine remotely fly above the house and head up to 88, don't you think the neighbourhood would be more than only slightly suspicious by hearing triple sonic booms every evening _and_ morning?" He paused. "And there's the fact that even if we'd do that, we don't have all the time. I invented the time machine to have a nice exercise trip to the future with it, to see what the world will be, was, is… not to guard it all day and night and ruining your life, and eventually dying from hunger because you don't have time to go shop for food since you can't leave the machine or take it out in the daylight since people would see it. Then I'd rather prefer no time machine thank you." He saw Susan wanted to protest, but the inventor wasn't just done yet. "And someone stealing the time machine and wrecking the space-time continuum by his reckless trips doesn't have to be the case, not really… it can just be one of us. Even if your intentions are good, time travel can cause disaster. Do you think Marty wanted to interfere with his parents' first meeting and have his mother fall for him? No. Still, it happened. Time travel is just too dangerous and the time travel parts, blueprints, everything has to be destroyed, or else you can't ever be sure of the universe anymore. Since if it does go wrong one day, if the world does get exploded, _I, _or maybe the other me, was responsible, since we invented the thing in the first place! We might be able to escape to the past, but who says the ripple won't reach there? And even if we would live there safe, we'd most likely be hurt with guilt every single day of our lives for destroying the lives of five billion people with the time machine…" He sighed. "Worst-case scenario perhaps, I agree, but it could happen. And that's why once we get out of this mess the time machine has to be destroyed for once and for all, or else the world has the risk to get messed up again. And as a scientist, and inventor of the hellish thing in the first place, I nor my counterpart should ever take that risk." He smiled slightly. "Don't you agree with that at least? It does make sense, or so I think."

Susan sighed. "Emmett, even if something like that would happen, you wouldn't be responsible. The person who messed up time would be. Biff or whoever would steal the time machine. And if it was one of us, it wasn't intentional, it was with the best motives. You wouldn't be, couldn't be blamed." She sighed. "When will you realize that time travel isn't that bad?" The twenty-five-year-old chuckled. "Boy, Emmett, as much as I hate to say it – you really are stubborn. And I bet this isn't half as hard as where Marty Two had to go through, back in 1955…"

"I suppose" Doc muttered. Staring around, he chuckled slightly. "Now, we have forgotten to untie you! Stupid of us. Marty's, why don't you do my counterpart and the Jennifer's, while I tend to Susan here." He headed towards the back of the pale the beautiful girl his counterpart dated was attached to, and started to untie the knot in the rope. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get it out. And soon, while the others were untied, Susan was still tied up.

After about a minute of watching Doc making hopeless attempts at untying Susan, Marty Three stepped over, laughing. "Now, Doc," he said, politely, "maybe you would reach success if you'd let me try instead."

Doc snorted, but let go. _Great Scott, who does that kid think he is? If I, with my years of experience, can't untie this knot, he will certainly not be able to untie…_

His thoughts were stopped when Marty Three simply grabbed a pen-knife out of his pocket, and in one sharp move cut the knot. The rope fell down, and Doc watched dumb-founded when Susan happily stepped away. _Well, I guess even science hasn't got the ability to solve everything. _He smirked, still a little embarrassed, and followed Marty Two and Three to the unconscious form of his counterpart – Doc One.

The unconscious-Doc was apparently still knocked out, although when Doc got over to him, the older man was just stirring, probably due Marty Two's help at waking him up. Doc One opened his eyes, still half-asleep, then blinked twice at what he saw – Doc Three. "Great Scott!" the inventor called out, and Doc Three was sure the local would've fainted if he hadn't just been in a similar position. "How can you be here? Who are you, anyway? Well, me, of course, but…" He noticed he was stammering. "Well, who are you?"

"I'm you, as you said it" Doc Three simply said. "Only, I'm you from a parallel reality. One in which I completed my time machine earlier, in which Lorraine McFly… yes _McFly_, not Tannen… is happy, and one in which Biff is not in control of the world, as he apparently currently is." He looked around. "Which, I presume, hasn't done this reality any good. We smelled pollution when we drove the DeLorean's over here."

Doc One nodded, sighing. "Yeah, I know where that's from. BiffCo factories. Not only is Tannen a bully and an asshole, he's also totally reckless when it comes to things he likes. If he can make more money with nuclear waste, he does it, even if it kills thousands of animals… and _people_." He shuddered. "Biff Tannen doesn't mind anything as long as it comes to his wealth. Marty One, you know how much rights and power over Hill Valley Biff earned when 'buying' the senate in early July of '73, and it was a lot. He shot people who knew about Nixon's policies and were gonna tell. Biff was the cause of Nixon remaining in office and still being today."

Marty Three went pale. "And I thought the 'Nixon To Seek Fifth Term' in Doc's newspaper was an April Fools Joke by BiffCo" he muttered, then suddenly reaching over to Doc Three's coat. "Doc, we gotta get out of here!!"

Doc sighed. "You're right, Marty. Come on. We want to leave this Biff-horrifying reality as soon as possible." He started to head for the entrance of the mine, Marty Three first and the others following close behind him. Then, as they were almost out, Marty Three slammed to a halt so fast that Doc Three ran right into him. "Ouch!" the inventor called. "Marty, what was that for!" He looked outside at what Marty Three was looking at, and froze.

Biff was back. And he'd brought the entire police corps with him.

"Oh no."

"This is heavy."

Doc One rolled his eyes at Marty Three's comment. "You think this is heavy, whatever heavy means? Let me just tell you – you haven't seen anything yet."

Marty Three's face went pale. "And that's what they call a happy new year. Guess the happiness has already been over with."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	18. Facing Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. Incredible, huh? No? In that case, why are you asking? **

**Author's Note: **First of all, I'll give you all my sincere apologies that this chapter is so short, but I had to cut it off at the end. At least we got something, huh? That's at least positive. Don't complain that it's too short please. **  
**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Wednesday, January 1, 1986  
12:14 AM  
Time Travel Hide-Out  
Hill Valley, California**

Marty Three McFly felt sick in his stomach. Here he was, in an alternate reality, on New Year's, in the presence of two other versions of him and Jennifer, and two Doc's, about to get shot by a horribly rich version of Biff Tannen. Destiny had an incredible sense of humour sometimes.

Biff stepped out of the front car, and smiled smugly when he discovered the time travellers, standing around a corner, just in Tannen's sight, and way too paralyzed with shock to move, instead just staring at Biff and his goons. "Well, lookee what we have here" he muttered, flashing a stupid grin like the one that was currently being shown on the front of his stupid Pleasure Paradise. "If that ain't McFly and his mysterious twin brother." He then noticed there were, actually, _three _of them, and frowned, then going back to his stupid grinning. "Well, there's another one? Honestly, nothing surprises me anymore." He pulled out a shiny silver-coloured gun. Marty Three gulped as he saw it – he didn't like guns, especially not after Doc and the Libyans, and then Old Man Peabody. It scared him, it frightened him, he just hated guns.

Especially when they were in the hands of one Biff Howard Tannen. A Tannen that, however Marty Three remembered him as being good in the LP Timeline, and a family friend, was still bad and now had turned worse by some horribly alteration in 1958… or whenever Biff got the almanac. _I really should've been more careful in 2015, _Marty Three thought. _This is horrifying. And I caused it. _

Biff grinned, noticing he wasn't getting an answer. "What's wrong, why aren't you coming out?" he asked. "Why aren't ya facing me? You can't stay in there forever. However, I have the money and the abilities to stay here for as long as I like. So you better come out, right now." He grinned again, and Marty Three wondered how a man could grin so stupid. "And when I say now, I mean now. Right now."

Doc showed his head around the corner for a brief moment. "Well, what about this: you'd shoot us to death when we show our faces?" he yelled, filled with anger. That bastard was really getting his bad side up. "You shot George McFly! You killed a major part of Hill Valley's society, young, promising people, just because the ruined your nuclear waste of BiffCo Enterprises! You are a twisted, sick, self-centred bastard, Biff Tannen, and you'll never get any better! You ought to be deeply ashamed of yourself, you lower-intelligence human life form!"

Biff smiled again – still as ugly, Marty Three noticed. "Insults won't hurt me" he said, teasingly. "And I'll get ya, Brown. Even if it won't be now, it will be eventually. All I have to do is wait and you'll come out. Some moment, you'll be begging me to shoot you to make it end, the starvation." He grinned again. "So why don't you be smart for once, you nutcases, and get out right now?"

As the time travellers didn't give any response, Biff started to get angrier. "You are coming out right now!" he yelled. "Or else, I'll open fire and enter the cave, overpower you and shoot you in the most painful manner! You got fifteen seconds to decide! You hear me buttheads? Fifteen seconds! One!"

"That's me" Marty One groaned, inside. "Although I guess I won't much longer be anymore. "Doc, we gotta stop this!"

"Two!"

"Me" Marty Two groaned, as Doc One replied: "I want to stop this, as well. But I just don't know how. Biff and his men are much stronger than us. We don't have any more weapons than the ones the guards got, and they're in the back of the mine. If we run to get them, Biff will see us, realize what we're doing, and fire at us."

"Why do all those things have to be so complicated…"

"Three!"

"He's not counting very fast" Marty Three noticed. "Not that I care though… I just wanna get out of here alive."

"Four!"

"Gaining speed" Ann groaned, miserably. "Dr. Brown – any of you – please tell me you have an idea being worked on. I want to get out of here, and the soon as possible!"

"If you want to get out of live," Marty One started, pessimistically, to be interrupted by Biff's "Five!", "you'll most likely get that wish granted soon if Doc _doesn't _do anything."

Jennifer shivered. "Doc," she said, "please tell me you're not planning to allow Biff shooting us. I want a plan that doesn't include a last breath."

"Six!"

"Working on that."

"On the last breath?" Ann sarcastically remarked. "We got nine Biff-seconds left. Which appear to be longer than normal seconds, but in fact, for me, they can't last long enough." She shivered again, not as much from the cold as from the fact that, if Doc didn't do anything soon, they'd most likely would end up being dead.

"Seven!"

"Make that eight" Susan miserably commented. "Emmett – any of you – do something! I have to admit that I didn't like my life on the street, but at least it's better than getting killed! She peeked around the corner to look at the time machines, which were currently being guarded by Biff's men. "Especially after hearing how good our lives could be and how we can get out of here for real…"

"You lived on the street?" Doc Three asked, surprised. "Great Scott! That sounds terrifying." He patted Susan's back. "I'm sorry for inventing the time machine that made this horrible world. If I just hadn't come up with the flux capacitor thirty… thirty-one years ago, I would be home right now, and Marty would, as well, and Biff wouldn't be a tyrant who ruled a horrific empire!" He made a fist of his hand in pure anger.

"Eight, butthead! Ya got seven seconds left!"

"We know that!" Marty Three yelled. "We're not as stupid as you are!"

A gunshot proved that Biff wasn't too pleased by that statement. "Don't ya call me stupid, butthead!" the billionaire called. "I can come in and shoot ya right now! Nine!"

Marty Two sank onto his knees. "This is heavy" he groaned. Marty Three nodded. "It sure is."

Ann frowned. "I still don't know what you mean with it. What has weight to do with this whole thing? I mean, Biff's gun isn't that heavy."

"Ten!"

Doc Three let out a faint chuckle. "I think Marty knows that, Miss Parker. It's just a common statements upon youths in the Eighties… _our _1980s. I'm quite used to him and other teenagers saying it by now, but to someone to whom the word is new, that's quite confusing, I guess."

"At least it's not deathly" Susan said, shivering. "Emmett, I repeat, please think of a plan! We're just five seconds shy of getting killed!"

"Eleven!"

"Make that four" Marty One muttered. "I still don't understand what it means exactly, but this is certainly heavy. I just wish I could go back to boarding school right now. It wasn't too much, but at least it's better than Biff shooting me." He sighed. "Well, at least I got to see Mom again six days before my death. That counts for something, too – although survival is something I'd prefer right now."

"I understand" Doc One nodded. "I thought nothing could be worse when I was still in the mental institute and got bothered by all kind of weird 'therapies' every day, but Great Scott… smelling freedom and still getting caught again has proven itself to be much, _much _worse than that." He groaned.

"Twelve!"

"I guess there's no hope for us anymore" Jennifer said, depressive. "Still got no ideas, Doc? Other Doc? Susan? Ann? Any of the Marty's?" They all shook their heads. "Guess we'll have to surrender, then."

Marty Three clenched his fist in anger. "I'd hate to surrender to Biff Tannen" he muttered, with obvious disgust readable in his face. "He's an asshole, and will shoot all of us."

"Thirteen!"

"Then what are we supposed to do else?" Doc stated. "We can't reach the guns of the guards, and Biff certainly won't go for a man to man fight." He sighed. "No, Jennifer's right, surrendering is our only option to at least live a good death."

"'Live' a good death?" Marty Three asked, snorting. "But I guess you're right. We have to surrender. Who is gonna tell the maniac?"

"Fourteen!"

No one volunteered. "Guess I will" Marty Three said, sighing. He walked towards the entrance, where Biff was still standing with his goons. "Hey! Biff! We want to negotiate with you!" For some reason, he couldn't get the word 'surrender' out of his mouth. "I'm comin' out there, if you grant you won't do us anything!" He stepped forward at Biff's hesitant nod, confidently. "Now, what do you think? We do have food inside the cave, and you don't know the way! We can hide out here for days… maybe weeks!"

Biff smirked, after some seconds thought. "You're right, McFly" he muttered, smiling. "You got a point. Why don't you all come out – I got a plan that includes letting you go. Way out of Hill Valley, of course, in the desert of Arizona – but you'll have some chance of survival." He smirked again, looking filthier than ever. "Well, only there's one person that has to stay and get a fair gunfight with me." He smiled from evil pleasure. "You."

"What?" both Marty Three and Doc Three shouted at the same time, as they all were exiting the cave. "I can't believe that. You can't shoot Marty like that, Tannen!" Doc Three balled his fists. "I won't leave my friend behind at your hands!"

"I'm the one with the guns" Biff pointed out.

"And we're the ones that have a safe shelter!" Doc One snapped back. "We can keep hidden, you know! We don't have to accept your offer!"

"That's right" Marty Three said, his face pale. "I am not going to let myself get shot like that, not even for a million dollars!" As all the others turned around to go back inside and hide, he turned to Biff for a second. "You hear me Tannen? I'm not going to do that!"

Biff sighed. "Aw, what could I've expected? You're a McFly, after all." He smiled, as Marty's evil look went more furious. "You're Irish bugs. All of you. I'm glad I shot George. He didn't have a chance, y'know? Couldn't defend himself." He held out a gun. "But I'm giving you a fair chance. I'll leave one bullet in my gun, and you got six. That's six against one for you. So if you were smart, you'd better except." His look changed into an evil smile. "Unless you're… chicken."

Marty Three froze, and the others turned around as they saw their friend had stopped. "How did you call me, Biff?" he asked, furiously. "How did you call me?" _All right, McFly, don't get mad now that wouldn't help the situation. But I can't let him call me a chicken. That would be terrible. _

Biff snorted. "Chicken, McFly!" he shouted.

Marty Three couldn't take it anymore and turned around, his face glowing red from anger. "Nobody calls me chicken, Biff, NOBODY!!"

Biff took a step backwards, obviously slightly startled by Marty Three's move. He then smirked. "All right, McFly" he muttered, darkly. "Prove it. Prove you ain't chicken. You can prove that, can't you? In a gunfight, as I suggested?"

Marty Three hesitated for a moment, then his anger towards Biff won it over his other feelings, and he snorted. "Yeah, of course I can. When?"

Biff smiled smug-looking. "Let's say in one hour from now. One-thirty AM, January first. That's one hour and three minutes."

"Two" one of his goons corrected him. Biff gave him a look that could kill, than turned his attention back to Marty Three. "And, McFly? Accept the offer?" Marty Three nodded, confidently. "I sure do." He turned around. "See you at one-thirty, Biff." He then marched into the cave.

Doc Three went pale now Marty had accepted the bid, and once they were out of hearing by Biff headed over to him. . "Marty, don't do it!" he yelled. "You can't just do everything when someone calls you a name! That's exactly what in the future gets you into that…" He stopped abruptly, as he realized what he was doing. "No, nothing."

Marty Three stopped short. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to face Doc but noticing the inventor kept looking the other way. "What'll happen to me? What do I get into?" Still no reaction. "_What _is wrong about my future, Doc! I got the right to know! It's my future, not yours!"

Doc sighed, and faced his friend. "Marty, we all have to make decisions that affect the course of our lives" he told him. "You have to do what you've got to do… and everyone else has to do what they have to do, me included." He sighed. "And I don't think you made the right decision now."

"You thought wrong, Doc" Marty said, smiling a little. He had realized that the inventor wasn't about to tell him about his future and decided to go along with the disruption in the story. He headed over to the centre of the mine. "I thought of something else, along the way. We now have the ability to get those guns. We can bust us a way out when Biff won't expect it. That way, we can all make it to the cars safe, and get back to our own time."

Doc smiled. "Marty, that's brilliant!" he said, as they reached the centre of the cave, where the guns were. Heading over to it, the inventor added: "I never thought you could come up with something…"

His last words were cut off when suddenly an earth-quake, caused partially by the break line close to the town and BiffCo's nuclear waste appeared. Doc and Marty, blown backwards to the walls, couldn't do anything but watch as the mine ground was ripped open, just at the site of the guns, and the weapons fell inside. "Now this is bad luck" Marty Two groaned, as the ground closed again, and the obvious cracking of the guns was heard in the cave, as they were pressed apart by the strong forces of the earth.

Doc sighed, as everything had come to a halt. "Guess we won't be able to use that technique, will we Marty?"

Marty Three had gone pale at that moment. "Oh _boy_" he muttered. "This is heavier than heavy. My fate is sealed." He'd gone back to how he had been one hour earlier, death right in front of him - and he didn't like it. Not at all.

And at that moment, Doc Three was afraid he couldn't help but agree with his friend.


	19. Escaping At Least

**Disclaimer: I, I'm not sure that I should, you know, but I think I don't own BTTF.**

**Author's Note: **All right, this is the newest chapter. In this, everyone escapes from Biff and his gang. And Biff himself meets an unfortunate end. Please read, and a review would also be nice and appriciated.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Wednesday, January 1, 1986  
1:11 AM  
Time Travel Hide-Out  
Hill Valley, California**

Marty Two sighed. He didn't understand his friend… counterpart, he corrected himself… at all. What was wrong with being called a chicken? He'd been called it pretty often, in his own reality, but didn't react to it. Those guys who called him a chicken were just idiots, who didn't deserve to be even paid attention to. So, if Marty Three and Two had been the same up until 1955, why did Three suddenly act so different? Had something changed in him while they had been in twenty-fifteen? Or was this sudden weirdness supposed to be looked for in an entirely other direction? Like something like new memories where Three had talked about, back before they departed to the alternate 85… now 86… for the second time in a row? Time travel had to be really confusing.

In all honesty, Marty Two still didn't have a clue what was wrong with his counterpart.

The teenager sat down, and stuck his hand in his pocket, thinking about what had happened in the past few months. He'd found out time travel was real, had spent a week in 1955, two months in an alternate reality, and now, he'd made a short journey to 1985 before returning to this horrific world again, where death was most likely his fate. He couldn't help but feel bad about the whole thing. He felt miserable.

Suddenly, the seventeen-year-old frowned. There was something in his pocket. A piece of paper. Something that hadn't been in there before. Curious, Marty grabbed it and read it with a flashlight. The text read, in his own handwriting:

_Dear younger self, _

_If you read this, I can warn you for what'll happen to Doc, Ann and Susan in this day. At around midnight on New Year's, 1986, Biff Tannen will show up and kill them. We survived, but had to live in Grass Valley to escape Biff. We settled down there together, and our counterpart, Marty One, married Jennifer Parker. We had nice lives until 2000, when Mom was killed by Cliff, but I still hated living in this hellish world for so long, especially with Doc's, Ann's and Susan's deaths on my mind. Please do something to change all this. Your older self, _

_Marty Two McFly, _

_December 31, 2010._

_PS: Check the back, if you want. It's a ripple-effect-indicator. Most likely, it'll come in handy when you go back in time again and this whole thing will (hopefully) be erased. _

Marty Two turned the paper around. On the back was a picture of a tombstone, saying January 1, 1986, and having Doc's name on it. As Marty Two looked, however, the tombstone's name suddenly faded into another. As he read it, he went pale. The name was Martin Seamus McFly.

Marty Two immediately stood up, and ran towards his other self. "Three!" he called out. "Three!" He held the paper in front of his other self's face. "You have to read this!"

Marty Three frowned at the piece of paper that Marty Two waved in front of him. He scanned it briefly, and as he realized what the back meant, his eyes went wide. "Oh Great _Scott_" he whispered, then chuckling faintly as he realized he was saying Doc's line. "This is heavy! Where did you get this, two? The future?" He shook his head from disbelief as Marty Two nodded. "This is heavy! I actually get killed!"

"There's that word again, heavy!" Doc One said, rushing over to them. "What's so heavy, Marty-Three? Is it that letter? Doesn't seem to weigh too much to me…" He grabbed the letter, and read it. "Oh! Great Scott!"

"Doc, we gotta stop this" Marty Three said. "I can't just let myself get killed!"

Doc Three, having heard the conversation, walked right over to his friend. "Marty," he said, softly, "if you want to stop this accident, the only way to do that is stop reacting to someone calling you a chicken."

"I can't!" Marty Three called out, desperately. "If someone calls me a chicken and I just let them call me so…"

"…nothing will happen" Doc finished. "Teasing, yes! Annoying, yes! But eventually that'll go away. And in the end, it might be better. Do you want to end your life early just because someone calls you a name?"

Marty Three looked at his friend for ten years, then snatched the photograph out of Doc One's hand and stared hard at it. He looked up, from Doc One, to Marty Two, to finish at Doc Three, his Doc. The inventor was staring at him, and if Three looked closely, he could see something in his eyes. Desperation.

The teenager had been friends with the scientist for ten years, and therefore was somewhat capable of knowing what Doc thought in some situations. And this time, the look was one of desperation, but also sadness. _Please Marty. Don't do it. I couldn't stand it if my best friend would pass away for such a stupid matter. Please. Don't accept Tannen's offer. _

Marty Three looked again at the photograph, firmly moving his eyes away from his friend. After about thirty quiet seconds, he looked up again, as his mind was made up. He'd made his decision.

"He's an asshole!"

Doc Three stepped backwards, startled. "What, Marty?" he asked. "What?"

"I don't care what Tannen says," Marty Three said, standing up, "and I don't care what anybody else says, either!" He started to pace around the room. "Doc, I don't care anymore if someone calls me a name! I just want to be safe!"

Suddenly, everyone in the cave started to applaud for Marty Three. "Good thinking, Marty!" Doc Three congratulated. "That's the spirit!"

"Thanks, Doc" Marty Three said, smiling. Suddenly realizing something, his mood darkened again. "Doc, I might've stopped reacting to being called a chicken, but how am I going to escape Biff now? I want you and the others to be safe, but I really want to escape myself!"

Doc grinned. "Well, that's something where you shouldn't worry about" he said. "I already thought up a plan before – all I needed was you realizing you had to go along with it in order to survive." His smile changed for a sec to have a taint of revenge-pleasure to it, then reverted back to normal. "Believe me, Marty, Biff won't believe what he sees."

oooooooo

"I don't believe what I see."

Biff Tannen looked angry at Match's wristwatch. "It's one-thirty-two, and still those buttheads haven't come out yet. Do they want us to shoot them?" He snorted. "Better go warn them." He stepped forward. "Hey buttheads! Time's up! So unless you all wanna get shot, you better make like a tree, and come out here!"

After a few seconds, Biff saw all three of the Marty's, as well as two of the Brown nutcases, the Parker twins and that Clayton idiot come out. He smiled with evil pleasure, as he was actually going to get to shoot his annoying stepson. Biff knew that he was way quicker on the trigger than McFly was, and besides, the trigger mechanism in the gun he was going to give McFly was ancient, as was the gun itself. Biff smiled – this was going to be so much fun. He walked over to the teen, and handed him the gun. Marty accepted without any response – not that Biff cared, though.

Marty took his place about twenty feet away from Biff. The bully looked straight into his stepson's eyes, and noticed fear there, but also confidence. _Well, you ain't going to win, kid. _The forty-eight-year-old took a step forward. "Now, butthead, I'd say you draw ya gun! Now!"

The shaking teen in front of him shook his head. "No" he muttered, barely being heard. Biff frowned – this he hadn't expected. He checked that his goons had their guns pointed at his 'kid's' allies before facing the teenager again. _Why did he say no? Does he have something planned? Well, I can tell him right now it ain't going to work! _

The confusion on Biff's face became even greater when Marty dropped the gun Biff had handed to him. He faced Biff with a firm and determined "I thought we could settle this like men."

Biff chuckled – this was almost too easy. He smiled, faintly, then looked in his nervous stepson's face for a second, then simply replied: "You thought wrong, dude." And within one second, Tannen used his experience from 1973, held up the gun before Marty could even catch him doing it, and pulled the trigger. With pleasure, he watched the bullet hit, and his soon-to-be former stepson drop to the ground. Dead.

He smiled, as he saw Marty One's eyes open wide. "Ah, thank ya" he muttered, drooling as he walked up to his stepson. "Thanks a lot." He reached the body, and tried to fire again, only to find that the gun was empty. Oh yeah – he'd put five bullets of his in Marty's gun. He reached down to grab that gun…

… only to find a foot kick the gun out of his hand. Biff looked down surprised as his 'son' rose up from the death and revealed an harness of metal plates under his jacket. Furious, Biff attacked with his fist – only to hit the plates. Marty then smacked him on the head a few times, and kicked Biff in the face so long until he fell down, beaten. Proudly, Marty grinned. "Guess you lost, Biff?" he said, teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" Biff asked, snorting. "Match! 3-D! Everyone! Kill those other buttheads!"

"No!" Marty shouted, terrified. "You can't do that!"

Biff snorted. "Why not? Who's telling me that?"

"I am."

Biff froze at the familiar voice, and turned around to see someone pointing a rifle at him. The person, obviously female, was wearing a dark dress and had a bottle of whiskey in her right hand. She looked really fat, but everyone close to her could see that this wasn't from weight, but from several breast enlargements over the past decade. All together, this was someone very familiar. _No, it can't be…_"Lorraine?" he blurted out.

Lorraine Baines-McFly-Tannen stepped forward. "Yes, Biff, it's me, _honey_" she said, adding a sarcastic tone to the last word. "I found out about your plans due those obvious business tapes of yours. Now, if you don't mind, would you like telling your goons to have their guns off Marty? And his friends?" She stepped forward. "Just for your information, I'm pretty much sober." She stared at the bottle in her right. "And this bottle isn't to drink, it's to smash. On your head, preferably." She smiled. "You really are an idiot, Biff Tannen, and you're evil. Too bad that it took me so long to realise that."

Biff winced nervously, even more nervous as Lorraine neared him and put the gun even closer. Should he call the guards to run onto her, and kill her? He'd be toast before they would be able to do anything. Having made a decision, the emperor of BiffCo turned around. "All right!" he called out. "Do what she says, drop your weapons – all of you!"

Reluctantly, everyone did as told. Lorraine now turned her attention to Marty. "Marty, I don't know how it is that there are three of you and two of Doctor Brown, but get out of here. Please."

Marty Three smiled. "Thanks, Mom!" He ran over to her, and hugged his not-really-mother. Lorraine kissed him, and after a few mother-son moments, gestured for him to go off. "Marty, you better leave" she said. "We don't want to get any more trouble. I'll manage to take care of Biff here." Marty smiled, and ran away.

Biff watched helpless as his hostages all ran to the DeLorean's, got in, and after a few moments, drove off into the distance, without any possibility to catch them in a similar situation again any time soon. He didn't have too much time to think about that, though, because within just moments Lorraine then focused on Biff again. "C'mon, Biff darling," she said, still as sarcastic, "let's go for a ride." She pushed him into a black limousine. Inside, Biff noticed that David McFly, his oldest stepson, was at the wheel. He was just as much as a butthead like George, and a drunken bum, but apparently, he was able to drive, as Lorraine had managed to come all the way out here without any driving trouble. However actually, Biff realised that at this moment, Lorraine wouldn't mind terribly if something were to happen to him. Normally, he didn't mind that Lorraine didn't care for him, as long as she went along with his 'schemes' as they were in the Tannen bedroom, but now he did mind, as Lorraine's agreement could be the difference between life and death for him, now. The limo engine then started, and the large engine began to drive away from the Time-Travel Hide-Out.

Inside the limousine, Biff snorted at Lorraine. "Now, Lorraine," he said, as nice as he could. "You wouldn't shoot me, would you?" He looked at her, and with his left hand gently touched her sides. She was still as hot as in 1955, even if she was holding a gun. "You couldn't shoot me. I'm your husband. You know I take care of all of you. You couldn't shoot me, since you wouldn't survive without me." He chuckled. "Now why don't we make like a tree, go home, and forget all of this."

Lorraine handed him a form instead. "Sign this" she ordered. "It's your testament. You declare hereby me your heir if something were to happen to you and declare that BiffCo, your police force, Hill Valley and Biff's Pleasure Paradise would go to me, as well as the various bank accounts you currently have in possession."

Biff gave her a filthy look. "What's it for?"

His wife held the gun closer. "Sign!" Terrified, Biff nodded, and Lorraine handed him a pencil. "Sign on line six."

Nervously, Biff signed his name on the line, then passed the form to his wife again. Lorraine examined, and that moment, Biff said: "Now, Lorraine, why don't we do as I suggested? Let's just go home, and forget about all this madness. McFly," that was to Dave, "drive us outta here and onto the Pleasure Paradise. As I said, neither of you would be able to survive without me."

Lorraine looked at him sharply. "No, I could manage to survive without you" she said, firmly. "Do you, you egoistic self-centred monster know how I've felt all this time? Ever since you shot George twelve years ago? And yeah, I know you did it. I found that in your tapes too. I hate you for that, Biff Tannen. And you ain't going to stop Marty and his friends. You won't be able to." She put her gun to Biff's head.

"Lorraine, what are you…" Biff started, nervous.

"Dave, drive by the car wax man" the forty-seven-year-old instructed. "We may need a new cleaning for this limo."

"It just had a clean-up two months ago" Biff protested.

Lorraine chuckled. "Oh, you wouldn't think that I'd like _my _limousine to be filled with blood, would you?" she giggled in a tone that showed that however pretty sober in comparison to other nights, she'd had a drink or two. "Now, I wouldn't really like that. So I suppose you understand what I'm going to do now." She pressed the gun closer to Biff's head, with her right hand stroking his cheek.

"What the…"

"Farewell, Biff." Lorraine fired in the moment that it took her 'husband' to register that information.

Biff felt his head explode as the bullet hit the inside of his brain. He went down, blood dropping from his head in gigantic amounts. Within seconds, Biff Howard Tannen, America's so-called folk hero and greatest tyrant of his time, was no more.

Lorraine looked at the body of her husband. "Dave, drive the limousine past Clayton Ravine. We'll dump him there. Afterwards, I suppose we should go to the car wax man in Grass Valley. I know him – he's had a brother killed by Biff. He won't tell about the blood." Her lips twitched into an evil smile. "Too bad we had to ruin the car, though. I'd tell Biff to pay for the damage to the limo, but he's dead now."

"What about Cliff?" Dave asked. "He's going to be furious on us when he finds out…"

"He won't find out" Lorraine said. "Biff has officially declared me as the one to get his money, and Cliff has no rights. We'll take over before your stupid stepbrother even finds out about the incident. And by then, it'll be too late. If necessary, I'll even throw him in the ravine. He's not all that innocent himself – the amount of people Cliff Tannen has killed already is over a dozen, second dozen soon to come." She grinned. "We'll kill him, too, if he even dares to do anything to stop us. I want to be free of Biff after all those years, and he isn't going to stop me, Davie."

"Yeah right" Dave groaned, sighing. He continued to drive, and ignored the scene that had just happened, however he knew what it meant. This day would have major consequences for Biff-ruled Hill Valley. Dave could only hope that his mother's act would turn out to be for the better.

oooooooo

"I can't believe we escaped."

Marty One looked at Doc One, and rolled his eyes. "Doc, you've been saying that for ten times already."

Doc looked excited at his friend. "I know, but it's true. I was believing that we were fated to die, even after Biff's so-called proposal. I wouldn't know how to continue life without hope of escaping and with knowing that because of us, another version of you got killed by Biff Tannen." They were currently in the back DeLorean, which was being towed by the first DeLorean, with Marty Three, Doc Three, Jennifer-A and Ann inside. Doc One, Marty One, Marty Two and Susan were in the back car.

"In all honesty, I wouldn't either" Marty One said. "It sort of would've felt like my fault." He sighed. "Anyway, let's go on. I wonder what we're doing, now?"

"I'm not sure" Doc One admitted. "I am a little uncomfortable about the fact that Doc Three is driving this car, not me. Although he is me, in a way, I can't help but be nervous. What if he does end up getting back to 1958, and restore his reality without us realizing it? Then we'd get erased from existence before we knew it."

"I heard that" Doc Three responded. "You have to be more optimistically. After all, Marty Two managed to survive for six hours in our reality. You should be able to do the same. Anyway, I'm just contacting you to tell you that we're about to go back to 1958."

"I'm still nervous" Doc One argued. "What if the ripple effect was just delayed, and will catch up again after 24 hours?"

"Then," Doc Three told his other self back, "what about the time Marty Two spent in here? It was over two months, and he's still okay, aren't you Two?"

"Yeah, I am" Marty Two nodded. "A little exhausted, though. I just want to get over with this. Doc?"

"I give in" Doc One said, sighing. "I'm not entirely sure, yet, but still – we do have a time machine, so we can avoid the ripple effect, if it might catch up."

"You're the Doc, Doc."

"Right" both Doc's replied. Doc One heard the engine being revved up, and watched the speedometer increase. At sixty, a beep was heard, and suddenly, the Destination Time reverted to March 26, 1958, 3:00am. Doc smiled. "This sure is efficient!"

"You don't know the half of it" Marty Two said, then held onto his chair as the speed increased. Seventy… seventy-five… eighty… eighty-five…

"Hi ho silver" Marty Two whispered.

Eighty-six… eighty-seven… eighty-eight…

Triple bright flashes of light and accompanying sonic booms, and both DeLorean's vanished. A trail of fire was left behind in a reality that was collapsing around it. And soon, as the mission everyone was completing in the past rippled into the future, 1985-A was no more.

oooooooo

Shaken thoroughly, the time machines arrived in 1958 at their intended destination time. Marty Two looked at the faint moonlight outside, and sighed. "I'm starting to get bored of March twenty-sixth, 1958" he muttered. "The 1950s are boring enough already, but visiting the same date trice…" He smiled faintly. "Well, let's just say that it's not exactly my idea of a fun trip. Granted, not many time travel trips are fun, but still, this one is on the top of most terrible dates to visit ever during our use of the time machines. Both of them, I mean."

"I don't know" Marty One said. "This is after all my first time visiting here… but I do think I can understand a certain disliking for the fifties. I'm pretty excited, though, about that other world. So I guess we should just get over with it."

"Good point" Doc One said. "I'm sure that that's what my other self is intending to do now – stop at Mason Street, take the book from Biff – I'd beat him up if I had to – and just get the hell out of here and back to his 1980s."

"Actually, no" Doc Three said through the walkie-talkie. Doc One felt the machine stop to a halt underneath him. "Before our trip back to 1958, Marty Three, Marty Two and I talked a little, and I think that Marty Two here came up with the ultimate way to get back on Biff. I'm usually not really into violent ideas, but I think that this idea might be… interesting, in the least."

"What is it?" Marty One asked, curious.

Marty Two suddenly began to laugh. "Oh, Doc, it's not – that, is it?"

"Yes."

"What's the matter?" Doc One asked, curious. "What are you two hiding from us? Is there something we should know?"

"Yeah, I guess" Marty Two said, laughing. "But I never thought that Doc was actually going to go through with it. I kind of suggested it as a joke, but still…" He chuckled. "Guess he also has another, not-science-focused side on it."

"Well, this is sort of related to science" Doc Three stated. "Scientist have been searching the galaxies…"

"What's it, then?" Doc One pressed. "What's so funny and what is your plan to get back on Biff? We mustn't forget the almanac in the process, of course, and we have to leave him alive in order for him to be able to steal the DeLorean in 2015, but I'm in for a plan to beat up Biff Tannen."

Marty Two did his best imitation of an evil smile. "Biff is going to have quite a scare. Darth Vadar's coming back in town. And this time, it's not George McFly whom he's after."

"You don't mean" Marty One said, eyes opening wide. Marty Two nodded, and One broke into laughter. "Boy, that's going to be fun! I suppose that won't be a 'good night' for Biff at all!" He grinned. "Not that I mind, though. Well, like the big idiot himself would've said, why don't we make like a tree – and get started!"

Marty Two grinned, and smiled at his counterpart. This certainly was promising fun now already. He hoped, though, that everything would turn out fine. But knowing Doc, it would. Marty trusted his friend, and he knew that Doc wouldn't let him do something the inventor himself wasn't certain of. Still, Doc's opinions about the whole thing might be wrong. Marty just hoped they wouldn't be, this time. However scaring Biff was fun, he really did want to get out of the Tannen's home alive.


	20. Darth Vadar Is Back In Town

**Disclaimer: Have I already told you that I don't own BTTF? **

**Author's Note: **Getting this chapter up a little earlier than expected. But that's positive, actually. Just one more chapter to go before this story is _finally _finished.

**Chapter Twenty**

**Wednesday, March 26, 1958  
04:52 AM  
The Tannen Home  
1609 Mason Street  
Hill Valley, California**

It was a peaceful night, and Biff Tannen was sleeping calmly. He was dreaming of today. Today, his twenty-first birthday, would be the day he would win a million dollars on the local race track, and would begin using the almanac. He'd had a few unpleasant dreams earlier about Calvin Klein stealing the book, but he'd just dismissed them as dreams, and was now sleeping peacefully again, something he would've continued to do…

… hadn't at that moment a loud cassette recorder decided to blast 1970s music into his ears at a volume of around a 100 decibels, if no more. Biff sat up, horrified, and stared right into…

Well, what he saw wasn't really certain, as it hadn't been described before. Two creatures in a yellow and a white suit, with a mask on their heads, and some sort of remote control of the headphones on his head in their hands. "Who are-" Biff muttered.

Another loud blast went through his ears. The yellow-coloured figure stepped forward. "Silence, earthling!" he commanded a disbelieving Biff. "My name is Darth Vadar, and this is Darth Son, and we're extra-terrestrials from the planet Vulcan! Our heat ray's will melt your brain if you will not obey us."

"What is this, some kind of joke?" Biff demanded. He got his answer in a third loud blast, this time lasting around twenty seconds. As it finally silenced, Biff was conquered. "All right, all right! I believe you!"

"The Supreme Kinglon," the alien on the left said, "demands you to give us the square form book known as 'Gray's Sports Almanac 1950-2000' right now, because you have created a rift in the space-time continuum!"

"I'm not gonna give you that" Biff started and then another blast went through his brain. "All right, all right! I'll give you the book!" He reached through his stuff, and found the almanac. Terrified and confused, he tossed it over to the aliens. One of them caught it, looked through it, and closed it again. "It is it" he told the other alien.

"Good" The first alien said, smiling. "Now, Tannen, you'll better your ways, and don't harass Lorraine Baines anymore, or our heat rays will melt your brain as we come back here."

"That's impossible" Biff argued.

"Oh yeah?" the second alien asked, stepping forward. "You don't know us, Biff Tannen. You don't know how powerful we are. We are superior creatures, Tannen. You will have to obey us. Repeat what I said." As Biff didn't react, he added: "Repeat, it, or we'll blast the sounds of death through your brain!"

"I have to obey you" Biff repeated, nervously staring at the two aliens. He was used to being inferior to George McFly over the past two and a half years, scared that McFly would humiliate him even further. But now, the worst that could've happened had happened to him. His almanac, the focus of his life ever since the old man had dropped into his life that Saturday, was being taking away from him. Suddenly, something snapped inside him. "You can't do this! You can't take my almanac and force me to leave Lorraine like that! You can't…"

Then, the alien on the right stepped forward, grabbed his heat ray, and activated it. A blast of wind came out of it, and Biff felt his hair being blown backwards. Terror flooded through his brain. _They're blasting my hear of my head, then they're gonna make a hole in my flesh, and then take my brains out of it and melt them with the heat! _Terrified, he grabbed a pillow and covered his hair with it as some sort of protection. "I – I surrender! I won't bully anyone anymore, and I won't harass Lorraine! Just leave me alone!"

The alien on the left smiled, and the one on the right deactivated his gun. "You promise?" Left Alien asked.

"Yeah" Biff whispered, still pale. "I'll do anything to let you leave me alone. I'll better my life. Just – go."

Both aliens looked at each other, then headed towards the window. As the second alien climbed out, the first alien turned around and glanced at Biff one more time. "Now, Biff," he said, "let me tell you one more thing. If you ever harass or bully any girl or boy again, or be bad to someone in any manner, we'll come back for you and use this gun on you in the worst way possible. Goodbye, Biff Tannen. And for your sake, I hope it'll be a 'farewell'." He, too, climbed out of the window.

Biff shook his head at the madness of it all, got up, and watched. Outside, he could barely make out the contours of what looked like a silver space-ship, hanging about ten feet high in mid-air, and the aliens climbing on to it, one of them being attached to what seemed to be a pink board, like Calvin Klein used that toy three years ago, but then without wheels, and holding onto a rope of flags. As both aliens were inside, the flag pennant and flying board were towed up, and Biff heard an engine starting. As he watched, he saw the UFO first lift up vertically a few feet, then flew it's way in circles through the night sky, higher and higher, until it had departed Earth and had vanished from sight.

Biff rubbed his head, as he looked after the place where the spaceship had gone. He still couldn't believe it. He'd actually encountered real aliens. However, these aliens weren't that nice to him – they had taken his sports almanac away from him. Biff shuddered in anger, as he wished he had been able to do something about it. Unfortunately, though, the aliens were really powerful – and therefore, he hadn't been able to stand up to them.

As the clock chimed five, Biff got back into bed. He hoped to fall asleep soon, and wake up to see this was all a dream. Most likely, though, that wouldn't happen, and he'd have to face reality. He sighed, and that was one of the last things he did before finally falling into a long, relaxing night's rest.

oooooooo

"Are they back, yet?"

Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown, Alternate version, did a few steps backwards. "I can't tell" he said, uncertain. "I don't see the flying version of the DeLorean appear in the sky." He looked at his time machine, which was stuck on the ground. "I have to admire it. Adding a… what's it called? Hover-conversion to the car was really nice and efficient."

Doc Three came to stand next to his counterpart, along with Marty Three. "Yeah, I figured the same thing" he said. "We weren't able to use it before, when the time machines were connected together. Now, though, we can use it again."

It had been Doc Three's idea to de-attach the DeLorean's again, so that they could use the flying of the normal, regular DeLorean to scare Biff, and so that they would be able to put in separate Destination Times. Doc Three, Marty Two and Marty Three would go to six A.M., while Doc One and his crowd would travel forward to seven A.M. That would give them more light to manoeuvre around the unfamiliar place of restored Hill Valley, California, and give Doc Three the ability to prepare his lab and everything for the visitors. Now, they had only the grounded DeLorean to use, since the other one had been borrowed by Marty Two and One, who'd gone out to scare Biff.

Suddenly, Marty Three gave a scream, as he spotted something silver-coloured, high up in the sky. "There they are!"

"That appears to be so" Doc One said, amused at Marty's reaction. "I suppose that my Marty… Marty's… are coming back now."

That suspicion was confirmed as the flying DeLorean touched down to their 'campsite' which was located around half a mile outside Hill Valley's city limits. Marty One, completely in alien suit, got out and held the sports almanac up triumphant. "We got it! We got the book!"

"I guessed as much" Doc One said, stepping forward and snatching the almanac out of his friend's hands. "This is great!" he said, experiencing his joy just then. "We can go to the normal 1985, now!"

"Maybe" Doc Three said. "But before we do that, I'd love to get rid of this stupid almanac. It caused disaster for everyone, and I don't want Biff '85 to find it again."

"So what can we do?" Marty Two said. "We can't take it along, we can definitely not leave it here where anyone can find it and get rich of it…"

Doc Three grabbed a cigarette lighter, which had been a present from his senile aunt on his twenty-fifth birthday, who always had to be reminded that he wasn't a smoker. "I was actually thinking of getting rid of it this way. It's permanent, it's safe, the only thing that could happen is that it causes a little bit of the ozone to tear away, which will become a real problem in the early 2000s. But what's that compared to Biff's nuclear waste plants?" The others nodded. "So we'll burn it."

The next few moments went quick. Marty Two grabbed a bottle they'd brought along from the alternate '85, and held the almanac inside. Doc One, having volunteered to do the actual job of getting rid of his reality for good, then held the cigarette lighter by the book. It immediately caught on.

The Doc's, Susan, the Marty's, Jennifer and Ann all watched as the sports almanac changed into black ash due the hot flames. Doc then grabbed the newspapers they had brought along from their 1985, and saw they were getting back in their usual state. Where one newspaper had first read:

EMMETT BROWN COMMITTED

Local Crackpot Inventor Declared Legally Insane

It was changing to

EMMETT BROWN COMMENDED

Local Inventor Receives Civic Award

And while the other newspaper first read

GEORGE MCFLY MURDERED

Local Author Shot Dead

It now read

GEORGE MCFLY HONOURED

Local Author Receives Award.

Doc One smiled happily. "Mission accomplished" he whispered, as the remains of the almanac were still burning away. "I guess that this whole adventure is over, now – and I do hope something like this will never happen again."

"Agree completely" Marty Three said, nodding. "This was absolutely disgusting. To see Biff rich like that… well, at least it helped me overcome my chicken problem." He smiled, then sighed. "Doc, Marty, Susan, Jennifer, Ann, I'm sorry for causing that awful reality of yours. I should never have bought that almanac."

"It's okay" Doc One said, smiling. "We're okay, now, and that reality doesn't exist anymore. We won't be able to get rid of all those memories, but at least, we're saved, and we're going to live now in a new reality, which is free of any Biff-power, if I'm correct, Doctor Brown Three?"

"Yeah" Doc Three nodded. "You're right. Biff in our reality is innocent – well, as innocent as he can be – and I'd say that it's safe in our world. He won't bother you like that anymore." He looked around. "Well, now what had to be said is said, and the almanac is destroyed, shouldn't we go now, then?"

"Well, I'm not sure" Doc One said. As Doc Three frowned, he added: "Don't get me wrong – I'd love to see your future. But still, I'm nervous to go to it. It might not be Hell Valley, but there is some extent of crime. At least, Marty Two here told me some bad things about it, back in 1955."

"He did?" Doc Three asked. "Strange, I don't remember anything of the like, back from my memories from that exciting November week… maybe Biff altered some of it if he already had the almanac? What did he tell you, then?" He stepped over to Doc One, feeling curious what his friend had told his counterpart.

"Well," Doc One started, "he told me that there were some really crazy people looking just like us. First there was someone who looked like me named Christoph Lolid, some crazy taxi driver..."

He then stopped, as he noticed that Marty Three was having a hard time to hold his giggles back, Marty Two was on the verge of laughing and Doc Three looked the same. "And further?" the normal-world's scientist asked.

Confused and nervous – he hadn't done something wrong, had he? – Doc One continued. "And there was also some teenage terrorist looking like Marty" he said, causing frowns by everyone. "Teenage terrorist?" Marty Three asked, snorting. "I'm not a terrorist, and I can't imagine anyone who looks like me being that way."

"Now that's what I call 'over-confident'" Doc Three teased. "Now, One, what was the matter? A teenage terrorist looking like Marty, you said?"

"Yeah" Doc One nodded, still confused but deciding not to pay too much attention to it. "A teenage terrorist called Mikal Fox, who every Thursday tied up his family." He shivered at the thought, then looked at his friends, and felt a shock. All three citizens of the 'normal world' were rolling over the grass, laughing wildly.

He frowned, and headed over to Marty One, who was the only one of his friends that appeared to be reacting normal. Whispering in his friend's ear, he said: "I'm telling you Marty, those alternate selves of us really are insane."

"Yeah" Susan said, coming up to them. "I wonder what's so funny about what you all told. It sounds terrible to me. And I can have some fitting thoughts about what is terrible, since I had to live on the streets – for five years."

"I know" Doc One said, laying an arm on her shoulder. "I thought living in a mental institute for two years was the most terrible thing in the world – but at least I got nice food to eat. I can imagine that you didn't, if you even got to find food at all."

"In all honesty, it wasn't that hard" Susan admitted. "I actually sought for food by dead bodies that weren't dumped in a grave yet. A half-eaten slice of bread, a peanut, hell, I even licked up the drinks if it was spilled on the ground." Doc One made a face of terror. "I didn't have too much to eat, but I managed." She sighed. "I got a companion in August of 1985, Ann, and later that year Jennifer came along and shortly after that we got rescued. But those years before that, ever since my mother died from fighting against Biff's realty company… and our house was being evicted…"

"That won't happen again" Doc One said. "We're safe, now." Looking up at Doc Three, he asked: "Well, are we going to leave, now? We burned the almanac, and although I'm still unsure about your future…" another burst of laughter from Doc Three "… I think I could manage. Nothing's worse than having to live through Biff Tannen's regime."

"Agreed" Jennifer-A muttered. "Let's just get out of here. To be honest, I'm quite curious of meeting my other self. I wonder if she looks anything like I did, that October, shortly before I ran away from home."

"Most likely" Doc One said. "Although, with Biff not being in power and having you as one of his mistresses, you might look different, a little happier, perhaps." He smiled. "Although I guess if anything could make you happy, it would be a Biff-rich-free world."

"I suppose" Doc Three said. "Anyway, we still have to find up names for the Marty's and Jennifer's."

"Pardon me?"

Doc Three stepped towards his other self. "I meant that the Marty's can't just go home and say hi Mom and hi Dad and everything will be solved. Don't you think that George, Lorraine, and Jennifer's parents are at least going to be a slight bit suspicious if Jennifer suddenly came home with two girls who looked just like her? Same applies to Marty. We have to think up something."

"Maybe we could simply tell George and Lorraine" Doc One suggested. "Same goes with the parents of Jennifer. They could just be informed of our secret, and let the new Marty's and Jennifer's pose as each other's triplets. I'm sure that their parents can't be anything like Biff."

Doc Three thought hard. "That might work, but I'm not sure. I think that, even if they would understand, not the whole world would just simply accept that there are simply two new siblings for both of them. One might work, but two…" He shook his head. "Not trying to let your theories down, but for the people of Hill Valley, it's just too farfetched."

"I was afraid of this" Doc One said, groaning. "I guess we should think of some other way, then… but I'm afraid there is none. We could try to go into hiding…or simply move."

"Hey Doc!" Marty One said, as he had an idea. "Why don't you adopt me and Jennifer? We could try to live with you, and you could pretend to be, I dunno, the normal Doc's cousin or something like that."

Doc Three looked at his other self. "That might work, but we have to think up names for all of you, still. What about Christopher Lloyd Brown?" As his other self looked horrified at him, he said: "Don't worry, Emmett. That mad taxi driver you were talking about isn't as crazy as you understood from Marty Two."

"In that case, I can be Michael Brown" Marty One nodded. "As Doc's kid. How about you, Doc One?"

"I guess I'll accept the name" Doc One said, nodding. "I'd like to be your cousin. That way, we can live close to each other, and be friends. Granted, we'll most likely be the most unusual pair of friends on the planet, but who cares about that? If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

"Exactly."

Doc Three started brainstorming. "Well, let's see, how would Jennifer be called. I suppose Marty Two can be adopted by George and Lorraine and Ann by the Parkers… I'm just not sure how we should call Jennifer, being your daughter… adoptive daughter…"

"How about Claudia?" Marty Three suggested. "I mean, Claudia Wells is an actress who looks just like Jennifer. She's not that famous – but that might come in handy, to avoid confusion with Jennifer One."

"Good point" Doc One nodded. "I suppose that might work, although I have never heard of an actress with that name – I guess she never got that kind of job in my universe." He sighed, nervously. "Well, maybe we should go, now – as there's really not much in 1958, that's left for us to do. We might hang around sometime later – but now, I'm really anxious to see the present. By the way, if we were to do that, it might be much smarter to go either somewhat earlier or later – since now, Biff might figure out it was us who played like we were aliens from another planet. Well, it wasn't me – but it was two of the Marty's. If this event hadn't happened yet, or it was long in the past, Biff wouldn't know about our secret identities. The chance isn't that big that he would figure out – but if he'd hear the story about Darth Vadar from George, he might suspect something, considering how insistent Calvin Klein was in that November week in 1955."

"Is it even safe for us to go to 1985, then?" Marty One asked.

"I'm most positive" Doc Three answered for his counterpart. "Biff won't realize you're Calvin. It has been twenty-seven years for him, after all – and did Cliff cause you any trouble while you were in 2010?"

"No" Marty One admitted.

"See," Doc Three said, "that's the proof. Everything will turn out to be just fine. You know what I… my counterpart… has always told you, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Live by that."

"Okay, Doc" Marty One said, beginning to smile a little. It was good that Doc Three cared for him, even though Doc One really was his Doc. He figured that all Doc's kind of were the same person, and all Marty's were, too – although he'd noticed that Marty Two didn't have a problem with being called a 'chicken'. He'd gotten over it, after seeing what it did to Marty Three – but it appeared to be like Two never even had it in the first place. He'd have to ask his counterpart about that."

"All right, buckle up" Doc Three instructed, smiling happily. "We're going back to the future, now! Everyone go into your DeLorean's, shut the door, and do as I tell!" He watched, as everyone happily obeyed his wishes – optimistic about the future they were going to. Doc felt happy, as soon, he was going to have a new friend in his other self. That was going to be strange.

As everyone was inside, Doc Three stepped in the first DeLorean, and blasted off. Doc One started to drive underneath him, and the speed soon rose.

"Doc One!" Doc Three then called out, through the walkie-talkie. "Are the time circuits on? Destination Time set?"

"Check!" Doc One called out. "Roger, standing by!"

There was a cracking sound from Doc Three's walkie-talkie. "This is going to get interesting" he said. "I'll call you again as soon as the clock of our time circuits says 7:30am, if you haven't found our house by then! See you in the future!"

Doc One watched up, as the DeLorean from Doc Three rapidly accelerated through the night, then vanished in a bright flash of white light and triple sonic booms. "Well," Doc One said, as the fire trails had died out, "are you ready, all of you?"

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get ready" Susan said, smiling. "I'm excited to see their future. But on the other hand, I do have some nervous feelings about the whole thing. But I guess I'll always be like that – so let's just get done with it! Let's go back to the future!"

Doc One smiled approvingly, as everyone nodded. "All right" he muttered, taking a deep breath. "We're about 300 metres away from Hill Valley, now – I'm going to accelerate, so that we'll arrive in the 1985 Hill Valley." He glared at the time circuits – 5:57. "We better hurry, since it's getting dark" he informed the others. "All right – brace yourself for temporal displacement, and probably a change in the light as we're arriving at 7am sharp!"

Everyone held tight onto their seats. Doc counted the miles as they were approaching Hill Valley and the hole in the space-time continuum. "Seventy" he whispered. "Seventy-five, eighty, eighty-five, eighty-six, eighty-seven… eighty-eight!"

A bright flash appeared. Everyone closed their eyes, Marty Two the last. His heart beat fast, as he realized that he was finally going home, after two months and about a week. He was going to 1985 again.

_Let's just hope that it'll be the real 1985 this time, _Marty Two grinned just the moment before the temporal displacement hit. And then, three more sonic booms sounded about 100 yards outside of the city borders of Hill Valley, California, 1958, and within seconds, the two fire trails shot out, as if representing who had been in town, and was now headed back to his home time – finally.

Marty Two McFly was finally back home again.


	21. Home Sweet Home: About Time!

**Disclaimer: Have I already told you that I don't own BTTF? Have a look at the previous chapters, butthead! Then you'll see it!**

**Author's Note: **I'm getting sick of this by now, but finally, it's the last author's note for the story. It's finally, _finally _finished. Hurray. I hope you all like it, as it's pretty long. But I'm glad that I finally can remove this story from my list of unfinished stories... and realize that I got still three to go, and a whole lot more unstarted.

But that can wait. Now, it's party time since this story is finally done. But, before the party begins, don't forget to review. That would really be appriciated.

Hope you enjoy!

The Author.

**Epilogue**

**Sunday, October 27, 1985  
07:00 AM  
100 yards south of  
Hill Valley, California**

Marty Two was the first to open his eyes again after the familiar sonic boom cleared up. "Did-did we make it?" he asked, sound no more than a faint whisper. "Are we back?"

Doc One looked around. "Judging from the surroundings, I'd say we did" he said. "It's lighter, now, and I can clearly see a nice, non-polluted sky. I guess this is the new version of 1985." He grinned. "I got the feeling I'm going to be in for a surprise. What you all told me sure can't match reality… like seeing for real that George McFly is alive, and seeing for real how the Pleasure Paradise is no longer on top of the clock tower."

"I'm nervous" Marty One said. "What if, somehow, we have failed to return here, and we skipped to the Hell Valley world some way? Biff might be waiting for us in the Town Square…"

"The probabilities of that are, say, about 0.000971" Doc One told his friend. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll call up my counterpart to let him know we're arrived." He glanced at the time circuits. "Not that he wouldn't already know – it's seven-o-one A.M now."

"Yeah" Marty Two said. "Doc Three would know that we're here. Contact him, Doc."

Doc One took the walkie-talkie, and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello? Doc Three? We're here." He still felt weird talking to, what was in many ways, himself. "We arrived safely from 1958 Hill Valley. No complications. Currently entering town."

"Roger, Doc One, 10-4" Doc Three replied. "Just head over to your old garage – yes, I still live there. We got everything prepared, and are waiting for your arrival. Over." Doc One stared at the walkie-talkie as his counterpart broke the connection.

"We made it" Susan whispered, still hanging onto her husband-to-be. "Holy _shit_, we made it!" The twenty-five-year-old cheered. "We're finally back to where it's safe." She sighed. "I can't believe it. After all those weeks of working on the time machine, we're really safe. I couldn't believe it when the matchbooks burned, but now…"

"And if anyone doesn't believe it yet" Doc One said, pulling on the brakes from shock, "look at that!" He stared at the courthouse and clock tower, _without _the Pleasure Paradise. "Great Scott, this is amazing! Absolutely amazing! I haven't seen it like that in six years, ever since the destruction of the Courthouse after Biff legalized gambling in '79…"

"Doc, just informing you – you don't have to drive so fast" Jennifer said. "I mean, we're not in that much of a hurry. A DeLorean won't be noticed in this reality – wasn't it Biff who made them so rare by buying all of them, back in the summer of '83?"

"Yup" Marty One said, sighing. "I remember that. Back at the boarding school, we had a guy who actually owned a DeLorean. He got 100.000 bucks for it when selling. Boy, those things were valuable. I never actually expected to get the chance to sit in one of them, let alone travel through time in them. This is… what did Two call it again? Heavy."

"There's that word again, heavy" Doc One mused, smiling. "Why are things so heavy in the future? Is there a problem with the earth's gravitation pull or something?"

Marty Two shot him a look. "Don't you start again" he grinned. "Let's just get done with this whole thing and head over to Doc Three's house at JFK Drive… yeah, not Tannen Drive, Biff wasn't rich." He smiled as he saw the look at Marty One's face since his counterpart had just been wanting to ask the exact question that was answered. "What can I say? We are, after all, the same person."

"Well, not exactly" Doc argued. "You do have some major differences. Growing up with a slightly happier family than Marty One might have made some differences in your lives. Two, you didn't have your father shot about three months before your fifth birthday, and you didn't have the chicken problem. One, for that matter, didn't have many things that you did experience, including befriending my counterpart – Twin Pines Doc, or 'Doc Two', I guess – the one that got shot by Libyans, and sent you back to 1955. That whole experience, of having to date your own mother and all, was something that Marty One didn't go through."

"Talk about luck" Marty Two groaned.

"You think it's nice that your father is killed when you're just four and barely have grown to know him yet?"

"True, true…"

"All right" Doc One said, checking the time circuits. "We got enough time to just enjoy the fresh air and sit on the banks. Right now, I'm anxious to get done with this." He pulled the gas pedal again, and started to head over to the Brown garage.

Everyone was calm, as they rode through the streets of the New Hill Valley – there were only some gasps upon seeing the changes with their own dimension – "why aren't there any homeless people on the street?" – and it was silent when they finally arrived at JFK Drive. Doc pulled the DeLorean up next to the house, and as they all had gotten out, the time travellers headed towards the door, curious what to find.

"My heart's beating fast" Jennifer One informed Doc One. "What if…"

"I heard enough what if's in the car" Doc One said. "I'm sure that we can be certain that we're safe, here, and if we're not, we'll just turn around. Still, I have to admit that I do carry slight feelings of uneasiness, too. After all, I lived for twenty-seven… almost twenty-eight… in a Biff-altered reality, the starting point being Biff's first bet, on March twenty-sixth 1958."

"You're the Doc, Doc."

"Right." Doc One looked around. "Who's gonna knock?"

Marty Two looked around. "Guess I will." He didn't feel as nervous and his heart was beating slightly less fast than those of the others, since he was native to this 1985 – or at least, a Twin Pines variation of it. Still, this was heavy.

After a few moments, Doc Three opened the door. "Marty Two, Marty One, Doc One, Jennifer, Ann, Susan!" he gushed. "How nice is it to see all of you!"

Another Jennifer joined Doc at the door – and went almost pale as she saw what seemed to be two of herself standing there in the opening of the door. "This is heavy" she muttered. "I guess one of you is my counterpart, and the other one's Ann, my counterpart's twin?" Ann stepped forward, a head-sign making clear that she was the one her twin's counterpart was talking about. "I actually don't have a twin myself," Jennifer continued, "but I'd feel happy to accept you as one, if what Doc… our Doc… said is going to be true, and you're gonna move in with us." She realized she was blocking the doorway, and then went inside. "Well, why don't you all come in?"

Doc One gasped, looking around at the interior of what could've been his garage. However it had it's similarities to his home, it wasn't as messy. Almost everything was clean, except for a huge mess in the corner, with some died-out equipment. "What's that?" he asked, the question directed to Doc Three, who was just scribbling at some notes – probably writing down the most likely options of the six of them to stay, in this new reality.

Doc Three looked up, and frowned slightly. "What? Oh, that!" He headed over towards it. "Marty made some mess last Friday when he hooked up to the amplifier, it overloaded and he got blown into the bookcase, apparently. We still haven't managed to completely clean it up." He turned to Marty Three, an angry and disappointed look on his face. "Marty, I did tell you not to hook up to the amplifier!"

"Warnings don't do much good if you warn after the event has happened, Doc!"

Doc One looked around. "Amazing. It looks so different to my lab, yet so similar…" He noticed that Doc Three had gone back to the notes again. "What are you writing?"

"I'm setting up a plan to get you into our reality unnoticed as being the result of time travel" Doc Three explained. "I think the first action would happen this afternoon. We'll have to call George and Lorraine, and explain them what happened. Probably along with Jennifer's folks. Marty, aren't your parents out for brunch this morning?"

Marty Three scratched his head. "I-I believe so" he finally settled on. "Man, having to cope with two sets of memories is hard. I remember them going to brunch on Sundays, _and _I remember them not paying much attention to the day, if at all. Dad just worked for Biff, Mom just drunk. Those memories really are fighting in my head right now and I can't tell which one's gonna win. This is really heavy." He sighed deeply, sitting down on Doc's old bed.

Doc looked over at his friend, concerned. "Marty," he said, "maybe you better have some sleep. It'll take a while, before you're well-adjusted to the idea of multiple memories. You might have all of them, now, but they're still searching the right place in your head, right?"

Marty Three nodded. "But Doc, if I sleep, what about you? I mean, can I afford to sleep – or do I have to help?"

Doc Three shook his head. "Oh, no, that wouldn't be necessary" he said, firmly. "I'll be fine. As I said, our first major actions won't happen until this afternoon – and that's still a long time away. So, we'll be fine, really. You'll just have a rest, and in the meanwhile, Jennifer and the others can help me cleaning up the mess with the amp. Sleep well, Marty."

Marty Three smiled. "Thanks, Doc," he said, crawling under the blankets. "You really are a friend."

And that was the last thing he knew for a while as he felt himself dozing off to a long sleep.

oooooooo

Having two look-alikes around was confusing.

Marty McFly the Third scratched his head, as he and Jennifer were getting back from a ride through the area. When he'd woken up at 11, Jennifer had suggested that, to 'make up for the trip to the lake', which had been cancelled by Doc's abrupt phone call that night. Marty had reluctantly agreed, and he'd had to admit, just driving around in the truck was lovely. They had a short break for a picnic at around twelve, and now, at twelve-forty-five, they were heading back to Doc's garage again, as Marty knew that his parents would be back from brunch soon.

Marty felt happy, as he felt that he sure was an unique boy. Even if he didn't get to go to the lake, he had, over the past few days, managed to improve his family, get over the new timeline's chicken problem, and gain two semi-twins who looked just like him. Also, Lorraine was now approving of his girlfriend, Jennifer – and it was most likely that they'd be married, eventually. Marty was looking forward to that day, but knew not to rush it. After all, he was currently only 17. Time travel sure was strange, sometimes.

He felt really nervous, as he pulled up to the traffic lights, down at Hilldale. What would Jennifer's parents… and especially, his… say, once they would find out about the time machine? While Jennifer's parents would simply be shocked, Marty's parents would be more affected – as they'd realize their son played a big part in their High School lives. The seventeen-year-old felt terrified that they'd run out on the street panicking and tell Biff. He didn't need another Biff-ruled terror-reality.

Suddenly, Marty heard another truck pulling up next to him. He rolled his eyes, as he knew who it was – from the loud music blasting out of the speakers. He looked to his side, and recognized the school jerk – Needles, blasting the exact same music he was a fan of. _Betcha on a buck that he's just doing it to look popular, while not liking it himself, _Marty thought, while leaning backwards in a bored mood.

"Hey-hey!" Needles called out. "The _big _M. How's it hanging McFly."

"Hey Needles" Marty said, annoyed. _I hope he's going away soon. He's one of the most annoying jerks I've ever seen… after Biff, of course. _

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Needles inspected the truck thoroughly, instead. "Nice set of wheels" he said in a tone that could made people who didn't know him think he meant it. "Let's see what she can do… next green light?"

Marty felt himself get mad at the jerk for again wanting to race him. Needles should know better by now. "Now thanks" he snapped, wondering why Needles would never leave him alone.

Needles snorted. "What's the matter?" he asked, tauntingly. "You chicken?"

Marty Three felt his temper rise. _Relax, McFly, _he told himself. _You know how bad things can turn out. But still… _He glanced at the other truck as the gang-members all sing-song: "McFly!"

"Marty!" Jennifer exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "Don't!"

Marty looked at her, firmly, letting her know that he wasn't going to back down on this. _Well, actually… _"Grab an hold on something" he said, as firm.

The engines revved up. The gang screamed. And finally, the light turned to green.

Marty immediately drove backwards, as Needles shot forwards. Jennifer looked at him, startled. "Did you do that on purpose?" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah" Marty Three said, smiling happily. "You think I was stupid enough to race that asshole?"

The two of them looked out of the window – and their eyes opened wide as Needles just swerved around a Rolls Royce pulling out from the right. "Jeez" Marty said, reality sinking in. "I would've hit that Rolls Royce. _So that was what Doc was trying to warn me about. Thanks a lot, Doc. You're a real friend. _

In the meantime, Jennifer pulled something out of her pockets. It was a paper, with on it written 'YOU'RE FIRED'. Before Marty could ask what it meant, it shimmered and erased. "It erased" Jennifer exclaimed, stunned.

Marty grinned. "Maybe the future ain't set for us, yet" he said, smiling. _Boy, I guess this would've screwed up my life for good. But now, it's going to change. And no matter whatever you say, Old Biff Tannen, I am not going to flush my life through the toilet… I certainly am not. _

oooooooo

George and Lorraine looked nervously around, as they, and Robert and Marlene Parker, entered the garage of Dr. Emmett Brown. However approving of spending time with 'Calvin's uncle' they had all been nervous about Jennifer and Marty hanging out with Doc. And now to go in there herself… Lorraine had never been willing to believe the rumours about Dr. Brown, but now she actually had to go in the garage herself…

Doctor Brown was already there, and the nervous look on his face brightened into a smile as he saw them arriving. "Ah!" he called out, checking the clock. "1:52 PM and 7 seconds – just seven minutes and fifty-three seconds early." He walked over to them. "It's nice to see all of you."

"Um, Doctor Brown," Robert started, "what is this all about? Why did you ask us to come? I know that Jennifer is hanging around your best friend, Marty… is something wrong with that? It's been that way, ever since Jennifer met him in 1982…"

"Oh, no, there's nothing wrong with that" Doc assured him. "But, well… there's something else I wanted to show you. All of you. Since Marty and I have been on a trip last night, and we brought something fascinating along with us. I am sure that you – all four of you – will be very interested and surprised."

Ignoring the frowns, Doc continued. "As you all know, I have built quite some devices in the past few years. Some of them worked, some of them were, unfortunately, failures. One of them that wasn't, though, was my flux capacitor – the device that makes travelling through time a reality."

Lorraine burst out laughing, rolling her eyes. "Now, come on, Dr. Brown" she chuckled. "You really expect us to believe that? You can't travel through time. Maybe aliens can be true, but time travel…" She shook her head. "It's known as impossible, and you should accept that."

"You think that" Doc corrected. "But time travel really is true. You see, when I was 35 years old, on November 5th, 1955, I was hanging a clock while standing on my toilet and the edge was wet so I slipped and hit my head and came up with this." He pulled out a thirty-year-old drawing. "The flux capacitor, which is what makes time travel possible.

That evening, your son, Marty McFly, came up to my house telling me he was from the future and had come here in a time machine that I invented. Initially, I didn't believe him, but when he showed me the DeLorean with a complete and working flux capacitor inside, I believed him." He sighed, smiling. "And if I remember correctly, you two have also told me over the years that November 5th 1955 was also the date you two first met Calvin Klein. And he looked similar to Marty, as you both know…"

"That's disgusting, Dr. Brown" Lorraine said, making a face. "You're suggesting that I went to the dance with my own son. That can't be true, no matter how much Calvin resembles Marty to a tee. It's just impossible."

"Improbable, but not impossible" Doc corrected, gently. "I did invent time travel, Lorraine. Don't you remember how insisting 'Calvin' was to get you together? He had to, since if he didn't he wouldn't have had any chances of being born."

"No" Lorraine whispered, getting pale. "No…" She looked up. "What happened after that?"

"After I send Marty home through the lightning bolt at the clock tower on November 12," Doc continued, "I spend thirty years at constructing the flux capacitor and the other needs for temporal displacement. It was quite hard, yes, but I finally finished it this summer. On October 26th, yesterday morning, I sent Marty back to 1955 only to meet him again just coming back. Afterwards, I travelled to the future with the DeLorean Marty had brought along.

In one word, 2015 was amazing. Flying cars, fusion energy for easy power supplies… but Marty's personal life was worse. He'd raced Douglas Needles at 1PM today, causing him to break his hand and screw up his music career. I also looked up his family, and it turned out that five days before, on October 21st 2015, Marty's son Marty Junior, had been jailed for a crime that Griff Tannen, Biff's grandson, persuaded him into."

"Griff Tannen" Lorraine whispered, in disbelief. "Flying cars…" _No. It can't be… he must be making this up… _

"Anyway, after I made the DeLorean able to fly, and rejuvenated myself – I lost about thirty years old age now – I headed back in time to yesterday morning to pick Marty up at your house" Doc continued. "That was why he was acting so strange yesterday Lorraine. It wasn't the Marty you knew, it was a Marty from a world where you two were unsuccessful. He changed his life by his first trip through time."

"It can't be" Lorraine whispered, although George was obviously starting to doubt that. "It just can't…"

"Marty and I succeeded in saving Junior from being persuaded by Griff, and Tannen went to jail instead" Doc said. "Marty had also bought a sports almanac 1950 to 2000, which I disapproved of and threw it away." He sighed. "Unfortunately, Jennifer was along with us – she was just coming by when I arrived, so we took her – and was found by the police and taken to her future home. And whilst I tried to save Jennifer, Biff Tannen stole the time machine and headed back to the past… with the sports almanac!"

"No" Lorraine whispered, shivering. "That was terrible, right?"

"Yes" Doc nodded. "Biff controlled the world, George was shot dead, you were married to Biff in 1973… I was committed. Marty was sent off to a Swiss boarding school." He sighed, as Lorraine almost fainted. "However, we never saw that world. We returned straight home to the twenty-sixth."

"Then how come you know about that world?" Marlene asked, curiously. "And how come you were able to return home right away? Shouldn't you return to that alternate world?"

Doc smiled. "That's my local counterpart to give credit for" he said. "Local Emmett managed to finish his time machine with help of Marty. You see, while my Marty returned home on October twenty-sixth, his did as well. Local Marty, Marty Two, returned from 1955 to an alternate world. He managed to break Local Doc out of jail, and meet the third Marty – who we've been calling Marty One – who'd just been sent home from Switzerland. They teamed up, and, in late November, met Susan Clayton, a local girl, and they also met your daughters, Robert and Marlene."

"We only have one child" Robert corrected. "Not two."

"In that world, you do" Doc said. "Ann Parker is Jennifer's twin – looks exactly like her. Anyway, they were let in on the secret because my counterpart fell in love with Susan. After finishing the time machine and a brief trip to 2010, they were confronted by Biff Tannen, who attempted to shoot them. Marty Two escaped back to 1958, and took the almanac away from 21-year-old Biff. When he returned, just fourteen hours ago, this world was restored in it's original form, that is, Non-Biff-Ruled."

"So there are two Marty's, now?" George asked, curiously.

Doc shook his head. "First, let me finish. Marty Two looked up me, was glad to see I wasn't dead – the last memory he had of his sixty-five-year-old Doc was me getting shot by Libyans – and then took Marty and me on another mission to 1958 and then the return to the alternate world. We managed to rescue our friends, and Marty – my Marty – managed to overcome his chicken problem, but if it hadn't been for your counterpart, Lorraine, we'd all be dead. You showed up – with a rifle pointing right at Biff."

"Sounds just like what he deserves" George said, shivering at the thought that in one world, he was actually dead. "I'm usually not into violence, but when it comes to Biff… especially a Biff who killed me…"

"Anyway, we managed to escape" Doc continued. "We returned to 1958, gave Biff quite a scare, burned his almanac and restored the world again to our reality. After a quick trip, we just returned from the past this morning – we at 6, and my counterpart and his crew at 7am." He pulled not one, not two, but _three _Marty's and Jennifer's closer. "May I introduce to you Martin Seamus McFly, local, Martin Seamus McFly, from the reality in which you two were unsuccessful, George and Lorraine, and Martin Seamus McFly, from the reality in which Biff ruled everything." He turned to the Jennifer's. "May I also introduce Jennifer Jane Parker, local, Ann Parker, Alternate world, and Jennifer Jane Parker, alternate world."

"Hi Mom" all six teenagers sing-song. "Hi Dad!" The adults smiled, as Marty Three stepped forward. "Mom, Dad, we already figured that my counterpart from the original reality should be adopted by you, and my other counterpart by Doc-A. Then, Ann could be adopted by you, Mr. and Mrs. Parker, and Jennifer from the other world by Doc and Susan from the Biff-horrific world."

"Um, that sounds okay" Lorraine said. "We should figure out what names to use, though…"

"We already got ourselves names" Marty Two interrupted his mother. "I'm going to be Calvin Arthur McFly, and my other self Michael Emmett Brown. Then, the alternate Jennifer will be Claudia, and Ann can just keep her name – as there really isn't one of her in this world."

"Um, all right" Marlene said, glancing up at another Doc and Susan, who were just entering the room. "So, you two will adopt our alternate daughter?"

"That's right" Doc One nodded. "I'll have to have my appearances altered, as two of me should be very farfetched. Then, I can also do the same with Susan – just in case she ever bumps into her local self." He smiled at her. "I really hope that everything is going to be all right, now."

"It will be" Doc Three said, smiling. He could clearly see that the Parkers and McFly's were starting to get loving feelings for their new adopted children. The future was looking good for all of them. "Oh, believe me. It will be."

**November 30, 1985  
07:52 PM**

"Home sweet home!"

Michael Brown grinned at his father's enthusiastic reaction, as they entered the house. "Relax Dad" he told him. "There's nobody to hear you, anyway. There's no need to shout like that."

Emmett Lathrop Brown blushed. "I know, but I have to be enthusiastic about almost everything today. I actually got married! I never, ever believed that I could get married, especially not when Biff's power increased." He glanced at Susan Clayton – Susan _Brown_, he corrected himself – standing next to him. "And also, even if I'd get married, I wouldn't even hope to have such a beautiful and intelligent wife."

Now it was Susan's turn to blush. "Oh, Emmett" she whispered, kissing him. "And, talking about weird things – I don't believe I've ever heard of a couple that married on the same day they met."

"That's because most couples don't move to an alternate reality shortly after their first meeting, my dear."

"True, but still, we cut it close" Susan said. "It's been just a little over two months. That's not really long, taking in consideration how long most couples wait. Local Marty and Jennifer met over three years ago, and still they're not married. I suppose that's because it wasn't love at first sight for them – and they're also still young, and got time to spare."

Marty One shook his head, confused. "I can't believe how my other self is actually in love with Jennifer. It really freaks me out."

"Now Marty" Jennifer One teased, playfully. "Am I really that bad? That's how you make it sound… am I so ugly, that you wouldn't even think of even hanging around with me?"

"No, that isn't it" Marty One chuckled. "And you know that. The real reason is that I always saw you more as my sister than my romantic partner… especially now that we're adopted by Doc and Susan, and are both part of one family. Still, I suppose it's possible. You never know what the future brings, after all."

Jennifer One nodded. "So, you're going to leave now?" That question was directed to Doc and Susan, who were about to go on their honeymoon, which would bring the couple to Australia. Not exactly the most exciting place to go of course, but it was better weather than in America. A shy Doc had admitted that he was planning to surprise Susan on a short trip to France, afterwards, taking the DeLorean along – in order to see Jules Verne _and _the state France was currently in, about a hundred and forty years after Jules Verne grew up there. Marty One did consider it romantic, if your wife was such a fan of Verne's works as Susan was.

Doc nodded. "Are you sure you can handle being alone for two weeks?" he asked. "Not to sound paranoid, but…"

"You are sounding paranoid" Jennifer interrupted. "You've asked that exact same question for about twenty times, now."

"Well, I do care about you" Doc One protested. "This may not be Biff's world, but I still remember those days from before we got out of there. It was terrifying."

Marty One patted Doc's back, and Jennifer and Susan did the same. Doc then smiled, as he realized that unlike in the Biff-horrific world, he was not alone anymore. He had a family who cared for him. The future really was looking bright.

oooooooo

"Hey, Calvin."

Marty Two looked around a little surprised – then calmed down as he saw that it was his new twin brother, Marty Three. "Hi" he said, shyly. "It's nice to see you. How was your day at Jennifer's house?" Marty Two knew that, since it was Saturday, his counterpart had gone dating Local Jennifer tonight. "Just like old times, huh?"

Marty Three nodded, not missing the hint of jealousy in his counterpart's voice. "One day, you'll find a girlfriend as well" he assured his counterpart. "And until then, well, you can maybe use Ann."

Marty Two blushed, not really ready to let his counterpart know about his crush on Jennifer's new twin. "Yeah" he nodded, staring into the sky. "I figured I might as well do that."

It had been a long time, the teenager realized. Ever since he realized that he was in a new 1985, altered by Biff, many things had happened. Doc had been freed from the asylum, and they'd built a time machine. Marty smiled, as he knew that Doc One was happy, now. And Doc Three was happy that his counterpart was happy.

"It was quite a ceremony today, huh?" Marty Three asked. "It was nice to see that Doc One actually got a wife. I wonder if the same is Doc Three's fate, one day."

"Well, he now knows it's possible" Marty Two – Calvin – nodded. "It's good that he's reconsidered destroying the time machine. After all, the machine can cause many good, too. If it hadn't been built, my parents would still be wimpy losers. I would still have Jennifer, though."

"I'm sure that everything is going to turn out fine for everyone, now" Marty Three said, sighing deeply. "We've gone a long way since the horrors of Hell Valley… but the future is now looking better again. I do hope that I'll become a rock and roll star. And you?"

"I don't know, yet" Marty Two sighed. "I know Marty One is planning to follow in his new father's footsteps, and take up inventing. And me – well, I reconsidered the rock and roll thing. Maybe I can even take up acting, or teaching. Who knows what the future may hold for all of us."

"That's right" Marty Three said, standing up again and leaving. "That's right."

As Marty Two then looked at the stars, he realized that his last statement was actually untrue. You couldn't know for sure what the future would hold for you, but you could influence it. He remembered what Doc had said to him when he was depressed back in the alternate '85: the future is whatever you make it so make it a good one.

"And that's true" Marty Two whispered. "And I'll do it. I'll make my future a good one." He smiled, as he knew he would actually make his future happy – happier than he ever could've expected when he first met up with the alternate world when crashing into Essex theatre. And as he saw a falling star shooting through the sky, he wished for exactly that to happen to him.

And it would.

Oh, it would.

**THE END. **


End file.
